


Moans from Temeria | Witcher X Reader Smut

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Graphic Description, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome, Tongue Fucking, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, everybody is in love with reader, female/female - Freeform, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 101,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: A collection of one-shots I wrote about my favourite underrated characters from the Witcher series





	1. Request Page | REQUESTS CLOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page of prompts and requests. I will only write stuff that is requested here!
> 
> JOIN MY DISCORD! https://discord.gg/KdAWmrA

**1st of July, 2017**

Hello everyone, thank you for taking time to visit my work on here. This book is completely dedicated to (only) smutty one-shots including The Witcher characters and you, dear reader!  
Feel free to check out every chapter, a lot of them are already up!

_How to request:_

Requesting a one-shot is fairly simple. I work with the prompt system, which works like this. Below the line, there will be listed a few prompts. At the moment, there are 25 but this will expand as soon as this book gets more popular. In front of every prompt, a number is shown. Simply tell me in the comments the number of the prompt you want me to use and the character you want to be involved. Example given: "I'd like to request 5 - Avallac'h". You are always free to not choose a prompt, if you have an idea you can always share it with me, I am open for other ideas!

_Rules:_

1\. You may only request one character + prompt until I wrote and uploaded it.  
2\. Requests that do not include a prompt/idea and are just a name of a character will not be written. I can't do anything with just the name "Geralt" or something!  
3\. If a character is requested too much, I will change the final few requests of that character to another character. This is to prevent me from writing too much about one and the same character.  
4\. The request has to be logical, so prompt #9 about the pregnancy won't work for one of the Witchers themselves, since they're sterile. I hope you get what I mean!   
5\. This final rule is not obligated, but I would really appreciate it if you would give me feedback after I uploaded the request you wanted me to write. It saddens me a bit that people request something and then I never hear of them again, even though I wrote and uploaded their one-shot. I would love honest feedback, to hear your thoughts, what you liked and eventually disliked about it. It would help me grow as an author and deliver better one-shots later on!

* * *

 

_ALL REQUESTS ARE TAKEN AT THE MOMENT._

_ List of prompts, part 2_

  
28\. I didn't mean to hurt you  ~ Dettlaff  
29\. Please, don't leave me again ~ Olgierd  
30\. I want to try something new ~ Dettlaff  
31\. I expected you to be much bigger... ~ Dandelion  
33\. I'm here to say goodbye ~ Regis  
34\. I don't deserve you ~ Vernon Roche  
36\. I never knew you were that ticklish  ~ Eskel  
37\. No strings attached ~ Yennefer  
38\. I can't make you happy ~ Lambert  
42\. This is not what it looks like ~ Avallac'h  
43\. I never knew you had a tattoo there ~ Eskel  
44\. If you get any louder, you'll wake our kids ~ Dandelion  
46. It surprises me that you're into something so kinky ~ Vernon Roche  
47\. So, is this goodbye then? ~ Avallac'h  
48\. I never want to see you again ~ Gaunter O'Dimm  
49\. Isn't this illegal? ~ Geralt  
50\. I wish it was you instead of my hand ~ Lambert

_ Character list to choose from ( **DO NOT REQUEST OTHER CHARACTERS** ): _

\- Geralt  
\- Dandelion   
\- Vernon Roche    
\- Avallac'h   
\- Gaunter O'Dimm  
\- Dettlaff  
\- Regis   
\- Lambert  
\- Eskel  
\- Olgierd  
\- Yennefer  
\- Ciri  
\- Triss

 


	2. Author's Notes Page -  FEB 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page on which I will add all my Authors Notes!

**JULY 8, 2017 - Regarding a change of how requests are being handled**

First of all, thank you very much! Requests are going quick all of a sudden. People seem to love my work so far and I am grateful for that. Though, I lost track of which request came first, and what I should do exactly. After a bit of thinking I came up with the following idea. I know I said first come, first serve, but I changed my mind because it gave some problems.

The requests will be written with these points in mind:

1) The characters I haven't written for yet. E.g. If I receive a Geralt request tomorrow, it will be written sooner than the Vernon Roche one I received yesterday. This to prevent from writing too many from the same character too quickly after each other.  
2) The order requests for as soon as I think it won't be too complicated. Also point 1 will work here if there are a lot of people requesting the same character.  
3) The character/prompt I feel like writing. If I am sad, it might be one of the sad prompts. If I am happy, I will choose one of the jolly characters. I want to match my mood to my writing to create a better experience, I hope my mood shimmers through the one-shot.

I hope you all understand a bit what I mean.

\- GaunterODimm

PS I dreamt tonight that Regis kissed me and it was kinda cute. Not sure why I am telling this but I just wanted to tell someone.

* * *

 

**JULY 13, 2017 - New story idea I have**

Hey everyone! I have been thinking for a few days and have a great idea for a Witcher story in mind.  
It started off as a OC idea but I decided to make it an X Reader to reach a greater audience, and we all want to have adventures in the Witcher world ourselves.  
The story will begin as a Vernon Roche X Reader and will become Regis X Reader later on.  
I really love to write about those characters and have thought of a storyline that could work in this.  
I will not spoil too much about it! Let me know what you think, alright?

\- GaunterODimm

* * *

 

**AUGUST 4, 2017 - A little update on where I am with the requests**

Hello! I just wanted to tell you a little where I am with writing the oneshots I promised people. 

Recently I have been working a lot and barely have the energy nor the time to write a lot. I haven't been writing as much as I used to, and that saddens me. Though, I hope to work through all requests soon.

I have had 3 upcoming requests on Gaunter O'Dimm, namely the final 3 on the list. I will put them somewhere between the others, because I do not want to write three Gaunter ones in a row. If you see this and thought like "But my oneshot was earlier!', well, this is the reason that a Gaunter O'Dimm is first. Please don't be angry, I am only trying my best and to keep it fun for myself as well.

Most of all I wanted to thank my most loyal readers who tell me how much they love my work and updates. You really keep me going, I love you all so much, it means a lot to hear that from you, especially since I am very insecure about my writing. If there is a function to Private Message on this site (I haven't really checked), I would love to keep in touch with all of you. We can chat, eventually roleplay or maybe someone even wants to write something with me to put online! 

\- GaunterODimm

 

* * *

 

**  
AUGUST 13, 2017 - Update about my uploading schedule and more works**

Hello darlings, there is so much I want to tell you all about.  
  
First of all a massive thank you for the many positive feedback and kudos I've gotten on this book so far, I am really enjoying reading how much you love it. It keeps me going!  
However, the end of summer is approaching really fast and I will start college again soon, this will of course bring forth a lot of extra work and it will take up all of my time yet again. The time I will have for writing will be tremendously cut short and my energy will drain fast. I know myself and I am always very exhausted the first two months after a large interruption in my schedule. 

I have a load of requests to write though, and will not be able to finish them all any time soon. I will have to make myself a certain update schedule which will contain the times I will update my stories, also the other ones I will tell you about in a bit. I think one chapter a week on each book will be a reasonable goal to achieve, but I cannot promise you anything.

The other books I am writing are named Blue Stripes On A Hidden Blade, which is a Vernon Roche X Reader which will turn into a Regis X Reader later on, I think it will be cut in 3 short-ish books. I have not completely decided yet on the title of the other book I will be going to publish somewhere in the future, but it will be a Gaunter O'Dimm X Reader, where I think a lot of people will be happy with!

Don't forget to check out the other book that is up now, I would really appreciate it if you would take a look and give me some feedback!

\- GaunterODimm

* * *

 

**NOVEMBER 23, 2017 - Writing order of requests**

Hello!  
  
If anyone keeps an eye on the list of request I have right now might've noticed I've placed Vernon Roche from the top all the way to the bottom of the list. The reason for this is fairly simple. At the moment, I am writing a Vernon Roche X Reader which contains some sexual material. Thus, I am not in the mood to write about Vernon Roche again in this book so soon, so once my BSOAHB book is finished, I will fulfill the request. I hope the requester understands and will be satisfied for now with the Blue Stripes On A Hidden Blade smuts, I hope they make up for it just a bit, I am sure you will love it dear. I apologize and hope you get why I made this choice.  
  
\- GaunterODimm

* * *

**FEBRUARY 14, 2018 - Update!**

Hey y'all!

I don't even know if anyone is reading those little notes, but if you do, Happy Valentines day! Hope you have a lovely, not-so-lonely day. My day was pretty lonely, haha... My lover lives far, far away in a land called Temeria. Oh and he only exists in a video game.  
But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the update I want to fill you all in on.  
  
Keeping an eye on the request list, it becomes shorter and shorter. I just have 3 left to fulfill. After that, I will take a longer break, perhaps a few months. I want to focus on college, my friends, family, work and original works I want to eventually publish in real life. Even though I love writing those one-shots, I still need to set priorities, and my future and the people I care about are just more important, please understand! Fanfiction is cool but I want to make things that are truly mine, honestly. Please, be patient for the second list. I will put it online already and you can request as soon as I have fulfilled the three remaining requests, but I won't write them just yet.  
  
About the second list, I've added three female characters to choose from, Ciri, Triss and Yen. I will not add any other characters. Not Ge'els, Eredin, Iorveth, Saskia, whatsoever. I am sorry, but I feel like I cannot write for them properly, since I do not know them that well. It needs to be fun and I don't want to force out chapters.

Love you all,

\- Gaunter O'Dimm

 


	3. Writing order of requests OUTDATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the list I made about the writing order of the request I have now. It is not permanent and there are some occasions where your request might be delayed and someone else will come first! For more information, read my request rules in chapter 1!

The order of requests I will be fulfilling planned at the moment:

  1. Geralt, prompt #49
  2. Lambert, prompt #38
  3. Vernon Roche, prompt #34
  4. Avallac'h, prompt #42
  5. Olgierd, prompt #29
  6. Eskel, prompt #36
  7. Dettlaff, prompt #28
  8. Regis, prompt #33
  9. Vernon Roche, prompt #46



Yet again, this order is not permanent! For more information, read my request rules in chapter 1 and keep an eye on the authors notes for eventual changes! Just to mention again, I will not write requests in order of requesting. It will be in order of what I 1) feel like writing and 2) a character that hasn't been written in a while. 

\- GaunterODimm


	4. Regis | Midnight Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are leaving, and this would be our first and last night together, would you spend it with me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Regis has told you he is leaving, but before he does you need to get something off your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains major spoilers for the Blood And Wine expansion pack.

The fire was roaring rather soundly as we sat around it, the stars littering the sky. The stone I was sitting on was cold underneath me. We had a great view over a lake, Beauclairs outlines visible in the dim light of the moon. Across of me sat Regis, nipping his Mandrake hooch. Geralt had taken the spot next to me, swirling the drink in his cup.   
  
'This is very good stuff, Regis.' The vampire hummed in agreement.   
'It is. Barely as good as a proper distillate though.'   
'Never took you for someone who drank their worries away.' A short moment of silence.   
'I don't, not anymore that is. I just like a strong drink every now and then, no more blood.' Regis' gaze met mine and I looked away, not wanting to melt in his eyes.   
'Anything bothering you, (Y/n)?' My stare fell to my lap, where I had started fiddling with my empty tankard.   
'I am just pondering on what you are all going to do now. As far as I see, none of us have clear goals.'

Geralt hummed. 'I will stick to the road. Sure, I will pay regular visits to my Corvo Bianco, Novigrad and so on, but a Witcher's life is for me.' I nodded.   
'I am not sure what to do, though...' I said.  
Regis cleared his throat. 'I have an announcement to make. Since in Nilfgaard no one believes in vampires anymore, I am venturing there to settle down and go incognito. Perhaps I will take up the profession of healing again.'

My heart clutched in my chest, it felt like it was being shattered. My stomach made flips. 'You're leaving...' I whispered, not believing my ears.   
'I am. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I just really decided, to be honest.' I had to fight back tears, tearing my gaze away from Regis to the water.

'Starry nights always get me dreamy. It's simply marvelous to see how things light up when the rays of the moon fall in just right.' Regis muttered. I chewed on my lip. If he would say something any more adorable, I might simply break. Again a silence. 'Really, something else is bothering you.'   
I kept my mouth shut.   
'Let's go for a stroll.' Regis proposed. Geralt made a sound of disapproval.   
'Not really a fan of those. Every time I decide to take a walk, something manages to show up.'   
'(Y/n)?' Regis' voice sounded hopeful.   
'Sure.' I whispered, standing up, dusting down my attire.

'If I don't see you before I leave, do not forget to put out the fire.' Geralt said, waving us both off.   
'Don't worry, my friend.' Regis muttered.  
  
We stepped through the graveyard towards the exit so we could enter the vaster woods. The silence was deafening. With every few steps, Regis' hand would occasionally brush against mine. He didn't seem to notice, though. 'What is really upsetting you, (Y/n)? Tell me, I can see the sadness in your eyes. You can trust me.' I had to resist the urge to cry.   
'Remember that one time we spoke about love? About how it can change a person completely, for example what it did to Dettlaff. And then we talked about if we had someone we liked that way?'   
He nodded, turning in a small path. I followed close by.

'Of course I remember that.' he spoke.

I sniffed. 'I just hoped that you would tell me that you liked me...' His eyes narrowed, a confused expression covering his features.   
'What are you trying to say?' I inhaled deeply through my nose, stopping in my tracks, looking at the distance at no spot in particular.   
'What I am trying to tell you, Regis, is that... That I...' I swallowed.

'I am... In love... With you.'

I wiped away a few stray tears, sniffling.   
'Forget what I said, I am just being so silly...' I stepped forward quickly, Regis hot on my heels.

'(Y/n), wait...' He grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. 'I... I didn't know.' My bottom lip trembled.   
'And now you know. But it doesn't matter, for you are leaving for Nilfgaard anyways, and we will probably never see each other again.' Tears were leaking down my face by now.   
'Sssh, don't cry, calm down.' He tried to embrace me, but I stepped back.   
'Don't you think I am in enough pain by now? Everything you say, every innocent, sweet or wise remark you make breaks my heart...' His eyes were concerned, my heart thumping in my chest. 

'Why, though?' I sniffed again before answering him. 'Weren't you higher vampires capable of feeling emotion stronger than humans? You should know how it feels, heartbreak over someone you cannot have.'

Regis let out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head. 'No, that's not what I meant.' He stepped closer, taking my hands in his.   
'Why are you afraid of my comments, the things I say? There is no reason.'   
'There is plenty reason. Your voice will never say--'   
'I am in love with you too.'   
'Exactly.' I wanted to withdraw my hands, but his grip was too tight.   
I blinked a few times.   
  
'I am in love with you too.' he repeated, his hand moving up to wipe away a stray tear from my cheek before he cupped it.   
'You are the most beautiful woman in the world, so honest, brave and caring. When I said that thing about certain things being breathtaking when set under the light of stars, I was talking about you. I was admiring you.'

My heart swelled up with happiness. 'But I thought, what would a talented, gorgeous human see in a simple old vampire like me?' I shook my head, cupping Regis' cheeks the way he was cupping mine. 'Don't say that, Regis! You're handsome, charismatic, clever and so sweet. I always thought you thought of me as Geralt's childish sidekick that is licking his boots and out to bed him...'

Regis shook his head as well, playing with a strand of my hair. 'What are you saying, darling? I never thought of you that way, I saw you weren't interested in Geralt. He was the one trying to bed you, that is.'   
I frowned. 'Really? I never noticed...' Regis let out a chuckle.   
'I am happy you didn't, that way it became clear to me you didn't want him for... Vulgar purposes.' I blushed and looked at our intertwined hands.   
'I... I had my eyes on someone else. On you.' I whispered.

Regis smiled sweetly, brushing a strand of hair from my face. 'And I have my eyes on you. Would it be okay if I...' He wet his mouth with his tongue.   
'Kissed you?' I finished his sentence, making the vampire flush a deep shade of pink.   
'Hmhm...'   
'Of course you can, you needn't ask.' He gave me a lopsided smile while he leaned in, capturing me in a loving kiss. After a few seconds, he drew himself back.

'Your lips are even softer than I ever imagined...' He pressed his mouth to mine again, fiercer this time. I wrapped my arms around him as his found my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could taste the Mandrake on his breath as his tongue asked permission to enter by prodding at my lips, and I gladly let him in. Regis was an incredible kisser, I realized. He took the dominance completely and was soon exploring every crevice of my wondrous cavern. Playfully, I bit down on his lip, a low moan erupting from his throat. In shock, he withdrew himself, his cheeks dusted with a crimson hue.

'E-Excuse me, I didn't want to-- I didn't mean--' I laughed lightly.   
'That's okay, Regis. Don't worry.' A short moment of silence fell over us before Regis cleared his throat.   
'Shall we return to camp? Perhaps we can still catch up to Geralt if he didn't leave yet.' I nodded.   
'I really liked this. We should repeat it somewhere in the nearby future.'   
'Agreed.'

He took my hand and we walked back to the camp at Mère-Lachaiselongue. Arriving there, we saw that Geralt had already left.

'A shame that he left a few bottles of alcohol...' Sitting down on a log, I poured myself another cup. 'You want some?'   
Regis smirked, sitting down next to me, his hand brushing against my thigh as he reached over to the bottle.   
'I will drink it straight from this.' I frowned smiling, lifting my cup in the air.   
'Cheers.'   
'Cheers, darling.' We drank for a few moments and I took the tankard from my lips.   
'Already giving me a nickname?'   
'You've got a problem with that?' Shaking my head, I let my finger fiddle with a button on his collar.

'Of course not. I will have to think of one for you as well.' He scooted closer. 'I think I will stick with hot stuff.'   
Regis blushed at this remark, making me laugh. 'I'm kidding. I'll go with love.'

'That sounds better to me.' We drank the rest of the bottle in silence.   
'Regis...' I whispered, leaning closer to his face.   
'Hm?' His eyes widened.   
'Can we repeat again what we did earlier this evening?' He smiled.

'You mean...' A soft kiss was planted on my lips.   
'Hmhm, that's what I meant.' I gave him a quick peck and downed the last few drops of the bottle. I felt Regis' hand on my lower back, pulling me closer. As I looked up, he was staring at the flames of the still burning fire. I reached up, caressing his cheek for a few moments.

'What are you doing?'   
'Admiring you.' A lopsided smirk appeared on his face.   
'Hm, go ahead.'

My index finger grazed against his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. His coat seemed heavy and warm. I fingered the upper button.

'If you are leaving, and this would be our first and last night together, would you spend it with me?' I asked, tears prickling behind my eyes as realization hit me. He could leave tomorrow, if not worse tonight. It was a case of life and death, perhaps. Toussaint was not save anymore for a higher vampire ever since Dettlaff killed Syanna, so he simply had to flee.

'If this were our first and last night together, I would cherish every single second in your presence.' I opened the button with one hand, inspecting his face for a reaction. His eyes were dark and his tongue flicked over his purplish lips quickly. A patch of his chest hair became visible and I chewed on my lip, the alcohol I had consumed taking its toll by setting my face in a bright shade of red.   
'If this were our first and last night together...' I repeated, Regis swallowing thickly. '...Would you spend it making love to me?'

His gaze found mine, and never before I had looked into a pair of eyes so loving.   
'I wouldn't want anything else.'   
'Then let's make some memories.'

He smashed his lips against mine, needy, hungry, and I gasped, for him the perfect opportunity to slither his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me in his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands finding their way into his gray hair as he kissed me passionately. I moaned softly, wrestling my tongue with his. One of his hands caressed my back, the other squeezing my butt. Without a warning, he arose from the log and carried me towards the tomb, where he often retreated. I had been inside a few times, but never got a very good look around. Regis was strong and walked into his room, which was filled with books, herbs and alchemy equipment, not breaking the kiss for a second.

The spot between my legs grew hotter and hotter. He withdrew himself for air, placing me on the floor. Just now I opened my eyes from the state of bliss and watched him shove some experiments and a pile of books from a table. I smirked, wrapping my arms around him from behind, resting my head against his back. I felt his hands grab mine, he brought them up to his face to kiss them before he spun around. The dim light of the candles that lit the place set his face in a beautiful color.

I softly brushed my lips against his, unbuttoning his coat in the meanwhile. I pushed it off his shoulders alongside the rest of his upper clothing, his belt and bag with herbs, and it fell to the floor with a thud. I felt Regis wince a bit.   
'If anything of that just broke, I will have you pay every final crown.' he muttered, pressing a few kisses to my forehead. 

'Shut up.' I pushed him against the table, making him gasp in surprise.   
'Sit down.' I demanded. As he did as I said. I fiddled with the buckle of his pants, undoing it and sliding it off his legs. 'The bootblack was right after all. Your shoes need polishing soon.' I was in a crouching position now, giving me a perfect view of his bulge. I tossed it away, looking up at Regis for a split second as I knelt down close to him. His lips were slightly parted as he stared at me, full of desperation.   
A low hum that had built up in his chest erupted from his throat as I let my hand caress the covered hard lump in his underwear. He was rock solid already as he bucked his hips against my palm, a disapproving sound escaping him as I gave a teasing squeeze.

The fabric was already damp with pre-cum as I let my tongue slide over the cotton playfully, tracing the outlines of this member.   
'Fuck, you are such a tease, you know that...' I smiled at Regis as he was having a difficult time with those pesky antics. I felt the bulge twitch, he was desperate to be freed from his imprisonment in the now too tight underwear. I hooked my hands around the edge of the loincloth, pulling it down with the slightest effort, for his member was straining against the white fabric. As it popped free, Regis let out a sigh of relief. At the tip, white liquid was visible. I spit on it, stroking up and down the base of his cock a few times to create a lube, making it easier to take into my mouth later, and eventually inside of my own core, which was leaking from itself right now.

I swirled my tongue against his head, making Regis growl loudly. His hands buried themselves in my hair, his nails scraping against my scalp, tugging at the (h/c) locks as I sucked his tip, tasting the warm cream that spilled out of it.   
'Fuck...' he hissed as I moved my head to kiss the base of his cock, down to give his testicles a playful squeeze, massaging them as I moved to the tip again. I wrapped my lips around the shaft, taking his length in my mouth as far as I could, the head hitting the back of my throat as I had it almost down to his scrotum, but nevertheless I nearly gagged, pulling back to gasp for air, strings of saliva between my chin and Regis' member as my hand stroked it. I took a deep breath, dipping down my face again to suck. He moaned and I hummed, sending vibrations through his spine as I circled my tongue over the shaft. He grabbed my hair tighter, bucking his hips as his cock throbbed in my mouth, the first drops of his high spilling from his tip.

My free hand went between my legs, swiping across my wet slit before I reached up, beckoning Regis to suck on my fingers. He licked off the juices as my lips were still on his cock, the taste of me and the pleasure of me giving him head drove him crazy. He groaned, no, growled loudly, his climax coming closer and closer as I caught the escaping drops with my tongue.   
'(Y/n), you are so sexy right now...' I laughed, taking in his whole length for a few seconds before letting it go with a pop.   
'Never heard you use that word, Regis.'   
'Now you-- Fuck, yes!' I sped up my hand, my lips sucking his head. The throbbing went harder, veins visible on his swollen cock.

Regis let out an inhumane growl, cumming inside my mouth. The taste was warm and salty. Regis groaned as his high finished. I gathered all his seed in my mouth and made sure he saw me swallow it, making the man chuckle.

'You're so beautiful... Come here.' I stood up, wiping my fingers across my face to be able to lick the rests of his sperm. One hand went around my hips, the other stroked my cheek.   
'My darling, what did I ever do to deserve such a woman as you?' I blushed, pulling off my top, the perfect opportunity to wipe the left overs off my face. After I tossed it somewhere in the room, Regis leaned in to kiss me.

His soft lips moved against mine perfectly. I opened my mouth as he slid in his tongue, fighting for dominance. I laughed a bit as he almost lost, for he seemed still shaky from the orgasm a few moments ago, but then I let him take it. With a quick movement, he spun me around, helping me sit onto the table.

Carefully, he unlaced my corset, and I let out a satisfied sound as the tight bodice slipped off my body. He pressed a few pecks in my neck, then one on each breast while he undid me of my pants. His hands made quick work of my soaked panties, my core dripping wet. Regis drew his mouth from my chest, deciding to take care of the spot between my legs. He dragged a finger across it, pushing the rosy, blossoming lips apart, his thumb finding my clitoris. A soggy sound when he slid in his index finger, making me moan, which echoed through the halls loudly. The digit was coated in my juices as he moved up and down. He added a second one, and I gasped as he pumped them, his gaze piercing mine. I bit my lip, laying one hand in Regis' neck and the other leaned on the table. The scent of my arousal was strong, and the vampire sensed it.

'You smell fantastic.'   
'Why don't you check if I taste fantastic as well, hm?'

He smirked at me, kneeling down onto the cold floor. 'Sex with you in a tomb, never imagined that before.' I said breathless as he kissed my abdomen a few times. I draped my legs over his shoulders and pulled him closer.   
'Then what did you imagine?' A smile covered my lips.   
'Fucking whilst Geralt or some other close friend was in the next room. The thrill of almost getting caught, you know. Or... Slow sex under the stars.'   
'We could move outside to continue on if you want, but I don't know if my body allows me to fuck you slowly. I want to ravish you right now, darling...'

I chewed on my lip.   
'Then take me, Regis.' My hand went up to my mouth immediately as I moaned the moment Regis kissed down on my pussy.   
'Don't muffle your moans. The dead won't be disturbed. Merely... Amused, perhaps even turned on.'   
My cheeks were set aflame at this remark, and my toes tingled when Regis' tongue slid across my clitoris, lapping my juices while inserting a finger. He sucked on my labia softly, his face smeared with my liquids. I bucked my hips in his face, grinding myself against his hot tongue. His free hand found my left breast, squeezing it playfully before pinching the nipple. I groaned, the pit of my stomach a warm pool of pleasure.

His digit moved in and out of me, my hands grabbed his hair to pull him even closer to my core. He hummed lowly, making me moan. Regis' eyes were darker than ever as he ate me out, licking my clit while fingering me. He sucked roughly, his tongue plunging into me, trying to dig up every drop of my excitement. I massaged my breasts as Regis nibbled on my clitoris, rolling it between his sharp teeth.   
'Fuck...' I moaned, making a mewling sound as he pressed his tongue against the sensitive bud harshly. 'I'm so close...' I moaned, grinding against his face. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten, about to explode.   
'I-I... Regis I am going to cum...' I squeaked and he latched his mouth onto my womanhood, his tongue now shooting rapidly over my vagina.

I bucked my hips once more, my stomach tingling as I released in his face, it felt as if I were flying. I moaned out his name as he lapped up every last drop, the lips now sensitive and probably red. He stood up, leaning over to kiss me. I could taste myself. Regis' cock had hardened again from its limp state after the orgasm, and he rubbed the tip against my labia teasingly.   
'Hm...' I pulled back from the kiss, looking him in the eye.   
'Don't you have something like a bed around here? Might be more comfortable.' Regis hummed and scooped me up, making me giggle. He walked a few feet, laying me on top of a green plaid duvet.

'Why didn't we go here earlier?'   
'I simply couldn't wait.' He straddled me, his shadow looming over me as he blocked most of the light with his naked body. I could vaguely recognize the shapes of his face in the dark. He dipped down his head, pushing up my chin a bit so he could reach my neck. He roughly sucked on the skin and for a moment I was afraid he would actually bite me and drink my blood, but when he found my sweet spot I couldn't help but moan.

'Found you.' he whispered in a deep voice, attacking the spot with his lips. His hand grazed against my wet core. He withdrew himself, positioning his member before my entrance while lubing it up with my juices. His hands grabbed mine, squeezing gently as he slipped his cock in. Tears sprung into my eyes as Regis' manhood was larger than anything I had ever gotten into me before, and my hand went up to my mouth to muffle a cry of pain.

Regis halted immediately, leaning over to cup my face.   
'You want me to stop? Be honest. If it hurts too much, just tell me.' I shook my head.   
'Just move, please. The pain will ease if you do so.'

He shoved in his complete length. He growled lowly, holding back his vampire instincts to fuck me senseless until the break of dawn, but he withheld himself.   
'All okay?'   
'Yes.' I said while drawing a shaky breath. I grabbed his hand again as he started to thrust, slowly at first. He let out shivering growls as his eyes locked with mine, his teeth gritted while he sped up as soon as he found out the pleasure I experienced was growing. I was used to him now, his cock plunging in and out, making me see stars. I moaned his name, arching my back. He released my hands, grabbing my hips to pull me closer. His member slipped in and out of me quicker and quicker, the lewd noise of skin against skin sounding through the halls.

'F-Fuck, (Y/n), you feel so good. You're so wet and warm...'   
'You feel so good as well, Regis...' I gasped, beckoning him to bend over so I could kiss him. At first I thought of ravishing his mouth, but as soon as he planted his hands next to my head and leaned down to press his lips to mine, the head of his cock hit my g-spot perfectly, making me forget my effort to snog him. Instead, I raked my nails across his back, pulling him into me while making mewling sounds.   
'Don't you... fucking stop right now...!' I muttered, wrapping my legs around his hips to keep him in place. 'Regis...'

He was letting out beastly grunts, his husky breath in my ear. My toes started to curl up, the familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching at the speed of light. 'Fuck, I am going to--' I couldn't finish my sentence or I felt my walls clamp around his throbbing cock, my high washing over it as I felt Regis cum inside of me, his hot seed spilling out of his member. 'Shit, Regis...' He simply grunted, sloppily thrusting. My heart was thumping in my throat as I felt his softened member slip out of me.

Regis captured me in a loving kiss, his tongue snaking over my bottom lip. Exhaustion and satisfaction took the place of the pure adrenaline and pleasure. The vampire rolled off me, lazily dropping his arm around my waist to pull me into him.   
'You're beautiful.' I blushed.   
'Thank you.'   
'No wonder I have been in love with you for so long.'

I laid my flustered face against his bare chest, making him chuckle.   
'I am serious,' he stated, 'You are the one that showed me how precious a woman can be. Never have I felt this way about someone before.'

'I am honored. I must say you know more about courtship and romance than most humans. You were perfect.'   
'Only because you are such a perfect woman. Everything went naturally.' He pecked my temple, tucking me into his side as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

'Come with me to Nilfgaard.' I blinked a few times, taken aback by this sudden question.   
'Excuse me?'   
'You may think about it, of course. I won't leave until tomorrow.'

I shook my head a few times. 'No, no that is not what I meant Regis. I meant, I am a bit baffled, but yes. Yes, I will come with you to Nilfgaard.' His eyes shimmered as he kissed my forehead.

'I am glad. Now, let's sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us, we will have to leave soon.' I hummed in agreement, throwing an arm around his naked body.   
'Goodnight, Regis.'   
'Sleep well, my dear (Y/n).'


	5. Vernon Roche | You're fucking mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight, you will let my men hear to whom you belong. I demand you do not hold back anything. If you do, you shall be punished. Do you understand me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Vernon Roche has a very explicit way of marking you as his.

'Let me do it...! Right, erm... Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' I rolled my eyes, letting out a scoffing sound as I continued cleaning my blade. 'That's clichè. What about... Are you Fisstech? Because I am addicted to you!' I had to hold back every fiber of my being to not start laughing. 'That's just plain sad.' I looked up at the men before me, who had stopped bickering about their best pick up lines. I put down the sword, crossing my arms. 'You don't just compare a girl with drugs. Try again.' The two lads gave each other a competitive glare. 'What does the winner get?' 'Absolutely fucking nothing. You have one chance.' The guy with the beard spoke first. 'Excuse me, but I think you dropped something. My jaw!' I snorted. 'A mere five, perhaps a six out of ten. What about you?' I looked at the other soldier, who had his hands folded on his back. 'I lost my Teddy Bear. Will you sleep with me instead?' Before I could react to this terrible pickup line, I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I turned around slowly, knowing who it was. 'Hello, Vernon.' '(Y/n), what is the meaning of this?' I smiled at him. 'We are just joking around a bit with pickup lines. You aren't jealous, are you?' I saw his face flush in a deep crimson, his eyes shimmering dangerously. 'You are my fiance, flirting with my men right now.' He gave the two a death glare, and they scurried off quickly. 'I was not. They started trying to impress me, I thought they were hilarious.' 'One of them was seriously asking you to sleep with him.' I shook my head. 'Vernon, that was a joke from the pick-up line! Calm down!' 'He was dead serious!' I stared at him for a few seconds. 'Wait, are you kidding me right now?' 'Do you think I would joke about such things? I know my men well, (Y/n), and I know them well enough that at least half of them are smitten with you, or at least think you are pretty. They now even try to bed you whilst they know about our engagement. They are walking on very thin ice right now, to try to steal the future wife of their commander. It is time to straighten matters out.' His face was flaring in anger right now. 'Go to my tent, now. I am very angry with you, (Y/n).' I stood up, grabbing my sword. 'I will have to bring this to the--' 'I will do it. You go. Do not speak to anyone.' I handed him the weapon before walking to the commanders tent and I couldn't help but smile in myself. Vernon had looked absolutely handsome in his state of fury. 

I pushed open the entrance flap, walking inside. It wasn't warm, but not terribly cold either. The candles were lighting the room perfectly. I sat down upon the bed, slipping my boots off my feet. My belt and armor were draped over the chair a moment after. I ran my hands through my (h/c) hair in front of the mirror before laying down on top of the duvet, wearing nothing but my underwear. I reached over for my book at the bedside table, skipping through the pages until I found where I was. I read a good page or two until I heard Vernon enter the tent. I peeked over at him, his back turned to me as he tied the two flaps to each other to shut the entrance in a way for a bit of privacy. I put my reading material away, biting on my lip as he turned around. 'Have I ever told you how hot you look when you are enraged?' He pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face. 'I am not happy, (Y/n). My best men do not even acknowledge you as my property, so I should make things clear for them. Loud and clear.' 'Am I your property?' His eyes met mine, his brown orbs darkening. He slowly approached me, and I arose from my laying position to crawl over to him. My fingers tugged at the Temerian medallion around his neck, moving in for a kiss. Instead of pressing his lips to mine, Vernon pushed me away onto the bed roughly. 'No, I am in charge. Even you should be reminded of that.' I swallowed as he sat down on his side of the bed, kicking off his boots before leaning closer. 'You are fucking mine, you should fucking know that and feel that.' His hot breath tickled in my ear as his voice became a low whisper. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I heard him swallow, inhaling to speak again. 'Tonight, you will let my men hear to whom you belong. I demand you do not hold back anything. If you do, you shall be punished. Do you understand me?' I had closed my eyes to listen to his velvety voice. 'Do you understand me?' he repeated, louder this time.

'Yes.'  
'Yes what?'  
'Yes... sir.'  
'Good girl.' 

His hand went to my cheek to stroke it. 'That doesn't mean I am not upset with you anymore. What you did was unacceptable.' 'I am sorry, sir.' His calloused finger pushed my chin to the side to face him. 'I can't do shit with sorry.' I chewed on the inside of my cheek, my womanhood damp with excitement from just his voice. 'What do you want me to do... sir?' Vernon tilted his head. 'What do you think. (Y/n)?' I decided to act if I did not know what he was aiming at. 'No clue, honey.' I purred, twisting a lock of my (h/c) hair around my finger. 'Don't try to charm me with your looks. I will not fuck you any slower.' 'Who said I wanted to be fucked slowly?' Vernon kept quiet, leaning back from my face. 'Undress.' I did as he told me and stripped myself from my underwear until I was completely naked. Vernon hummed, pushing a few strands of hair from my face. 'You are very beautiful. I cannot blame my men for eyeing you. But they will never touch you the way I can. I have to mark you somehow, but... how?' He narrowed his eyes as he met my gaze, my heartbeat quickening as he leaned in. 'Oh, I know.' Vernon muttered, starting to kiss my neck roughly without a warning. I let out a lewd noise as he sucked harshly, earning a chuckle from the Temerian commander. He bit down on the sensitive skin to leave bruises that couldn't be covered, and I knew I would be teased about it endlessly by Ves tomorrow morning. Vernon pulled back, smiling a bit. 'You are doing great so far, (Y/n), and this was a mere kiss.' I blushed as he kissed my collarbone, down to my breasts. His lips grazed across my nipples as his fingers played with them, pinching and squeezing ever so often. I moaned a bit, meeting Vernons gaze as he looked up at me, biting down on one of the buds. 'Your nipples are so hard...' 'I guess it isn't the only hard thing here.' I breathed, trying to disorient him. To no avail, alas, for he bit down so harshly I was sure it was bleeding. I let out a tiny shriek, followed by a deep chuckle from Vernon. 'Listen to yourself... You do want me so bad, don't you?' I nodded, reaching up to pull his chaperone off his head. His hand went between my thighs, playing with my labia. I moaned, throwing my head back as two fingers entered me, pumping up and down roughly. 'Fuck...' I moaned. Vernon just kissed my breasts while fingering me, nibbling as his thumb massaged my clitoris. 

I could only imagine how hard he must be under his armor, and I ran my hands through his chocolate hair. He withdrew himself from my chest, and I whimpered at the loss of his digits in my core. He kissed down to my stomach, grabbing my hips to pull me closer. 'You are so fucking wet for me, aren't you?' 'Yes sir.' I muttered, just wanting him to eat me out. I bucked my hips forward, making a noise of desperation. 'What is it, dearest?' I made the noise again. 'You know exactly what I want, Vernon.' Wrong choice of words, I realized a second too late. 'Bad girl, that is no way to speak to your commander.' He released my legs, sitting down cross legged. He patted his lap, gesturing me to sit on it. 'Bend over. Lay on my lap, bum in the air. I will teach you a lesson.' I pouted, not able to suppress the excitement and thrill that started to grow in my stomach. I laid stomach down on his legs. 'This is what happens when you don't respect your commander.' He smacked my bum hard, a loud slap erupting. I moaned, muffling it in the duvet. He smacked down again, the same stinging pain tingling in my skin. Once again I moaned, almost squealed. 'This is what happens when you let your commanders men flirt with you.' For the third time his flat palm made contact with my ass, the pain now stinging. 'That was for being so fucking sexy during breakfast this morning.' 'Why should I be punished for-- Ow!' I was sure my butt was red now, covered in hand prints. 'That is for speaking up against your commander. How many more do you think you deserve?' 'Five.' I mumbled, burying my face in the blanket as I didn't know if I could bear it any longer without being touched on sensitive spots. 'Fifteen, you say? Fifteen spanks for you then.' 'I said fi-- Nnngh!' My clitoris throbbed as it rubbed against his leg painfully while his hand smacked my arse. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud, making me flinch every time it echoed through the tent. 

After a few more spanks my behind was absolutely burning, or at least it felt like it was on fire. 'Vernon...' I whined, shifting against his leg to create some friction. 'You are staining my armor, (Y/n). Think I am happy with that?' 'N-No.' His fingers stroked the lashes on my bottom. 'I... I am so ready for you, sir.' I whispered, trying to get him over the edge. 'Are you, now?' Vernon hissed, dragging a hand across my swollen pussy, gathering some of the juices on it. He reached out to my, holding it in front of my face. 'Look how wet you are. Tsk tsk tsk. Not only staining my armor, but my hand is dripping now as well. Come on, clean it. With your tongue.' I swallowed thickly, hesitantly starting to suck on his fingers. I could taste myself upon them. I bit down on his index finger as he hit my bottom again, earning another blow against my buttocks. 'Don't bite your commander, bad girl.' 'I can't help myself.' I moaned, desperation audible through my voice. 'What do you want from me, (Y/n)?' I fought back a moan as he smacked my tush. 'Plough it, Vernon, I want you to fuck me.' He smirked, bending down to press a kiss upon my sore ass. 'If you are a bit louder, I might just do that.' He slid a digit into my core, making me groan. 'Tell me, darling, what is my name?' 'Vernon.' I whimpered as he massaged my womanhood in an agonizingly slow pace. 'I can't hear you.' 'Vernon!' His finger curled in me, hitting my g-spot. I couldn't feel my legs. 'Vernon!!' I shouted, fighting back tears. 'That's more like it.' He pushed me off his legs. I laid face down on the blankets, waiting for him to do something. I could hear him unbuckle his belt, his armor falling to the floor. The bed dipped as soon as he sat down again. 'On your hands and feet.' he ordered and I propped myself upon my elbows and knees, my legs shaky. 'You are drenching the covers with your antics.' Vernon said, crawling behind me. 'You should ask someone to clean them tomorrow.' I said brutally, moaning loudly as he unexpectedly latched his tongue onto my pussy. I heaved my bum in the air so he could eat me out, mewling noises escaping me as he did so. His lips sucked on my labia, nipping at the rosy folds. 'You taste amazing, darling.' I made a whiny sound as he just blew against my core, not touching it in the slightest. 'Vernon, hell, why are you doing this?' 'I can ask you the same. Why were you flirting with my men?' 'I was not!' I exclaimed once again. 'Who do you truly want?' Vernon asked, ghosting his breath over my center. 'You, only you.' 'Make me believe you.' I groaned in agony. 'I want you, Vernon Roche. Only you! No one else! It's always been you, dammit! I fucking love you.' He pressed a gentle kiss against the small of my back. 'And I love you, too.' His calloused hands wrapped around my waist, and I felt him pressing his tip against me. I didn't even realize he had been completely naked after taking his armor off, so I gasped in surprise. 'Fuck...' He hissed through his teeth, slipping into me swiftly. I moaned, finally feeling him inside me. 'You are so tight...' Vernon muttered, starting to thrust in and out of me. He wasn't going to hold back, of that I was sure. He would make me beg, but I was okay with that, for right now he was finally fucking me. Cries of pleasure left my lips as he sped up, his breath aggravating in his throat. 'Fuck, Vernon!' He bent over as he ravished me, grabbing my breasts to massage them. My nipples were still painful, but a good kind of pain. '(Y/n). My (Y/n). You are mine, you know that.' 'I know.' 'Then tell me.' I chewed on my lip. 'I'm yours, Vernon.' 'Louder.' 'I am fucking yours!' He laughed, speeding up as my breath hitched. 'Your cunt feels so fucking good.' His cock was throbbing and I felt it, bucking my hips to collide with him every thrust. 'You are so sexy, so beautiful.' Just his voice would be enough to push me over the edge now. 'Come on, make my men know you belong to me.' He pulled out, rubbing his member against my butthole teasingly. 'Or do you want me to release on your ass?' I was terribly afraid for few moments that he would leave me undone. I let out a dry sob. 'Scream for it, let them hear you beg for my fucking cock.' I inhaled deeply, trying to gather the power to do so, for I needed him in me so badly, but I was so weak right now as my high was coming closer and closer every second he spoke to me. 'Vernon, I want you to plough me so hard that I cannot walk tomorrow.' The head of his dick rubbed against my entrance. 'You should increase your volume, (Y/n).' I swallowed away upcoming tears of desperation. 'Fill me, Vernon! Please!' He was quiet for a second as it became clear for me that it wasn't enough. 'I want you to cum inside of me, Vernon! I am yours! Only yours!!' 'Good girl.' He mumbled again, smashing himself into me. I screamed in pleasure as he slid in deeply. 'They were surely able to hear that at the other side of the camp.' Vernon laughed as he pumped in and out of me. I felt my climax approaching, the one I had been waiting for for so long. 'I am close...' I told him, clawing at the duvet with my nails. 'Let me feel you cum on my member, baby.' I cried out, the knot that had been building up in my stomach for the past hour tightening every second. 'Fuck, Vernon!! Yes!' As I came, I felt my legs collapse underneath me. Vernon was quick to catch them, pulling them up so he could go on plunging in and out of me. 'Yes, that feels good.' he said, and I felt his sperm filling me whilst he growled. 'Shit!' His orgasm finished after a moment and he let go of my legs. I was panting heavily, laying on my belly as I tried to catch my breath. 'I love you, (Y/n).' Vernon said, laying down next to me before pulling me into a loving kiss. 'I fucking love you, and you should know that.' 'I know, and I fucking love you too.' He smiled as I dragged my hands through his brown hair, admiring every inch of his face.

'Does this mean you aren't angry with me anymore?'  
'That's where you're wrong.'  
I pouted, pecking his stubbly cheek.  
'What do you want me to do to make it up to you?'  
He thought for a second, looking at my lips after every few seconds of eye contact.  
'Hm... I want you to suck my dick every morning for a week.'  
'That's hardly a punishment.'  
'It is if I won't let you cum, darling.' 

He kissed my lips for a second before pulling back, carefully pushing my body off him. He stood up, stretching his limbs. 'Where are you going?' I asked him, already missing the heat of him against me. 'Duty calls, and I must leave to train my men.' I bit down on my lip, sighing deeply. 'Of course, honey.' I watched Vernon as he put on his armor. I leaned upon my elbows so I could grab his attention. His eyes lingered upon my breasts for a second. I arose from the bed, walking towards him, ignoring the burning pain between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him from behind as he was fixing his chaperone on his head in front of the mirror. 'Promise me to be careful?' My chest pressed against his back and I made sure he felt them. He hummed. 'I promise. I will be back before midnight.' 'Are we going to do another round then?' Vernon smiled at my reflection, turning in my arms to face me. 'I promise that, too.' After pressing another kiss to my lips, he left the tent. I laid upon the bed again, grabbing my book to await his return.

The following morning, Ves didn't stop teasing me about the purple bruises in my neck.


	6. Gaunter O'Dimm | Wedding Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course, someone like me shouldn't get caught into the web one calls love, yet I couldn't help myself."
> 
>  
> 
> Gaunter has become rather jealous of your date at the wedding of Aldona and Johnnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains major spoilers for the Hearts of Stone expansion pack

'This is it, then?' We stood in front of the gate, music playing from the other side. The formal tunic I wore hugged my waist tightly, making it a bit hard to breathe properly. Shani inhaled through her nose, clearly fighting the urge to grab Geralt's hand. I knew she fancied him, but I also knew that he didn't return those feelings, plus, Vlodimir von Everec was currently possessing the White Wolfs body, so that might explain the redheads hesitation. It was like Geralt wasn't really there, every action and word came from Vlodimirs spirit. 'I guess.' I breathed, swallowing thickly. I wasn't looking forward too much to this evening, but I felt like I had to accompany Geralt, in case something bad would happen. However, Shani insisted that I took a date with me, so I took Lambert, for I had no idea who else to take. Thing was, the medic knew that the sarcastic Witcher had been crushing on me for the longest time, and she playfully shipped us while traveling here, making Lambert blush like crazy. I kind of felt bad for him, since I was not in love with the brunet. My heart had been stolen by somebody else, to be more specific, the one that had been our contact for quite some time know, the main reason we had to fulfill this wish for Olgierd von Everec, to give his deceased brother the night of his life, or death, whatever. He was mysterious, uncanny, inexplicable. I kept quiet about my heart that beat a bit quicker for Gaunter O'Dimm, for I knew Geralt would be furious if he found out. He didn't trust Gaunter O'Dimm in the slightest, and who was I to blame him for that? The man was enigmatic, for fucks sake. '(Y/n)?' I blinked a few times, awakening from my daydream. 'Hm?' Shani laughed lightly. 'You are walking with your head in the clouds. Say your blessings!' Just now I noticed the couple in front of me, smiling sheepishly at me. 'Oh, right, excuse me. I wish you both the best of luck and many healthy offspring!' Aldona, the bride, blushed. 'Alright, enjoy yourselves, OK? The capping ceremony starts at midnight.' I gave the couple a friendly nod. 'There are plenty of activities to do around here, which should we do first?' Vlodimirs (Geralts) voice sounded cheerful as he draped an arm around Shani. 'Hm, what about the pig game?' Lambert suggested. 'I think you should sign up for it, Geralt. I think they need new pigs soon!' If Geralt was in control of his own body right now, the man would've bashed him across the jaw. 'Hilarious. Let's show those lads how it's done, the filthy peasants don't know how to fetch their wenches-- I mean ladies a prize.' I rolled my eyes at the behavior of the deceased Von Everec. 'I will get (Y/n) that plush piggy, then you got something to cuddle with when I am not home, right (Y/n)?' Lambert winked, a flirty smile covering his face. I shuddered, looking away. 'Come on, Lambert.' Vlodimir beckoned the brunet. Shani grabbed my arm, pulling me with her to sit close to the fence, a perfect view on how the two men tried to drive the pigs with a circle on their backs in the pen. 'How do you like Lambert?' I shook my head. 'Not at all. He is nice, you can laugh with him, sure, but I don't see more in him than just a friend.' 'Sure...' She wiggled her eyebrows, a smile plastered on her face. 'I really do not like Lambert.' She held up her hands in a defensive way. 'Alright, you're the boss.' Cheers were audible from the pen, two mud-covered Witchers standing with their hands in the air in victory, high-fiving in the process. 'Now, for who is the pig?' 'Depends on what you mean with pig. Geralt, Lambert, or the plushie.'

I let out a squeak when Lambert slipped my shoe back on my foot. It was completely soaked and dirty. 'Is that seaweed?' The brunet shrugged. 'What about it? Don't like slippery things?' I had to resist the urge to slap him across the face. 'Fuck off.' My foot made a soggy sound as I stood up, walking over to Shani, who was looking rather dreamily at Geralt, who was downing an entire tray of shots. I nudged her shoulder, making her jump. 'Eh?' 'And you say I am walking with my head in the clouds?' The redhead huffed, a small smile covering her face. 'I like Geralt more when Vlodimir is possessing him. Makes him more... Loose.' I scrunched my nose. 'Hm, not me. Geralt is supposed to be grumpy.' A arm was draped around my waist, a drink pushed in my hands. 'Drink up, darling.' I smelled the alcoholic beverage. 'What kind of drugs did you put in this?' Lambert chuckled. 'All kinds of them. I said, drink up.' I sipped it carefully. 'It's good.' I tried to ignore the brunets arm around me and focused on the music instead, its tune rather jolly. 'Wanna dance?' I nearly choked on the wine. 'Dance? With you?' Lambert hummed in agreement. 'Of course, with who else? Geralt?' The White Wolf puffed out his chest. 'Try me.' 'Let's have a dance off, shall we?' Vlodimir grabbed Shani's hand, pulling her towards the open area on the dance floor. 'Yes, we shall.' I let out a sound of surprise as the brunet Witcher started twirling me around on the beat of the music without a single warning. 'You are very good at this!' I complimented him, clapping along with the dance. He smiled, grabbing my hand as we turned. 'Thank you, (Y/n), but I have an excellent dance partner!' I frowned, not able to withhold a smile. 'Truly? I have never danced before much.' 'That explains you're a natural!' He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. 'You smell nice.' he purred. 'Thanks, I guess.' 'Here comes the fun part.' An unexpected turn in the music had him bringing me down into a dip. I laughed, taken aback a bit. A nervous feeling started building up in my chest as he leaned closer. I could feel his breath hitting my lips, and I was about to push him away as I heard two loud claps behind me, and silence filled my ears as everything froze in place. I gasped, freeing myself from Lamberts arms before turning around to face the figure that had stopped time. 

I felt my cheeks heat up as my eye fell on Gaunter O'Dimm, who was giving me a grin. 'What are you doing here?' I whispered, brushing a few creases from my fancy dress. 'I just had to interrupt your little date with that mutt over there. Just because, I do not like the way he looks at you, I do not like the way he comes near you, I do not like it that he thinks about doing things to you that I want to do to you.' My eyes widened at this sudden confession. 'Why right now? Why at this moment? Why didn't you intervene before the party even started?' Gaunter gave the frozen Lambert a death glare. 'He was about to... Kiss you.' I frowned. 'I noticed, but I didn't really know what to do.' 'I know. That is why I decided to come in.' His gaze met mine, and my eyes shot away from his dark orbs quickly. 'Don't be shy. What did I ever do to you?' 'What now?' He stopped in his tracks from approaching me. 'Beg your pardon?' 'What are you going to do now? You froze time, saved me from that kiss, now what? Resume the flow of life, let Lambert nearly kiss me again?' Gaunter smiled, stepping forward until he halted in front of Lambert. 'No, for sure not.' He reached for his satchel and I narrowed my eyes. 'What's that?'Are you really going to...' I gagged as Gaunter put the cockroach in Lamberts slightly opened mouth. The man let out a chuckle. 'That will teach him. No one ever touches something that belongs to me.' I frowned, yet my stomach flipped in nerves. 'Belong to you? It was Geralt who had made a pact with you, not I.' The Man Of Glass rubbed his chin, brushing past me to gaze over the guest-filled room, a pondering look on his face. The light of the torches around the place set his face in a curious light, enough to make butterflies flutter in my stomach. 'Everyone that is connected with the person I have a pact with will be afflicted some way. You, (Y/n), have caught my eye.' I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to sound like I didn't care. 'W-What about it?' I closed my eyes for a moment, cursing myself for being so obvious. Gaunter smirked slightly, looking over his shoulder at me. 'I see that I have a certain effect on you. Tell me, (Y/n), what is the matter? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?' 'Not at all. Now, why did I catch your eye?' He turned to me fully now, his hands folded together in front of him. 'Geralt can be affected by the people around him, and he suspects something. It is something about you, yet he cannot put a finger on it. Briefly, you are withholding Geralt from fulfilling his tasks properly. He thinks too much.' We locked eyes, and even though I tried to break the contact, I couldn't look away. 'You are holding a secret, one he should not know. A secret that includes me.' My heart skipped a beat and we were silent. 'How did you...' 'I am just a merchant.' I shook my head. 'You can drop the act, I know you are not.' He smiled, a smile that sent shivers down my spine. 'Interesting.' Gaunter muttered, approaching me. My breath hitched in my throat. 'I know you fancy me, (Y/n). And it so happens that I have always thought you to be a... rather beautiful girl. Of course, someone like me shouldn't get caught into the web one calls love, yet I couldn't help myself.' I swallowed. 'Is this a confession?' I spoke, my stomach a nervous mess. 'More or less.' I bit back a smile. 'Don't do that. Your smile is gorgeous.' For a man as Gaunter, this sounded highly unlikely to emit from his throat, yet it had, and this remark set my face in a shade of crimson. I smiled widely now, Gaunter laughing lightly. 'Alright,' I sighed, looking at my feet blushing, 'Geralt cannot know, and things just might have become more complicated.' My hands trembled as I reached up to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. 'Hmhm...' His gaze pierced right through me, as if he was reading my mind. Gaunter was quiet, staring at me for a solid ten seconds. 'You know, (Y/n), I was wondering... What do you ever see in me? I can hear your heart beating in your throat...' I swallowed thickly. 'You're mysterious and charming.' The Man of Glass smiled. 'I am a dangerous man.' 'I know.' He approached me, halting right in front of my flustered being. 'I have met a lot of ladies in my life, (Y/n), but on none of them I had the kind of effect I have on you.' His hand brushed against mine, and I bit on my lip.

'You seem lonely.' I dared to say, but not without letting my gaze fall to the floor. 'Perhaps I am.' I blushed a bit, playing with a ribbon on my gown. 'Perhaps I will need a little distraction, one that'll lift my spirits a bit.' My stomach tightened and I couldn't fight the tension that started to grow between my legs. I stepped away from Gaunter, turning my back to him while shaking my head. 'It's wrong, it's totally wrong.' 'Aren't the things Geralt does as well? What does it matter, (Y/n)?' I felt two arms wrap around my waist and my breath hitched in my throat. I let out a low hum when his hand brushed up my thigh, under my tunic. 'I can smell your arousal already.' I gasped as his fingers brushed against my clothed core teasingly. I felt my wetness seep through my panties. 'You're soaking already, and I haven't even touched you yet.' He pressed a kiss in my neck, goose-bumps appearing on my arms. His lips were surprisingly warm for someone like him. I realized that under it all, under the dangerous layers of his being, was an alive creature with a beating heart, a heart that needed love as well, or so it seemed. Gaunter fiddled with the edge of my panties, pushing them aside as his other hand massaged my covered breasts. I shivered as cold air hit my hot womanhood. He pressed a kiss under my ear, biting down on the lobe. I moaned, making Master Mirror chuckle in satisfaction. I could feel his erection against mu butt. He brushed against my clit, and I rubbed myself against his palm. 'Fuck...' I pressed my behind against his straining bulge to create some friction. He hummed lowly. 'Just what do you think you're doing?' He pinched my clitoris, making me moan. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. He plunged two fingers deep inside of me, and I leaned back my head so he could suck on my neck's soft spots. He nibbled on the skin while his fingers were coated in my juices as he pressed them in and out of me. 'Why didn't I do this before, if I knew you were so desperate...' he purred, making my knees buckle. 'Why are you doing this...?' I breathed, slipping my bottom lip between my teeth as his digits made a come-here movement, hitting my g-spot. 'I already told you, but did you listen?' My mind was too blurry to try to recall what he had told me earlier. His calloused fingers sped up, making the knot in my stomach tighten. I let out light moans as he fingered me, his teeth grazing against my jaw as my head laid upon his shoulder. I was fully leaned into him, my legs not strong enough to stand. I bit on my lip, turning my face to kiss him. His tongue slithered into my mouth instantly, and I could taste the alcohol he had drunk. He inhaled through his nose, speeding up his hand yet again. I groaned, bucking my hips into his fingers. My walls started to tighten around him, my orgasm coming close. 'Fuck, Gaunter, I am so close...' I whimpered, closing my eyes. I got closer and closer to my release. If he would just hit my clitoris now, he would push me over the edge. 'Good.' Gaunter answered in a deep voice, his free hand that had been fondling my breasts moving into the air. He snapped his fingers, a gagging noise following. I opened my eyes quickly, only to see Lambert spitting out the cockroach. 'W-What?! A cockroa-- (Y/n)?!' The Witchers jaw fell open as he saw me in the embrace of Gaunter O'Dimm, who was smirking evilly. I couldn't respond, my high too close. It was as if I were in a sort of trance, I could not fight it. 'Right in time.' Gaunter said, his thumb pressing against the sensitive bud between my legs, making me cum all over his fingers. I moaned loudly, my knees buckling underneath me, almost collapsing if it weren't for the Man of Glass holding me up. 'Oh!' I squeaked, falling to my knees as Gaunter released me, his hand covered in my juices. I was too weak to stand up, gathered all my strength to look up to Lambert, who had a shocked, hurt expression on his face. He was looking from Gaunter to me, and someone behind me. I let out a dry sob as I realized that Geralt and Shani had seen it as well. Master Mirror locked eyes with me, licking the cum off his fingers. 'Hmm, you taste good. See you later, (Y/n).' He said, greeting my friends with a nod before walking away. 'I think you should start explaining, (Y/n).'


	7. Avallac'h | Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me make it up to you."
> 
>  
> 
> You have a great way of relieving Avallac'h from his stressed state.

He had been sitting behind his desk for hours now, bent over the parchment while scribbling an endless amount of notes, his books folded open in front of him, scattered around the table. His eyes seemed tired, bags visible as he massaged his sore hand. For a second, he looked up, staring out of the window in front of him pondering before writing down something again. I carefully slipped out of my chair, putting my book down and walked over to him. My night gown felt soft against my skin as I wrapped my arms around the Aen Elle from behind, burying my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. 'Hm... You've been sitting here for ages.' The quill he held hovered above the paper for a few seconds, his aquamarine eyes gazing out of the window another time. 'I have to finish this soon, (Y/n).' 'I'm bored.' I pouted, giving him a peck on the cheek, running my hands through his gray locks. 'Come to bed.' I whispered in his ear. 'No time, darling. I am sorry.' 'Look at me.' He looked over his shoulder for a second. My fingers fiddled with the first few buttons on my gown, opening the upper ones to show just a little cleavage. His tongue flicked over his lips as his eyes lingered upon my chest for a moment. 'Avallac'h, I need you.' 'I don't have time.' He repeated, turning towards his work. I let out a deep sigh, walking off with slumped shoulders. I made my way to our bedroom, plopping down onto the duvet, laying down comfortably. My eyelids were heavy, and I let them fall down for a few moments.

I jumped as I felt the bed dip and my eyes fluttered open. Avallac'h was laying next to me, rubbing his forehead. 'You okay?' I whispered, rolling onto my side. 'Just a bit tired.' I reached over to his cheek to caress it. 'You look tense.' He hummed, his eyes meeting mine. 'My muscles hurt just a bit.' I smiled, tugging at the edge of his shirt. 'Take it off and lay down on your stomach.' The Aen Elle frowned. 'Why?' 'Trust me.' He did as I asked, and I opened the first drawer in my nightstand, taking out a little bottle of scented oil. 'It smells like lavender. It will help you relax a bit.' A smile spread over his face as he knew what I was going after. He took off his shirt, his bare chest drawing my attention immediately. 'Like what you see?' 'That's cliché.' He let out a light chuckle before leaning in to give me a kiss. 'Lay down.' I demanded playfully, opening the cap and pouring a bit of the slippery liquid into my palm. Avallac'h had a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes, resting his head in my pillow. I straddled his hips, sitting down upon his butt before rubbing my hands together, spreading the oil around before pressing them against his shoulders. He immediately let out a sigh of relief, his tense muscles relaxing. His shoulders were broad. I let my palms slide across his back, massaging every crevice of it, his ribs, his waist, every muscle had to be warmed up by my fingers. I kept on massaging for a good five minutes. 'Right there.' Avallac'h growled as I hit a particular tendon. 'Oh, yes.' I smiled as his lips slightly parted when I applied pressure, his brow furrowing. 'That feels good.' I rubbed the spot before moving away from it again. 'Your hands feel magical.' 'So do your muscles.' He chuckled, wiggling his butt to try to fling me off. 'Hey!' I laughed, rolling off him. 'My hands are still oily.' Avallac'h crawled over me, his hair falling in front of his face. 'What about it?' I wiped them on his biceps. He leaned in, his lips brushing against mine. 'Hm...' He kissed me and I exhaled through my nose, nipping at his mouth while our tongues fought for dominance. Avallac'h won, of course, and he leaned his arms on both sides of my head, trapping me in his little pleasure prison. 'What was that for?' I asked after he pulled back, his eyes half lidded.

'For being so sweet always. I am sorry about earlier, it's just a lot of work. Makes me a bit grumpy.'  
'It's OK, Crevan. I'm not mad.'  
'Let me make it up to you.' 

He captured me in another heated kiss, his hands finding the bottom of my nightgown. He slipped them under it to take it off me. I shivered as the chilly night air hit my skin. 'You're beautiful.' Avallac'h whispered, kissing my collarbone. I couldn't help but blush. He sucked on my neck, leaving bruises. 'Shit.' I groaned, clawing in his hair as he took care of my breasts, flicking his tongue over my nipples. 'Hm, you're so sexy (Y/n).' He moaned, biting down onto the sensitive buds carefully. I wrapped my legs around his hips, trapping him against me. His hardened crotch rubbed against my covered core, making me insane. I whimpered as he kept teasing my nipples in turn with his tongue, one of his hands rolling the other between its fingers. 'They're getting sore if you keep going like that...' I muttered. Avallac'h didn't listen. Instead he nibbled even harsher. I moaned, bucking my hips forward. 'Just fuck me already...' 'Patience, dear.' He kissed my belly, stopping at my mons pubis. He hooked his long fingers around my underwear, pulling it off my legs while kissing my thighs. A sigh left my lips as he latched his mouth on the wet spot between my legs, his tongue licking my labia. I lifted my hips, curling my toes as he sucked my clitoris softly. I moaned, grabbing his hands as he ate me out, entwining my fingers with his. 'Fuck...' My stomach was filled with butterflies, my clit throbbing with pleasure. Avallac'h hummed lowly, sending vibrations through my womanhood. 'I'm just so addicted to you and how you taste.' he breathed, hovering his breath over the swollen lips. I made a lewd noise as he grabbed my butt, pushing my hips upwards to reach my vagina better. 'Crevan...' I groaned, grinding against his hot tongue. His aqua eyes met mine, filled with lust and love. He licked against the sensitive bud, making me see stars. I threw back my head as he slid a finger into me, wiggling it as I felt my orgasm building up at the speed of light. 'Shit... I'm going to cum.' I muffled my moans with my hand as he stepped up the pace. 'All over my face, darling, come on...' Avallac'h muttered. I squinted my eyes shut, a loud groan escaping my throat as my high came. I rolled back my eyes, bucking my hips, my legs trembling with pleasure. 'Hm...' Avallac'h hummed, licking off his fingers and the leftovers from his chin. He crawled over me again, kissing my body in the process as my chest heaved up and down, my lungs desperate for air. I kissed him, tasting myself. My hands traveled down his back, all the way to his underwear. His bulge rubbed against my leg as he towered over me. I cupped it, giving it a teasing squeeze. Avallac'h let out a deep grunt, his member straining painfully against the cotton loincloth. I pushed him off me, making him roll onto his back as I took place between his legs, freeing his manhood from its distressed state quickly by pulling off the underwear. A relieved sigh left his lips as he leaned upon his elbows so he could look at me as I took care of him. I took his hard cock in my hand, stroking up and down a few times before licking the base, the veins on it already throbbing. It glistened in the light of the candles. Carefully, I sucked on the tip, the pre-cum on it sharpening my senses. 'Fuck... (Y/n).' Crevan cursed, burying his hands in my hair. I bobbed my head up and down, erotic sounds erupting from my throat, driving him crazy. 'Shit, yes.' Avallac'h closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as I took in his entire cock, gagging as it didn't fit completely. I gasped, continuing to bob my head. I felt it twitch, indicating the upcoming orgasm. Curses in the tongue of the Aen Elle left his lips as I pulled back from him, not wanting him to finish just yet. 'Guess I deserved that from ignoring you earlier?' 'Not really, but I want you to finish in just another place, though.' I winked, laying down, spreading my legs. I was clear enough, for he grabbed my calves instantly, positioning himself before my entrance. 'Ready?' 'More than I will ever be.' The elf smirked, pushing himself inside. I moaned, adjusting to his size quite quickly. Avallac'h groaned, starting to thrust after a few moments. I gasped as his head his the back of my vagina, his thumb brushing against my clitoris. Growls left the Aen Elle as he sped up. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, and I hoped no one else was close to hear. The tension between my legs started to grow, and yet again the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach made my head spin. Avallac'h was breathing heavily, beads of sweat covering his forehead. His chest rose up and down as he quickened yet again, his cock plunging in and out of me as if his life depended on it. '(Y/n)... You feel so right, so right...' I was too far in a state of bliss that I couldn't respond, instead I was fondling my own breasts, letting out soundless moans. I felt Crevan release himself inside of me, pushing me over the edge. I came as well, the warm feeling between my legs heating up even more. Avallac'h nearly collapsed on top of me, holding himself up barely. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid down next to me, his breaths still uneven. 'I love you...' Avallac'h whispered. 'And yet again, I apologize for the beginning of this evening.' He kissed my temple, tugging me into him. 'I love you too, Crevan. And I have forgiven you already.' 'That's good, since it would be madness if you didn't after this night.'


	8. Dandelion | Forbidden Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather sexual fantasy you have about your boss will be fulfilled.

The Rosemary And Thyme was filled with the sound of life, jolly fellows singing their songs while clashing tankards of beer together before chugging them down. The smell of mead was hanging thickly in the air, the inn feeling a bit stale for any people that came from outside, for there were so many people that you could barely sit nor stand. Well, except me of course. It was easy if you only knew how to move around the room. While I had an arm extended in the air, a large silver plate propped on my hand, I twirled around a few drunken men, who were laughing about some story one had shared. The full cups on the tray were barely still standing as I avoided a kissing couple, slipping through the crowd while announcing my arrival. 'Your drinks, sirs.' I said, a small group of three men giving me thankful glares. 'Thank you, lass!' I smiled. 'You're welcome.' They took the mugs, downing them within a few seconds before I could even leave. 'One more round, lass.' the oldest of the three said, winking at me whilst hiccuping. I smiled, giving him a small nod. 'I will bring them right away.' I made my way to the bar, loading drinks onto the tray again. I brushed across the room towards the three people, giving them the drinks they ordered. 'Here you go.' I wanted to leave them behind to fulfill other orders, but one of them stopped me in my tracks by putting an hand on my arm. 'Hey, lass. Listen up.' I frowned as he beckoned me to come closer. 'Yes?' His voice became quieter as he leaned in. 'A pretty girl like you shouldn't be a maid.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Because...?' 'Because you can make good money in other... branches of the labor market.' I tilted my head a bit, not understanding what he meant. 'Listen to me. I am a rich businessman, I have a prosperous business at the other side of town. I am offering you a job that pays thrice the income you get from this shithole, and the only thing you have to do is let men use you for a bit.' I gasped, not believing my ears. 'Excuse me?!' 'You are a beautiful lady, and you could use that to many purposes.' I had to resist the urge to slap him across the face, for I would've certainly been fired.

'You're disgusting, you know that?'  
'And if you're smart, you'll accept my offer.'  
'(Y/n) will be doing none of that kind.'

I turned around and faced Dandelion, my employer, who was standing a few meters away, his hands in his side. My stomach spun around, nerves welling up in my chest as I felt my cheeks going red. I let my gaze fall to the floor in embarrassment as I clenched the empty platter in my hands, hanging my head. 'I apologize, mister Dandelion.' 'You don't have to. This man needs to, though. No one ever can talk like that to my employees, you understand? Certainly not to my barmaid (Y/n). You're a sick, twisted man. Now get the fuck out of my inn.' I watched as the three men left, their mission of the evening to fetch a new strumpet for their little corporation failed. I let out a relieved sigh, smiling at Dandelion who was still standing next to me. 'Thank you.' 'You're most welcome. That miserable guy should never lay a finger on you. He's abominable. Keep an eye out for more of them, okay? Promise me.' I gave him a little nod. 'Of course. Yet again, thank you.' He disappeared at the speed of light, and I continued my work soon after, filling cups and handing them out. In a few hours, Priscilla would come to perform, and I was thrilled. Well, not so thrilled about the fact that she and Dandelion might be a couple. At least, that's what I suspected them to be, how often she made eyes at him made me feel sick. I tried not to think about it too much. Still, I couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes. I had carried feelings for the poet for quite a while now, and it started to bother me every now and then. He would never return those feelings, and besides, he was my boss. Those things only happened in romance novels. My daydream was broken off harshly as someone bumped into me roughly. The tray of full cups fell out of my hands, clattering to the floor loudly. I gasped as my dress was now spilled over with beer, sticky, sweet beer. 'Fuck...' I hissed as it dripped from my dress onto the ground, the man who bumped into me not even bothering to apologize, instead he didn't even notice that he had made this mess. He was dancing around, extremely intoxicated for that matter. I shook my head, a growl leaving my throat. 'That's just great, as if my day couldn't get any worse.' I left the platter on the floor, since those drunkards could fucking slip and die on it for all I cared, and walked towards the stairs to change my dress. I pushed open the door to the bathing room, letting out a furious sound. 'Fucking hell!' I cursed, peeling off my wet apron. 'Fuck this fucking job, fuck it!' I threw it on the floor, continuing undressing with unlacing my corset. I shivered as I let my dress fall to the floor, for now I was just wearing my underwear. There was a bit of cold water left in one of the baths, and a relieved hum left me. 'Great, that's useful.' I took a rag and started to rub water on my sticky skin, but it was of no use. No matter how hard I rubbed, it kept smelling like the sweet drink. 'Ah, screw it.' I took off my underwear and slipped into the cold bath, my teeth clattering as I got used to the temperature. 'Freezing...' I grabbed a bar of soap, starting to create foam to wash myself with. I gave myself a good scrub, and I felt my muscles relax as I got cleaner and cleaner by the second. 'Hm...'

I put down the soap, leaning back into the bath, my head resting against the wood. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the little moment of rest before I probably should return in a few minutes. I was taken aback by the sudden sound of muffled grunts. I opened one eye, then the other as I realized it came from behind the dressing screen. I kept as quiet as I could, for the one behind the screen didn't see me slip in, it seemed. I pretended to be asleep, listening to the sounds quickening and deepening. I was about to ask if something was wrong, when the person grunted something. '(Y/n)... Yes, (Y/n), you're so sexy...' My eyes shot open, my hands which were resting upon the sides of the bathtub slipping and falling into the water with a splash. A gasp from behind the screen. 'Who's there? Show yourself!' The figure moved away, but I lunged forward, smashing the dressing screen against the floor. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as my breath hitched in my throat.

'Dandelion?'

He had his pants on his ankles, his loincloth around his waist messily as if he had pulled it up in a rush, a bulge clearly visible through the thin cotton. I was speechless, just staring at him. '(Y-Y/n)... I am so... sorry.' he breathed, his face full of embarrassment, he stumbled towards the door, pushing it open while nearly falling over his own feet. 'Dandelion, wait.' He halted in his tracks, not turning to look at me. 'What is it?' 'Don't go.' 'You should be disgusted. I understand if you leave now. Don't worry, I'll supply you with a royal sum of crowns until you have another job. Even though that can not compensate for what I just... did.' I heard his voice crack. 'Why did you do it?' A huff left him and he swallowed audible. 'I love you.' I blinked a few times, taken aback while my heart thumped in my chest like crazy. 'Excuse me?' 'I love you. I always had ever since you entered my tavern years ago.' My brow knitted together. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?' 'I was afraid you'd never feel the same way.' 'But I do.' He turned around, his hand shielding my body from his eyes. His blue orbs bore into mine, an intense glare I had never received from him before. 'Beg your pardon? I... I never noticed.' I smiled, blushing a bit. 'Well, I have feelings for you for the longest of times.' 'But now you think I am terrible, don't you?' I shook my head, and a relieved murmur left Dandelions lips. 'Why not? You should, you really should.' 'I am flattered, honestly.' He frowned and I bit on my lip. 'I've always fantasized about this when I touched myself.' His eyes widened. 'You thought about me while... But...' I smiled. 'Yes, Dandelion.' 'I think I am going to leave you here for a while until you're dressed up. Then we can talk about this later.' 'And leave you undone?' He looked at me surprised as I arose from the bath. He shut his eyes, averting his face from my body. '(Y/n), what are you...' 'Sssh, Dandelion. Just let me do it.' I knelt down in front of him, my knees on the cold tiles of the bathroom. I tugged at his loincloth, pulling it down. He was still hard, his cock shining in the dim light from the pre-cum he had already rubbed over it earlier. '(Y/n), you don't have to if you don't want to.' 'But I want to.' I took the base in my hand, stroking up and down while locking eyes with him. Dandelions lips were slightly parted as heavy breaths escaped him. 'A-Are you sure?' I hummed as I took the tip in my mouth, sucking it lightly. Dandelion let out a moan, covering his mouth with his hand in order to silence himself. The guests could certainly hear him if he was too loud.

'Hm, your cock is so big...' I mumbled, taking it in my mouth entirely. Dandelion threw back his head, bucking his hips into my mouth. I nearly gagged, but pulled myself together as tears sprung into my eyes. 'Fuck, yes. Your mouth is so warm.' I squeezed his testicles playfully. He buried his hands in my hair, the many rings around his fingers scraping against my scalp. I licked against the base, pumping it a few times with my hand as the other rubbed the tip. 'Shit, (Y/n).' Dandelion hissed, inserting his member in my mouth again, starting to fuck my face. I swirled my tongue around it, driving the poet crazy. 'Yes, (Y/n), like that.' I closed my eyes as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat every time he thrusted into me. His cock began to throb in my mouth, cum spilling out of it already. 'I'm close... Fuck I am so close...' He released my hair, giving me free access over my movements again. I pressed my tongue against the tip, stroking up and down rapidly as I prepared to make him orgasm. He moaned my name, ejaculating in my mouth and on my face. He tasted slightly salty, and it felt warm as it leaked down my cheeks. Dandelion panted heavily, his legs trembling as he knelt down in front of me, pressing his lips to mine. After a second, I pulled back from him. 'I haven't swallowed yet, silly.' I swirled the white substance around my mouth a few times before swallowing it, Dandelions face a blushing mess. 'You're so sexy, you know that?' I smiled, kissing him. 'Fuck, I love you.' He mumbled, rubbing a finger against my core. I let out a quiet groan as he teased the pink lips, massaging my clit as he didn't break eye-contact.

Suddenly, a knock on the door had us taken aback. '(Y/n), are you bathing?' We jumped up and I quickly thought of something to say as Dandelion hid behind the dressing screen in case someone came in. 'I am, Priscilla. I got beer spilled over me earlier.' 'Have you seen Dandelion?' Dandelion had to muffle a chuckle and I smiled at him. 'No.' I lied. 'Have you tried his bedroom?' 'Yes, but he isn't there. I have to perform in five minutes, but I can't find my lute.' I chewed on my lip. 'That's a shame. I will send him to you when I see him, alright? Maybe he went into town.' Priscilla hummed, walking away. Dandelion laughed. and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a kiss in my neck. 'Well, duty calls.' I said. My boss smirked, his lips grazing against my jaw. 

'If they don't know where I am, why don't we just do another round? After all, I can't leave you undone.'  
  



	9. Gaunter O'Dimm | During The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15: This is so wrong, but it feels so good

'Dammit, a storm.' I gritted my teeth as I gave my horse the spurs, the sky turning dark gray. The mare threw her head in the air, snorting nervously as she started cantering. I pulled my cloak around me tighter, shivering as rain started to pour down upon the lands. I cursed under my breath as lightning rippled through the sky, Luna nearly bucking me off if it wasn't for me holding onto her mane for dear life. I pressed my heels into her sides, making her gallop. The water that fell from the clouds was icy cold, making my teeth clatter. Part of me was angry at myself for not deciding to stay at the tavern I had been this afternoon, despite the warnings of the innkeeper. However, I had to reach Oxenfurt quickly, for I had an appointment with Shani. She had to tell me something important, she had told me in the telegram, and I had to come there posthaste. I had made a terrible mistake in pointing out my route, so it seemed. The original plan was to arrive in the city at dusk, however, now it was nearly sundown yet I wasn't even halfway. And now, a storm was lurking above me. The drizzle had started to become more severe, and my steed grew restless. Her steps were uneven, the soil underneath her hooves became slippery. This meant she could get hurt if she made a misstep, and we would both be laying on the ground. I gave her more of the reins so she could speed up. There was no way I could reach Oxenfurt before midnight, I realized as I stared into the distance, narrowing my eyes to avoid any raindrops from leaking into them. I could do two things. One, I could stop Luna, find shelter and wait out a night until the weather was clear again. Two, I could go on, risking our safety. I decided on doing the latter. We could rest at Oxenfurt anyways, Luna at the stables she deserved so much right now.

I shrieked as the hoofed mammal carrying me slipped, a high pitched noise leaving her. 'Shit!' I couldn't react in time, colliding with the cold, wet dirt. The mare whinnied in pain, her nostrils flared in agony. I quickly pulled myself together, standing up, stretching my now slightly sore limbs. I would definitely have a bruise or two by tomorrow morning. Yet, I was more concerned about the well-being of my pony right now. Carefully, I approached her. She snorted, sounds that indicated pain coming from her. 'Hush, little girl.' I put a reassuring hand on her snout, calming her down. 'Let's see what we have.' Her left hind leg was slightly raised from the ground, clearly sprained. As I touched it, she whined as the skin felt warm and swollen. 'Fuck.' I hissed, straightening my back again. 'Time to find shelter, girl. We can't go on like this.' I took the reins in my hand, leading Luna over the road. There could be a cave somewhere around here, for the vast woods were places where hunters often spent their nights as well. We walked slowly for a good twenty minutes, the rain drenching me to the bone. It would take hours for them to dry up. Every step was a hell for my loyal steed, and I felt sorrow for her. She had been my little friend for such a long time now, and I didn't want to lose her. I trembled, spying around the forest for a cave. 'Just where could we go?' I asked the horse in a serene voice to keep her calm. Of course she wouldn't answer, but it made me feel somewhat more at peace as well, talking out loud as the rain clattered down around us.

Suddenly, my eye fell on a light source nearby. I frowned, for there was no sign of life outside. Hunters would often keep their preys outside against the stench, and there were no other horses to be seen. A traveler was the other thing that came to mind, but where travelers are, are probably bandages as well, for people who walked such long distances were unwise not to bring any supplies with them in case something happened. I carefully approached the light source, deducing that it was located in a cave indeed. I hesitated in front of it, halting at the entrance. 'Hello?' No response. I lead Luna inside carefully, making sure she was standing dry and warm. There was no where I could hitch her to, so I just released her and hoped she would stay where she was. I stepped further into the cave, the source of lighting becoming closer. 'Hello?' I called again, looking around to see any source of life. I discovered a small fire which was burning brightly. Next to it, a note. I frowned, reaching out for it to see what was written on it. I folded it open.

_(Y/n)._

_Use this bandage to patch up your horse and eventually yourself.  
_

_Love, your Gaunter O. D._

My stomach started to flutter. Gaunter always knew how to surprise me. He showed up on the most unexpected of locations, when Geralt wasn't around. Yet again, his timing was perfect. My eye fell on the bandage now, and I took it. I dropped my backpack and other things before returning to my horse. 'Look what Gaunter brought you.' She neighed, and I smiled a bit. 'This might hurt a bit.' I crouched down, wrapping the gauze around her ankle. She whimpered, but stood still nevertheless. 'Good girl. Now I will get you some water, alright?' She gave me a thankful nudge with her nose, as if she understood me. I returned to the fire, grabbing a bowl from my bag. I filled it with water from the waterskin I carried, going back to Luna again. 'Here you go, my loyal steed.' I patted her on the neck as she gulped from the water thirsty. 'Are you going to take care of yourself now?' She didn't look up from the bowl, so I simply assumed it was a yes. Shaking water from my cloak, I pulled it off me, laying it on the dusty ground to dry next to the fire. I had started to shiver uncontrollably, the waters cold now truly taking it's toll on me. I had hoped I would've any dry rags in my bag, but as I searched it, my heart sunk into my shoes as I didn't find any. The fire was warm, so I took place next to it, my legs folded underneath me. I closed my eyes, focusing on the heat of the flames.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, the smell of sweat and ginger filling my nose. 'Hm... I was wondering when you'd show up.' Gaunter chuckled deeply, burying his face in my neck. 'I missed you. Sorry about your horse, by the way.' 'You let that happen on purpose?' 'The entire storm, even. And you don't have to go to Shani. I just had to think of a way to lure you away from Geralt.' Part of me wanted to become mad at him, but somehow I couldn't. I smiled, leaning back my head so he could rest his chin upon my shoulder. 'How have you been?' I asked him. He blinked a few times, a bit startled by this question that someone asked him how it was going. 'I've been well, thank you. What about you?' 'You already know. And did you just thank me?' He smiled sheepishly. 'Perhaps I did.' He released me, taking the spot next to me. 'You don't happen to have a towel on you, do you?' 'I might just have one, but I much rather see you like this. The way your armor hugs your body, hm...' His tongue flicked over his lips as he eyed me up and down. I blushed, still trembling. 'I'm cold,' I whispered, looking at the fire. 'so I'd really enjoy that towel.' Gaunter smiled, snapping his fingers. 'Here you go.' He pushed a fluffy, white towel in my hands. 'Thank you.' I said, holding the soft cloth tightly. I dried my face with it, my hair and hands. 'Now turn around.' 'What for?' 'I am going to undress.' A suggestive smirk grew on Gaunter's face. 'Why don't you let me help you, hm? It might warm you up as well.' 

He leaned closer, kissing my cheek softly as he pulled me into his lap. My wet pants stained his trousers, but he didn't care. His strong fingers slipped underneath my armor as he started kissing me sensually. A low hum left my throat as his tongue poked against my lips. I denied the access playfully, making him growl in frustration. 'I set up the perfect bait to lure you away from home, help you out in this cave and yet you don't want me to fucking kiss you the way I want to? Tsk tsk, (Y/n), this is not how I expected you to be.' Gaunter leaned in, biting down on my lip. I gasped and he slipped his tongue inside, the wet muscle moving around my mouth as if he had forgotten how I tasted. He peeled the soaked armor off me, throwing it into the cave aimlessly. I shivered more now I lost the layer of clothing, but Gaunters hands soon ran up and down my back. I pulled back from the kiss for air, pressing my forehead against his. 'Did you just summon me here because you wanted to have sex?' Gaunter let out a deep laugh. 'Perhaps I did.' Hungrily, he captured my mouth again, his fingers playing with my corset. He unlaced it effortlessly, taking the tight bodice off me. Now my upper body was completely naked. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as Gaunters lips went to my neck, sucking harshly on sensitive spots. 'Don't leave bruises...' I breathed. 'Geralt and the Witchers will notice.' 'Fuck them all, they can know you belong to me.' My hands cupped his cheeks as he nibbled on my collarbone, nearly to the point of drawing blood. I moaned softly. 'Gaunter, I am serious. Geralt will kill me.' 'Geralt is pathetic. As if he himself never slept with someone... Dangerous. I will be marking you, like it or not.' 

Before I could protest, he sucked down roughly, a mewling noise leaving my throat. 'Come on, you love it (Y/n).' I closed my eyes, cursing myself for I did. I fucking did love it. I loved the thrill and excitement of almost getting caught in the act, I loved the feeling that always washed over me whenever Geralt gave me a strict lecture on why I shouldn't intervene with Gaunter O'Dimm, I loved this relationship, and I loved Gaunter. By the gods, I loved it. **Of course it was wrong, but it felt so good**. It was just incredible. 'There is no way you can cover up this, darling.' Gaunter muttered. I exhaled, tugging at the strings that held his hood together. I took it off him before leaning in to kiss him again. His thumbs brushed against my nipples, massaging them gently. I moaned into his mouth as he rolled them between his fingers. He nibbled on my lip as I undid him of the satchel around his neck. His tongue wrestled with mine. There was no way I could win the fight for dominance. After a few attempts, I managed to rid him of his shirt. My hands roamed over his bare chest, running through the soft hairs that grew on it. Gaunter inhaled heavily through his nose as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his. He could feel my nipples against his breast. He kissed me roughly now, his tongue ravishing my mouth. My heart skipped a beat as I felt a hard bulge press against my butt, straining against the fabric of his pants. 'Seems like someone is eager.'

I gasped as he suddenly scooped me up, laying me flat on my back. 'I fucking am, (Y/n). I want to fuck you so hard that Geralt will smell me inside you tomorrow.' On one side I didn't like Gaunter's disliking towards Geralt, for Geralt was my friend, yet I found his possessiveness incredibly sexy. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and he leaned down to kiss my boobs. My breaths deepened as his tongue flicked against my nipples playfully, the sensitive buds becoming sore. His pecks went downwards towards my belly. He pressed his lips against it a few times before dragging his mouth against my thighs, my core desperate for his touch as he got closer to it with the second. 'You're drenched, darling.' he purred. 'Of course I am, I have walked into rain for a long time.' I joked. Gaunter couldn't bite back his smile, his hot breath hovering above my panties. I whimpered as he didn't continue. 'You smell so good...' 'Gaunter...' He kissed my belly once more before he latched his tongue onto my clothed womanhood, making me moan. The heat of his saliva seeped through the cotton, my clit almost screaming for his touch. 'Gaunter...' I breathed again, bucking my hips against his tongue. 'Just eat me out already.' 'I'm not the only one that's eager, I see.' He took my underwear off me, sucking on the fabric that was already stained with my excitement. 'I just love to see you so desperate, (Y/n).' I chewed on my lip, thinking about a way I could take revenge on him later while he made sure to lick every drop from my panties. 'Hm, the taste I am addicted to.' My hand wandered between my thighs, about to touch myself, but Gaunter caught it. 'Tsk tsk tsk... Patience, my dear.' Finally he ducked down his head, burying his head between my legs. I moaned, bucking my hips upwards in a reflex to press myself against his hot tongue, which was swirling across the rosy lips now, digging up every drip of my juices. He hummed lowly, sending vibrations through my core. Small cries left my lips as he nipped at my labia, his mouth sucking my clit soon after. His hands rested on my ass, squeezing every once in a while. I massaged my own breasts, pinching the nipples as he slid his tongue into me, curling it. I curled my toes in pleasure, grinding myself against his face. Gaunter pulled back for a second, spitting onto my vagina before eating me out again. His teeth scraped against my burning vulva, making me let out a mewling sound. He licked my clit. It throbbed against his tongue, pleasure filling the pit of my stomach. 

He inserted a finger, curling it into me immediately. Stimulating my g-spot, he sped up his tongue. 'Fuck, Gaunter...' He sucked on my lips, his tongue hitting my clit every now and then. 'Just like that...' I moaned, my orgasm building up quicker than ever. The stone cave underneath me was cold, but I didn't mind, for Gaunter gave me one pool of heat. His finger massaged the spongy spot in me roughly, and I knew what he was getting at. I just couldn't fight it. I was spasming under his touch now, writhing as I felt my high ripple through me. I loudly moaned his name, squirting all over his hand, in his face. Gaunter laughed deeply as I came endlessly, pleasure washing over me in waves. 'Just look who had a... splashing orgasm.' 'Fuck...' I moaned, my chest rising up and down. I tried to catch my breath. 'Fuck, that was great.' I sat up trembling, still trying to recover from the intense orgasm. Gaunter had pulled down his pants, the outlines of his cock visible through the fabric. I reached out for it, my fingers wrapping themselves around the edges of his loincloth. His member sprung free, a relieved sigh leaving Gaunter. I spit on the tip, giving it a long suck. I could taste the precum visible on the head. I bobbed my head up and down as I took in his cock, the base glistening in the light of the fire. I locked eyes with him. His pupils were dark and dilated, filled with lust. A growl left his lips as he put his hands in my (h/c) hair, tugging at the strands as I sucked his dick. 'Hm, that's great... Yes...' I pumped my hand up and down a few times. His breaths were deep and uneven. 'Shit.' I pulled back my head, giving him a flattering smile. 'Why did you stop?' Gaunter's voice was suddenly angry. 'You teased me too a few moments ago.' He pressed his lips into a tight line, his eyes glimmering dangerously. 'I am the only one that can tease here, (Y/n).' 'Watch me.' It was clear he tried to withhold a smile. 'Besides, I want you to fuck me.' 'I am fucking your face, aren't I?' 'I want you to fuck me some place else, and you know it.' 

Gaunter sat down in front of me, pushing me onto the ground playfully. He crawled over me, his breath tickling my skin. He kissed my collarbone, my neck, my mouth. His hands grabbed mine after he positioned his cock against my entrance, sliding in. I shut my eyes, tears prickling behind them as I tried to adjust to his size. Gaunter hummed lowly. 'Hm... You're so tight...' His lips dragged against my jaw, pressing kisses behind my ear as he started to thrust. The pain made place for pleasure and I hooked my legs around his hips as he fucked me. I moaned softly, freeing one of my hands from his grip and wrapping it around him, the nails dragging across his back. 'You're so wet...' Gaunter muttered while speeding up. The rock we were sitting on hurt me, but I didn't care, for the pleasure was so much more intense. Gaunter pressed his lips to mine, drawing all breath away from my lungs. He thrusted faster, his cock throbbing in me. Juices ran down my thighs, dripping onto the floor, echoing through the cave. He hummed lowly, his moans muffled by me. He sped up, and I felt the familiar feeling of my high growing in my stomach again. 'Fuck, fuck yes...' I moaned, clawing at his back, holding onto him for dear life. Gaunter's breaths were sharp and again uneven, he was close, and I could feel that. He thrusted deeper so his length completely filled me. He moaned, one of his hands stroking through my hair as he inspected my face. My eyes were shut in pleasure and I writhed underneath his weight. 'I'm going to...' I mewled as the head of his cock brushed against my g-spot. The moment I felt sperm ooze out of the tip of his cock, I fell over the edge and came as well. I moaned loudly, the knot of pleasure exploding. I pulled Gaunter into a loving kiss as he panted heavily, his arms still strong at both sides of my head. I caught my breath, calming down again. Gaunter smiled, kissing my forehead before crawling off me. I stared at his naked form from my position on the ground, still too weak to stand up. His eyes bore into mine.

'Give Geralt my regards.'

And he was gone. I closed my eyes, rolling on my side to face the entrance of the cave. Next to the fire, neatly folded, was a clean set of clothes. I gathered all my strength to stand up, slowly walking over to the armor he had left behind for me. On it was another note.

 

_Tomorrow, rough fuck at Kaer Morhen, midnight._

_Y_ _our Gaunter_

 

I couldn't withhold a growing smile on my face, hugging the note to my chest. 'Fuck you, Gaunter O'Dimm.' I cursed, but I was looking forward to it already, even though Geralt might find out.

 


	10. Eskel | Love Me Like A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22: "I love you so much, but why are you with him instead of with me?"

'Hello, beautiful.' I ignored it as Lambert pressed a kiss on my cheek, sitting down next to me. I swirled my drink around in my cup, staring at it. Across of me sat Geralt, sorting his Gwent cards. 'She has been quiet for the entire morning now.' he said, not tearing his eyes away from the cards. 'What's the problem babygirl?' 'Don't call me babygirl.' I sneered, shrugging Lamberts hand from my shoulder. 'Well someone has slept bad...' 'Shut up, Lambert.' He frowned, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. 'What's the problem, what did I do wrong?' I scooted away from him. 'You were drunk of your ass last night and puked all over my new nightgown! And I had warned you so much, just one drink Lambert! You had agreed! But no, mister Lambert had to chug five, six mugs down and fuck it all up. I am very angry with you.' I hadn't noticed the tears that had sprung into my eyes until they started leaking over my face. 'I apologize, babygirl, let me buy you a new nightgown.' He tried to wipe my cheeks, but I swatted his hand away. 'No, Lambert, this isn't the first time that this happened. Sometimes I think that you don't even care at all.' Lamberts cat eyes bore into mine, searching for a sign that I wasn't being serious. But I was, I was furious, full of rage. 'Of course I care. You're my girlfriend, (Y/n). You're my everything.' I narrowed my eyes. 'I can't see it for shit that you care.' I stood up, rushing towards the door. Lambert stood up as well, about to follow me, but I put up my hand in the air. 'Don't even try. I am going to blow off some steam. Alone.'

I sniffled, wiping my nose on my sleeve. I was devestated. I had been dating Lambert for such a long time, yet I wasn't sure if he even loved me anymore. I pleaded and pleaded many times that he would not drink so much, and yet he did. It destroyed not only him, his body, but also me. The hills that surrounded Kaer Morhen brought a certain way of calm with them, the feeling of freedom. Alas, I didn't feel free at all. Being in a relationship with Lambert felt like being trapped like a fly in a carnivorous plant, like an insect in a web. Even though I wanted to leave, I was afraid that there was no one that wanted me besides Lambert. So I stayed. This had been going on for months. Months of kisses I didn't enjoy, words that meant nothing anymore, loveless sex, which only brought him pleasure, not me. It was all one big mess.

'I thought I would find you here.'

My heart skipped a beat as I got startled by a sudden voice behind me. I turned around to face Eskel, who had a concerned look on his face. 'I brought you some sweets. I thought you could use them.' A smile broke through my tears. 'Thank you, Eskel.' He handed me a box of taffy treats and sat down next to me. 'Quite a lovely place.' I opened the package, stuffing one of the sweets in my mouth. Eskel gave me a lopsided smile. 'Better?' I nodded, chewing on the sugary, sticky substance. 'Stuff like this always helps when you feel down. I sometimes do it too when I am sad.' My brow furrowed after I swallowed the food.

'Are you often sad?'  
'I don't matter.'  
'Of course you matter.'

Eskel stared at his hands, which were propped onto his lap. 'Sometimes I am wondering why you even are with Lambert. I mean, he makes you sad pretty often.' I stared at the hills, biting on my lip. 'Who else do I have?' My voice cracked and I sniffed. 'You have many friends. Geralt, Yennefer, Ciri, me...' I shook my head. 'That's not what I meant. I meant, will anyone ever be able to love me the way Lambert does... did?' Silence fell over the two of us for a minute.

'Well, I do.'  
I blinked a few times. 'Excuse me?'

Eskel let out a sad chuckle, twiddling his thumbs. 'I love you, (Y/n). **I love you so much, but why are you with him instead of with me?** ' I gawked at the Witcher in silence for a good ten seconds. 'You... Love me?' He hummed in agreement, his face flushed red, averting his gaze to his boots. 'I know you will never feel the same, so I--' 'Don't say that. Don't say that you don't matter. Because you do, you truly do.' I scooted closer to him, pulling him into an embrace. He hugged me tightly. His arms were strong and welcoming. My body filled with warmth, as if I were right at home.

'Prove it.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Prove it.' I repeated.  
'Prove you can love me the way Lambert did.'

Pulling back from the hug, Eskel gave me an unsure look, his cheeks a rosy shade. Hesitating, he leaned in, softly brushing his lips against mine. His mouth was as welcoming as his hug, his plump mouth kissing me carefully. I rested my hand on his thigh, the other on his shoulder. His large palms cupped my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheekbones. I could taste the feelings he had for me on his lips. He was so gentle, so admiring. My stomach fluttered. I hadn't felt this light in years. Lambert had never made me feel so adored. Breathlessly, I pulled back. Eskel stared at me speechless, his eyes full of love and care.

'I think I just fell in love with you, too.'  
He smiled a bit, blushing. I leaned forward, kissing the scar on his face.

'I am glad you did, (Y/n).' He wrapped his arms around me as he stared out over the hills again. I rested my head against his chest, wishing we could stay like this forever. I turned my face towards Eskel, inspecting every crevice, every perfect imperfection on his face. Why had I never noticed him like this before? I pressed a kiss on his jaw, blood rushing to the Witchers cheeks. 'What are you doing?' I kissed his cheek, the spot behind his ear, crawling onto his lap. Suddenly, I was so sure I wanted him. I had never truly wanted Lambert, but now I was filled with determination. Eskel wrapped his arms around me, not sure how to react. I pressed a few kisses in his neck before moving to his mouth. 'Love me like a man, Eskel.' I muttered against his lips before claiming them with mine. Eskel let out a low hum, trying to pull back embarrassed instantly, but I had him too tight against me. I pressed my tongue against him, waiting for a response. One that did not come. '(Y/n)...' Eskel breathed as I pulled back, 'what about Lambert?' 'Screw Lambert. He is an asshole.' I hungrily captured his mouth again, slithering my tongue inside. Soon, the kiss tasted like caramel taffy and cheap wine. I ran my hands through Eskels dark hair, awaiting that one moment that it would be there.

And I felt a bulge poke against my butt. I smirked. Bingo.

I grinded against it to create some friction. Eskel moaned a bit in my mouth, making me pull back. I pressed my forehead against his, bucking my hips teasingly. 'Love me like a man.' I repeated my line from earlier. I didn't have to tell him once more.

His hands slipped underneath my shirt, his skin warm and calloused from the many years of hard work on the road. They tugged off my shirt. Luckily, the weather wasn't too cold today, so the sun prickled my skin in a good way. Eskel pulled back, blushing as he eyed my nearly naked upper body. 'You're beautiful.' Now it was my turn to be shy. 'Oh stop it, you.' I peeled off his upper armor, which was a pretty difficult task. As his chest bared, I wasn't disappointed. Of course it wasn't the first time I had seen Eskel shirtless, but I had never really paid attention to his toned stomach, covered in dark hairs. I ran my hands over it. Eskels skin got covered in goosebumps at my touch. I stood up from his lap, wriggling my hips as I pulled down my pants. Eskel took this opportunity to do the same, so we were both in our underwear. Shyly, Eskel rubbed his neck. I pushed him playfully onto the rock again, sitting down on his legs. Two thin layers of cotton now separated us from each other. I felt my juices already soak my own panties, so if wouldn't be long or Eskel could feel it as well. I sealed his lips with mine, pushing aside my panties. I could grind against him if I wanted to, I could drive him crazy. But I did not. Instead, I pulled the loincloth off him, his cock springing free. As I sat down on the base to keep it from sliding into me, I started to buck my hips. Eskels breath hitched in his throat as his hands wrapped around the small of my back, his lips pecking at the skin of my neck. His member was rock hard, my clit jolting in pleasure every time it rubbed against the glistening skin. My hands clawed in his hair, my lips slightly parted as I let out quiet moans. '(Y/n), let me love you like a man.' I hummed in agreement. Eskel wrapped his hands around my butt, lifting me up. I positioned the tip of his cock against my dripping entrance, guiding it in as Eskel slowly let me sit down again. I moaned, adjusting to his size. He was bigger than Lambert, so I had to get used to him. Eskel let out a low murmur, muttering something about how wet I was before grabbing my butt again to lift me up and down on his member.

'F-Fuck...' I cursed as pleasure welled up in my stomach. The Witcher smiled, kissing my collarbone a few times before looking at our bodies colliding again. '(Y/n)... I love you so much...' I hesitated about whether I should say it back, but as I stared at him, heavy moans emitting from his throat, I realized that this was the man I had always loved, somewhere deep down in the back of my mind, in the deepest places of my heart. 'I love you too...' Lambert had quickened guiding me on his cock, and I had decided to buck my hips in the process to create even more pleasure. 'Shit, yes...' One of my hands went between my thighs, rubbing against my clit. 'Fuck, (Y/n)... I'm close...' His breaths quickened, unevenly escaping him as he released my butt, leaning his hands onto the rock under him while bucking his hips as well. I continued riding his cock, resting my palms on his strong chest. Eskel moaned as I moved back and forth on top of him. I let out a light mewling sound, my orgasm approaching as well. 'Me too, Eskel.' The Witcher shut his eyes tightly, a loud growl leaving his lips as he came inside of me. I was still not done and kept grinding against him. However, feeling our juices mix and the sound it created between our bodies got me over the line as well. I moaned, collapsing on top of him as I came onto his now limp cock. It slid out of me with ease. Eskel panted, staring at me intensely. 'Fuck, that was incredible.' I muttered, still breathless as I rested my head against his body. 'It was.' Eskel said briefly.

I looked up at him. 'Why do you sound so doubtful?' His brow furrowed. 'Did you mean it when you said you love me, or did you do it just for the sex?' I nearly couldn't believe my ears. 'Of course I did, silly. I love you, I really do. I'm just too stupid to realize it this late.' Eskel smiled sheepishly, playing with my (h/c) locks.

'So, what now?' I arose from his body, but not without kissing him for a moment.

'I'll have to meet up with an asshole to break up with him.'


	11. Dettlaff | Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: "Do you even still love me?"

I stared aimlessly at the flames of the fireplace, a book resting on my legs. I didn't pay attention to the words. Instead, the letters danced around before my eyes as soon as I tried to read them. I tossed the book onto the sidetable, standing up to stretch my limbs. A nagging feeling had grown in the pit of my stomach. In a few minutes, my lover Dettlaff would return home after a long day of working on whatever kept him busy. He would gobble up his food without saying anything and go straight to bed afterwards, where he would be laying sound asleep within two minutes. It made me feel sad, his lack of passion. It was if he only had me at his side to cook for him. It had to be already three months ago since the last time we had sex, and I missed him. However, every time I tried to talk to him he swayed it off, telling me he was tired in that grumpy voice of his. I poured myself a goblet of wine, drinking in some strength as I brought it to my lips, my eyes occasionally shooting to the door as I stood leaned against the countertop. Tonight, he couldn't dance around the subject anymore, for I had not made him anything to eat this time and skipped the trip to the market. There was nothing edible left in our cupboards. I was fully aware that Dettlaff might become furious, but I had to do this for my own sake and the sake of our relationship. I heard the front door open, stumbling in the hall. That had to be Dettlaff, taking off his boots and frock coat. My breath hitched in my throat as his heavy footsteps approached.

'Hello, Dettlaff.'

He didn't greet me, instead glanced at me with suspicious eyes. 'Why don't I smell any food?' I felt the tears spring to my eyes immediately. 'I didn't buy any, so there is nothing in the house. Let's just sit down, please.' I sat down on the couch, just hoping he would follow my lead. Slowly, he sunk down onto the plush surface. 'I wanted to talk to you about something that has been bothering me.' He looked at me frowning, his eyes slightly widening in concern as he looked at my sad face. 'What happened? Did somebody hurt you?' I swallowed. 'No, Dettlaff. Not physically, no.' He rubbed his chin. 'What do you mean with that?' 'There is someone who hurts me emotionally. Every single day.' He shot up from his chair, his hands balling to fists. 'Who is that fucker?! Tell me, and I will kill them!' I shook my head, standing up as well. 'Dettlaff, it would be very hard to hurt yourself.' His lips slightly parted as realization washed over him that I was in fact talking about himself. 'What do you mean, (Y/n)? You're scaring me...' He cupped my cheeks, searching my face for signs of hurt. I flinched at his rough grip, and he released me immediately, now resting his hands on my shoulders. 'You... You're just never there for me... Every day you come home, not saying a word, eat your food and go to sleep.' Tears had started leaking down my face. Dettlaff had started to wipe them away, but the stream was endless. 'I miss you, Dettlaff. You don't pay attention anymore. It's been days since you last gave me a kiss before you left or before bed.' I sniffed, breaking eye-contact with him for a second as I stared into the room.

'Sometimes I am wondering... **Do you even still love me?** '

His face filled with concern and hurt. '(Y-Y/n), don't say that!' His voice trembled. Dettlaff held my face between his hands. 'Look at me, (Y/n).' I met his eyes, which were glazed over. 'You mean so much to me. You are the only one that loves me. The only one that cares.' 'Regis cares, right? You spend so much time with him, why do I matter? Because I cook for you?' Dettlaff's cheeks were now tear stained as well. '(Y/n), you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You are so caring, so kind to everyone. I admire your entire human being, you fill me with joy and love. In the future, every time you need me, just say the word and I will be there.' His words truly hit me, but I wanted more than just an oral promise. 'Next time you come home, it will be the same song all over again.' 'Don't say that.' Dettlaff's grip tightened around my wrists. 'Don't you fucking say that.' I looked at him with a slight feeling of fear, not sure of how he would react. 'Let me show you how fucking much I love you.'

He smashed his lips onto mine, hungrily forcing his tongue into my mouth. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him as he kissed me senselessly. My fingers raked through his black, thick hair as my body naturally reacted to his sudden affection. His hand went down to squeeze my butt. I hummed lowly into his mouth, pushing him towards the couch, breaking the kiss for a second. As soon as his behind hit the surface, my hands flew to my dress, unlacing the front of it. Dettlaff looked at me, his tongue flicking over his lips. I slipped my gown from my body, remaining in nothing but my underwear. He swallowed visibly, his fingers undoing his button up shirt. I was happy he wasn't wearing his heavy, complicated coat anymore or this would've taken ages. He pulled me on top of him as soon as I took it from his body. He nibbled at my bottom lip, his hands grabbing my waist. 'If there isn't any food in the house, I should eat something else for dinner.' I understood what he meant, grinding against his stomach, all the way up to his chest. Dettlaff nuzzled his nose against my covered core, making me moan. His fingers hooked around my panties, tugging them down. I straddled his face, sinking down on top of his mouth. I let out a hum as his lips latched onto my womanhood, his tongue entering my vagina in the process. I leaned my hands on the couch, starting to grind against him. His mouth nipped my labia, his teeth grazing against my clit. Moans left my lips as I rode his face, his hands tightly on my butt as he guided me on his tongue. I nearly forgot how to breathe as his tongue plunged in and out of me, swirling over the rosy lips. 'You taste so good.' His voice was deep and I might orgasm from just listening to it. I closed my eyes, groaning softly. I rubbed myself over his face, my juices all over his cheeks and chin. Dettlaff chuckled, sending vibrations through my clitoris. I felt my orgasm coming up, the nerves in my womanhood more sensitive than ever. The vampire sucked roughly on my pussy, making it drip even more. 'Fuck yes, Dettlaff.' My stomach was on fire, coming closer and closer to release the tension into a state of bliss. I locked eyes with Dettlaff, his pupils dark and dilated. One of his hands managed to sneak between my thighs. He tried to pinch my clit, his fingers slipping away each time he tried to, driving me crazy. I was about to burst onto his face, placing my hands on the arm rest of the couch, speeding up my grinds. 

'Fuck...' I released my high in his face, making him croon against me. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to fill my lungs with oxygen again, finishing my high by brushing my swollen labia over his tongue some more. 'That was the best dinner I could wish for.' I let out a light giggle, crawling off him. He swiped his finger across his chin and cheeks, nipping the drops from his skin. I leaned down to kiss him. I could taste myself on his tongue. His hands went to his belt to unbuckle it. He spun me around so he was on top of me, dipping his head down to suck on my neck. I clawed in his dark locks, scraping my nails against his scalp. He nibbled on my skin, leaving lovebites. 'I fucking love you. Do you believe me?' I nodded, my voice too weak to speak. Without a warning, he pushed his cock into me, making my toes curl up. He moaned lowly, kissing my neck yet again. 'Don't ever think I don't love you anymore. I truly do. I love you so much... So much...' Dettlaff was groaning right now, his breath shivering with ecstasy. 'I would never want to live without you. And I fucking live forever.' My fingers buried themselves into the skin of his back, scratching it open. He didn't seem to mind, even looked like he enjoyed it. His cock pumped in and out of me, pulsating against my g-spot. He pressed open mouthed kisses on my chest, his tongue flicked against the buds. I let out little gasps as he sped up, thrusting harder, deeper. I was afraid the neighbors could hear the erotic sound of Dettlaff's cock entering me, a soggy noise that made me feel so turned on. He slammed his hips into mine, making me feel dizzy. 'Dettlaff...' I cooed, pulling him as close as I could. His lips grazed against my neck yet again, nipping at the most sensitive spots as his fingers ran over my waist, holding it protectively. My second orgasm of the day came over me, and the planet stopped spinning. I arched my back, mewling his name as I felt him spill his seed deep inside of me. '(Y/n)...' Dettlaff simply said, humping a few more times before his limp cock left me. He laid down, putting his arms around my body. Our legs entangled and we just laid there for a good ten minutes, trying to recover from our intense highs. 

'I meant it when I said you should never doubt the fact again that I love you unconditionally. Because I do, (Y/n). You are the best thing that ever happened to me.'  
I brushed a few strands of hair from his face, pecking his lips. 'I love you, too, Dettlaff. And I know that you love me. But please, please give me more attention. I really need you sometimes.'  
He looked at me with loving eyes, admiring every inch of my face as his purplish lips were slightly parted.

'Also for occasions as this what just occurred?' I smiled. 'Yes, also for occasions as this.'

'Then if you need me in the future, simply say the word. This is worth repeating for sure.' 


	12. Lambert | Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17: Let me patch up your wounds.

I had disliked the idea of the Witchers heading out at midnight to kill some Basilisk that had been spotted nearby and ransacked several villages from its inhabitants, but they wouldn't listen to my protests. It had been sixteen hours since they had left Kaer Morhen, and I didn't like the delay one bit. They were with three, they could have returned long ago. Terrible scenarios played through my head, torturing me with flashes of what could've happened. What could've happened to Lambert, to be more exact. If I closed my eyes, I could see him laying right there, made cold by that bloody monster. Pacing back and forth through the halls while nervously chewing on my lip, I spent the day looking out of the windows that faced the lower courtyard, near the gate. I didn't know how Yennefer could be so calm in all this. What if something had really happened on the way? My stomach made nonstop flips, tears about to spill over the brims of my eyes every few moments. 'Stop being so neurotic, (Y/n). I am sure they are fine.' The raven-haired sorceress didn't even look up from the book she was reading as I entered the halls. She took a nonchalant swig from her wine.'How can you possibly know that?!' I cried out, running my hands through my hair. 'I know Geralt and the Witchers longer than today. They will manage. The Basilisk might just be a bit tough.' I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I tapped my foot onto the ground impatiently. 'If anything happens to Lambert, I will never forgive myself for not stopping him yesterday night.' Yen let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'How often do I have to repeat myself? Put some trust into them and you'll see there is nothing to cry about.' I shook my head, pacing towards my bedroom. 'You're useless in supporting me, you know that? Even though you go to exact the same thing right now, you should be frightened!'

The sound of doors opening echoed through the halls, making us look up. Yen gave me a smirk. 'See, I told you you had to have some faith in them.' Geralt barged in, the large head of a Basilisk in his hand. Yennefer let out a sound of disapproval. 'What did I tell you about bringing those bloody things inside?' The White Wolf gave her a small smirk. 'That's no way to greet me.' I greeted him with a small nod as soon as he saw me. 'Good evening, (Y/n). If you are looking for Lambert, he is on his way here, he's wounded.' I gasped, rushing towards the entrance. I pushed open the door, almost walking into the two Witchers. Lambert was leaning onto Eskel, limping visibly as a stained rag was wrapped around his leg. 'Lambert...' He looked up at me, the pain in his eyes clear as day. '(Y/n).' His voice almost broke as he failed to make another step, nearly falling to the floor. 'Fuck, you should patch him up (Y/n)...' Eskel said. I nodded. ' **Let me patch you up your wounds** , Lambert. Bring him to my room. I will fetch some first aid stuff.' Eskel hummed in agreement and I ran to the armory, where bandages were stored in case someone managed to cut themselves up during the training. I grabbed a few before making my way to the kitchen, taking a bottle of alcohol from the counter. Some Mandrake had to serve as a way to clean out the wound. As I entered my room soon after, Lambert was already seated in a chair, his leg stretched out, a bucket under his nose. The room smelled of vomit, probably he had thrown up from the pain. 'We need to get off his pants,' I stated, 'even though it might hurt.' Eskel gave me a quick nod. 'You do one since, I will do the other.' 'Of course.' I put down the supplies, grabbing one side of his trousers. 'One, two... Three!' Lambert let out a cry as we pulled down his pants. 'I'm sorry baby...' I muttered, sighing in sorrow. It hurt me seeing him like this. He was clearly in pain. 'I will leave you two be.' 'Thanks, Eskel.' I said. 'Anytime.' He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 'I'm so sorry, (Y/n). I know you said we shouldn't go, but...' 'Hush, it's OK Lambert. No need to apologize.' I knelt down, inspecting his wound closer up. 'Shit, the Basilisk got you pretty bad, huh?' I didn't get a response other than a deep sigh. 'I know. Here, I don't think I need to puke anymore.' He handed me the bucket. 'Thanks. I will cherish it forever.' Lambert gave me a small smile. 'You're very welcome.' I put it at the other side of the room before returning to him. 'This will hurt a bit.' I said while crouching down in front of him, grabbing the bottle of Mandrake, taking off the cork. 'Brace yourself.' He nodded, swallowing visibly.

Lambert flinched as I poured some of the alcohol over his wound, hissing through is teeth in pain. I quickly pulled back, looking at him concernedly. 'Sorry! Are you alright?' He nodded another time, digging his nails into the armrests of the chair. I continued cleaning the wound, biting my lip as several curses left Lambert's tongue. 'Shit, I'm sorry babe.' I told him, reaching for the bandage that I had to wrap around his wound now. 'I have to be annoying for a little longer now, but it will be better soon. Hold on.' Lamberts leg spasmed as soon as I touched the wound, the Witcher crying out in pain. 'Fucking hell, sorry (Y/n).' he muttered, taking deep breaths. 'It's worse than I thought it was. The thing clawed you pretty deep, hm?' He gave me a small nod, trying to gather himself again. 'It could even have hit a nerve or two. Sure I hope not so.' I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead, withdrawing instantly. 'Oh dear, you are burning hot.' Lambert chuckled through the pain that was visible on his face. 'I know.' I rolled my eyes and couldn't fight back a smirk. Even in this state of misery, Lambert could joke around.

'Still, I have to wrap it up before dirt and dust will come in it and cause infection. You should sleep, and if your fever isn't over by tomorrow, we should see a herbalist, perhaps a surgeon. I am sure Regis could help out here.' Lambert nodded and readied himself for the agony that was to come. His muscles tensed as soon as my fingertips hit the skin around the gash. 'Relax, Lambert.' I tried to hush him, taking the long white gauze in order to wrap it around him. This time, I had to fight the urge to withdraw from him to stop his hurt. I had to do this before it would become worse. Lambert let out another yell that was probably audible in all of Kaer Morhen. 'That takes care of that.' I said as I knotted the ends together tightly. Lambert let out a relieved sound, still looking at his leg worriedly. 'Just rest now, get some sleep, and you will be able to walk again soon.' He weakly nodded as another expression spread over his face, his gaze darkening. 'Can I get you something? A potion, some drink?' I asked him, a bit confused at this sudden change. He didn't answer, instead he chewed on his bottom lip. 'Lambert?' He shook his head. 'N-No, nothing, thank you.' I saw him swallow visibly. My brow knitted together as realization hit me that I was still knelt down between his legs. My breath hitched in my throat as I slowly let my eyes wander to the hard lump in his loincloth. 'Do you really have a boner, now?' I whispered. Lambert let out an embarrassed hum. 'Mind to take care of it? Might relax me.' I let out a light laugh, looking over my shoulder to see if the door was locked. 'Why ever the hell not? Would love to help you out, in fact. Anything for my boy.'

I cupped his member, feeling it jerk against my palm as soon as I touched it. Lambert hissed, but not in pain this time. 'You like that?' He nodded, his bottom lip sliding between his teeth. I rubbed against the bulge, Lambert trying to buck his hips without forcing his wounded leg to tense too much. The fabric of his briefs was damp with precum that had already escaped him. I licked across the cotton, making him throw back his head. I nuzzled against his covered member, biting down playfully for I loved seeing him so hot and flustered because of my touch. 'Fuck...' he muttered, his cat-like eyes locking with mine. I could taste the salty flavor of the liquids that had already oozed from the head of his cock, a warm spot welling up between my legs. But this wasn't about me. This was about Lambert needing to find some way to relax, and he deserved it. I decided I had been teasing him for enough now, hooking my fingers around the edges of his loincloth to pull it down carefully, trying to not touch the bandage around his leg. His manhood stood up straight and proud, glistening wet and twitching as I wrapped a hand around it, tugging at it a few times. I spied Lambert's face for a response, finding his gaze which screamed admiration. 'Go on...' Lambert urged as I kept giving small tugs, touching the head in the process. I latched the heat of my mouth onto his tip, my tongue coated in saliva twirling across it. I felt it jerk in my hand, throbbing veins pressing against my palm. I stroked up and down slowly, spreading the mix of precum and spit all over the base. A relieved sigh left Lambert as his fingers found my (h/c) locks, playing with the strands as I started to bob my head, lewd noises that varied between sucking and nearly gagging filling the room.

I nipped at the head, giving tiny licks, driving Lambert crazy. My hand went up between his legs to massage his scrotum in order to bring him more pleasure. Moans escaped Lambert's lips, deep, vibrating ones that sent shivers down my spine, my slit dripping right now. I took in his entire cock, a strangled sound emitting from my throat. My nose touched a little patch of dark pubic hair and I nuzzled against it to make sure his entire member was engulfed by my mouth. I felt the pulsing of it on my tongue, which was flatly pressed against the tip now. I pulled back, gasping for air as strings of saliva connected me to his cock. I smirked at Lambert's troubled reaction, he was so close to his release yet I had withdrawn myself from his thumping manhood. 'P-Please...' he mumbled with a voice filled with desperation. 'Did you just beg?' '(Y/n), I--' 'It is not very often that you beg. Perhaps I should give it to you to reward you for it, hm?' I raised an eyebrow, my index finger stroking his tip, which was about to explode. Lambert let out a loud groan as I teased him again, pressing tiny kisses against the base. 'Alright,' I sighed, inhaling through my nose deeply as my tongue swirled against him. 'I guess it's time, then.' He did not foresee my hand wrapping around his length, pumping him with great speed, Growls erupted from his mouth, his cock spasming as he released his pleasure. The hot, white and creamy fluid filled my mouth. Lambert's fingers clawed in my hair, trying to fuck my face for a few thrusts. He trembled, too weak to sit up straight. I swallowed his seed, wiping the remains off with my sleeve. 'Thank you...' Lambert whispered as I stood up, straightening my armor. 'Anytime, darling.' I took his underwear, putting it on him again. His cock was swollen and wet, satisfied as I pulled the cotton over it again. Lambert sighed, his breaths still uneven. 'I'd love to do something back, dear, but I am just too exhausted.' I smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead. 'Pay me back later, let's get you to bed first.' He smiled. 'I'd like nothing better.'

The following morning, I was greeted with a brunette head between my legs.


	13. Geralt | Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21 : You've been a bad girl

The smell of alcohol and sexual tension hung around the room, laughter audible, echoing through the tavern. I sat at my usual table, one leg draped over the other, back straightened as I applied my make up, dark red lipstick that would stain any man I would kiss. Ever so often, my gaze fluttered towards the door to see if a certain, regular customer of mine would enter. Disappointed sighs left my lips every time a drunkard barged in, babbling he would plough the hottest of us all. I reached for my perfume flask, spraying a royal amount in my neck and on the insides of my wrists. It was Tuesday, he should be here any moment now. Impatiently, I tapped my nails against the table. I chewed on my lip before dragging a hand through my (h/c) locks, trying to look as seductive and sexy as possible. A few men shot me suggestive glances, but I ignored them. Tonight was reserved for somebody else, a certain White Wolf dropping by for a drink, sex and some rest.

I grew restless as a few hours passed. Men entered and left again after being satisfied, yet I did not do a single thing tonight. I chugged down another Kaedweni Stout, rubbing my temples in agony. 'Tonight was a fucking waste of time.' I muttered, sighing deeply. 'Did you say something, (Y/n)?' I nearly got a heart attack as Geralt suddenly stood behind me, his swords draped over his back, his face caked with mud. 'I thought you wouldn't show up anymore.' He gave me a charming smirk. 'I always do, except if I am dead. I never want to miss an opportunity to see you.' I couldn't fight the blush that grew on my face. 'Shall we go to my room?' I asked him, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger. 'Of course.' Geralt answered, gesturing towards the stairs as a sign he wanted me to go first. Probably to look at my butt as we climbed the steps, that was. My room smelled a bit musky, so I threw open a window. Geralt flinched the moment we walked in. He dropped his stuff in the corner, making his way to the washing basin to carry out the usual ritual of washing his face, armpits and private parts. As he gazed at his hands fiddling in the water, I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pressing my lips against a few scars on his muscled back. 'What's the matter?' I whispered, feeling his wet hands wrap around mine. 'How many men, (Y/n)?' I tensed, wanting to withdraw my grip on Geralt. His nails dug into my skin all of a sudden. 'How many?' he repeated, 'Five? Six?' I managed to free myself, whipping around to walk towards the window for a few gulps of fresh air. 'Twelve.' Geralt let out a huff, dragging his hands through his white locks. 'Twelve. You slept with twelve men in just one week. No matter my sense of smell is so overreacting right now.' I closed my eyes, leaning on the windowframe. 'It is bound to happen, Geralt. I am a prostitute. It is my bloody job!' The Witcher shook his head. 'No, (Y/n), stop that. You can find another job.' 'Like what? No one wants to hire an ex-strumpet! As soon as I leave the trade, the news about me being a retired whore will spread around like a wildfire!' Geralt let out a groan of frustration. 'Petite Nina from three rooms down the hall slept with twenty-seven this week. I could top that easily had I not reserved my Tuesday evenings for someone else.' His cat-like eyes bore into me. 'Don't say that. I don't want to think of you sleeping with other men.'

'It's unavoidable. I need to live too, to pay for my food. Even a bit of rent for this room.' Geralts fists clenched and unclenched. 'Why do you act all surprised? This is a fucking brothel, Geralt!' The Witcher let out shivery breaths. 'I don't want you to work here anymore. I want you to be mine.' I sat down on top of the bed, crossing my legs. 'I really wish I could be, but the owner will never let me go. She's merciless.' He sat down next to me, putting an arm around me before pulling me into his shoulder. I leaned my head against his chest, sighing deeply. 'What's her price?' 'You wanna buy me with a certain sum of crowns like a piece of livestock.' Geralt grabbed my chin. 'No, (Y/n). Look at me.' I dared to face him, his eyes filled with an emotion I had never seen by any man before. 'I fucking love you, OK? Not just because of the sex.' I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. 'She wouldn't ever let me go, I think. I am one of the... better courtesans.' Geralt caressed my cheek, his thumb grazing against my skin. 'I shall let her name her price and I will pay it to her, no matter how much.'

'She is asleep at the moment. Still wanna go for that fuck?'  
A smirk grew on his face as he leaned in to lightly peck my lips. His beard was ticking my chin as he tilted his head to the right.  
'I guess we should. Twelve men... **You've been a bad girl** , (Y/n).'

I giggled as he suddenly flipped me over on my back, hovering over me. His Wolven School necklace brushed against my stomach as he straddled me. I hooked a finger around it, tugging him down for a kiss. Slowly, Geralt started to kiss me. His lips moved against mine in sync, savoring the moment I had longed for an entire week. I hooked my legs around his hips, forcing him to stay close as his tongue slithered into my mouth, rolling it against mine. Of all the men I had ever slept with, Geralt was the best kisser. The best fucker. The most gentle and the most rough. He was the only one I wanted to see again and again. Geralt was the only man I didn't have to fake orgasms with. His fingers fiddled with my bra, taking it off me. Goosebumps covered my arms as he played with my hard nipples, pinching them gently as his lips still kissed me. I moaned into his mouth softly, his long hair falling like a curtain over my face as I undid the ponytail that held it together. The Witcher pulled back for air, a low hum leaving his throat as I bucked my hips against his crotch. 'Aren't you excited?' I chuckled as I felt his solid member twitch against my core. The White Wolf grinned, kissing my neck softly. 'I can smell the other men you slept with in the sheets.' 'Then please, leave your scent behind.' He grabbed my wrists as soon as my hands started to wander to his back. 'None of that. I am in charge.' I smiled seductively. 'Then go ahead.' His lips pecked my collarbone, one of my breasts as he undid his underwear. His kisses trailed downwards, over my stomach. I arched my back as he breathed over my core, kissing my thighs. He hooked his fingers around my thongs, taking it off me. 'I rather spread the scent of our mixed juices instead of just mine.' I chewed on my lip, the spot between my legs growing wetter and wetter every second. Geralt smiled, crawling over me again so he was facing me.

'Are you going to be a good girl from now on?'  
'Hmhm.'  
'Say it to me.'  
'I am going to be a good girl from now on, Geralt.'  
'And if I pay your employer for you, will you come with me.'  
'Yes.'  
'Yes what?'  
'Yes Ger-- Oh!' 

Without a warning he shoved himself into me, thrusting forward as deep as he could. 'Those tiny men with tiny pricks are nothing compared to my cock, aren't they?' I moaned. 'Yes Geralt, they are nothing.' He started bucking his hips in a quick, unsatisfactory pace. Grunts already left him before I had even adjusted to his size, the head of his cock hitting my g-spot over and over without showing mercy. Pleasure was soon present in the pit of my stomach, making me see stars as his hot breath blew against my neck, his husky voice whispering dirty words in my ear. 'You like that, (Y/n)?' I raked my nails across his back. 'Are you going to give me some more scars? Give them to me, darling.' he groaned, speeding up. His hands were propped on both sides of my head, trapping me from turning my face from his as if I even wanted to. 'Fuck, Geralt.' My fingers dug into his skin, clawing in his hair. The sloppy sound of his member slipping in and out of me filled the room. Perhaps it was even audible on the other side of the brothel, and part of me hoped it was. I moaned, Geralt leaning down to seal my mouth with his. He was slamming in and out of me, numbing the bud between my legs every time the little white patch of pubic hair brushed against it, even if the touch was so gentle it drove me crazy, for the nerves in my clitoris were highly sensitive right now. 'Geralt, I am going to cum...' I cried out, bucking my body into his. The Witcher just chuckled, pulling out his cock. I let out a sob of disappointment. 'What are you doing?' 'You've been a bad girl, (Y/n).' he repeated his sentence from earlier, wrapping his hand around his cum-oozing member. 'Besides, I am going to stain the sheets with my load.' He started to pump himself with his hand. 'Come here, baby, help me out.' 

I gathered myself from the loss of his cock, taking it in my palm now. I gave a few tugs, making Geralt bury his hands in my hair. 'Yes, like that.' I started to jerk him off, his swollen member throbbing already. 'Let me cum on the sheets, (Y/n).' I smirked, licking the few first drops off his shaft. 'No, on the sheets, not in your mouth.' I pouted, swiping my tongue against the base anyways. 'I thought you promised to be a good girl.' I smirked, continuing to pump him with my hand. 'Let me cum. Now.' I sped up, sperm dripping over my hand right now. Geralts cat eyes found mine, the certain glint in them indicating his high approaching quickly. 'Yes, darling, yes.' I leaned to the side so my sheets were free to be released on. Geralt grunted, ejaculating all over the soft fabrics. I let out a laugh as he panted heavily, gripping my hair even tighter. 'Yes, good girl. Good girl.' I let go of his member, letting him push me onto the bed again. He pressed his mouth against mine, drawing air from me. I could hear his quickened heartbeat and felt the hot seed underneath me. 'Stay here.' Geralt breathed, pulling back and grabbing his underwear. 'I am going to wake up your employer and pay for you, so you can come with me as soon as we wake up. I am going to get you out of here.' I smiled, watching him dress up messily. He still looked like sex as he left, his legs still trembling a bit. I buried my head into my pillow, and as I inhaled, I could smell him in the sheets.


	14. Olgeird | Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 : "I want to just look at you, but at the same time I want to fuck you so hard."

I had downed at least six mugs of beer, heaving a seventh one to my lips to carefully sip from it. Laughter filled my ears as one of the Wild Ones failed throwing his set of knives into the drawing of a toad prince pinned to one of the pillars. I grinned, watching the man scurry off in embarrassment. Adela's fingers kept raking against my scalp, braiding the (h/c) strands that were laying like a curtain on her legs neatly. 'Really (Y/n), you should shave your hair like we have if you really want to become one of us~' she teased, a toothy grin plastering over her face as she pretended to cut my hair off. 'Really Adela, you dare to chop my beautiful locks and I will slit your throat.' 'I'm only joking, no need to get violent.' I laughed lightly, downing my drink. My head had started spinning from the alcohol, but it was a nice feeling. 'One more.' Ungus poured me another tankard of beer. I made a mental note that this was really, really my final drink. 'All done.' Adela patted on both my shoulders as my hand reached up to feel my braids. 'You look gorgeous.' one of the other girls said. 'Thank you.' I couldn't hold back a blush, so I hid my face behind a lifted cup. As I placed it back on the table, Zorin had pulled out his flute and had started playing a nice tune to lighten the mood. 'Right, lass, the dance floor is yours.' I frowned as everyone looked at me. 'What, me?' 'Of course, (Y/n). Go ahead.'

I stood up, my legs wobbling from the alcohol that had blurred my senses, but I regained my balance quickly. I walked towards the open space in the middle, in front of the sofa where Olgierd had put up his legs, a smirk playing over his lips. I started swaying my hips to the soft melody that came from the flute, but it soon bored me a bit and didn't fit my upcoming giggly mood. 'Come on, give me something more!' One of the Wild Ones took his lute, another his drum and started to quicken the beat, a more rousing sound filling the room. 'That's more like it!' I started to dance around, gaining oohs an aahs from my audience. I swirled around, my tight dress fluttering around me, my movements elegant and perfectly fitting the music. A few had started clapping along, laughing or just gawking at me as if I was a divine being that had just entered their room. The song came to an end, and I bowed for Olgierd, whose smile had only grown, his eyes dark and shimmering. He winked and gestured me to come over to him. I made my way to the couch, sitting down next to him whilst the room kept on playing music, everyone minding their own business again. Olgierd leaned closer, his hot breath hitting my neck as his mouth grazed against my ear, his whispering creating goosebumps on my skin.

'I want to just look at you, but at the same time I want to fuck you so hard.' Just now my eye fell on the massive tent that was visible in his pants, the outlines of his member pressing against the expensive fabric. Between my legs, tension started to grow.

'Then why don't you just take me, then?' I muttered, teasing him by giving him a kiss on the jaw. I felt a tiny push against my back. I got up, grabbing Olgierd's hand, spying around if anyone saw us slip away. We quickly got upstairs, the music fading into the background, and as Olgierd closed the door of his bedroom, it was just us. He turned around the key to keep out any unwanted guests or interrupters, his breathing already heavier than normal. 'By the gods, you fucking beautiful woman!' he spat, spinning around to face me. He came up to me, cupping my cheeks in his calloused hands, rubbing my skin with his thumbs. 'Did you do it on purpose? Turning me on in front of my men?' His breath hit my lips and I tiptoed to kiss him. 'You liked that, didn't you?' I smirked. 'What if I did?' He kissed me for a few brief moments before he pulled back, his fingers tearing the laces that held my dress together. 'You're in for a rough evening, then.' He pushed me backwards upon the bed, crawling over me as hungry, lustful eyes roamed over my body.

He nipped at my neck, now completely peeling the dress off me. I was drenched already, his promises and suddenly change of behaviour from normal to husky had turned me on more than I should admit. I reached up for his garb, ripping it open, which got buttons flying across the room. Olgierd growled against my neck, biting down harshly until he drew blood, making me moan in a hopeless manner. 'Think this attire was cheap, love?' 'Probably my love for you is worth more than this stylish robe. At least, that's what I hope...' He had no comeback at this remark, I could see it in his eyes, but instead of admitting this little defeat, Olgierd buried his head in my neck and attacked the spot of which he broke the skin just moments ago, making me grunt since it hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that was about to unfold.

I let my fingers rake through the little hairs that were visible on his chest, reach a bit lower until I reached his belt. His bulge rubbed against my thigh every once in a while, driving me insane. I unbuckled it, getting Olgierd to stop licking my neck but instead move to my mouth again, nipping for a few endless seconds before he withdrew himself, his gaze falling to my hands on their journey to free his erection from his straining, painful prison. A sigh of relief left his lips as it finally bobbed up between our sweaty bodies, the loincloth that had been wrapped around his waist falling to the bed. I pushed his garment off his shoulders completely now, leaving us both naked apart from my panties. Olgierd dipped his head down, sucking on one breast without warning my hardening nipple it was about to be touched. I let out a lewd mutter, lacing a hand in his ginger locks. He slowly bit down, nibbling on the sensitive bud as one of his hands pushed aside my panties, teasing my core by gathering juices on it. He swiped across the sensitive folds before bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking it off.

'My little lady wants it rough, she fucking gets it rough.' I sharply inhaled when he suddenly pushed me backwards, his right hand wrapping around my throat. I could feel my own juices and Olgierd's saliva on them as his rings scraped against my skin. I tried to swallow as he parted my labia with the tip of his cock, slithering himself in between swiftly. As he completely entered me, I felt him throb already. Without a warning, he started to thrust like crazy, not wasting any opportunity to fuck me senseless. He squeezed my neck, blocking the flow of oxygen that now couldn't reach my lungs. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of drawing air. Olgierd sped up, his thrusts sloppy, uneven and erotic as his scrotum slapped against my butt with each time he rammed himself in. I made a mewling sound, my hands clawing at his that was holding me in a choking position. He growled, fucking me harder and harder. My clit had started to grow restless, so I managed to get a few of my fingers to play with the bud of nerves, but Olgierd grabbed my wrist, forcing me to not touch myself. I let out a whimper, my stomach almost exploding as I looked at his face, his eyes wild and dark with lust.

My walls had wrapped themselves around his penis sooner than I thought and every few thrusts the head of it brushed against my g-spot, making me desperate for oxygen all the more. I felt like my face was becoming blue already, gasping for fruitless attempts for air. Liquids ran down my thighs, staining the duvet. I was close to both orgasming and choking. I tried to moan, but Olgierd's grip was so firm that I only let out a squeak.

As my high washed over me, excitement seeping out of my vagina, Olgierd released my throat. I gasped, inhaling deeply before I caressed my sore skin with my fingers. My legs quivered, still not over the orgasm that I had received, yet Olgierd was still pumping himself in and out of me. His cock was oozing cum already, covering my insides. All of a sudden, he pulled out, not allowing himself to finish first. 'Turn over.' He commanded. I frowned. 'Turn. Over.' I hesitantly laid onto my stomach and I could almost hear him roll his eyes. 'On your hands and knees, (Y/n). How am I supposed to fuck you when you are laying like that?' I did as he said, propping myself on my elbows. I felt his hands on my buttocks, parting them slightly before I moaned as he latched his tongue onto my asshole. One of his thumbs massaged my clit while he ate my ass, lubing it up for whatever his plan was. But of course, I knew what his plan was. I chewed on my lip, closing my eyes as a trail of his saliva ran down my ass. 'You know, the lube is right there.' I teased. 'Plough that lube. I will do just fine.' I buried my head in my pillow as he licked a few more times before positioning himself, his hands firmly on my hips.

I braced myself, for I knew what was to come. Anal sex with Olgierd would fucking hurt. Not a little, it would burn before it would turn into bliss. I bit down on my lip as the head of his cock slid into me. I heard him pump his cock with his hand a few times before he pushed himself in some more as tears sprang to my eyes. He dragged a few fingers across my wet slit, lubing up my butthole some more. A sob left me as I let out a pained grunt. He was huge, especially now he was close to his release. Throbbing veins made it all the more difficult to properly insert himself. A squeal escaped me when he managed to fully insert himself, not letting me adjust to any of this. He roughly gathered my so nicely braided hair in a ponytail, taking it in one hand, tugging at it firmly as he started to fuck me again without mercy. His free hand spanked me every few moments, making the pain even more unbearable. Tears ran down my cheeks, but I didn't tell him to stop. The pain would ease.

Indeed, after a minute the hurt became bliss, and Olgierd started to moan louder as I moved into him with every few thrusts. 'Fuck, (Y/n), like that!' His grip on my (h/c) strands tightened. I was massaging my own clit in circles, teasing the bud while Olgierd started to go to his state of cumming. His member was about to explode, I felt that it had started to grow wetter and wetter inside me. Hot seed spilled from his tip, filling me. He released my locks, parting my buttocks as he pulled out, letting out uneven groans as he watched his sperm leak from my asshole. I collapsed on my stomach onto the bed, too tired to hold myself up. I knew he was smirking even though I didn't face him. He leaned down, kissing my shoulderblades a few times before he whispered in my ear.

'We should go back to the party.'  
'You just wrecked me from both sides, Olgierd. You're a fucking beast in bed.'  
'I know. But if they ask why you're walking weird, just say that my cock did that to you.'

I let out a light giggle, my eyes closed as my head rested against my pillow. 'Lay down with me. I don't think I can walk.' 'I'll carry you.' Olgierd lifted himself off me, stepping away from the bed to dress up again. I turned on my back, facing him. His eyes lingered over my body as a confident smirk covered his scar-covered face.

'You act as if you want them to know how hard you fucked me.'  
'What if that is exactly what I want them to know?'

I blushed, swinging myself out of bed as well. I wrapped my arms around his naked form, resting my head against his chest. 'Okay. I'll come with you.'

We put on our clothes again, making ourselves look presentable again before returning downstairs. All eyes were on us when we entered. I acted as if nothing happened, took my mug of beer again and sat down next to Adela. She gasped loudly. 'What did you do to your beautiful braids?' I gave her an apologetic look. 'And... Is that a handprint on your throat?!'


	15. Regis | Fluttershy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23: "It's freezing out here, let's find shelter!"

Frostbite was gnawing on my fingers, chewing on the sensitive skin around my nails as I pulled my scarf tighter around me. I shivered uncontrollably, not able to see anything further than an inch away from my face. It was unclear on how Regis and I had ended up in a snowstorm while on our way to inspect an old arcane tower of a long deceased author I absolutely adored on the cold lands of Ard Skellig, it had stuck us as lightning out of nothing. One moment, the sky was blue, birds singing their songs, not a problem in sight. A second after, snow started to fall, no, hail on us with its icy fingers, slipping under our armor , chilling us to the bone. 'Regis?' I yelled over the sound of the blizzard, searching for the vampire through narrowed eyes. '(Y/n), I am here!' He shouted back, a partially gloved hand with arced nails reaching out for me. I grabbed it, Regis' grip immediately firm and surprisingly warm. 'Hold onto me!' 'I can't see anything!'

He halted in his tracks so he could walk right next to me, his hand still not releasing mine. 'Nor can I, dear. We only need to get through this.' I could hear him tremble. I had to resist the urge to just embrace him to warm him up, for I knew it wouldn't work for longer than a few seconds. Regis' eyelashes were covered in snowflakes, and part of me almost laughed at the idea of an icicle that could hang under his nose, but it would only mean that the poor thing would be colder if this was the case. His palm was warm against mine, but furthermore all I felt was cold, unbearable cold. Soon, we would die of hypothermia. ' **It's freezing out here, let's find shelter!** ' I yelled, Regis squeezing my hand tighter. 'We really should! Follow me!'

The snow started to die down, now slowly fluttering through the sky, though we didn't have a single warm thread on our clothes anymore. Just now we could see the damage the cold had done to our bodies. Regis' face was red and puffy, his eyes still half lidded as exhaustion hit him. I assumed my face looked the same, or at least it felt like it.

'There!'  
I followed Regis' gaze.  
Bingo.

He had found a little cave deep enough to make a fire and become a bit warmer again. A relieved sigh left my lips as I put down my bag and shook the snow from my (h/c) hair. 'Thank the gods I got dry wood and some tinder on me.' Regis muttered while reaching for his pouch, taking out a few old branches. 'They aren't large, but at least it is something.' I knelt down, helping him ignite it. He shivered audibly, his teeth chattering as he held his palms fruitlessly in front of the fire. 'Got any dry shirts?' I nodded, getting up to fetch him one. 'Here you go.' A thankful smile spread over his face as he took the linen shirt from me. 'Is this my size?' 'Of course it is. You are too forgetful sometimes, and someone has to look after you.' He chuckled, giving me a toothy grin before standing up. 'Turn around, I am going to undress.' I raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on my hip. 'I'd rather watch.' A tinge of red grew on his face. 'Fine.' I sighed, turning around. I could hear him strip, his heavy coat falling to the floor of the cave. I peeked over my shoulder, my bottom lip slipping between my teeth. His bare back had some freckles here and there, goosebumps covering his pale skin. My gaze went down to inspect his bottom, which was fine to stare at. I smirked as he pulled the dry shirt over his head, quickly retreating from my watching position. 'Done.' he spoke and I spun to him, an innocent smile on my lips. 'Let's sit.' We took place next to the tiny, cracking fire which didn't provide many heat, our back resting against the walls of the cave. In my mind, an idea formed. 'Here, I have something to keep us warm.' From my backpack, I took a blanket. Surprisingly, it was still dry. 'It's not very large.' Regis commented. I smiled. 'The more reason we have to cuddle.' Regis visibly swallowed and scooted closer to me as soon as I gestured him to do so while I draped the soft fabric over our bodies. My arms wrapped themselves around the vampire, who was tensing up under my touch. 'What are you so nervous for, love?' He let out a shaky laugh. 'Nothing, darling.' He wrapped an arm around me, but not in a casual way. I frowned, laying my head on his shoulder. 'What's bothering you?' 'Nothing.' Regis said, too quickly. I put my hand on his thigh to comfort him, but it only earned me a muffled grunt from his throat. I withdrew my hand quickly, searching his face for an explanation. 'Are you hurt?' Regis shook his head, his nose dusted in a pink hue.

'I am not, it is nothing.'   
'Show me.'   
'I said, it is nothing!'

I forced the blanket away from our laps, the vampire fighting it. One way or the other, I managed to win this little battle, showing a small smirk of victory before letting my gaze fall to his leg. There was indeed... Absolutely nothing. Until my eyes went slightly upwards, to his lap. And then it hit me. My stomach fluttered immediately as I let out a light laugh. 'You have a boner.' Regis hummed embarrassed, hiding his face from me. 'Regis, love...' I whispered, licking my lips while putting a finger under his chin in an attempt to force him to look at me. A battle which I yet again won, yet his eyes averted from mine. 'Regis...' The shade on his cheeks had became more crimson. My left hand cupped his cheek, the thumb rubbing against his sideburns. 'What are you so shy for?' 'Sometimes I feel so old, what ever did such a beautiful lady like you ever see in an old vampire like myself...? You can have men so much better than me, yet you chose me.' I let out a little chuckle. 'Oh, Regis... Stop that. I love you, I made the right choice. There is no need to be flustered. It isn't like the first time we have sex... We have been courting for half a decade now, for goodness sake!' Regis was finally brave enough to meet my gaze. 'Now is not an appropriate time. We'll freeze to death!' 'We have each others body warmth and the fire. That might be enough to not get cold.' Regis hadn't lost the shy look on his face yet. 'I really ponder often why you chose me.' 'And you shouldn't be so doubtful about yourself.' One of my hands traced circles over his thigh, making his breath hitch. 'It's very cold. We should try to sleep.'

I rolled my eyes, knowing it wouldn't begin from his side tonight so I had to make the move. I smashed my lips onto his, earning a surprised gasp from the vampire. He soon responded and returned the gesture. I kissed him for a good minute before pulling back, inhaling deeply. 'Make love to me.' He blinked, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair from my face. 'If you are sure, then I wouldn't want anything else.' he responded, claiming my mouth with his. Tiny grunts left him when I climbed onto his lap, grinding against his boner as I sat down. I threw my arms around his neck, my lips moving against his in sync, his sharp teeth nipping at them every now and then. His tongue explored my mouth, wrestling with mine for dominance. Regis tugged at my (h/c) locks, dragging his hands through the wet, still snow covered hair. I bucked my hips, earning a muffled groan.

Slowly, he started to kiss my neck, almost biting down in the skin. I mewled as he found my sweet spot, which he started to pepper in an endless amount of kisses. My fingers started to peel off his shirt, making him pull back to let me do my work. The goosebumps were back and my hands roamed over his chest, down his abdomen to softly squeeze the bulge that was visible in his pants. Regis' face was covered in a crimson blush, his eyes dark as they fell shut when my palm cupped his covered member. He gritted his teeth, hissing as I massaged the hard lump. I had started to undo his belt, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrists. 'Now am I nearly completely undressed and you are still fully clothed. That seems hardly fair.' I smiled, giving a peck on his lips as he began taking my armor off me. It was still soaked in snow, so my skin was cold when he threw it away aimlessly. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides in an attempt to warm me up a bit. I leaned in to kiss him again, still sitting on his lap.

Regis slowly removed my trousers and panties, leaving me naked and shivering. I studied his face, his admiring eyes as they looked at my body, his dreamy smile as he faced me. 'You're so beautiful.' I blushed, hiding my flustered face in his neck before giving the skin a few pecks. 'Just fuck me already.' I whispered. He smiled, caressing my back softly. 'I still need to take off my pants, though.' 'Oh, right.' I climbed off his legs, helping him get rid of them before pulling down his underwear. His erection stood up straight, shimmering in the light of the fire. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as he blushed. I took his glistening cock in my hand, pumping it a few times to get a reaction out of the vampire. Regis groaned, his penis jerking as I teasingly pressed my palm against his testicles, my fingers softly grazing against the little patch of silver pubic hair. His tip was leaking already, so I spread the precum all over the base. Regis sighed deeply, grabbing my arm. 'Oh, (Y/n), just come here.' I did as he said, straddling his lap before easing myself down onto his hard cock. I shut my eyes in pure bliss. I didn't have to adjust to him anymore, for we had done this many times before. Regis took ahold of my waist, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly. I embraced him as well, my hands on his shoulders, my bosom pressed against his chest. My stiff nipples against him made Regis blush. I was sitting on his legs now. I draped my legs around him so we were tightly entangled and I could inspect every crevice of his flustered face. Slowly, Regis started to move, his hands under my butt to lift me onto and off his cock. I moaned softly, shutting my eyes as the erotic sound of sloppy thrusts echoed through the cave. Regis' breaths were uneven, hitching in his throat as he sped me up. I buried my face in his neck, listening to his heart beating in his throat, his struggles as he tried to swallow saliva, his tiny gasps that escaped him.

Regis was absolutely beautiful every time we made love, the way his body would tremble in every movement, or how his face changed in pleasure as I moved against him moaning, fully engulfing his cock with my vagina, the tip grazing against the back of my womanhood. He kissed my neck between whispers of how much he loved me and how beautiful I was, speeding up his thrusts. He didn't seem troubled to keep lifting me up and down on his penis, but never the less I bucked my hips, my clit teased by his thumb, the sensitive bud screaming for more. His sweaty skin was sticky against mine as he pulled me into him, his thrusts quickening. I moaned, feeling juices escape and run down our thighs. '(Y-Y/n)...' Regis stuttered, his eyes shut tightly. I pressed a kiss against his lips, his tongue swiftly slipping into my mouth. I hummed lowly, my walls starting to clamp around his length.

'Regis, I am going to cum...' I breathed into his ear softly, my hands finding support on his chest to grind myself against him again and again. He grunted, his nose nuzzling against my neck as his nails dug into my buttocks, speeding up even more. 'Cum for me, (Y/n).' He rubbed my clitoris again, just enough to let me see stars as I released all over him. The knot in my stomach exploded and my body had started to shake uncontrollably, making Regis chuckle lightly. '(Y/n), you're so beautiful...' I gasped as my high finished, the vampire still slipping in and out of me, his member still rock hard. I felt it had started to throb and I knew he was close to his release. Regis breathed my name as I continued grinding against him, the tip of his cock starting to ooze cum. Regis still held onto my butt as he spasmed a few moments as his seed spilled inside of me, sperm leaking out of my vagina as he pulled his now limp member out. Regis panted heavily, his voice husky as he whispered that he loved me. 'I love you too.' I told him, kissing him sensually as he reached out for something next to him.

The next thing I felt was a blanket being draped over my shoulders. Regis cupped my cheeks, his breaths still uneven as they hit my face while his dark eyes inspected me, every crevice and dimple. After a few seconds, he slipped his bottom lip between his teeth. 'I can't help but think you're a goddess. You're gorgeous, so absolutely gorgeous...' I blushed, snuggling into him. 'Regis...' I whispered, putting my head against his chest as exhaustion washed over me. The vampire shifted, pulling me down into a laying position, making me yelp in surprise as I landed on top of him. 'Sssh...' Regis hushed, 'Just try to sleep, alright?' I smiled, kissing his collarbone. 'Alright. Sleep well, Regis.' 'Sweet dreams, my dearest (Y/n).' I just listened to his heartbeat until it lulled me to sleep.


	16. Gaetan | Wherever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "Be quiet, or they'll hear you."

It had all started with occasional glances after Geralt and I had fulfilled the contact on the Beast of Honorton. I had begged the Wolf to spare him, and he had listened. After we brought Millie to her auntie and it all came to rest, Geralt yet again heard my pleas to let Gaetan seek refuge at Kaer Morhen, where said Cat was grateful for. Gaetan was a charming man, really. He would smile at me ever so often, his intense gaze more piercing than the ones of the other Witchers. Briefly, this man was interesting. Very interesting.

I had swung one leg over the other as I leaned one hand on the bench I was sitting on, a few gwent cards tucked in the other. Across of me sat Eskel, his eyes narrowed as he looked from his cards to me. 'I told you I would win.' I bluffed as he put down a Braenn card, a smirk spreading on his face. 'Are you sure, (Y/n)?' I gazed at the strongest cards in my hand. 'Hm...' I tilted my head, smiling as I put down a poor fucking infantry. Eskel snorted. 'Really? Amateur.' He was about to put down another card as Lambert barged in, smashing a crate with bottles of wine on the table, interrupting our game by sending all our cards flying. 'Time to drink!' he spoke, clearly tipsy already. 'We were playing Gwent.' I stated, frowning at the Witcher. 'Lame. Let's get drrrunk!' He took one of the bottles and drank straight from it, wine leaking across his chin as it almost gushed out over his face. I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, just hoping he would fuck off. But Eskel had lost his temper already, standing up, facing Lambert with rage in his eyes. 'Listen here you prick--' Geralt snorted, 'I am getting really tired of your shit.' 'I am getting tired of yoúr shit!' Lambert cooed, making his friend even more furious. I shook my head, sighing deeply before raising from my seat. I gathered my deck from the floor and tucked it in my pocket, leaving the two behind to fight.

That night, a few hours later, tension was laying thickly in the air between Lambert and Eskel. 'You know,' Vesemir broke the awkward silence, 'We could always have a drink or two together.' My eyes found Gaetan's frowning face as he looked at the older Witcher, 'Isn't Lambert drunk off his ass already?' I had to withold myself from giggling. The Cat gave me an amused grin. 'I can use a few more. It has worn off.' Lambert said in a grumpy voice, rubbing his forehead. 'Let's gather around then.' Geralt said, scooting closer to Yennefer. I took the full mug Vesemir handed me, the wine almost spilling. 'Wine in a tankard, how elegant.' Yennefer sighed, refusing the drink she was being offered. 'At least one of us should stay sober in case something happens.' I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked up, smiling as I saw it was Gaetan.

'Hey.' he said, cocking an eyebrow. 'Hello there.' I brought the mug to my lips and took a sip, slowly swallowing it as Gaetan kept looking at me. 'Hm?' He simply smiled, taking a swig from his own drink. His hand brushed against mine as he shifted in his seat, lingering there for a few moments before he withdrew his caloussed palm. I let out a surprised hum which got him chuckling in response.

'Hello, earth to (Y/n)!'

I blinked a few times, awakening from my state of trance. Eskel was holding up a bottle. 'You want some more or are you wasted already?' I held out my cup for him to pour in some more. This would become a pretty long evening and I would certainly become drunk if I kept going like this.

I kept myself from drinking too much that night, for I wouldn't have liked to wake up naked on the bathroom floor swimming in my own vomit. We laughed about some stupid story Lambert was telling. 'And then, he... he just fell onto the ground... when my sword went into his neck... I mean back!' Said Witcher hiccupped as he finished his story. Eskel burst out in laughter as I just grinned, finishing the remains of wine in my mug. I nearly choked on them as a warm hand caressed my thigh, stopping at the knee before the person quickly took it away. Gaetan next to me had tensed up, his face reddening. 'Forgive me. I didn't mean to... The wine carried me away.' The Cat averted his gaze before I slowly took his hand, putting it back on my leg. 'It's fine. I like it, even.' He frowned. 'Really? I mean, what?' I let out a light laugh. 'Really. You can touch me wherever you want.' I felt my face become pale at that comment. I wasn't intended to sound so vulgar.

Gaetan however noticed every bit. 'Wherever I want? Like... Wherever...' He draped an arm around me, leaning in, nuzzling his face into my neck. I swear I could hear him purr, how ironic for someone from the School of the Cat. I smiled, relaxing under his surprisingly warm touch. 'Yes.' 'That a confession?' I was silent for a moment. 'Perhaps.' The Witcher smiled. 'If I knew, I would've kissed you sooner.' I blinked in confusion. 'But you didn't kiss m--' I was cut off by his lips on mine, soft and warm as they slowly moved. The others didn't seem to notice as they were too drunk to think properly, Vesemir had fallen asleep on the table and Yen had withdrawn herself to her study. After a second he pulled back, his hands finding mine. His Witcher eyes stared at me intensely. 'Let's get out of here.' 'To where?' 'I don't care.' He stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him to a nearby room. He slammed the door shut, pushing me against it while pinning my arms above my head, his mouth pressed onto my own, drawing air from me as if he needed me to be alive. I never imagined Gaetan to be such a good kisser, it surprised me a bit. Our tongues wrestled as one of Gaetans hands tugged at my hair, dragging through the strands as he tilted my head aside carefully, brushing away a few (h/c) locks before he started to kiss my neck, leaving hickeys directly. His hands now fondled my clothed breasts as I leaned against the door, eyes closed in pure bliss. Excitement had started to grow the very moment he had kissed me and there had to be done something about it. 'Let's be quick before we're missed.' I breathed, facing Gaetan who had a bewildered look on his face. His gaze darkened as he stared at me intensely. My hands unbuckled his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clank alongside his pants. The Cat rid me off my trousers as well before pushing me up against the door, lifting my hips before tugging aside my panties.

Gaetan groaned softly as he saw how wet I was already. 'Your cunt looks so fucking delicious.' he muttered, undoing his underwear before his boner sprung free between our bodies. I gasped softly at his size and I realized this was going to hurt. 'Like what you see?' Gaetan purred, cupping my face in his hands softly. 'Hmhm, just a bit nervous.' 'Just bite me if it hurts.' He pressed his tip inside, tears springing to my eyes already. 'Hmmmf...' Gaetan clasped a palm over my mouth to muffle my moans. 'Not all of them are drunk as fuck. **Be quiet, or they'll hear you.'** He pressed his cock inside some more until he unexpectedly smashed himself inside completely, making me cry out in pain. I was happy with the hand on my face now, for the sound would've been so loud that the Witchers would've taken a look immediately.

I adjusted to his length and he pushed me up against the door, making me chuckle as the wood creaked on the impact. Gaetan lifted my legs so he could thrust in and out more easily and I wrapped my arms around him. 'Just like that.' I cooed as he started to trust, my face a flush of pink. He bucked his hips, the erotic sound of bodies colliding audible if if weren't for the creaking door. He sped up, his grunts uneven as he buried his face in my neck. 'You're so tight and warm.' he breathed, pecking the skin a few times. 'You are so fucking big.' I breathed, clawing at his clothed back. 'Hurry.' I muttered as I saw the light in Yennefers room die down. 'You could've chosen a different place to fuck me.' Gaetan chuckled as his breath hitched, sweat on his brow while his pupils were dilated. 'Wanna move through the halls?' I laughed lightly while the knot in my stomach tightened. 'What would the Wolven School say as we ran through the hall with your penis deep inside me?' Gaetan smirked, slipping his index finger into my mouth. 'I like your wit. No wonder I am in love with you. Now hold on tight, we are going to speed up some more.' I sucked on the digit as he quickened his thrusts, The sound of liquids dripping on the floor echoed. 'That's fucking great, now they will think there is a leak here...' 'Last time I checked, you were the one leaking.' Gaetan responded, making me laugh. He rolled his hips, plunging in and out of me faster and faster. He had withdrawn his finger from my mouth and had started to massage my clit with it. My walls started to clamp around his cock and he felt it, his teeth gritting as he looked at me adoringly. 'I am so close.' I whispered, feeling my clitoris throb in pleasure. 'Come for me. Now.' His hand was on my mouth right in time as I loudly mewled, orgasming intensely. I spasmed a few times, coming down from my high as Gaetan slipped out of me, placing me on the ground. My legs wobbled and I started to giggle uncontrollably.

'The Cat seems like a pussy destroyer! Get it?'

Gaetan laughed, wrapping his fingers around his member. 'I'm so close to cumming as well, (Y/n)... I you just...' 'Of course.' I knelt down in front of him, taking his swollen cock in my mouth. Carefully, he grabbed my hair, parting it and holding as if it were two ponytails. I licked across the base, giving his testicles a squeeze before I took the tip in again, sucking roughly while swirling my tongue around it. 'Fuck...' Gaetan panted, starting to thrust into my mouth. 'Let me fuck your face...' He slammed in and out of me, tears in the corners of my eyes as I nearly gagged each time his shaft hit the back of my throat. 'Swallow.' he muttered, and before I could react his cock twitched, ejaculating sperm into my mouth. He groaned loudly. Too loudly.

The door where I was sitting against opened and in the dooropening appeared Yennefer, her hand on her hip as she frowned. 'What's going on here?' 'Isn't that clear?' I spoke after swallowing the cum. Gaetan scratched his neck awkwardly. Just now I noticed the faces of the others, Vesemir and Geralt shocked as Eskel was pinching the bridge of his nose, Lambert grinning like an idiot. 'I told you so, Eskel. Now pay up, you lost the bet.' Lambert caught the coin purse right in time. 'Besides, (Y/n), you have a bit of... Cream in the corner of your mouth.'

 


	17. Vernon Roche | Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25: "Come here, I will calm you down."

I bolted up in bed as the sound of thunder split the sky, the bed squeaking underneath my sudden movements. I swallowed, breathing uneven, looking around the room. Everyone was still here. The chairs, the table, even the chest with the clothes on top of it. My gaze fell to my side, where Vernon was laying sound asleep, his face turned to me, his chocolate locks spread over his pillow messily. His arm had been laying around me but had fallen to the side now I had jerked awake. A surprised yelp left me as lightning set the sky alight for a moment before everything went dark again. I laid down, trying to calm myself by saying that is was just a thunderstorm, but I couldn't help but hide into Vernon's strong body as thunder sounded yet again. 'Hm... (Y/n)?' Vernon groggily muttered. Crap, I had awoken him. 'Is everything alright darling?' he whispered, his voice raspy as he opened his brown eyes slightly to peek at me. He saw that I was nervous, slightly panting while goosebumps covered each part of my exposed skin. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking at me worriedly. ' **Come here, I will calm you down**.' His voice was so sincere that I couldn't help but blush, and he didn't have to propose that twice. I pressed myself against him as another burst of light ignited the room a split second. Vernon's strong arm wrapped around me, his naked skin against mine. 'Are you afraid of storms?' I nodded, not daring to look up to his loving eyes.

His fingers drew circles over my skin, moving down to the small of my back, halting just above my butt. He buried his nose in my (h/c) hair, inhaling the scent of it. I could hear his breaths, and it calmed me indeed. I had closed my eyes, listening to his beating heart as it lulled me to sleep the longer I listened.

I liked him here, next to me while he touched me gently, our bodies pressed together as the rain trickled against the tent, his strong arm protecting me from the storm that I had stopped paying attention to. Instead it was us, just us. The outside world didn't exist, we weren't at the Temerian camp but at a place high in the clouds, away from thunderstorms and all bad things. I felt at rest. I slowly exhaled, laying there for minutes with the commander against me.

Suddenly, his fingers started to move down, caressing my thigh at first. His calloused hand was rough as he pressed his palm against my skin, trying to get a reaction from me. I let out a little hum before I lifted my head from his chest, facing him as his eyes found mine. 'There is a way I could get you to relax even more.' he whispered in a low voice, pools of dark brown starting to shimmer with lust. I knew where this was going, and my lips turned upwards in a shy smile as his gaze bore into mine. 'I'm still a bit sore from this evening.' I muttered, which was true, for a few hours ago we had made love between the sheets and the room still smelled like sex, but somehow Vernon was feeling like it again. 'I will be careful, darling.' he whispered, leaning forward to press his mouth on mine. Our lips moved, the stubble of his upcoming beard rubbing against my chin as he turned his head to slip in his tongue. I didn't even try to win the dominance, it would be a fruitless attempt for Vernon had already won.

His hand wandered between my thighs, parting the rosy, still sensitive folds that were raw from last evening. A fond smile formed on his lips as he pulled back for air, our bodies still covered by the duvet about which Vernon didn't seem to care. He carefully caressed the lips, dragging a finger across them to tease me until the point of breaking. Heat had started to grow and Vernon smiled as he felt my womanhood become damp with my juices. I had closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation of him massaging my clitoris. 'Look at me.' Vernon whispered. I opened my eyes, staring at his loving face. 'You are so beautiful.' He slipped a finger inside of me, a sloppy sound erupting. I sighed deeply as I pressed my forehead against his, gasping as he started to pump them in and out of me. His breath was hot on my lips as I softly moaned. He wriggled his fingers, massaging my clit with his thumb. The bundle of nerves was throbbing from the moment he touched it, making my stomach tighten. 'Vernon...' I sighed, dragging my hands through his dark hair, heavily breathing as he curled his index finger. I threw back my head, moaning as he sped up, his hand sleek with my wetness. His breaths were heavy as well, his hard cock brushing against my leg as he kissed my collarbone. My labia were swollen and painful but the burning brought an even better sensation forth alongside the pleasure. I writhed under Vernon's touch, trembling as I bucked my hips into his hand. 'Aren't you eager.' he chuckled, withdrawing his hand. I whimpered at the loss, pouting as a wicked smirk spread over his face.

He threw the covers off us, the chilly air making me shiver. Vernon grabbed my thighs, pulling them up before bending them towards my chest so my bum was almost upwards. Vernon hovered over me, his mouth close to my core as he faced me. I looked at him, my lips slightly parting as he caressed my buttocks. 'You ready?' I moaned as his mouth made contact with my rosy labia. His tongue pressed against my vagina.

I curled my toes in pure bliss as he softly licked up and down my labia, nipping at the folds as his stubble grazed against the skin every once in a while. He smiled as we made eyecontact, his tongue lapping at my juices and across my clit, that was desperate for his warm touch. He sucked gently, making me groan as I felt my high approaching. He had been fingering me for so long that I couldn't last long. Vernon hummed into my womanhood to send vibrations through it, a gasp leaving me. 'Vernon, I...' He pressed his warm, wet tongue flatly against my throbbing clitoris, his hands finding my breasts to fondle with them. 'Come for me,' Vernon said. His voice was husky, a smirk on his face before he buried his tongue inside me yet again, fucking me with it. I felt it curl and move around, driving me crazy. The tension that had built up in my stomach exploded as soon as he massaged the bud between my legs with his thumb. The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment before I let out a soundless moan, seeing stars before my high washed over, leaving me panting, sticky and tired.

Vernon carefully put me down, wrapping an arm around me. 'What are you doing? I haven't taken care of you yet.' Vernon smiled, tugging a strand of (h/c) hair behind my ear. '(Y/n), don't worry. Listen, the storm is still going on, thunder rippling through the sky every few moments, yet you didn't even notice. I want you to go to sleep, let that feeling I just gave you not slip away. Right?' I smiled sweetly, pecking him on the lips. 'Of course. I can pay you back tomorrow.' Vernon flushed a dark shade of crimson. 'That's sounds like a fine idea to me.' 


	18. Gaunter O'Dimm | Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: "We need to talk."
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains rape. If you don't like to read that, don't. I will be deleting any comments around that topic to prevent any form of discussion. It is my book and I choose what to write. You have been warned.

~~~~I knew it had been a bad idea from the beginning, but when Gaunter O'Dimm had walked into my life so unexpectedly, I couldn't help but be intrigued by his charming, laid-back personality, his whole being that made my heart beat a bit faster. My happiness couldn't be contained when Gaunter confessed his feelings for me. We started courting soon after the moment he told me how he felt. The relationship had been secret, my mother had never noticed anything and even though my father was suspicious at times, he respected my privacy. I am not sure what he would think if he figured out I was dating the devil himself.

That fact had kept me thinking the last few weeks. Sleepless nights, tossing and turning while my head was clouded with thoughts about all of this. Gaunter was a dangerous man, part of me loved that part of the thrill, but somewhere deep down I was scared of him. I didn't always feel comfortable around him, like when he was prickly after failing to collect a debt or when he was downright being creepy. Though I cared for him, the man that needed love as well, a voice in the back of my mind told me to stop.

We had proceeded to meet under the old oak tree at the Crossroads, our usual meeting spot when it came to walking through the fields. Occasionally we would sit under trees and talk for hours, what usually led to the necessary affection. Today, I decided to tell Gaunter about my worries, about what had kept me awake. I was standing under the leaves, fiddling with my sleeve nervously. A part of me really hoped he wouldn't show up, but of course he did. He always did. When the familiar scent of ginger filled my nose, I looked up at him, faking a smile. 'Hello, beautiful.' Gaunter didn't seem to notice my discomfort, leaning in to kiss me. He lightly pecked my lips, a soft, warm moment of contact. He carefully took my hand, squeezing it. 'Are you ready to go?' I hummed in agreement and we started to stroll across the fields, the moon high in the sky. That was the less fun part about a secret relationship, always having to meet up at nighttime. But in the end, it was worth it.

'How have you been?' I asked out of curiosity. 'I have been alright.' Gaunter muttered, 'Some fool is about to fulfill his contract with me. I need to keep an eye on it.' We walked past a few guards, being quiet before continuing our conversation, walking into some fields with high wheat for some more privacy. 'What about you, (Y/n)?' I swallowed. 'I've been lacking sleep lately.' 'Oh. Is something bothering you? Anything I can help with?' I took a few deep breaths, wanting to turn back time and not say that sentence, but that was of course not possible. 'I...  **We need to talk**.' Gaunters mouth formed an "O" as he nodded. 'Aren't we talking already?' 'Yes, but that is not what I mean with... Let's just sit down first.' We found a birch tree which we sat under. I rested my head against the wood, considering every word I was going to say. '(Y/n)?' Gaunter urged, looking at me with concerned eyes. The eyes I loved so much. The eyes I still love so much. 

'Is it wise what we are doing? I mean, you and I.' He frowned. 'You and I as in us dating?' I nodded, not daring to meet his gaze. 'Why wouldn't it be, darling?' I rubbed my neck, averting my face from the man. 'You and I are very different. You're a demon, I am a mortal, a simple human.' Gaunter reached out, brushing a strand of (h/c) hair from my face. 'What are you suggesting?' 'I am suggesting we should end this.' There, I had said it, the word was out. 'This.  _Us_. I cannot be with you anymore.' His eyes darkened as his face twisted in a grieving way. 'What?' It was the first time I had heard him speaking so unsure. 'I am sorry.' I muttered, wanting to stand up. His hand on my arm stopped me. 'Why this, all of a sudden?' 'It isn't all of a sudden. I've been thinking about this a lot. I have made my decision. Farewell, Gaunter.' I raised, starting to walk away. 

I felt the air being pushed from my lungs as an unseen force halted me in my tracks. 'We made a deal! Us against the world, remember?' My eyes widened at his threatening tone, his hand raised up in the air, his fingers bent in a grasping way. 'You said you loved me. You still do, deep down in your heart.'  
'There is a difference between wanting and being able to! I cannot do this, Gaunter! Not anymore! My heart says a different thing than my mind! My mind tells me to walk away, so I walk away. For my own good.'  
'Just your own good? I never figured you that selfish, (Y/n).'  
The force brought me back to him, releasing me soon after as he was facing me, eyes dark and dangerous, his fingers pressed together in front of him.  'No one that is involved with me simply walks away just like that.' He leaned closer, whispering in my ear. 'You belong to me, (Y/n). You always did ever since you said you loved me. No one leaves without my permission, and you've tried to break to rules.'

He grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me around in his arms, pushing me against the birch tree. 'What are you doing?' I exclaimed, scared of his sudden actions. 'Silence. It was high time I reminded you to whom you belong. To me.' He forced me to bend over, tears springing to my eyes as I realized what he was about to do. 'No...' I muttered. 'I beg you, don't do this!' 'I have to knock some sense into you. You are my property, (Y/n)! There is no way you can escape me.' He kicked my legs apart slightly and I cursed myself for wearing a dress today. 'Gaunter...' I cried, 'This is not how you show someone you love them.' He leaned over me, his chest resting against my back as he whispered in my ear, his hot breath in my neck. 'You also do not show someone you love them by walking away, like you just did. Try to relax, or this is going to hurt.' He clawed at the front of my dress, ripping it open, my breasts popping out. Tears had started to leak from my eyes. There was nothing I could do, this man could do anything he wanted without facing consequences.

I sobbed as he lifted my skirt, the cold night air hitting my skin. He pushed aside my panties, not bothering to tease anything like he always used to do. Instead, he reached for his belt, unbuckling it. I heard his pants fall to the grass, a deep exhale coming from his throat. 'What a shame that I have to do this, (Y/n). I have no choice.'  
'You always have a choice.' I said, sorrow audible in my voice. 'I thought I had changed you, that there was some love deep down inside of you.'  
'There was, my dear (Y/n). There was love and you threw it away like those years meant nothing.'   
'Please... I meant everything. Every word I've ever said, it was all true.'  
'How am I supposed to believe that now you were about to turn your back to me?'

Without waiting for my response, he rammed himself inside of me. I screamed, quickly shut up by his palm that reached over to my face. 'Sssh, be calm. Nothing to be so loud about. In a few minutes, you will remember that you are mine.' The pain between my legs was unbearable, a searing sensation I had never felt before. There was no love in his thrusts, just pain and anger. Gaunter grunted as he sped up, my body naturally reacting to the sexual contact, and I cursed myself for my core to become more wet. 'See, completely fine!' My face was drenched with tears, my teeth gritted as I felt dirtier than ever, it felt as if my insides were being ripped out. 'You fucking bastard.' I muttered, earning nothing but a rough grip on my hair. 'What did you say?' I didn't dare to open my eyes, even though I wouldn't face him in any way. They were squeezed shut tightly, tears escaping as I wanted to throw up. I just wanted to be sick now, barf all over him so he would stop. I prayed to the Eternal Fire to send help, but there was no answer in the ten thrusts later. Gaunter sped up, groaning, the outside world completely unaware of what was happening here. In the distance, I saw a family at the Crossroads, arriving from their travels. They seemed happy, relieved. Mentally I screamed to them.  _Can't you see what is going on?! Save me!_

'Can you feel it again, (Y/n)?' I was disgusted by how he spoke, even though I used to be turned on by his deep voice. 'No one ever fucking leaves, hear that.' He grunted, the sloppy noise of his skin against mine echoing through the fields, or at least it sounded like it, for of course no one but me heard it. He kept pounding on, and on, and on. I felt his cock twitch, starting to spill seed. He thrusted a few more times, his high washing over him. I wept quietly, my hands leaning against the rough bark of the tree, my legs wobbling underneath me, the pain in my womanhood feeling as if it had been shredded. 'I hate you.' I wailed. 'I hate you.' 'That's a shame.' Gaunter muttered, panting heavily. He released me and I fell onto the ground, wailing as Gaunter pulled up his pants, stretching his sore limbs.

'I hope you have learned your lesson.' I wiped away the tears, not making eye-contact with him. 'Do I have to make myself clear a second time?' he asked as I didn't respond. 'No more.' I whispered. 'I will see you tomorrow, same place, same time. Do not forget to look pretty, though.' I watched him walk away, my eyes puffy from crying. However, I knew that I would be sitting here tomorrow, legs spread yet again, and there was nothing in my mind that could change that fact, for I was his fucking property.


	19. Avallac'h | Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18: "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

My eyes had been lingering upon his form as he stood there, as handsome as always, high cheekbones with aquamarine eyes spying around the room. I had kept myself in the darkness of the shadow, not wanting him to spot me just yet. He was talking to Ciri, whom he had helped a lot according to Geralt, but I was wary. Judging by how he left me two decades ago, who says he won't do the same now? I was afraid to fall for the Aen Saevherne once again. 'Step into the light.' his calm voice shook me awake from my staring position, his gaze caught mine directly. Slowly, I walked up to him, swaying my hips with each step. 'Look who we have here.' I muttered, earning a confused sound from Ciri.  
'I feel that something is going on here...' Avallac'h looked at me, his hands calmly at his sides.  
'(Y/n), our paths cross yet again. **It's been so long since we've seen each other.** '  
'How long has it been? Eighteen, twenty years without a word?'

My eyes narrowed at him and I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning. 'I would like to speak to you in private, if you see the chance.' Avallac'h said, looking expectantly at Ciri. 'Oh, go ahead, I will leave for now.' She closed the door behind her, me and him being the only ones in the room. 'Start explaining.' I urged, stepping back as he approached me. '(Y/n), I was about to. Sit down.'  
'I can stand.' His lips parted a bit before he turned around, folding his hands on his back. 'Twenty years ago, I had to leave unexpectedly quick. I was needed in the land of the Aen Elle, and--' 'You didn't bother to tell me?' He dropped his shoulders, sighing. 'I didn't have the time.' 

I was not amused, locking eyes as he faced me.  
'Did it really take twenty years? I thought you had left me for good, Avallac'h. Massive prick you are.'  
'I apologize. I wanted to return, but every time I procrastinated it, it became harder to come back.'  
'Of course you apologize, but how can I ever take you seriously when you just barge back into my life after such a long time?'  
'I missed you.'  
'I don't believe that for shit.'

He did a step forward, took my hand in his. '(Y/n), listen. Not a moment after my departure I have thought about anyone else but you.' 'But still it took you damn long.' He shook his head, his gray hair falling in front of his eyes. 'Perhaps it did, but you've been on my mind a lot.' He reached out, cupping my cheeks in his hands as I looked up at him, my breath hitching in my throat. 'You're just as beautiful as you were all those years ago... It's like I am falling in love all again by just looking at you.' He still held onto my hand, putting it on his chest. 'Can you feel that, how fast my heart is beating...?' I hummed, drowning in his eyes, butterflies making my stomach spin around. 'I still care, just believe me, (Y/n).' His breath hit my lips and he smelled so incredibly familiar that I couldn't help but lean in, pressing my mouth to his. He tasted like home, he hadn't changed a bit.

Soon, his hands were roaming on my waist, warm palms rubbing circles on the small of my back. In a matter of minutes it was as if it was twenty years ago again. He inhaled through his nose, not wanting to pull back as his tongue slipped into my mouth, ravishing it until my legs were numb. 'Avallac'h...' I whispered against his lips as his kisses went to my neck, nipping at the skin. He had memorized every soft spot I liked to be treated like the back of his hand, sucking harshly until I let out a low hum. He withdrew himself, his pupils dilated as he looked at me. 'I still love you, do you believe me now?' I couldn't do anything else but nod, letting his palms slip under my shirt. They were soft as they always had been. Just like how I remembered.

He pushed a few books off the desk, which fell to the floor with a dull thud. '(Y/n)...' he breathed, turning so I was trapped between him and the table. My backside hit the oaken surface, his arms on both sides of my body. '(Y/n).' he repeated, burying his face in my neck. 'Are you OK with it if we... Just like the old days...' I could see the hard lump in his robes as my gaze flickered downwards for a split second. His breaths were heavy as he nuzzled my hair, I could hear him swallow. 'Yes...' I muttered, my arms draped over his shoulders, my legs around his waist. I wanted him to be in me, after all this time I _needed_ it. He made quick work of my clothes, ripping them off in a single movement. 'That was some expensive silk!' I laughed, tugging at his attire. His eyes shimmered with lust and love, letting me take it off.

It was long ago since I had seen him topless, so I admired his tattooed chest for a few moments before biting down on his collarbone, pressing my damp crotch to his covered boner. He groaned, his fingers unlacing my corset, my nipples hardening as he brushed his thumbs against them. He pecked my shoulder while he carefully helped me to lay backwards on the table. With care, he pushed my panties aside, his slender fingers pushing my rosy folds apart, making me let out a sound between a moan and a laugh. He massaged my sensitive clit, the bud screaming for his touch as he let his loincloth fall to the floor. His cock teasingly rubbed against me, spreading the excitement that already had been seeping from my core all over the area. Avallac'h bent over me, kissing me sensually as his tip entered me, making me moan already. 'You haven't changed in size a bit.' I grinned, bucking my hips against him. He grunted at the movement, sliding in halfway. 'Aren't you a teasing one tonight...' He put his forehead against mine while I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

'I want this to last a tad longer, love...'  
'You forgot to lock the door, what if someone just barges in?'  
He smirked, licking his lips. 'Then they will be treated with quite the show...'

He completely pushed himself in, a groan escaping me. My stomach was aware right away, the knot of an orgasm building up already tight. 'The first time I am having sex in two decades.' Avallac'h grunted, starting to pound in and out of me. 'I guess we have a lot to catch up, then.' I told him, beckoning him to lean over. I devoured his mouth as his body collided with mine, his hips bucking as a slapping noise echoed around the room. His tongue explored my mouth as I let out a moan, my hips pulling him closer. The shaft of his cock hit the back of my vagina, making me jerk in surprise. 'You know how difficult it has been,' Avallac'h stated, 'Touching myself at the mere thought of you?' 'Couldn't you try to draw me?' I breathed, letting out a lewd noise as his thumb found my clit to massage the bud of nerves. 'It is simply impossible to capture your beauty that way...' My nails raked across his back as his sweaty skin was sticky against mine, both of his arms on the sides of my head, trapping me so I didn't move.

The thrill of having sex in a practically open room and the feeling of Avallac'h in me after so long made me want him even more. I bucked my hips with his thrusts, making me collide with his body every time he pushed himself forward. I felt his penis throb inside me, his fingers tangling in my hair as he inspected my face. '(Y/n)...' he groaned, his face twisting in the most delicious way as I felt his tip starting to leak sperm into my core, heating it up even more. 'Crevan...' His body was trembling above mine as he came inside of me, his husky, uneven breaths a pleasure to my ears. However, even though I was incredibly close to my own high, he didn't thrust long enough before he slipped himself out of me. I let out a whining sound, earning a low chuckle from the Aen Saevherne. 'Don't you worry, love. I will not forget about you.' He knelt down on the table, pressing hot kisses to my abdomen. 'I saved myself this treat for later...' His slender fingers toyed with the swollen lips between my legs, pushing one inside of me before wiggling it. My toes curled as I threw my legs over his shoulders, letting out a moan. His tongue was hot against my core, lapping up the juices that were sticking to my skin, oozing from my vagina as he nibbled on my clit teasingly. I arched my back, his hands finding the small of it and squeezing oh so slightly, making me buck my hips into his mouth. I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted to watch him eat me out, I wanted to see how handsome he looked right now, but I couldn't. 

My stomach had knotted so tightly and his tongue was so deep inside me that I didn't even had the energy to look at him. I had to close my eyes, spasming and writhing as I let out lewd whimpers that made him chuckle. He hummed, sending vibrations down my spine, all the way to the back of my mind. I screamed, immediately regretting that but forgetting I did so right away, for the pure ecstasy that was rippling through me was so intense that I just couldn't help myself but grind myself against his face, smearing it in my own juices. 

The door burst open, Geralt and Ciri barging in with sword in hand, ready to attack. '(Y/n)! Did he hurt you?! We heard you scream and-- Oh...' Ciri's face was flustered as and amused smirk spread over Geralts lips before he sheathed his weapon. 'Excuse us, we didn't realize there was something rather... Sexual going on.' Avallac'h had his face still between my legs as I breathed heavily, his face wet with my high, so he didn't dare to look up. 'I am terribly sorry to interrupt. We should leave.' Ciri said, she had averted her gaze and put a hand in front of it to block it from the view Geralt was looking at all the more. 'When you said you two were acquaintances in the past, this wasn't really what I was imagining, but now it becomes all clear. Have fun you two, then. Don't forget to clean up, and Avallac'h?' 'Hm?' 'Enjoy your meal.' With that, the two left the room. The Aen Saevherne had a crimson blush on his face, and I simply let out a light laugh. 'Why don't we continue this in my bedroom? This table is starting to be uncomfortable.' Avallac'h smiled, licking the remaining drops of my orgasm from his fingers, wiping the rest with the sleeve of his robe he took from the ground. 'That sounds like a marvelous idea.' He scooped me up in his arms, my hands holding onto his strong body as he carried me to my room, making sure no one saw us butt naked running through Kaer Morhen. 'Right here...' I whispered against his jaw as I gave it a peck. He hummed, pushing the door open with his hip before throwing me onto the bed, walking back to lock it tightly. He turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes darkening again.

I doubt anyone in Kaer Morhen got any sleep that night.


	20. Dandelion | First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: "I've never done this before."

My breath had hitched in my throat several times this evening at the looks my lover Dandelion was giving me throughout the night. Half lidded eyes, darkened irises as his pupils were dilated with something that seemed like lust, something I had never seen before in his gaze or anywhere else for that matter. I knew it had to be that, since my friends had teased me endless times about that I was always so oblivious to men giving me glares and they taught me how to recognize those looks. Thus, I knew what Dandelion was aiming at, and I had never been so terrified before.

We had been dating for at least half a year now and it was lovely, really. Dandelion always was the sweetest, gentlest, most admirable man I have ever met. He would always make sure I was OK, feeling comfortable or that I wasn't hungry. He would occasionally play with my hair, tell me how beautiful I was and his voice and affection made my knees buckle, yet it had never come any farther than just kissing. Of course, there had to be a point where we had to take our relationship a step further, but this made me more scared than I would ever be. How would I ever be able to tell this man that had been in my life for so long that I was still a virgin?!

I was sitting on my bed, my knees folded underneath me as a book was propped in my hands. My eyes were on the letters, but I didn't read at all. Instead, my mind was on Dandelion. I heard him rummage through his things in the room next to mine, where he always slept. We didn't share a bed yet, on my insistence, and Dandelion had accepted that and been fine about it. He didn't know the reason that I didn't want to sleep next to him. The last weeks had been everything but comfortable to me. I would jump at every little touch, every time he stood close to me or whispered something in my ear. I wouldn't engage in any deep kisses, lying that I was tired or ate garlic or that I didn't feel well. Dandelion had been suspecting something, but he hadn't figured out what.

Again, I jumped at the sound of him knocking on the frame of my opened door. '(Y/n), can I come in?' He was wearing nothing but his underwear and it made me feel flustered. 'Of course...' I muttered, putting away my book, patting on the duvet next to me. He walked in, shutting the door behind him before taking place next to me. 'Listen, you've been acting off lately. Is something on your mind? Something you would like to share? I feel that you don't feel well, darling. I want to help you.' He was so incredibly sweet that tears sprang to my eyes. I averted my gaze, not wanting him so see how upset I was. My muscles tensed as he put his hand on my shoulder and he immediately pulled it back, moving it under my chin to force me to look at him.

His blue eyes caught my (e/c) ones and became concerned as he saw that they had watered. 'Darling?' he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply.  'I am sorry to disappoint you, Julian...' He cupped my face, wiping away the escaping tears. 'You only call me that when something is really wrong. What is bothering you, dearest...' I let out a shivery breath and shook my head, sniffing. '(Y/n), you can tell me anything, you know that? Why did you disappoint me? I don't understand.' I swallowed thickly, rubbing my sleeves against my closed eyelids to stop the crying. 'I am so afraid.' I mumbled and he pulled me into a hug. 'What on Earth are you talking about (Y/n)? What are you afraid of?' I inhaled his scent as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. 'I am scared that you want to take this relationship further and want to...' I blushed.  
'Want to what?'  
'To share a bed with me.'  
A tiny gasp left his lips as realization hit him.  
'You are afraid to have sex with me? What for?'  
' **I've never done this before.** Engaging in a sexual act, I mean.'  
'Oh, darling...' Dandelion lightly laughed, kissing my forehead lovingly. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'  
'I thought you would be disappointed in me...'  
'I could never be disappointed in you, (Y/n). I love you.'  
He stared into my eyes, caressing my face.  
'Listen, if you aren't ready for sex yet, that's totally fine. I understand it can be scary. But know, that if you want to try it, I will be so, so careful. I will not do anything you do not want, my dearest.'

I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he played with my (h/c) locks. I just didn't deserve this boy. 'All better?' I nodded, looking at his face. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards in an admiring smile. 'You're so cute... Now please don't be so tense anymore, alright? I will not do anything unless you said the word.'  
'Thank you.' I whispered.  
'You are very welcome.'  
As I looked at his face, a weird tingling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. I blinked a few times, confused.  
'Are you alright?'  
'I just have... A funny feeling between my legs...' Dandelion seemed to know what it was, for his face was set in a shade of crimson.  
'Oh...'  
'Is it... You know...'  
'Your body is reacting to mine in a sexual way, yes. It is readying itself for intercourse.'  
My heart skipped a beat. 'Are you... Do you...'  
'Yes?' Dandelion urged, smiling.  
'I want to try it.'  
'Of course.'  
'Please, be careful. I don't know what to do.'  
'Just follow my lead and let nature do the rest.'

He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss wasn't hungry or deep, just sweet and loving and it made the tension in my stomach grow even heavier. I let out a light laugh against his lips. 'It feels funny...' I whispered. Dandelion just looked at me, his pupils dilated again as he chuckled. 'Oh, (Y/n), you're so innocent. I love you so much.' His voice was so sincere that I felt paralyzed for a moment while he kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth carefully, waiting until I responded. I brought my hands to his hair, tugging at the brown locks as I wrestled my tongue with his. Dandelion pulled back for air, taking my hand in his. 'Let me show you something...' He led my hand downwards. 'Do not be scared, OK?' I nodded, looking at where he was bringing it. My palm hit a hard lump that was visible between his legs. 'What is that?'  
'My penis. It is erect, that means that my body is ready to have intercourse with yours.'   
'Oh...'  
'Your vagina is wet as a preparation for intercourse. It will function as a lube to slip it in better.'  
My cheeks flushed and I pulled back my hand. 'Will it hurt?'  
'Just a little, but I will be careful and slow. Now, let me take off your shirt, OK?'  
'Sure.'

I lifted my arms so he could pull off the pajama top I was wearing. Out of instinct, I crossed my arms over my chest. 'Don't cover up, darling. I want to see you.' His thumb drew circles on my wrist in a calming way as he looked me in the eye with a loving gaze. 'Your body is beautiful to me, no matter what. Please, let me see.' I relaxed a bit more and removed my hands so he could look me up and down. His eyes lingered on my front, his tongue flicking over his lips to moisten them. 'Look, you're so gorgeous...' His hands moved to my waist as he started to rub them up and down, warming me for the night air was cold. 'Relax, (Y/n). You're so alluring...' He leaned down, kissing my neck carefully as his hands cupped my breasts, making me let out a light squeal. 'Sssh... It is alright...' His palms were warm as he fondled my chest, massaging them calmly while his lips nipped at my skin. He pulled back, eyeing my bosom. 'Absolutely stunning.' he muttered, his fingers grazing across them. My body tensed as his fingers hit my nipples. 'They are so sensitive!' I breathed, frowning confusedly. 'How can they feel so sensitive!' Dandelion chuckled. 'Oh, dearest, it all belongs to the sexual tension you have in your body right now. Here, let me try something.' He ducked down his head, kissing just above one of the buds. I hummed, a bit wary as his tongue swirled around the nipple. Goosebumps appeared on my skin. I couldn't suppress a moan as he took the nub in his mouth, softly sucking. It felt ticklish and funny, but soon the wetness that had grown in my underwear responded by starting to tingle even more.

'Dandelion...' I whispered, burying my hands in his hair. 'This feels so... good!' I whispered, letting out a tiny moan. I was shocked by myself, clasping a hand in front of my mouth. Dandelion smiled fondly, taking my hands in his. 'It is all natural.' he said, pecking me on the lips. 'I want to let you feel something else, (Y/n)... Please, lay down.' I hesitantly did as he asked, a bit unsure what he would be going to do. I felt panic well up inside me as he crawled over me, straddling my hips. 'What are you up to?' I questioned his intentions, leaning up on my elbows as I laid on my back. 'You will like it.' he simply stated, kissing me intensely until I laid down again. His lips went to my neck, then to my collarbone, down in between my breasts, making me giggle. 'It still tickles.' 'Perhaps it will never stop tickling, dear.' His pecks went downwards, to my abdomen. My back arched without my permission and a confused state washed over me yet again, not able to understand how I wasn't control over my own damn body right now. Dandelion tugged at my underwear and I let him take it off. 'Look at how ready you are...' I swallowed nervously. 'What do you mean?' Dandelion smiled, making me yelp as he pressed a kiss against both my thighs. He had never kissed me there before. 'Your entrance is dripping. Your body is responding to mine very well. Hold on tight.' My fingers wrapped around the sheets as he pecked the insides of my legs another time before his breath hit my womanhood, making me let out a sound more lewd than I ever knew I could make, making me turn shy again. 'What was that?' 'Nature. This might be odd first, but it will turn pleasurable.'

A loud moan left my throat as his tongue licked across my slit, my hips bucking up without any effort. I started to laugh as he smiled, his hands resting on my breasts. 'How did that feel?' 'Warm...' I whispered. 'Did it feel good?' I nodded, smiling with red cheeks. He sucked softly, making me gasp. It felt as if he was giving me the stars from the night sky that I could see through my open window as I leaned back my head, fighting the moan that tried to escape my throat. 'Dan... Del...' I couldn't manage to utter his name for my body started trembling in a way it never had before, and I didn't know what I was feeling or what was happening to my body. If I only had known before that this felt so incredible, I had shared the bed with this man much earlier. My chest rised up and down, my breath was uneven as the feeling in my stomach tightened every time his tongue slithered across my folds, his face hot between my legs. He nudged a spot that I did not know the name of and I yelped in surprise, my breath escaping me because it felt as if an electric shock went through my body. 'What was that?' I gasped, clenching my legs together in a reflex, trapping Dandelion between them. Said man looked up, smirking. 'Easy there, (Y/n). It is just your clitoris, it is very sensitive I see. Here, let me treat it well. You will like it.' He softly wrapped his lips around the tiny bud, sucking lightly. At the first reflexes of pain and unease, pleasure started taking it's place. My body had started matching his flicks, tiny moans and grunts escaping my mouth. 'Yes...' I breathed, 'This feels better already.' 'It will become better soon, love.' Dandelion spoke, his finger parting the rosy lips that were screaming for attention right now. 

Carefully, he slipped in a finger, making me shut my eyes tightly. This wasn't supposed to hurt so much, was it? I had never touched myself before, I had never brought up the courage to do so, so nothing ever entered me before this way. I gasped as he pushed it in further, his face twisting in a concerned way. 'You are so tight... You've really never had sex before, have you?' I shook my head, biting back tears. 'I will take it easy, calm down. See, I will lube my finger up a bit.' He dragged it across my entrance, coating it until it was slick. He slipped in with ease, making it perfectly comfortable for me as well. I hummed deeply, getting the hang of it as my hips started bucking every time he thrust in his finger.   
'Ah...' I lewdly groaned.  
'You like that?'  
I couldn't do anything else but nod, my voice too weak to be heard.  
'Let us try the real thing now, then.'

He pulled out his digit before putting it in his mouth, licking the liquid off his skin. He seemed to enjoy the taste. Carefully, he pulled down his loincloth, his penis springing free. I softly gasped. 'How is  _that_ supposed to fit?' I had never seen a man naked before except my little brother when he was a baby, but this was so much different. 'I will be slow, very careful. You're allowed to scream, to cry, I will help you through it.' He crawled over me and panic started to grow in my chest, a terrified sound escaping me. 'Oh, darling (Y/n)...' Dandelion softly kissed me, his lips moving against mine. After a few moments, he pulled back, looking me in the eye. 'Calm down, dearest. This will hurt first, but it will be good later on, and good always in the future.' 

His cock brushed against my vagina, the tip pressing against the entrance. 'Wrap your legs around my hips, that way I can have easier access.' I did as he ordered, positioning myself the most comfortable way possible. 'Here.' He took one of the fluffy pillows that surrounded us, holding the corner of it in front of my mouth. 'Bite down on this to muffle yourself a bit. We don't want to wake up the neighbors, right?' With eyes as big as saucers, I shook my head, taking it in between my teeth. It felt as if my body was being ripped apart when Dandelion carefully slid his cock into me and I screamed, the pillow barely providing any decrease of volume. He comfortingly kissed my forehead a few times, muttering sweet words as he pushed himself in deeper, tears leaking down my cheeks onto the duvet. My hymen broke, a bit of blood trickling down my thighs. It felt as if it was too big, too much to take in. 'Do you want me to stop?' I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted this to be over with, for the pain to ease so sex would become the pleasurable thing my friends could talk about for hours, about how they were fucked for hours or even two at a time. I wanted to join in with the stories, to tell about how much I loved this man, but most of all I wanted the passion between me and Dandelion to grow.

Dandelion started to move slowly, halfway in to make me get used to the feeling, he said. 

The pain did not ease. I screamed, cried, wanted it both to stop and go on. My insides felt numb, the bliss I had experienced seconds before fading like snow for the sun. Now it was just the searing pain between my legs and my clitoris burning for a simple touch. Dandelion hushed me, telling me that it would get better, asking me several times if I wanted him to quit. For a second, I was about to tell him it was enough, that he had to stop for once and for all and that I yearned for his tongue again instead of his cock, and that I would lie to my friends about how good Dandelion inside me felt...

But after a few thrusts, the promises came true, my body had adjusted. My cries started to go away, turning into soft moans as I felt my core relax yet yearning for more. 'Better, darling?' I hummed in agreement, watching him enter and exit me over and over again, his sweaty body colliding with mine. A scent that I had never smelled before filled the room. Dandelion had buried his face in my neck, his breaths heavier than I had ever heard them. 'You feel so good...' he whispered, kissing my skin to leave bruises that could never be covered. 'You feel very good as well.' I told him, burying my hands in his hair. He quickened his thrust alongside his breathing, the knot in my abdomen returning. It was a dominating feeling and I could focus on nothing else but his body on mine, thrusting and writhing in an attempt for release. The stories about how good sex was weren't exaggerated in the slightest. It felt like heaven. I dug my nails into Dandelion's back, moaning as he sped up. I muttered his name until the point of not being able to breathe, my stomach being filled with a sensation I never had before. 'I can feel you are close.' he whispered, kissing my jaw before pulling out himself, making his way down again to bury his face between my legs yet again. The tension that had built up from his penis in me made me shake uncontrollably.  
'Close?' I breathed, trembling against his tongue.  
'To your climax.' he responded, humming deeply as his mouth was nipping at my core. Vibrations were sent down my spine as he did so, making me almost cry out in pleasure  
'Could you do that again, that one thing from earlier when...'  
'You mean...' His lips sucked on my clitoris, my eyes shutting as I let out a moan I couldn't stop from coming out. My stomach basically exploded, or at least it felt like it was, my legs becoming numb as the bud between my legs tingled. I couldn't breathe for eight, ten seconds until Dandelion simply laughed, his tongue flicking against my vagina a few times more.

'I believe that was your first orgasm.' I didn't respond, instead my chest was heaving up and down uneven, my fingers clawing at the sheets as I still couldn't feel my legs, my heart beating in my throat. 'You look so delicious, (Y/n)... Let me just...' Dandelion had wrapped his hand around his cock, moving it up and down at high speed. I opened my eyes, watching him as he did so. 'Can I help in any way?' Dandelion grunted, his face twisting. 'Just lay there like that, darling...' He groaned my name, telling me how beautiful I was as a white liquid oozed from his tip, landing on my abdomen as he trembled, jerking himself off a few times more. He collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms around my body before I could really process what had happened. He laughed, kissing my head a few times as I rested on top of his naked, warm chest. '(Y/n)... I love you so much... You are so beautiful...'

I smiled, kissing his cheek. Was this what was called the afterglow? I did not know for sure, yet I felt at peace when I buried my face in the crook of his neck. 'I love you too, Dandelion.' I whispered, exhaustion hitting me quickly. 'Can we repeat this anytime soon again?' Dandelion let out a light chuckle, squeezing my butt. 'Of course, as many times as you like.'


	21. Eskel | Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19: "Let's go for a naked swim."

Today would've been the perfect day for a ride in the forest to hunt some deer, but it all had to get spoiled by some abominable heatwave that had suddenly started to come up halfway our journey. My armor was sticking to my body as I gave my exhausted steed the spurs, trying to ride as much in the shadow as I could. Eskel was riding next to me, his brow slick with sweat as he let out a heavy sigh. 'This is not healthy.' my lover said, unbuttoning the upper two buttons of his armor. 'Soon we will get a sunstroke.' I hummed, reaching for my waterskin, only to find it empty dangling on my hip. 'Fuck.' I cursed, 'do you have any water left on you?' The Witcher shook his head. 'Sorry (Y/n), I just drank it all.' I pouted, heaving a sigh as I dragged my hand through my (h/c) hair. 'It isn't often I actually crave winter, but now I actually do.' I spoke. Eskel lightly laughed, reaching out to rub my arm. 'We will survive.' My lips carved upwards.

We rode in silence for another few minutes, the wraith trophy that was dangling on the side of Eskel's horse starting to smell like death. The sun started pricking in my skin and I swallowed thickly, sweat dripping over my face. 'I really need to bathe soon. Like... Over there!' My eye had fallen upon a shimmering lake, inviting waves rippling over the surface. 'I didn't bring any swimming wear.' Eskel whined and I turned my face to him. 'Who said we need that? **Let's go for a naked swim.** '

The blush on his face was priceless as I gave my steed the spurs, rushing to the shore before jumping off, landing gracefully in the dry sand. I crouched down, touching the water. 'It's very cool underneath the first layer of warmed up water.' I said, starting to strip from my armor. '(Y/n)?' I looked up at Eskel, who was still sitting on his horse, his cheeks crimson as his eyes were unsure. 'What is it?' He visibly swallowed. 'It's not like you've never seen me naked before. I saw you peeking through my keyhole, you sneaky thing.'

Eskel started to sputter out nonsense somewhere between the lines of 'I never did that' and 'How did you know?' which made me end up chuckling. 'Oh, Eskel, just come here and go into the water with me.' I teasingly opened the upper button of my corset that I had to wear underneath my armor, showing a bit more of my cleavage. Eskels bottom lip slipped between his teeth and he swung himself off the gelding, the outlines of a clear boner pressing against his pants. 'Fuck.' he cursed as I took off my final clothes, diving into the cool waves before he could get a closer look at my body. I swam away until I was fairly far off shore before I turned around, beckoning him to approach me. He stripped down, his chest more muscular than I remembered. As his fingers hooked around his underwear and tugged it down, his bulge popping out. I grinned wickedly at him as he dived into the water, disappearing under the surface.

I waited ten seconds. Twenty. He didn't float back up, panic started to wash over me. 'Eskel?' I exclaimed, looking around for a sign of the Witcher. Suddenly, a yelp left me when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle, pulling me downwards into the chilly water. I didn't even have the time to scream before I was completely under, my sight everything but clear. Eskel's grip on me became less, he swam up so he was in front of me. I could barely make out the outlines of his face in the indistinct water. Nevertheless I saw him smile, his arms embracing me tightly before he lead me up to the surface. I gasped for air as soon as we were up, my (h/c) strands sticking to my face. 'Don't scare me like that!' I breathed, laughing lightly as Eskel pouted. 'I was just having a bit of fun, love.' 'Just a bit of fun? I do not call that fun!' I freed myself from his grip, starting to splash water on him. The Witcher laughed, covering his face with his arms, fruitlessly attempting to splash back at me. Until one moment, where my guard faltered for a split second, for Eskel long enough to send a wave flying into me. To an outsider we must've seemed like a couple of children, yet I enjoyed every second of this, since moments of peace and calm were rare. 'Is that what you call fun, then?' He raised his eyebrows as he awaited my answer. 'Not really. But I know something fun with that boner you had a few minutes ago, if you still have it, that is.'

Eskel smirked suggestively, swimming towards me. 'You mean that we... Right here?' 'Why ever not?' I spoke, wrapping my arms around his strong body.  
'Would that be a problem for you, dear?' I rubbed my core against the tip of his hard cock, creating friction.  
'Absolutely not.' Eskel breathed, starting to kiss the slope of my neck.  
  
It went all quick from there. One moment we had been innocently swimming around, splashing each other, a few seconds later we were entangled, french kissing like there was no tomorrow. Eskel's tongue wrestled with mine for dominance and it seemed I had won, my fingers dragging through his wet locks as he lifted me in his arms, my chest just above the surface, my nipples hardening. I wrapped my legs around him, holding onto him for dear life and I let out a light moan, enough to make Eskel bite down onto my lip playfully, his erection brushing against my butt. I was as light as a feather for him and he easily lifted me even higher, dipping down his head to kiss my breasts. I let out a lewd sound, goosebumps covering my skin.  'Sex in the middle of a pond? Something you ever imagined?' I laughed, answered by a low chuckle. 'I imagined things way wilder than that, (Y/n).' 'Pray tell, dear.' He looked up at me, his pupils dilated. 'Another time, perhaps.' He licked across a nipple, circling his tongue around it as I couldn't do anything else than claw into his hair, how this man could indulge me so good I did not know, but I loved it, I loved  _him_.  Again, his hard member hit my bottom, making me grunt in frustration. 'Just fuck me already.' I exclaimed, the Witcher taken aback by this boldness. 'I didn't knew you were that desperate.' 'You are just teasing, now.' He smiled, kissing my cheek lovingly. 'But only because you look adorable when you're begging for my cock.' I blushed crimson, letting out a whining sound as I started to grind against him, only if it were to give my throbbing clitoris a slight bit of attention. My womanhood had been screaming for him ever since he touched me in the water, the liquids that flowed out of it quickly being washed away, but nevertheless I was yearning for him to go on.

'Eskel...' I muttered in a moan as the tip of his penis brushed against my entrance, teasingly sliding in an inch before pulling back. His hand were under my butt, easing me down onto his shaft, and I realized he could stand here, unlike me, for I was smaller than the Witcher. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck as I let out a purr, his manhood finally into me completely after a few moments. Eskel groaned, his Witcher senses sharpened as I started to buck my hips into him, a sign that he could move. Carefully, he thrust into me, all while he had his hands on my arse, lifting me up and down onto his member. I sucked on the side of his neck, letting out sounds of pleasure. 'That better not become a hickey, dear.' Eskel grunted, his breath hitching in his throat. 'Too late.' I giggled while pulling back from his skin, admiring my handiwork of a few bruises that were visible on it. The Witcher rested his head on top of my shoulder, watching our bodies collide. 'That only means I should return the favor, yes?' I made a mewling sound as he started nipping on my throat, licking the skin as he found my sweet spot. I moved my hips to make him slide in even deeper, matching his pace, enhancing the pleasure. I felt his cock had started to jerk inside me and his shallow breaths indicated an upcoming orgasm. I felt my stomach spin around, my own high starting to build as well. '(Y/n)...' Eskel sighed, his teeth grazing against my skin, his thrusts speeding up for as far that was possible under water. 'I am so close...' 'I can feel that, yes.' I muttered, focusing on the feeling in the pit of my abdomen, where the knot had started to tighten with the second. 'You become tighter, that mean you close as well, yes?' I hummed in agreement, moving into him, letting out a lewd moan as he hit the perfect spot in my core. I felt it heat up immediately, knowing that Eskel had ejaculated in me, his seed spilling out of him as I started to quiver, panting as I came, seeing stars. 'I love you...' Eskel whispered, kissing me passionately without even giving me the chance to catch my breath. After a few seconds, I had to pull back, gasping for air. 'I love you too...' I told him, laying my forehead against his.

We washed up, what wasn't really hard since we were in water already, rinsing off the scent of sex that lingered upon our bodies now. We went back to shore, sitting down on a few rocks to let our skin dry in the hot sun, which wouldn't take long since the heat was incredible. Eskel wrapped an arm around me, brushing his lips against the marks in my neck, which were sensitive. 'Shall I tell you about my fantasies I have about you, (Y/n)?' he whispered. I hummed in agreement. 'Enlighten me.' For a moment, he looked behind us. 'One of those involves a beach, what we have right here must suffice...'


	22. Gaunter O'Dimm | Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8 : "Come, sit on my lap."

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning to look at every side of my body, a small smile spreading over my face as I admired what I was wearing. It wasn't often that I had felt sexy while wearing lingerie, but today it was different. The feeling that I was absolutely beautiful didn't leave my mind, and I just hoped my lover would think of it the same way as well. From the wardrobe I got a robe, pulling it around my body to hide the black lace that was underneath, a way too revealing bra and panties with tiny ribbons were the only thing that kept me from being completely naked. For a moment I pondered whether I should put on stockings, but I decided not to do it. After all, I weren't able to hide those by my robe, which went to just under my knees. It would spoil the surprise for him, and I didn't want to do that.

The kitchen was filled with the scent of Gaunter's favorite dish as I took it from the oven, yet again liking what I saw. It had come out perfectly, the smell of ginger filling my nose. I put it on the table, he could be home now any moment. Just then, I heard the front door slam shut, footsteps against the floorboards. 'You used the perfect amount of spice.' I looked up, smiling at his form in the doorframe. 'Goodevening, lovely (Y/n).'  
'Goodevening, Gaunter. Come on in, I just laid the table.'  
He approached me, kissing me shortly on the lips before taking place at his usual spot at the table, eyeing the food I had prepared for him.  
'To what did I deserve this delighting meal?'  
I tilted my head slightly, giving him the sweetest of smiles.   
'Must you truly question my motives? I just care about you.'  
The corners of his lips curled upwards.  
'Fair enough.'  
  
We enjoyed dinner in silence, just looking at each other every now and then while the only sound was the cutlery against the plates. After a few minutes, we finished, putting our plates in the sink to wash them later. 'This was delicious, thank you very much my dearest.' He pecked my temple. 'You are most welcome, Gaunter.'   
'What is for dessert?' he asked me, looking around the kitchen to see if there was a bottle of liquor around to share. 'I will prepare it for you, come to the bedroom in five minutes.' He frowned as I just grinned, pressing a feather light kiss on his mouth before making my way to the bedroom. I closed the door, throwing my robe off my shoulders. I sprayed myself with the perfume he loved most on me, lighting a few candles on the candlesticks that lit the room just slightly, enough to be able to see. Then, I placed a chair in the middle of the room, facing the bed. I propped myself onto the duvet, taking on the most sexy of poses I could think of, on my side, facing the door, one hand under my head whilst the other rested on my hip, toying with the lace of my panties. The hinges creaked as Gaunter cautiously entered, his eyes finding me, darkening instantly.  
  
'Well, well, well...' I smirked at him, twisting a strand of my (h/c) hair around my index finger. 'You seem like you are in for a bit of fun, (Y/n)' 'Damn right, honey.' His bottom lip slipped in between his teeth, sucking in air. 'Take a seat.' A low purr escaped him as he sat down, his gaze fixing on my figure, eyeing it up and down. 'Like what you see?' He nodded, leaning back, a wicked grin covering his features. 'Are you going to give me a little show, dearest?' I could see a bulge growing in his pants as I let my finger slip under my bra, tugging it down just a bit. 'We will see...' From the drawer, I took a cilinder shaped object, a surprised sound leaving Gaunter. 'I never knew you had one of those...' I shrugged, stroking the sex toy with one hand. 'Sometimes when you are away, I can get a bit... Lonely.'  
'Why don't you show me some tricks with it? Pretend I am not here, what would you do?' I chewed on the inside of my cheek, taking the tip of the object in my mouth, sucking on it as my free palm went to my abdomen, stroking it as I laid down again. Gaunter seemed comfortable, his dark eyes flickering as I slipped my hand into my panties, letting out a lewd sound as I dragged my hand across my own core. I took the dildo, rubbing it against my clothed entrance, which was damp with excitement. 'Gaunter...' I breathed, one of my palms fondling a breast, the other handling the toy. My half lidded eyes kept looking at the man in front of me, who was enjoying this a lot. 

His cock had hardened in his pants and pressed against the fabric of his underpants painfully, the outlines visible. I put the dildo aside, about to slip a finger into myself, letting out a vulgar sound, when Gaunter put up his hand, stopping me from doing so. 'Wait.' I withdrew my hand, pulling it back before bringing it to my mouth, nipping on my finger. I could taste myself and it turned on Gaunter even more than he already was. 'What is it, _master_?' I lowly spoke, pinching my nipples to tease him just a bit more. Gaunter sat back, patting on his legs. ' **Come, sit on my lap.** ' 'Yes master.' I said, crawling towards him over the duvet before sitting down on top of his legs, his bulge pressing against my butt. I started grinding against it, giving my throbbing clitoris some attention just like Master Mirror himself, but he wasn't amused. 'Are you done bothering me with being so incredibly sexy without really letting me fuck you yet?' 'Not yet...' I muttered, leaning in to press a kiss in the crook of his neck. Gaunter let out a purr, tilting his head so I could reach it better. 'We have the entire night,' I cooed, 'you can fuck me later on.' 

I gasped as his hands settled upon my waist, turning me around in his lap so my back was facing him. He pulled me closer, one of his palms stroking my abdomen in circles. 'Guess you didn't foresee that, (Y/n).' His hand toyed with the edge of my panties, juices practically leaking from them now he was giving me so many attention on that one spot, and he started kissing my shoulder, sucking on the skin as he let his hand slide under the lace fabric. 'Look at how drenched you are for me, darling... What a shame it would be if I didn't put my penis in right away.' I let out a whining sound as he parted the rosy folds, dragging a finger across them to gather some of my excitement. 'That's what you want, right? My hard cock in your tight little pussy?' I whimpered. 'Yes master...' I mewled, bucking my hips, but they were soon stopped from moving by his strong hand. 'Tsk tsk tsk, (Y/n)...' He inserted a finger, making me moan out. 'Just one digit and so loud already? My, my, you're eager.' He started to pump it in and out, soggy sounds erupting. His thumb circled across my clit, my stomach tightening as he fingered me mercilessly. I breathed tiny moans, sobbing at his touch. His rough fingers were slick with my juices, his attempts to pinch my clitoris failing hopelessly for it was sliding away each time he tried to. He probably did it on purpose. 'Gaunter...' 'Hm?' he tore his lips from my neck, which was covered in bruises now, his teeth starting to nibble at my earlobe. 'What is it, (Y/n)?' His fingers sped up. 'I am going to cum...' 'Right...' He cupped one of my breasts, massaging it as his two digits he had slipped into me quickened, curling and uncurling, hitting my g-spot just slightly. I felt my walls had started to clench around his fingers, and I closed my eyes tightly shut, ready for the moment that I would explode. But that moment never came.

I wanted to cry when he pulled back, just not tipping me over the edge. I wanted to scream at him, how could he be so mean? 'Don't you dare to fucking touch yourself, or I will finish my own high right on your pretty face, and not take care of you anymore tonight.' His fingers slipped into his mouth, nipping off everything he had dug up from inside me, closing his eyes at the taste. 'Hmmm...' He pushed against the small of my back. 'On your knees.' I did as he said, legs quivering as my face was twisted in the most frustrated of ways, sinking down, my breaths shallow and shivering. This was simply how Gaunter was at times, watching me, writhing under his touch, his lips, until there was my point of breaking and he never gave me the satisfaction of an orgasm right away. I always had to do something for it, which mostly involved himself, like right now, as I hooked my hands around his pants, tugging it down as his member popped free, right in front of my face, glistening in the light of the candles as precum oozed from the tip, trickling across the base, waiting to be touched. Gaunter had pulled off his shirt in the process so he was completely naked after I threw his trousers somewhere in the room. I took his hard manhood in my palm, caressing it a few times, spreading the liquids over the base. I pressed a kiss on the tip before circling my tongue around it, licking it teasingly before sucking it. His hands found my (h/c) hair immediately, he entangled his fingers in the locks. I pumped my hand, stroking his hard penis, my tongue pressed against the shaft so everything that leaked out came straight into my mouth. I enjoyed his taste, starting to bob my head up and down, licking the heated flesh. He was slick with saliva as he rolled his hips into my face unexpectedly, almost earning a gagging sound from me as I took in all of him, tears in the corners of my eyes as it hit the back of my throat. I lowly hummed, sending vibrations through him. Gaunter groaned, letting out uneven breaths as I pulled back, pressing open mouthed kissed on his length. He looked absolutely impeccable, his fingers grazing against my skull, his swollen cock warm against my tongue. 'You're doing very well, dear.' Gaunter muttered, bucking his hips as I sucked on the head, letting it go with a pop. 'Enough.' he suddenly said as I was about to take in his entire penis.

I raised from my kneeling position and he pushed me back onto the bed, crawling over me, his mouth trailing kisses all over my body. He stopped at my thighs, pressing a hot, sucking kiss onto my covered entrance, licking across, taking them off before proceeding to continue making his way up, his lips grazing against my abdomen, halting at my breasts once more. I let out a moan as he licked my hard nipples through the fabric of my bra, biting them gently. I put my hands behind his neck, arching my back to press my breasts into his face. He let out a low chuckle as he let his tongue slide in between them, his hand reaching for the clasp, undoing it. He placed a few kisses upon my now naked chest before moving up, sucking at my neck, my mouth his final destination. He was dominant, I didn't even have the chance to wrestle my tongue with his, his hands were strong as his fingers laced into mine, his cock brushing against my clitoris teasingly. 'Are you ready for me, (Y/n)?' I nodded, gazing upon his face, his beautiful, lust-filled eyes and lips that were curled upwards as he pushed himself in. My brow furrowed as I let out a moan, locking my legs around his hips, wrapping my arms around his chest as tight as I could. Gaunter simply grunted, closing his eyes as he whispered how tight I was. 'You're going to be so full of my seed once this is over, dear. I am going to fill you to the brim.' I gasped as he started to thrust, not slow to begin with, no, he was directly at high speed, slamming himself into me, his hips rolling into mine. He buried his face in my neck, kissing the skin. 'Your cunt feels so good, (Y/n).' he huskily breathed, speeding up as I raked my nails across his back. The erotic sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room and for a moment I was afraid we would wake the neighbors, the walls were thin after all, but then I realized that it was most probably Gaunter's aim to do so. Our bodies collided with each time he pushed himself in, his dark eyes locking with mine as he sucked in air through his teeth. Gaunter was almost dangerous when it came to sex, nothing could stop him from fucking me until his high. I was humming moans now, too tired and caught up to let out anything louder, just watching his face in awe as he chewed on his lip, sweat visible on his forehead, the scent of sex entering my nose. 'Yes, (Y/n), just like that... You're so beautiful...' I figured I must've looked like a hot mess, judging by the loving look he had on his face.

I let out a yelp when his hands hooked around my waist. Gaunter rolled over onto his back so I was on top of him now. His palms settled upon my butt, squeezing it. 'Move.' he grunted and I started grinding my hips against him, riding his cock. My breasts bounced up and down with every time I moved, one of the main things Gaunter had settled his eyes upon. My hand shot between my thighs to massage my own clitoris. 'Just like that, (Y/n). You're so gorgeous like that...' Gaunter grunted, his chest rising up and down unevenly, and I figured he must be close, judging by how his cock jerked inside me, throbbing as his gaze darkened, his hands squeezing just a bit tighter upon my butt. My climax was close as well, my clit finally getting some more attention after such a long time of being abandoned, the bundle of nerves tingling with pleasure. 'Gaunter...' I moaned, nearly collapsing on top of him as I came, my legs quivering from the intensity of it all, cries leaving my lips as I rested my hands upon his chest. I had felt a hot liquid shoot inside me and I knew Gaunter was having his orgasm as well, spilling himself deep inside of me, fulfilling the promise he did earlier that he would fill me to the brim. He pulled me against him, hugging me close as I came down from my high, shivering and trembling as his cock limply fell against his abdomen, red and swollen as the final drips of cum oozed out. The spot between my legs was sticky and hot and I had never felt more sexy in my entire life as Gaunter's eyes fixated on my body, he shifted and raised up. 'Show me my handiwork, darling.' I spread my legs to show him my burning, dripping womanhood. 'Beautiful...' he whispered, 'But oh so messy... I must clean it up some more, shouldn't I?'

I whimpered as his tongue made contact with the folds, for it was so over sensitive it almost hurt. He licked across my slit, gathering all the juices that he could find, his tongue soon coated in a thick layer of turbid liquid. He hummed lowly against my core as I bucked my hips, nearly crying for every time he flicked across my clit I was so close to a second orgasm but he would never give me that satisfaction just yet. 'We taste very good together.' Gaunter muttered, sucking on the swollen lips, making me let out mewling sounds. 'What a beautiful song comes from your lips every time I indulge you this way, (Y/n)...' He swirled his tongue around my clitoris, kissing my thighs, lapping at my core. My stomach tightened soon again, for I was still not recovered from my first climax that this one would follow within seconds if Gaunter kept on going like that. 'Cum for me, darling.' I didn't have to hear that twice, and once more I had an orgasm, cumming onto his tongue. 'Delicious...' Gaunter muttered as he didn't touch me anymore, even though I was still climaxing, spasming on top of the duvet, letting out whimpers as he swung himself out of the bed. 'Where are you... Going?' I asked in between grunts, blood rushing to my face as he leaned down to my face, kissing me on the lips gently.  
'I need to go.'  
'Why?'  
'I need to go. Be a good girl for your master when he returns.'  
'Of course.' I breathed before he gave me another kiss.

I watched him put on his clothes again. I was still trying to catch my breath as he finished putting on his boots, giving me a small smile before vanishing in thin air. I closed my eyes, turning over on the bed to bury my head into the duvet, on the spot where he had just laid. Of course I was going to be a good girl when he returned, I had to be ready for another round once more when he came home. Honestly, I didn't mind in the slightest.


	23. Dettlaff | First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # : "Mother, father, meet my fiancé."

He had been pacing back and forth through the hall nervously, his eyes large as he kept dragging his hands through his thick, dark hair, fiddling with his sleeves or with the moth pin that was placed neatly onto his suit. I had tried to calm him down, saying that he looked absolutely handsome and that my parents would love him, but to no avail, he kept being an agitated wreck, bewildered, terrified. I had never seen him scared before, but who could've known how he would act when he was about to meet his soon-to-be parents-in-law for the first time? 'Dettlaff...' I sighed, stopping him in his tracks by stepping right in front of him, almost making him collide with me. I put my hands on his shoulders, rubbing his arms reassuringly through his frock coat. 'It will be fine, I assure you that.' He shook his head. 'Your parents will either be horrified or disapproving.' 'How can you know? You have never met them. I know them better than you do, and if I say they will be delighted to finally meet you, they will. In fact, my mother cannot wait to see you. Now, we should head to the market, fetch some flowers for my mom, she will love them. Then we will go to their house just outside of town, alright?' I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his mouth lightly before giving him the sweetest of smiles. 'If you say so.' Dettlaff muttered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. I pulled him towards the front door.

It was a cloudy day with possibly a bit of rain later in the afternoon. However, the market was still up and running, the scent of flowers indulging my nose as I walked past the stand. 'Hello Mr Norbert, a bouquet of dahlia's, please.' The old man smiled at me, picking the most beautiful of blooms out of the bucket with said flowers. 'Are they her favorite?' Dettlaff asked, looking at the colorful bunch Mr Norbert handed me. 'They are, dear.' I was about to take my pouch, wanting to pay, but a strong hand on my arm stopped me. 'I will pay. I should make a good impression after all.' I smiled at him as he paid the elderly man, taking the flowers from me. 'What if they are not happy with the way I am?' Dettlaff mumbled timidly, looking at the purple bouquet in his hand. 'They do not have to know yet that you are in fact a higher vampire.' I said, decreasing the volume of my voice to avoid any unwanted ruckus around the streets of Toussaint. 'It will come in due time, after they got to know you better.' The vampire nodded, offering me his arm. I hooked mine in, holding it tightly, smiling up at him. 'Follow my lead, it is not far now.'

~

A firm knock on the door was all it needed, as if my parents had been standing at the door for the entire day, awaiting our arrival. It swung open, revealing my mother, her face all flustered and excited. My father soon peeked over her shoulder, their eyes finding Dettlaff's form. ' **Mother, father, meet my fiancé.** ' My mother's mouth fell agape as she looked him up and down. 'I figured this Dettlaff you spoke about to be a more... proper type.' My brow knit together in a frown. 'Let me introduce myself,' Dettlaff said as I unhooked my arm from his, his hand taking my mother's, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss on the back of it. 'I am Dettlaff van der Eretein, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. (Y/n) told me so much about you, but now I know of whom she has her beauty.' My mother's cheeks flushed, her argument about Dettlaff not being proper completely invalid as he acted like a gentleman. 'Come in.' she said in a flustered tone, taking the flowers from him, and I had to fight a grin from growing on my cheeks. 'Nice one, Dettlaff.' I whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek to cover up the whispering, as my father was narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 'So, you're the one that has been courting my daughter for such a long time now... You even decided to put a ring on her finger before we even met. Tell me, how come? Couldn't wait for my blessing?' If he weren't my father, I would've became angry there and then, and I just hoped Dettlaff would be able to control his temper. I was happy I had warned him over how strict my parents were when it came to me, their only daughter in a family full of sons. I just hoped my siblings would like their soon to be brother-in-law more than my parents seemed to. 

'Where are Felix, Luc and Peter?' I asked my mother, who was putting the dahlia's in a vase. 'Out.' she simply responded before placing it in the middle of the coffee table in the living room. I pouted, a bit unhappy by them not being present. 'They knew we were coming over, right?' 'Are they your brothers?' I gave Dettlaff a nod. 'Please, sit down.' I gestured towards the couch. My father had crossed his arms over his chest as I sat down close next to the vampire, Dettlaff's arm draped around my waist. He was eyeing my lover suspiciously, not happy with the affection he was showing me. 'Your brothers,' father began, sitting down across of us, 'they miss you. They truly hope you'll come back here one day.' I let out a scoff, knowing what my dad was aiming at. 'I am the youngest of four, yet I am the only one that already lives on herself.' 'They have been training for the army a lot. Dettlaff, what do you do for a living?' My mother had brought a tray of sweetened tea and biscuits, taking place next to my father after she had handed everyone a cup. 'I work at a shop, I repair toys to give them a second chance.' I could see my father's face twist in agony. 'That cannot be nearly enough to provide a proper living for both you and my daughter, can it?'   
'We are holding up pretty well, father.'  
'That ring around your finger looks cheap.'  
'Father!'  
'Are you sure it's a real gem?'  
I could see Dettlaff's fists clench at his sides, and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
'Well I think it's beautiful.'  
'Can he make sure our grandchildren will not grow up in poverty?'  
'As long as we have each other, there is nothing to worry about. Money is not important.'

My father let out a sound of disagreement. I didn't like this conversation one bit. Dettlaff had been hiding behind his cup, drinking from the tea. I knew he hated it when drinks were sweetened, yet he gulped at it as if he liked it. He was trying to withhold his anger, ignoring my fathers petty insults that were meant to put him off. I just hoped it would all turn out well and that they would warm up to each other eventually.

'Dettlaff, a word in private?' I asked, nodding towards the door. 'Of course, love.' he responded, following me towards the hall. 'My father is such a prick... I am so sorry.' I whispered in his ear, making sure my parents would not be able to eavesdrop on us. 'You had warned me about them being strict, yes.' 'This is beyond ridiculous. He can know that I love you with my whole heart.' His hands went to my cheeks, softly cupping them.  
'Oh (Y/n), I love you too.'  
'I know I made the right choice. I will have to show that to them one way or the other.'  
'We will find a way, I am sure.'  
'Please, Dettlaff, try to control your temper. You are doing great so far. I do not wish to see my father shredded to pieces, though.'  
'I will try to contain myself, darling.'  
'Thank you.'   
He leaned in to peck my lips slightly before we returned to the living room, a fake smile covering my face as I looked at my parents.  
'What is for dinner?' My mother stood up. 'Your favorite. Let us eat.'

~

The silence at the table was awkward. Dettlaff was giving my father challenging look, I wasn't unaware of that. My father didn't trust him in the slightest, and he knew it. I reassuringly put a hand on his thigh, caressing it to calm him down while biting down in the paté that had been served. He flinched, his eyes flickering to me for a split second. 'So, do you like it so far?' I asked him, squeezing his leg softly. 'I do.' he said, his voice lower than normal as he took a bite of the food. 'My compliments to the cook.' He gave my mother a friendly nod. I smiled at the vampire, thanking him for giving my mother this praise, because she liked men that had manners. If my father wouldn't warm up to him eventually, my mother certainly had to. She could convince him one day, I concluded. 'So, Dettlaff, tell us something about yourself, your background.' My father began, wiping his mouth with his napkin. 'I was born... Thirty-two years ago in Toussaint.' 'You seem like an outsider.' I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that my dad would grab any chance to tackle my reasons to marry Dettlaff. On the table, I took the vampire's hand, laying my palm on the back of it. 'I hear that pretty often. My parents were foreigners, so I inherited their looks.' 'From where did they venture?' I hated that he was so nosy just to make my lover slip up. 'I know nothing about my past.' Dettlaff replied, lacing his fingers through mine. I exhaled relieved, happy that my father couldn't ask any further on this subject. Suddenly, loud noises were heard from outside, and the conversation was cut short.

The door flung open, three dirty young men barging in, reeking of sweat and dirt. '(Y/n)!' the three exclaimed in happiness, their smiles falling as they saw my hand intertwined with the for them unknown man sitting at their table. 'So, this is the one who will marry our sister...' Peter eyed Dettlaff suspiciously, his fists clenching at his sides. 'Peter, Luc, Felix. This is my fiancé, Dettlaff van der Eretein.' Distrust was visible in their faces and I knew they would interrogate him even worse than my dad did moments before. 'You must be (Y/n)'s brothers.' The vampire said, holding out his hand for them to shake. 'Ah, he got manners.' Luc spat, 'But will it be enough to keep our little sister happy?'   
'Boys, why don't you clean yourselves up first, eh?' I urged, standing up to go after them. I put my hand on Dettlaff's shoulder, leaning down to whisper in his ear that he could stay seated and that I would be gone just a minute. 'Of course, dear sister.' Felix spoke, following me upstairs alongside his brothers.  
I shut the door behind me as we had entered the bathroom, the three facing me with possessive looks. 'He looks a bit rough, don't you think?' Peter muttered, taking the dagger from his belt, staring at the blade. 'I can take care of him if you want me too.' 'Yes, (Y/n), I will help as well!' I shook my head furiously, putting up my hands. 'Guys, calm down. You mean it well, I get it, but I am going to marry Dettlaff whether you like it or not.'   
'Does he force you to?' Luc asked.  
'What? No!'  
'He seems a bit untidy. Did you see his nails? They were very long!'  
'It is just part of him.'  
'It is disgusting. Did he ever hurt you in any way?'  
Again I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.   
'Never, and he never will. He loves me very much.'  
Peter scrunched his nose, pinching the bridge of it. 'Those are just words, (Y/n)! As soon as you said your vows, he will change. Beat you, call you names. It is always the same with guys like him. Don't let him break you like that and see through his lies!'

I lunged my arm at him, my palm hitting his cheek - hard. My oldest brother reached for it, caressing the stinging skin. 'I am your sister, for fucks sake! Do you really think I do not know what is good for me? You three are just unbelievable!' 'Mom and dad seemed to agree.' Felix uttered, dragging a hand through his (h/c) locks. 'How could you ever know that?'   
Luc inhaled deeply before responding. 'Our parents haven't been too happy when they heard you were going to marry a man they did not know. Especially when they already found a fitting groom for you. I agree with them.' I had to suppress my anger that had started to boil within me. 'Tobias, the harbormaster's son?' A simple nod was the reaction I got. I closed my eyes, rubbing them in frustration. Tobias was rich and ambitious, but he was a massive asshole to anyone that had less money than him. Marrying him would mean wealth for my parents. 'You should not follow your heart, but use your common sense, (Y/n)!' Felix had grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him in the eye. They were the same shade as mine. 'Look at me. If you marry that Dettlaff, you are going to end up on the streets with child while he abandons you. I know his kind, foreigners. They will find not a fucking job and waste everything at the local taverns.'  
My hand had no chance to make contact with his face as he caught my wrist. 'If you take Tobias as your husband instead, you will get whatever your heart desires. Jewelry, expensive wines, protection in times of war.' 'Enough of this!' I exclaimed, yanking my arm loose from his firm grip, pushing myself through the door. My parents and fiancé were having shocked expressions on their faces as I walked in, my eyes shooting fire. I approached Dettlaff, grabbing his arm. 'Come with me.' He did as I said, going after me, back upstairs. I threw open the door of my own, old bedroom. Everything was as it used to be.

I locked the door behind us, pushing Dettlaff onto the bed. 'What are you doing?' he asked, his eyes big as saucers. My hands went to my dress, unlacing it. 'You are going to fuck me so roughly that my family will realize how much I fucking love you.' His breath hitched in my throat as I started unbuttoning his coat, pressing open mouthed kisses onto his jaw. 'Make me moan your name, baby...' His arms wrapped around my waist, a bulge growing in his pants as he knew what I was aiming at, getting excited at the satisfaction this would bring. A damp spot was created between my legs, my abdomen filled with butterflies and lust, the thrill of what we were about to do making it all the more better. Dettlaff took off his coat as I struggled to do so and I proceeded to take off my own clothes, too impatient to keep the men banging onto the door waiting. I think they had a suspicion or two of what was going on. 

I shivered as I stood in naught but my underwear, goosebumps appearing on my skin as Dettlaff took off his shirt, my hands automatically wandering over his chest as he leaned in to kiss me passionately. 'Lots of noise...'  I whispered before dragging my tongue under his ear. 'Make them hear who I belong to.' My palm cupped the covered lump that was stiff in his trousers, a deep rumble coming from his throat. '(Y/n)...' 'I want to suck you dry...' I muttered, happy with how thin the walls truly were here. The bangs on the door had decreased, replaced by the threatening voice of my father. 'Mister van der Eretein,' he spat his name as if it were poison, 'If you put your cock in my daughter, I will kill you, whatever it takes.' I let out a light laugh. 'Father...' I giggled, 'Dettlaff has put his cock into me before. Many times, to be exact.' I could almost see the anger upon his face. Oh, they should just wait until later. '(Y/n)...' Dettlaff sighed as I knelt down in front of him, his hands finding my hair. 'Is this a good idea? Your parents don't seem to happy already, let alone if you--' 'My family, my choice. And I chose you.' I told him, unzipping his fly, taking his pants down as well as his loincloth. His member popped out, glistening hard and ready. 'Hm, that treat looks delicious...' I teased, taking the shaft into my mouth, hearing one of my brothers trying to pick the lock. 'I warn you...' I spoke, 'If you come in now, you might be greeted with a not so proper sight.' Dettlaff let out a chuckle, his fingers scraping against my scalp as I took the entire base into my mouth, making sure a loud sound would erupt from my throat as well as from my lover's. '(Y/n), you are a shame for the family if you keep going on like that!' 

Too bad that I did not care about that at all. Instead, my hand went up between Dettlaff's legs, cupping his testicles before giving them a playful squeeze. He groaned, throwing back his head in pleasure. I licked across the base of his cock, nipping on the skin before taking it in my hand, stroking it up and down. '(Y/n)!' My father shouted from the other side of the door, 'When this door gets open, you'll be in deep trouble!' 'I am an adult. I can make my own choices. You have no influence.' A sound of agony left my mother as she joined the group slamming on the wooden door, realizing what was going on. 'That is no way a lady should act!' 'I warned her, mother. She will face the consequences of her actions later in the future, after she got married and got pregnant with his child.' Dettlaff grunted as I sucked unexpectedly harsh on his shaft, dragging my tongue over the opening as his excitement had started to leak out, I caught the drops one by one. '(Y/n), I cannot last long...' 'Right then,' I said, standing up, making him sigh in frustration at the loss of my mouth on his manhood.

He pulled me into him, kissing me before flipping me over, pushing me onto the bed. As he straddled me, kissing my body in the process while peeling at my underwear to take it off, the noises on the background became a bit of a blur. His face was absolutely beautiful as he towered over me, his lips pressed against my neck, leaving lovebites wherever he could. 'Dettlaff...' I sighed as he inserted himself into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, drawing him in closer. He lowly moaned in my neck, heavily breathing as he started to thrust. I let out a gasp, his thumbs brushing over my sensitive nipples as he bucked his pelvis. 'Dettlaff...' I moaned again, clawing in his thick, black locks. His dark eyes locked with mine, his teeth gritting everytime he slipped into my vagina, skin slapping skin. 'This is unheard of!' my mother yelled, crying loudly. 'You have to marry Tobias, he can provide you with a future that makes you rich!' I let out a lewd noise before inhaling deeply, Dettlaff's hands wrapping around the small of my back as he quickened himself. 'What if I want a future that makes me happy instead?' I managed to get out between moans, my brothers audibly arguing at the other side of the door. '(Y/n)...' Dettlaff whispered, 'Look at me. Tell me how much you want me.' Tears sprang in my eyes as soon as I looked at his face, his gorgeous, rough face with crevices and a freckle here and there. I brought my hand up to his cheek, caressing it while he went faster and faster until we were both almost at the point of breaking. 'Dettlaff...' I cried out in pleasure. 'Dettlaff I love you...' 'I love you too, (Y/n). More than anything!' I felt as if the air was being pushed from my lungs as soon as I came, my back arching as I let out a sound of pure bliss. A few moments after, my lover went over the edge, his penis jerking before it ejaculated into me. 'Do you believe me now? That I am really serious about this man? I love him!' I said, barely catching my breath. 

On the other side of the door it was silent apart from a few whispers. 'I love him...' I repeated. 'And I love her...' The vampire added, leaning down to kiss me, his sweaty body rolling off mine. 'She is my world, my everything, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.' he breathed, the whispers fading away. I could only imagine them listening there, their ears pressed against the door as Dettlaff spoke in a deep, sincere voice. 'She is the only one that makes live worth living, the one I would go through hell for, her smile lights up the room every time she is near, I am like putty in her hands, she is the purest and the best woman one could ever ask for...' A tear rolled down my cheek as I sat up next to him. 'And there is nothing I wouldn't do to make your daughter the happiest girl in the world, and I want her to be my wife... I do not deserve her, but in the end... No one deserves her. No man is worthy to have her as a spouse...' 

Then it was just silent. We carefully put on our clothes, still shaky from the thrill and orgasm. We smelled like sex, but there was nothing we could do about that right now. I swallowed, fixing my hair in the mirror a bit for as far as I could. 'Time to go.' I told him, turning to the door. 'We need to face them sooner or later.' Dettlaff nodded, kissing my cheek before taking my hand, leading me to the exit of the room. As he opened the door, my parents and brothers were all standing there, their faces not disappointed, what was a surprise. 'Dettlaff van der Eretein...' my father muttered, stepping forward. 'Dettlaff van der Eretein...' he repeated, pursing his lips, his eyes narrowing. 'I hereby grant you permission to marry my daughter. Not only because she gets happy around you, but because you truly care for her.'  
'Thank you, sir.'  
'Our brother-in-law.' Felix said, raising his eyebrows.  
'We need to get to know you better, Dett...' Luc added.  
'Why don't we four go out for a drink, eh?' Peter proposed as he patted Dettlaff's shoulder. The vampire seemed unsure, not truly understanding the reason why my family had changed all of a sudden. 'Go.' I whispered, pecking his lips. 'Have some fun. Try not to tell them all your secrets.'

I watched them leave the house, my lover a bit confused by how nice my brothers were. '(Y/n), you're glowing.' my mother said. 'Oh, shut up.' I said, smiling. 


	24. Lambert | You owe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "Go to bed, you're drunk."

My bottom lip slipped in between my teeth as my eyes inspected his face, the crevices, the sprouting beard on his chin, the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed his drink, his laughter filling my ears as Geralt made a funny remark. I yelped as I felt a harsh kick against my chin, making me aware I was staring. '(Y/n), you there?' I looked over at Ciri, her eyebrows raised. 'It's your turn.' I blinked a few times, realizing that I had a bunch of Gwent cards in my hands, carelessly laying a siege card down. 'You must be kidding me.' Cirilla sighed, putting down even a better card. I gazed at Lambert yet again, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. She followed my gaze, a grunt leaving her. 'I get it, (Y/n), you are in love, but it won't let you win Gwent.' 'It's ten crowns, Ciri. Come on.' I played another card, Ciri nearly banging her head on the table in frustration. 'You aren't even paying attention, it is no fun now!' She laid down her final card. 'Right, I won.' she muttered. I shook my head, showing that I had one card left. 'Now you are just bluffing.' I tilted my head slightly. 'Am I?' I put down the card, revealing the dragon that meant my victory. 'Curses!' Ciri exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

I laughed lightly, taking the ten crowns she had put on the table, stuffing them in my pouch. 'Better luck next time, and I want your Cleaver card now.' She hesitantly handed me the card, sulking a bit as I put it in my deck. 'Another round?' I suggested, shuffling through my cards to look which ones I missed. 'Of course. I have no more cards to give, but I've got plenty crowns to miss through gambling.' 'Is this gambling?' I asked, raising my eyebrows. Ciri laughed, shrugging. 'I have no idea, but it is fun.' 'Alright, fifty crowns. Bring it on!'

A groan escaped me as I watched how Ciri put my valuable coins in her pouch. 'Did you really think you could win again?' the young woman laughed, grinning like an idiot as she looked at me. I rolled my eyes, resting my head on my hand. 'Wait a minute.' Ciri said, her face turning to the place were the Witchers had been sitting just minutes ago, they were gone. 'Where did they go?' I muttered, Ciri looking up from her pouting position. 'Well, aren't they quick?' 'We must've been too caught up in the game to notice them leaving. Seems they left behind a trail of disaster.' I spoke after raising from my seat, looking around the halls of Kaer Morhen. 'I'll go look for them before they hurt themselves.' I rushed towards the entrance, where a trail of wine was leading me. At least I hoped it was wine... I pushed open the door, spying around, the men nowhere to be seen. 

'(Y/n), you looking for your man?' Yennefer startled me at her sudden appearance. 'Yes, I am. I didn't notice him leaving and--' 'Come with me, I suspect they are in the same room as my equipment and I feel that it won't end well if they stay there any longer.' I followed Yen upstairs, her suspicions coming true as there were indeed loud noises coming from the area. 'Fiddle the crystals!' Geralt said, his words slurred. I gasped as my eye fell on Lambert, who was wearing one of Yennefer's dresses and a hat that seemed just ridiculous. He smiled as he saw me, approaching me with wobbly knees. 'Ah, (Y/n), baby... Aren't I a pretty guy?' He reached out for my face but his finger nearly poked my eye, so I grabbed his wrist to keep him steady. 'Baby...' he garbled, leaning towards my face. My nose scrunched up at the scent of alcohol that hung around him. ' **Go to bed, you're drunk.** ' 'I don't want to gooo...' he whined, making me roll my eyes. 'Come with me, I will bring you to our room.' 

'But (Y/n), you're so pretty...' Lambert shut the door of the bedroom rather disgracefully, it almost fell of its hinges but he didn't seem to notice. His cat eyes had darkened as he walked towards me, fruitlessly trying to grab my hands, but his fingers kept catching air as I avoided his grip. 'Lambert, hush. Let me help you get out of those clothes and get you into bed.' 'Hey (Y/n)... I want to have sssex with you!' I shook my head. 'Sit down.' He did as I said, taking a seat on the bed, nearly falling off it. I walked over to the dresser, taking the carafe of water and pouring it in a glass. 'Here, drink this.' He gulped it down in a few seconds. 'Feel better?' I asked. He nodded, handing back the empty glass. 'Can we have sex now?' I chuckled. 'No, Lambert. Go to sleep.' He stood up, grabbing my arms, the glass falling to the floor and shattering. 'But I am so horny... Look how hard you made me...' He rubbed his boner clumsily against my leg, but to no avail. 'Lambert...' I sighed, pushing against his chest gently. He leaned forward, pressing a sloppy, sweaty kiss in the crook of my neck, making me shudder. 'Lambert.' I spoke, getting a bit annoyed. 'Come here.' I opened the covers for him, patting on the bed. 'Aren't you going to lay down with me?' he pouted as I tucked him in. I smiled, kissing his forehead. 'In a minute. You try to sleep in the meanwhile, yes?' I slipped behind the dressing screen despite his protests and pulled off my clothes. I heard him rummage in the room, but I didn't think much of it. I put on my nightgown before returning to the Witcher, who had somehow managed to get out of his armor. '(Y/n)...' he whined. 'Help, my shirt is stuck!' 'No it isn't, it is right on the floor.' I told him, approaching him before leading him back to the bed. 'But...' 'No buts.' Lambert snorted loudly. 'You said butt!' 'Very funny. Sleep.' I commanded, laying down at my side of the bed.   
  
It wasn't long until I felt a palm against my thigh, rubbing up until it rested on my hip. 'Lambert!' I groaned in my pillow. 'Close your eyes!'   
'How can I close my eyes if you are so damn pretty?'  
I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
'Please, act like your age once.'  
'But I am so horny...'  
'Lambert, go fuck yourself.'  
'Fiiiine...'   
He was finally quiet and I rolled on one side, my back facing him before I closed my eyes, smiling a bit as I finally was able to get some rest.

That was, until I heard a deep grunting next to me. 'Lambert?' I opened my eyes, turning on my back. I let out a gasp. The Witcher had pulled off his underwear and had started to jerk himself off... On top of me.   
'You told me to go fuck myself.' he slurred, rubbing the precum that had oozed from his tip over his penis. 'Will (Y/n) help daddy out?'   
'I am not going to call you daddy.'  
'But you're such a good babygirl if you suck my dick.'  
I facepalmed, rubbing my eyes.   
'If I suck your dick will you finally shut up?'  
Lambert made a sound of agreement.   
'We have a deal, then.'   
  
'Pull off your nightgown.' he commanded, his voice laced with the scent of alcohol. He tried to kiss me, but I carefully swatted him away, not really wanting to taste whatever flavor his mouth was now. He was tugging at my shirt and I took it off, revealing my nearly naked body apart from my panties. 'Aah, so pretty...' he uttered, eyeing me up and down. 'Let us just get this over with.'  
'Of course, (Y/n)...' his hand went down to grope my breast and I hated that my body was responding to his, even though he was acting totally unattractive and not sexy at all. I rolled my eyes, grabbing his throbbing cock in my hand, caressing it a few times. 'Here, let me straddle you.' I crawled over him as he laid down, ducking in between his legs to press open mouthed kisses on the base of his member, which was slick with my saliva and some precum. 'I like that...' he sighed as I playfully squeezed his testicles, sucking on the head of his penis. I looked him in the eye, for I knew that he liked it when I did that whenever we found ourselves in this kind of situation; it would just get him to orgasm faster, and as much as I tried to withhold myself from growing excited, my panties got wet nevertheless. But I didn't want him to fuck me senseless if he wouldn't remember it by tomorrow morning, so I decided a simple blowjob must suffice, and part of me just hoped that he would fall asleep halfway through and that we could have sex after the hangover he would definitely have tomorrow morning. However, he didn't seem to tire in the slightest.

He grabbed my hair, starting to buck his hips into my face rather ungracefully, and as the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, his pelvis nearly crashed into my nose every time he thrust upwards, so I had to look out to not get hit and get a nosebleed. I gagged, Lambert groaning lowly. 'Like that, (Y/n), your cunt feels so good...' I frowned, did he really think he was fucking me someplace else right now than he actually was? His eyes were closed as he kept ramming himself upwards, I could feel him pulsating on my tongue as he slid in and out. 'Ah, (Y/n), I am going to cum...' The grip on my hair tightened as from his throat began to grow heavy moans that could be heard through all of Kaer Morhen if he were just a tad louder. I wrapped my lips around his cock, taking over control again by putting a hand around the base, sucking him off firmly. A moment of pure silence as I tipped him over the edge, and a warm, creamy liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed, slightly disgusted by the flavor of his sperm, for he had been eating and drinking horribly today, and boy, that had taken it's consequences when it came to semen. I released his penis as Lambert lost his grip on my hair, smiling like an idiot while he heavily panted, still trying to come down from his high. '(Y/n)...' he mused and I laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me into him tightly so his head was resting in my neck. It was far from comfortable, but he was finally asleep. I closed my eyes, drifting off as well

~  
  
We were both far from rested the following morning, and Lambert whined that his head was hurting. Yet I didn't mind that at all, handed him a glass of water alongside some medicine to ease the pain a bit, adding the message, 'You owe me a damn good fuck, Lambert.'  
'Shit, I was really drunk last night, wasn't I?'  
The Witcher chugged down the painkiller.  
'You was, the only way I could get you to sleep was to actually satisfy you.'  
He smiled, his eyes finding mine as his hand slowly rested on the lower of my back.  
'I should get drunk more often, then.' I shook my head, swatting him on the chest playfully.  
The way his eyes flickered as he looked me up and down said enough about how the rest of the day went without me seeing anything but his face hovering above mine.


	25. Geralt | Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20: "Fuck, I think they've seen us."

Geralt of Rivia was far from comfortable in the tight doublet he was wearing. I could read in his eyes how much he hated it, faking smiles at nobles while he nearly got restricted from breathing by the clothing he wore. For a moment, I felt bad that I had asked him to join me to one of the many masquerades of Lady Vegulbud, a far relative from mine, but he could've refused, yet he didn't. 'You should've said no when I asked you if you wanted to go with me.' Geralt scoffed, handing me a full goblet of wine. 'And let some bloke go with you? Not in a thousand years.' I felt my cheeks heat up and I was happy that it was dark around here, or anyone could've seen my flustered state. I felt my lover's arm wrap around my waist, tugging me closer. 'That man was looking at you.' Geralt used as an excuse, downing the last few drops of his drink. 'Hm, are you sure about that?' 'Certainly.' The wine burned in my throat, it was far too bitter for my liking. Still, I drank. 'Why don't we split up for a bit?' I asked him, smiling sweetly before tucking a strand of his light hair behind his ear. 'Because I don't like interacting with people I do not know, especially when your family is watching me so closely.' His nose scrunched in disgust. My family had been hit by a wave of complete and utter shock when I told them I was courting a Witcher of all the men in the world, and this truly was one of the few moments I could prove them that this was in fact the true one for me. '(Y/n)...' Geralt sighed, burying his face in my hair. 'Hm?' I looked up at him. 'Can't we go somewhere else? Away from here, at least?' I shook my head. 'I am sorry, love. We cannot.' He grunted in agony, the silk of the doublet straining painfully against his body. 'Don't worry, you can take it off soon enough.

'I truly hope that was a proposal, (Y/n).' Geralt muttered, leaning closer. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as his face hovered before mine, a grin spreading on his lips. My hand went up to cup his cheek and I stroked his beard with my thumb. 'Isn't it a bit too early for that, Geralt dear?' I chuckled, swirling the wine around in the glass I was holding in my other hand. 'It is never too early to take of this fucking annoying doublet.' the Witcher cooed, pressing a kiss to my cheek before straightening his back again, rolling his shoulders, the fabric of his fancy attire making a snapping sound. 'Fuck. This is way too small.' I grinned. 'Oh hush, Geralt.' I brought the goblet I was holding my lips and sipped from it, sighing deeply. 'A mansion full of nobles and you are still not at discomfort?' 'It's family, Geralt.' I said, patting him on the chest. 'I am going to talk to some uncles, I will see you later.' I kissed his cheek and turned around to leave, yet my wrist was taken roughly by his strong hand. 'Babe...' the White Wolf purred, pulling me into him. 'Have you any idea how ravishing you look tonight?' I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. 'You're unbelievable.'  
'Can we go for a stroll in the gardens, pretty please?' His mood had changed all of a sudden. It must've been the alcohol that made him all affectionate. I let out a content sigh, eyeing his face lovingly before taking his hand. 'Of course, my handsome Witcher.' 

We walked into the gardens, looking at the plants for what it was worth in the dark. 'That dress looks so tight on you, (Y/n).' Geralt told me, his hand sliding from my waist to my ass, squeezing my butt tightly. I couldn't help but groan at his touch. 'Geralt!' I mumbled, my cheeks dusting pink. 'What?' I smiled, shaking my head. 'Will you just behave?' I pleaded, walking a few feet in front of him to force him to release my behind. However, this didn't seem to be the best idea, for I could feel his eyes prod into my backside. 'Move just like that, love... Ah, yes.' I halted, making the Witcher bump into me. 'Geralt...' I rolled my eyes. 'What?' 'You're insane.' The White Wolf chewed on his lip sensually, his eyes darkening. '(Y/n)... Let me make love to you.' 'It is too risky, Geralt.' I uttered, ignoring the sight of the bulge hardening in his pants. The tight fabric showed me the outlines of his boner perfectly, making this all the more difficult. 'Really, we can do it another time. Just not now.' 'We could find a quiet little spot in the maze.' he proposed, grinning like crazy. I exhaled, watching him with pondering eyes. The poor man had been in discomfort for hours already and had to please my family by not making a single wrong move. And now, he was turned on as well.

'Ah, fuck it.' I muttered, closing the gap between us. He groaned, pulling me closer into the kiss as he deepened it, his warm tongue slithering between my lips to explore my mouth. He pulled me into the maze, not breaking the kiss for a second. 'Geralt...' I whimpered as his hands went down to my ass again, massaging it. As he pushed me closer tot his own body, I let out a gasp as I felt his covered cock press against my abdomen. 'Feel that, love? All for you, because you just had to wear that beautiful (f/c) dress of yours. I am going to fuck your hot cunt so hard that you will not be able to walk properly.' Just now I noticed we were tracing a pattern in the maze. Left, right, straight on, right again. Inch by inch further into the labyrinth. I just hoped we would be able to find the way out after this little... Adventure. I practically ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere through the garden. The Witcher let out a sound of relief.

I gasped as Geralt's fingers fiddled with the laces that held my dress together, undoing them to slip the dress slightly off my shoulders. My hips rolled into his as my core grew more and more drenched by the second, the hard lump grinding against the still covered, sensitive nub between my legs. My knees nearly bucked at this sensation, making me shudder. Skilled hands made quick work of my bodice, loosening it just enough to make my breasts pop out. 'Beautiful...' Geralt purred, leaning down to kiss my nipple while his palms roamed over my back, down to lift the skirt of my dress. 'Very handsy, White Wolf.' I breathed, tangling my hands in his long locks. He chuckled deeply, squeezing my ass. 'Problem with that, (Y/n)?' I shook my head, shivering as his tongue slid around the center. 'You're a tease. We've got to hurry before we are missed.'   
'I know. A shame. If we had more time I would take care of you so much more slowly... Starting with these two.' Geralt cupped my breasts, playfully pushing them together before bending forward to suck on both nipples at the same time. I let out a moan, covering my mouth with my hand. He let them go with a pop, smiling as he moved down to completely put his hands under my fancy dress, lifting it, locking it between our bodies so he could move his hands elsewhere whilst the skirt was still up.  
'I can smell you from a mile away, (Y/n)... Your arousal... It makes me want to fuck you so hard.'   
'Take me then, but do it quick, Geralt.' I could only imagine the faces of my parents as they noticed I was missing. I couldn't have that happening, of course.

The Witcher pushed aside my panties, tugging them down before drawing his fingers over the wet slit, gathering my juices on his skin, spreading it all over my swollen womanhood. 'Aren't you a naughty girl.' I grunted as he slipped a finger inside me, starting to pump it without a warning. I leaned into him, relaxing in his arms as his digits moved, making the pit of my stomach tighten. 'Oh shit, Geralt.' I whined, my voice high pitched and trembling as he sped up. An erotic sloppy sound erupted from between my legs and it drove us both even more crazy. 'Shit, you're so fucking wet.' I rested my arm on his shoulder for support as he turned his hand, his palm rubbing occasionally against my throbbing clitoris as he continued fingering me, his movements quickening as did my breathing. Uneven gasps left my throat, my bottom lip slipping between my teeth as I fruitlessly tried to suck in air, the sensation of his calloused fingers writhing inside me making me beg for more. I was close, and the Witcher sensed it as well, for his lips curved upwards in a smirk as he felt my walls tighten around his fingers. 'There we go... Come on, baby...' Just as he was about to tip me over the edge, he pulled back, making me groan in agony. This cry was soon covered by a wet palm wrapping over my mouth, hushing me. 'Where was that for?' I whimpered, tears brimming on the edges of my eyes from the adrenaline and the sudden loss of sexual attention. 

'I still need to fuck you, don't I?' Geralt uttered, slipping the digits he had just used to dig into me into my mouth, making me taste myself. 'Now, brace yourself.' With his free hand, he pushed down his trousers and boxers onto his ankles, his cock standing proudly, glistening in the dim light of the torches. His tip brushed against my clit and I mewled, sucking harshly on his fingers. Geralt sighed heavily as he pushed himself into me, our bodies colliding with great force. I nearly bit on his nail from the pleasure, my tongue swirling around the long digit. I locked eyes with the Witcher, who had started thrusting in and out of me with a miserably slow pace. I kept rubbing my tongue against his skin, showing him what I would do to him if I had been sitting on my knees instead. It drove him absolutely insane. I could see the hunger in his eyes, the noise of skin slapping against skin echoing through the night sky. His free hand had settled upon my leg, lifting it as he pushed me carefully against the one of the hedges from the maze. My body had started shaking uncontrollably, the tip of Geralt's cock brushing against my g-spot every now and then, leaving me completely at the mercy of his member. The Witcher let out grunts, trying his damnedest not to groan out loud. '(Y/n)!' I heard a voice from far away call me, and I felt the heat drain from my cheeks. 'Fucking hell, hurry up.' I urged, making Geralt speed up his pace. He gritted his teeth, beads of sweat visible on his forehead as his eyes just said enough about how close he was. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he took his digits from my mouth, covering my face with it instead. I knew what he was up to, and I was happy that he was making sure no one heard me. 

'(Y/n) dear, where are you?'  
'(Y/n)! Your mother wants to speak to you about something!'  
That voice didn't belong to my father. Instead I was pretty sure it belonged to one of my cousins, and that couldn't be good. Since I had quite a few of cousins, aunts and uncles, that meant that all party guests were searching for me, now. I moaned against Geralt's hand, my clitoris screaming for attention. The bundle of nerves was soon caressed by my own index finger. This had to hurry up, as much as I hated that fact, but we had to return soon to prevent any suspicions. 'Come on, baby, let me fill you to the brim.' Geralt breathed in my ear, and I could hear him in- and exhale unevenly as he sped up all of a sudden, and not just quick, no, this seemed inhuman. He slammed his cock into me, making me wobble with every thrust. Tears appeared at the corners of my eyes from the pleasure, my legs feeling like putty. The knot in my lower stomach tightened, my walls clamped themselves desperately around his member. I felt the veins on his manhood throb, warm liquid starting to flow from the tip. 'G-Geralt!' I moaned out in a moment his hand was adjusting my body, and I was far too loud. '(Y/n), I know you're in there!' I heard the voice of one of my uncles. '(Y/n), what the hell are you doing?!' I closed my eyes. ' **Fuck, I think they've seen us.** " However, I was too close on the verge of an orgasm, so instead of forcing it to pause and respond to my relative, I cried out as Geralt finally pushed me over the edge, making me release on his cock. As he pulled out, the sticky mixture of our juices was dripping from between my thighs onto the grass. For a short moment, the Witcher captured my lips in a loving kiss, although that was not pleasant since I still had to catch my breath, I needed oxygen. I drew air from his lips to make up for this, my body still leaning into his. I was too weak to walk, the orgasm still tangible in my clitoris. I knew that I had to explain this soon enough in front of my entire family. But hell, it had been worth it.

'(Y/n)...?' I looked up from Geralt's face into the disappointed eyes of my great aunt. The mask she was wearing did nothing to hide her appearance. Tears were glazing over in her dark orbs as she shook her head slowly, her red bottom lip trembling. 'I expected you to be a lady.' Without awaiting my response, she turned away to leave. 'I'm sorry for that.' I whispered against Geralt's lips. He cupped my cheeks, rubbing my skin with his rough thumbs. For a moment, he pressed a chaste kiss upon my lips. 'Come with me. Come with me to live the life of a Witcher.' 'You know I can't.' He closed his eyes, nodding slowly. 'I know you can't.'   
  
We started dressing ourselves up in silence. I tightened my corset, or at least what was remaining of it, and fixed the skirt of my dress, the (f/c) silk creased. I sighed, looking up to face the Witcher, who was putting on his doublet again. In his eyes, I saw the gaze of someone feeling rejected. However, I hadn't rejected him. I felt like I had to say something.

'Geralt?'  
'Hm?'  
I smiled.  
'I love you.'  
'I love you, too.'


	26. Olgierd | Flower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 : "Sorry that I keep staring, but you're just so beautiful."

I yelped as the skin of my finger scraped against a prickly thorn on the rose I was holding, crimson liquid appearing at the tip. I sucked it off, the coppery taste filling my mouth. Carefully now, I put the flower between the other roses, finishing setting up my entire flower stand. I had been working for hours already without a break, and I was starving. 'Tamara, would you mind looking after my stall whilst I go to the baker to fetch something to eat?' I asked the neighboring stand, which was selling fabrics. 'Of course, but only if you bring me something as well!' the young lady answered with a wink. I laughed, nodding. 'No problem, what would you like?' She pushed a strand from her black hair behind her ear. 'I trust on your picking skills. Choose something sweet and it will always be good.' 'Got it, boss.' I cooed before dashing off towards the local bakery. The scent of fresh bread filled my nose as I entered. 'Goodmorning, Mr Olson!' I greeted the baker, who was smiling at me instantly. 'Ah, miss (L/n)! What may I get you today?' I made my way towards the counter and let my eyes roam over the showcase of sweet and savory treats. 'All is fresh from the oven, so you're in luck!' Mr Olson told me as I bit on my lip, my mouth starting to water. 'I would like... A cinnamon roll and a few scones, please.' I heard the door behind me open, but I didn't mind looking up. Mr Olson was a popular man in town when it came to baking, so I wasn't surprised that on this early hour someone would get something to eat as well. 'Coming right up. Tell me, how is business going?' the baker asked me as he took a little bag to put in the food. 'Very well, actually. However, the import of purple roses from Carsten hasn't been going well lately. I heard they are coping with some kind of virus underneath the plants there. A shame, but everything dies. I got not a tenth of what I usually get from there.'  
  
Mr Olson smiled wryly, handing me the bag. 'I hope you'll get a substitute for those flowers soon. It would be a shame if you would become bankrupt just because of this small incident.' 'Thank you, Mr Olson. How much do I owe you?' He seemed to count in his head for a moment. 'Five coppers.' I reached for my belt to take my purse, only to find it... Gone. 'Oh blimey! I've left it at my stall, I think! I will get it, can you keep this bag behind for me to get later?' Mr Olson nodded. 'Of course, (Y/n), I will--' We were startled by a man slamming a handful of coins onto the counter. 'I will pay for the lady.' I blinked a few times, utterly confused. I eyed the man that had been standing behind me, probably the customer that had come in after me. He seemed rough, scars running across his face. One side of his head was shaven, the other side flipped over. It was an odd way to put your hair, I thought. However, I felt my heart skip a beat when he faced me, blue eyes piercing through my soul. I swallowed thickly. 'W-Why?' I didn't know why I was stuttering, but it just happened. He smiled, which made me weak at the knees instantly. 'What a terrible man I would be to leave someone as pretty as you leave with no food.' 'But you don't know me.' He slightly tilted his head, staring at me with an intense gaze. 'I would like to know you...' I was about to respond that I could take care of myself just fine when Mr Olson spoke up. 'What a noble man you are, mister Von Everec! Miss (L/n) could praise herself lucky to walk into a man like you.' The man, who I figured to be Mr Von Everec, chuckled, the sound of it strangely making something stir within me. 'Could she, Bram?' He gave me a toothy grin before winking. 'Now, take your food before it cools off. Good luck today at your market stall, miss (L/n).' Mr Olson urged, winking. I nodded, greeting the men quickly before rushing off.

~

I didn't crack a word of this to Tamara, of course. We were friends, yes, but not too close to have her knowing all the things that happened to me on a daily basis. However, she was happy with me bringing her a cinnamon roll. The day went on slowly, the flowers I had barely selling. Everyone always came here to get purple roses, however, today I didn't have any and I had to disappoint them with a no. A heavy sigh left my lips when it was nearly sundown, my stall still covered in flowers of all kinds and colors. Tamara however was almost sold out, with just three pieces of silk left. 'Hey there, you alright?' she uttered when she saw me. I nodded, lying, rubbing my forehead. How was I supposed to pay my rent now? Yet, I could still be lucky tonight. The market wouldn't wrap up until sundown, and that gave me a single spark of hope.

However, when my eye fell on a rather familiar man, my throat became dry. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks as he saw that I had noticed him. How long had he been standing there? A wide grin spread over his face as he slowly approached me, his hands folded on his back. ' **Sorry that I keep staring, but you're just so beautiful.** ' This compliment made me flustered all the more. Nervously, I fiddled with a flower petal that had been lying in front of me on top of the wood of the stall. 'Mr Von Everec, can I help you?' 'Ah, miss (L/n), what a lovely flowers do you have.' I blushed, looking at my feet. 'Thanks, uh...' He held out his hand. Hesitantly, I took it, surprised by how warm his skin against mine was. 'Olgierd.' 'Olgierd.' rolled off my tongue like butter. 'Can I help you, sir Olgierd?' a charming smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 'Hm, in a way. But I can help you. I brought you a little present.' I blinked. 'Again? But we've just met!' Without responding, he clapped his hands. From behind the corner, three men walked up, their arms stacked with... Purple roses, and not just a few. I gasped, shaking my head. 'Sir, I cannot take that! Why would you do something like that for me?' The men put the flowers onto the table from my stall, piling them up until I couldn't even see the market anymore. The petals of the roses were gorgeous, detailed with dark edges and taken care of perfectly. I felt a presence next to me and I knew that Olgierd was standing there. 'Why?' I asked him, my voice trembling. 'No one has ever been this nice to me.' He smiled, leaning closer. One of his hands cupped my face, his thumb rubbing against my cheek. He was wearing a lot of rings, and I just noticed that now. 'What a terrible man I would be to let a lady as beautiful as you go bankrupt?' I swallowed, shaking my head. 'Sir, there is no way that I ever can repay you.' He smiled kindly, taking my other cheek in his hand as well. 'You don't have to.' My eyes locked with his, and I saw something that I had never seen in the eyes of a man before. My lips slightly parted as a silent gasp left me. I think this was the moment my nan always told me about when she spoke about true love. You meet, you look each other in the eyes and the spark would ignite. This was the man who I wanted to be with. This was the man who was supposed to be with me.

Carefully, I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my mouth onto his. I eagerly awaited for a response, almost about to pull back, but I felt his arms wrap around me to pull me closer. His lips moved against mine, fitting together perfectly. I reached up to run a hand through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. I melted into the kiss, my eyes tightly shut as a million butterflies fluttered within me, and something else, something I could not put a finger on. I gasped as I felt his hands slide lower to my waist, resting on my hips. This opportunity did he take to slip in his tongue, which felt hot as it rubbed against mine. The whiskers of his beard slightly tickled, but it was a good kind of feeling. There was no fight possible for dominance, for this man was oh-so-dominant already, leading the kiss completely, deepening it even though it had been started by me. I did never have the urge before to kiss someone I had just met until now. He had to be the one, no doubt. 

I pulled back for air, my hands resting on his chest. He smiled sweetly, his eyes shimmering. 'Well, that was unexpected.' he uttered, leaning in to kiss my forehead. 'You're a very peculiar girl, (Y/n)... But I feel that you're special.' My cheeks were a bright shade of red. 'It isn't often that I kiss men I have just met...' 'You've known many? I wouldn't be surprised, though. You're so breathtaking... When I saw those (e/c) eyes of yours, I knew you were the one.' I shyly looked at my feet again, rubbing my neck awkwardly. 'Mr Von Everec, is it strange when I say that I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach when you kissed me?' Olgierd smirked, shaking his head. 'Of course not. I felt the same. Shit, your lips taste so good.' For a few seconds, he kissed me again. 'I also felt something else.' I confessed, looking up at him. 'What else?' he asked, leaning even closer to rest his forehead against mine. 'Something... Intimate.' It felt odd to think about such things whilst I had met him mere hours ago, but it was there and I couldn't deny my own feelings. 'Oh... You were not the only one feeling that way, (Y/n).' I gasped sharply as his hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer. 'But tell me... Do you want to...' 

I closed the gap between us yet again, my hands wandering to loosen his shirt. He grunted immediately, his tongue darting through my mouth, tasting every crevice and cranny of it to remember the flavor. A little patch of chest hair became visible and I ran my fingers through it, making the man shudder. 'A touch so soft...' he whispered, ravishing my mouth yet again. He tilted his head to get better access, pushing some of my (h/c) hair aside. I leaned my face away to expose the skin of my neck, his lips trailing hot kisses over it. 'A smell so delicious...' he uttered in my ear, drawing his tongue under it before sucking on my skin. I tangled my hands in his ginger locks, tugging at them as he searched for my soft spot. I let out a whimper when he found it, a dark chuckle escaping his throat before he started to nibble on it, driving me insane. No other man had ever treated me like this. Of course, I have had boyfriends, but this was so much more intense already. I felt a careful push against my hips and I sat down on my stall, happy that the pile of roses took the sight of us away from any onlookers that happened to stray around the market. Olgierd's fingers hooked around my skirt, pulling it down in a swift movement. 'Do you want this, (Y/n)?' I nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. 'Oddly enough, I have never been so sure about anything before.' I told him, shivering at the feeling of the outside air on my skin. I felt the warmth pool even more between my legs as he knelt down, pressing a few kisses on the (s/c) skin of my thighs. 'You're so ready...' he grunted, smiling at me with that piercing gaze. I bit on my lip as his breath hovered over my covered core. Carefully, I started to fondle my own breasts through my shirt, trying to pinch the hardening nipples through the fabric at the feel of Olgierd's hands resting on the back of my thighs. 'Are you really sure?' I nodded again, wanting for him to just go on. He gave a gentle kiss onto my panties, making me let out a whimper. Before continuing, he took it off me, holding it out towards me. 'Put this in your mouth to muffle yourself, love.' I could taste myself as I obeyed him, putting the thin underwear between my teeth to muffle myself.

I let out a groan as his tongue moved up against my slit, my labia folding over the wet muscle, a white-ish layer of my excitement covering it. He swallowed, closing his eyes to process the taste. 'Hm... Something I could become addicted to.' I bit down onto the fabric harshly as his tongue slithered into me, curling as he was inside, making my toes tingle. His nose nudged my swollen clitoris, his lips caressing me gently. 'Olgierd...' I mewled as he licked across my clit, drawing circles around it without touching it for real. I bucked my hips into his face, moaning as he hummed lowly, sending vibrations down my spine. I shivered, starting to grind myself against his face, his nose and tongue brushing my clit every few moments. I wanted him to eat me out until it hurt or until I came. I gasped, my chest rising up and down heavily as the wet muscle became hotter and hotter against me. Olgierd's hands squeezing my butt as I lifted my hips. 'Olgierd...' I breathed again, putting my hands on my breasts as I let out tiny cries of pleasure. He put his palms on my hips, pushing me down to stop me from riding his face. His moustache made it all the more pleasurable, the way it rubbed against my pussy driving me crazy. Suddenly, he firmly sucked down, taking my entire womanhood in his mouth, drawing all that was possible from it. I moaned, since all nerves were pleasured at once. The pit in my stomach was about to explode if he went on like this. He inserted one finger and started wiggling it up and down, hitting my g-spot. I let out a soundless scream as I started to cum all over his fingers, my juices squirting out till no end. 'Well well, surprising!' Olgierd smiled, licking off the remains with his hot tongue. I shuddered, still coming down from my high. 

'That was incredible...' I uttered, trying to stand up. However, my knees were too wobbly right now to keep me up. 'I am already addicted to you, you know that...' Olgierd said, kissing me. I could taste myself on his lips. I shivered, still trying to catch my breath. 'I must go, now. But I would love to see you again. What do you say, tomorrow, same place, same time, with a pile of purple roses?' I smiled, nodding. 'Yes, a thousand times, yes.' He buttoned up his shirt and I put on my panties again, still trembling from the intensity of the orgasm. As I watched him leave with a wink, I smiled from ear to ear. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	27. Regis | Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 : "Happy honeymoon, darling."

Today had been the best day of my life, as cliché as that might sound. Don't all women say that their wedding day is the most beautiful moment and an absolute milestone in their entire existence? To me right now, not a word of it had seemed like a lie. It felt as if I had been walking on clouds since the second I arose from my bed this morning. It had been incredible. I had married the man of my dreams and I could lawfully call myself (Y/n) Godefroy from this day forward. Of course, Regis had an entire string of names that could either serve as a middle or last name, so I decided just to take this one on. There were friends and family, there was music and food, all prepared at the Ducal court of our Duchess Anna Henrietta, who had been excited since the moment I told her I got engaged to the Higher Vampire, who was a dear friend of hers. With much pleasure she had served us our dream wedding, and she had spared no expense. The only thing I was worried about was how I would pay it all back, but when I mentioned it to her during the banquet, she laughed louder than I had ever heard her laugh before until tears escaped her eyes while she told me how innocent and confused I looked. It was a Ducal gift, one I would never be able to repay in any way, but she insisted. 

And right now, I sat on the bed of the honeymoon room, another gift from our mutual friend to spend our first night together as husband and wife in utmost luxury. My fingers were nervously fiddling with some silk of my dress, awaiting Regis' arrival. I had no idea what had made me become in this state. It wasn't like it was the first time I had sex with Regis, but it felt like something would be different. Perhaps it would even be more intimate, the true start of perhaps a family. My own family has had trouble by accepting that I was getting married to a centuries old vampire, but they agreed in the end, Regis' receiving my fathers blessing before proposing to me. Of course I had said yes, since there was no one else in the world alongside whom I could feel truly happy.

My eyes shot up as the door opened and I gulped nervously. 'Dearest, sorry I am a bit late, but I... I had to fetch something.' With his back turned to me, the vampire entered the room, kicking the door shut before moving, still backwards, further inside. 'What are you doing?' I asked curiously, since it was clear he was hiding something from me. 'Just... Close your eyes!' He urged, looking over his shoulder to see me. His eyes shimmered as they found my form. 'Ah, you're so beautiful.' I blushed, smiling as I closed my eyes as he ordered. 'Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Regis.' The sound of him shuffling some things on the dresser was audible. I heard a loud pop and a surprised sound from Regis. 'All is well, dearest, don't you worry.' I heard him click his tongue the way he sometimes did when something threatened to go wrong, for example during his experiments. 'Regis, dear, do you really want me to pretend I don't know you're having a bottle of champagne there?' A sigh of defeat left his lips as I opened my eyes, grinning at the sight of him with two glasses in his hands. 'I erm... It spilled a bit.' Just now I noticed the massive stain on the table, partially on the wall. 'I am sure Anna Henrietta will not mind.' I assured him, standing up slowly before approaching him. He handed me one glass, smiling sweetly as I took it. ' **Happy honeymoon, darling**.' he said, raising his drink in the air. 'Happy honeymoon, dear.' I cooed, clinking my glass against his before we both took a swig. I closed my eyes, humming lowly as the strong beverage tingled in my throat. 'That's good...' Regis nodded, his hand reaching for mine. I softly squeezed it, my gaze falling upon the wedding band that he wore around his finger now, and a nice feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. 

'Again, you look beautiful in that dress, dearest wife (Y/n)... You look like a goddess.' The Higher Vampire whispered after finishing the alcohol. I felt the heat spread through my cheeks as he leaned closer, kissing my forehead. 'Call me that again.' I answered. 'You're beautiful, dearest wife, goddess...' I wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling his scent that, even though he was wearing a brand new attire, it smelt like him, the usual mixture of herbs that was supposed to hide his identity as a Higher Vampire, yet I loved it on him. I felt him bury his nose in my (h/c) hair, which I had already pulled the veil from. The curls that the maids of Anarietta had put in it with so much care, were partially gone. 'The middle part, I meant.' I purred, looking up at him, kissing his jawline. 'Dearest wife (Y/n).' I grinned. 'That's what I like to hear, sweet husband of mine.'   
  
I let out a laugh as he suddenly wrapped his arms around me, gently forcing me to walk backwards until I hit the bed. 'Let me show you how much I love you, Mrs Godefroy.' Regis muttered, pushing some strands of my hair aside to kiss my neck. I softly put my hands on his chest, pushing him back. 'Let us take off our clothes first. We better not have those attires crinkle and become damaged.' 'You have a great point there, (Y/n).' He pulled back, helping me onto my feet again before his hands went to unlace my dress. His fingers were slow and he locked eyes with me, his tugs gentle as he undid me of the snow white dress. Automatically, my hands went up to undo him of his tie, his blazer and colbert. I gazed him up and down, dragging my fingers through the hairs on his chest, making him shudder. The Vampire smiled fondly, his eyes resting upon my nearly naked body. With care, I put his suit over a chair, neatly folding the tie. Regis seemed to struggle to put down my heavy dress, so I helped him, hanging it in front of the wardrobe that was located in the room. I sighed deeply as I felt his hand upon my lower back, tugging me closer to him to embrace me. I rested my head upon his chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat as I felt how his palms went lower to grab my butt, squeezing it firmly, earning a chuckle from me. 'It's that you're my husband now or I would've slapped you.' Regis laughed heartily, leaning in to kiss me. Immediately I responded, moving my lips against his, my hands gently reaching up to cup his cheeks, brushing my thumbs against his sideburns. 'Jump.' Regis cooed within a breath and I obeyed, having him catch me in order to carry me to the bed. The bed underneath me was soft, the duvet and all pillows probably filled with real goose feathers. 

Regis straddled me, his bare chest resting against my still covered one. My breath hitched as his mouth traveled to my collarbone, nibbling on it playfully as he undid my corset. A gasp left my throat as I could finally move normally again as the Vampire tossed the bodice aside. I shivered slightly, not that it was cold in the room, but the feeling of Regis' skin upon mine made me quiver in pleasure already. His hands moved up and down my sides, caressing the skin softly with the gentlest of touches. 'Even though you can look breathtaking in a dress, you look the most beautiful when you're naked. In all your glory, vulnerable as I can see who you truly are.' I blushed as Regis trailed kisses down my stomach and up again, his mouth sucking down on both my breasts for a few moments before he faced me again. My hand reached to the back of his neck, pulling him down to share another rough, loving kiss. I felt the Vampire's hands tug at my panties, taking them off me with utmost care, his soft fingers grazing against my thighs as he slightly parted them. I pulled back from the kiss, inhaling sharply as Regis was still hovering above me, his eyes boring into mine while his palms softly rubbed my skin. 'You're ready, I see...' His long nails teasingly slid closely to my core, still not touching me. I made a sound of displeasure as I arched my back, desperate for the feel of him. For a few seconds, he pressed kisses on my body again, all the way down to my stomach before he halted at my dripping womanhood. 'Drenched...' A loud gasp escaped me as he latched his mouth onto me, his tongue circling around my clitoris instantly. He closed his eyes, his hands resting on my hips as he lapped across my labia. I moaned, tangling my hands in his hair. His tongue curled inside me, his hooked nose grazing against my clit as he buried himself deeper inside me, a low hum coming from him. The sensation of those vibrations made me jolt in surprise, a shiver running down my spine as he opened his darkened eyes, his lips attaching themselves around my folds to suck heavily on them. His sideburns tickled against my (s/c) thighs, making the feeling even more pleasurable. Even though he had just started, my labia were swollen already, oversensitive as he ran his teeth across them in an attempt to tease me. I bucked my hips, starting to grind myself against his face as I started letting out moans, the familiar of an orgasm coming up. Yet I didn't want this already, so right when I was about to reach my peak, I pushed the Vampire away from me, who looked confused for a few seconds.  
  
'Fuck me, husband of mine.'   
'No,' he replied, 'I am going to make love to you.' He unbuckled his pants, and when I was about to sit up to reach for his manhood, he pushed me down.  
'Didn't you hear me, (Y/n)?' He crawled over me again, kissing me passionately as the tip of his cock teasingly parted my folds.  
'Do you want me, (Y/n)?' I nodded in response. 'Say it.' the Vampire urged, his shaft rubbing against my clit. 'I want you, Regis...' I breathed, 'If not, I wouldn't have said yes to you today.'   
Regis chuckled deeply, burying his nose in my neck. He gave the skin a few pecks, whispering in my ear. 'I know that, darling. I want you too.' He slipped himself into me and a sigh of relief left us both. The feeling of the Vampire inside me made the knot in my stomach tighten all over again. I hooked my legs around his hips to give him better access, pulling him down for a kiss as he started to thrust inside of me. The sound of skin slapping skin immediately filled the room and I hoped that not a soul was around to hear the moans that left my lips while Regis' mouth roamed over my face, his sharp teeth leaving playful, naughty marks wherever it was possible. He grunted my name, his hands on both sides of my head, trapping me from moving around. Not that I wanted to look anywhere else than in his eyes, his cock swiftly slipping in and out of my womanhood, the scent of sex entering my nose. 'I love you...' Regis breathed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he sped up. 'I love you, too.'   
'Call me your husband.' He whispered, kissing me shortly. I felt my walls tighten around him.  
I gasped while inhaling. 'I love y... you, husband.' I nearly couldn't speak because of the pleasure that nearly overwhelmed me.  
'Again. Tell me what I am when I come inside of you.'  
'My dear husband...' My hands went up to cup his cheeks, my eyes staring at his face as his it twisted in pleasure.  
'I am going to fill you so soon, darling wife...' he grunted, speeding up as far as that was possible. I could feel our sticky juices leak over my skin.  
'Fill me, husband.' I felt him twitch. 'You are mine.'  
'Yes, I am yours, Regis.' I moaned. He laughed, his cock throbbing as I felt him empty himself in my vagina, his body nearly collapsing on mine. He steadied himself, continuing to pound, watching me as my orgasm approached me as well. The warm feeling inside me that his seed had caused made it reach me even quicker. 'Regis...' I moaned as he pressed his forehead against mine. 'I am going to come... I-- Mmmhmm!' He kissed me roughly, his tongue sneaking into my mouth as my high hit me like a wave, my body quivering around him, my toes curled as I released onto his cock. I moaned in his mouth, pulling back for oxygen. 'Regis!' I moaned, the waves of pleasure still rippling though me. And he kept and kept moving, not wasting a single second of my orgasm. After a few thrusts, he sensed that it had finished, and he slipped out of me, leaving behind a trail of our juices still connecting our naked bodies.

A heavy sigh left my lips as my chest raised up and down, trying to catch my breath wouldn't work in the slightest for the next minutes, I knew from experience. As I sat up, my body felt weak, but I felt warm and nice. 'There is a bathroom attached here... I saw there is a bath in there.' I spoke softly as I watched Regis' loving gaze, his breaths still uneven. A laugh escaped his lips, his eyes shimmering in the light of the candles. 'Are you suggesting we should go for a second round?' I nodded, smiling as I leaned in to kiss him. A lazy smile formed on my lips as I pulled back, looking him in the eyes as his lips were slightly parted. 'That is a very good idea, love.' 

I slipped out of bed and darted forwards towards the door of the bathroom, ignoring the fact that my legs were still trembling. I heard the footsteps of Regis follow soon after. In the end, I was glad that our chambers were located far, far away from the royal rooms, or the duchess would've had trouble sleeping.


	28. Ciri | Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10 : "You may be on your period, but with your mouth is nothing wrong."
> 
> A girl on girl one this time. It's the first lesbian fanfic I am writing, so I had to read into some to see what is really going on. I hope you enjoy!

'Have you seen my Dragon card?' I didn't even look up from the book I was reading as Ciri entered the bedroom.  
'(Y/n)' I had to suppress a grin.  
'Hm?'  
The Lady of Time and Space approached me, her eyebrows raised and a pout on her face.  
'I asked you something.' I sighed. 'What is it?' It startled me when she suddenly took the book from my hands. I let out a sound of desperation as I reached for it, hoping she wouldn't close it.  
'Have you seen my Gwent card? I lost it yesterday.' I shook my head. 'I don't know where your card is.' I wanted to grab the book, but Ciri held it out of reach, a few strands of her ashen hair falling in front of her face. 'Na-ah, (Y/n). My card.'   
'I don't have your card.'   
'Surely you don't.' I smirked. 'I stole your card just once. There would be no fun in pulling the same prank twice.'   
Her emerald eyes narrowed as she looked at me. 'You're lying.'   
'No way I am.'  
'Show me your pockets.'   
I sighed, rolling my eyes before emptying my pockets... But one.  
'Also the one on the back.' Ciri urged, holding up her hand. 'You can fool me once, (Y/n), but this just isn't working. It's not even funny, come on, give it to me.' Slowly, I reached for the back pocket on my trousers, feeling the edges of the Gwent card. I traced the outlines with my finger. 'Why don't you take it, hm?' I teased, rolling around to lay on my stomach. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ciri's eyes travel to my butt. I propped myself up onto my knees, smiling innocently as I wiggled my behind. 'It's right there.' I told her, my voice lower than it was before. Her bottom lip slipped in between her teeth, her eyes shimmering. 'Is that where you're aiming at?' Her hand reached out, stroking against one of my buttcheeks. 'I am on my period.' I told her, grinning as her expression became a bit disappointed. 'Oh, a shame... Luckily for me, there are more ways to punish you.' Before I could process what she meant, she slapped my ass, a loud grunt escaping me. It was a bit too noisy for my liking and I hoped I hadn't startled any of the Witchers. She hit it again, the tension between my legs tightening. My own prank had backfired on me, it seemed. Five more slaps, and with every one I became more and more excited. 'That's what you get for stealing from your girlfriend.' Ciri spoke, taking the card out of my pocket.

She plopped down on the bed, stuffing the Gwent card into her game again.  
'Are you mad at me?' I pouted, crawling towards her on the duvet.  
Ciri didn't respond, instead shuffled her cards to sort them a bit better. 'Ciri... Cirilla...' I poked her cheek. She caught my hand, leaning forward to capture my lips in a kiss. 'Is that what you wanted, hm?' she asked a second later, smirking as she saw how flustered I was. 'Not exactly...' I whispered, tracing my fingers over her thigh. 'But, you know, I am on my period after all...' I repeated as I had said earlier. 'Are you still attempting to tease me into sexual frustration now that I've seen through your failed pranks, (Y/n)?' Ciri frowned, amused as I nodded. 'Seen right through me again.'   
Ciri shifted on the bed so she was resting her back against the headboards, her legs in front of her.   
**'You may be on your period, but with your mouth is nothing wrong.** '   
My eyes widened and I knew what she was aiming at. 'Oh, is that where you're planning to go?'  
I crawled over her, my gaze wandering over her body, halting at her breasts that were too exposed in her armor for my liking. I had pleaded many times for her to button it up more, but she only waved it off with the reason that if that was the case, people would look at the scar on her face. I always responded that I thought the scar was beautiful. My fingers hooked themselves around her top, pulling it down just enough to see the wrapping that was holding her breasts together. Playfully, my hands roamed over the bandages, feeling her hardened nipples through the linen. Ciri was blushing like crazy and for a moment it seemed that the tables were turned yet again, but as Ciri suddenly bucked her hips and rubbed herself against my leg, it made a rather lewd moan escape my throat. 'Such a shame that you're on your period.' The Lady of Time and Space cooed, smirking wickedly as she saw my expression. 'Go on, (Y/n)... You have to make up to me.' I unwrapped the bandages around her chest, exposing her breasts to the warm air lingering in the room. I bent down, sucking on her nipple as I pinched the other, immediately feeling Ciri's hands in my hair. She had taken off her gloves, I felt, the warmth of her skin and the gentle grasp of her nails on my scalp sending a jolt down my body. I licked the creamy skin around the perked buds, making Cirilla shiver in anticipation. A sigh of relief left her lips as my fingers wandered down to her pants, tugging at the leather as I felt the heat already radiate from her core.

I connected my lips to hers, kissing her lovingly as her tongue prodded against my lips. She let out a breathy moan as I brushed my hand against her covered womanhood, feeling the damp fabric stain my fingers. 'Well well, for me?' I gasped, excited. She hummed, smashing her mouth against mine again whilst I let a digit slip into her. A delicious moan left Ciri, her body arching into my palm as I slipped in another, starting to pump my fingers into her. The soggy sound of her soaked core being fingered filled the room, making the whole experience all the more exciting. I smiled, watching her face twist in pleasure as her hips moved with my hand. 'Fuck, (Y/n), right there.' she moaned as I curled my fingers, hitting her g-spot. My lips went to her neck, sucking on the skin as my hand sped up against her, her juices leaking down it while grunts left her mouth. 'Oh, yes, (Y/n)...' I felt her walls tighten around me, nearly capturing me within her. She had started to tremble, so close to her high that she was about to explode. However, I wouldn't give her that relief just yet. A cry of disbelief left the ashen-haired's lips as I withdrew my fingers from her, pulling them from her pants before holding them in front of me, watching the excitement drip down over my hand, onto the duvet. 'Would you look at that?' I spoke, starting to lick off the sweet juices that she had left behind. I closed my eyes, letting out a low hum. 'Delicious.' Ciri's face was bright red, her lips quivering dangerously as her eyes darkened. 'Don't you dare walk away on me now.' I shrugged, flashing her an innocent look. 'Why ever not? I think I paid you back well enough.'   
  
Not a part of me had expected Ciri to react so fast. Before I knew it, she had slipped off her pants, lifting herself off the bed with her downside in order to hook her legs around my neck, forcing my face down towards her core. 'Eat me out, now!' she demanded, her thighs stained with her excitement, her panties damp and see-through by how wet they were. I smirked, obeying by giving a slow lick across her covered pussy, my teeth taking the fabric of her panties in my mouth. I softly sucked on the underwear, not touching Ciri herself, making her frustrated all the more. 'Are you fucking kidding me, (Y/n)?' she exclaimed in agony. 'It is just so fun to see you so desperate.' I uttered, getting rid of her thong by taking it off her. 'By the way, it would be a shame to get all this goodness you spilled go to waste.' I cleaned the panties by completely sucking them empty, giving a grin to Ciri, who was desperate by now. I tossed it into the room, turning to her body again. Her folds were swollen, her clit throbbing already from the orgasm that had been denied from her a few minutes ago. Carefully, I bent down, pecking the skin of her creamy thighs, playfully biting the tattoo on her leg. Ciri's bit on the inside of her cheek as she faced me. My fingers wandered between her thighs, parting her luscious folds to admire her damp flesh. She was extremely excited, I could tell, her clit twitching at the moment I pecked her entrance. A low sound left the ashen-haired's throat, her body trembling already. I started to suck onto her, my tongue gathering the juices that she had spilled already. '(Y/n)! Oh!' a heavy moan left her lips as she arched her back, pushing herself into my face. I inhaled deeply, licking and sucking upon her labia, the rosy lips folding themselves around my tongue as if they meant to capture me there. My hand went up to cup Ciri's breast, squeezing it tightly as I playfully nipped her clitoris, which was swollen and red. The sound that escaped Ciri were most delicious, but not as delicious as her core was to me, my tongue digging deep into her to collect every drop of pleasure that happened tot spill from her. The fact that I was on my period had made me even more horny, damn those hormones, but I knew that I couldn't be pleasured by her myself. Thus, my free hand went to press between my own legs onto my trousers, the sensitive throbbing of my clit finally being acknowledged. 'Fuck.' I moaned against Ciri's pussy, licking her clit, which had started twitching again in the most erotic of ways. Her toes curled as her legs were still hooked around my shoulders, keeping me in place as my tongue licked, suckled and kissed her plump folds. 'Hm...' Ciri lowly hummed, the grip of her legs on me tightening. I stuck out my tongue for her so she could grind against the wet muscle, and she did. Without giving me any chance to breathe, she started moving up and down rapidly, giving her own clit the pleasure it needed. She moaned my name, her hips lifting off the bed as she suddenly stopped making noise, a creamy liquid oozing from her vagina. 'Look who just came...' I whispered, lowly humming as I buried my tongue deep inside her to dig up those drops.  
  
Ciri was panting heavily, nipples still hard as I moved up to lick them. Her chest was heavily rising up and down, her body trembling from the intensity of the orgasm I had just given her. 'That was incredible.' she breathed, pushing me closer into her breasts. I closed my eyes, smiling as I swallowed everything that I could taste upon her skin. 'I should steal your Gwent card more often.' I cooed, nuzzling into her. Her body was hot and sweaty and I absolutely loved it. 'So, when will be the second round?' Her eyes shimmered at the moment I asked that question. 'Soon, very soon. I am ready again, if that's what you're asking.'

All that had filled the room that night were moans that had kept the other Witchers awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually quite enjoyed writing this! Want me to include more girl on girl one-shots? Let me know on the request page and I will include some femslash prompts!


	29. Gaunter O'Dimm | Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: "Why won't you kiss me already?"

'Aye, lass, pass me another beer.' I did as the man asked, handing him another full tankard as I swirled across The Alchemy. The mugs on my tray wobbled dangerously, but I was graceful, much to the customer's amusement. I felt some of them gawk at me, their eyes glued to my curves that were hugged tightly by my dress or simply by my beauty, as my friend that happened to drop by every now and then would tell me often. 'Your drinks, lads!' I chimed as I put my tray down on top of a table, waiting for them to take their tankards before I took off again, empty plate in hand towards the bar, proceeding to fetch the soup a few people had ordered a minute ago. Vinnie, the cook, leaned over the counter, his voice decreasing to a whisper as he put full bowls on my tray.   
'See that man over there, (Y/n)?' I followed his gaze to the other side of the room, a man with angry looking eyes and a long, scruffy beard around his chin. His hair reached until his shoulders and he looked at us tauntingly. 'That man is captain Blackeye of the Dark Orchid. Heard some scary stories about him and what he did to inns around the lands. Better serve him well, give an extra sway of your hips or something, anything to please him. We better not get him on our nerves, you know.' I nodded, fear starting to grow in the pit of my stomach. 'He is a dangerous man, no?' Vinnie bit on his lip, his brown eyes shooting between me and the pirate. 'Let us just stay safe and be sure we are on his good side. Who knows what he might do to this place if something goes wrong.' Again I nodded, taking the plate with soup from the counter. 'Good luck, girl.' I took a deep breath and strode over towards the man, who was gazing up at me with expectant eyes.  
'Ah, finally, I was starting to doubt this tavern's service. Took you long enough, lass. Perhaps you should get off that pretty ass of yours and actually walk around some more! Might get you a few nice tips, even!' A few pirates laughed in response, grabbing at the soup as if it were vultures on a cow's carcass. I let out a light yelp of surprise and embarrassment when one of them pinched my butt, earning even more laughter from the group. 'Lookie here, we've got a screamer!' Captain Blackeye tutted at one of his men that had made that remark about me. 'If that is the case, she will be crying underneath me tonight.' He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. He arose from his chair, cupping my chin with a big, filthy palm with groping fingers as he looked at me intensely. 'Young meat. The best kind.' I swallowed thickly, fighting the tears that were about to fall. Why wasn't Vinnie doing anything? Was he too afraid of being beat up if he tried to help me out? I didn't even know why I was responding this way to the captain, not able to move a fiber in my body, struck by fear of what he might do.  
  
Blackeye released me, grinning a eased himself onto his chair again, taking his bowl of soup. 'Of course she will do it for free. It is not like she has any choice in this matter. I am far stronger than she is and all barmen around here are pissing their pants from the sight of me. I would prepare for a rough night, missy.' I nearly gagged at the sight of him, lustful eyes taking up every inch of my body. 'She's a pretty one isn't she?' a pirate barked, licking his lips as he looked me up and down. 'That one is for the captain, Björne! What about that one over there, close to the door. Let us make her scream.' The captain held up his hand to silence them, his mouth opening to speak. 'I wish to eat in peace, so be quiet.' They obeyed immediately, scurrying away slightly as their leader brought up the bowl to his lips in order to sip from the soup that Vinnie had created. He drank from it, swirled it around in his mouth, his expression changing before he spat it out into the bowl again. 'What the fuck is this salty shit!' he roared, smashing his fist onto the table. I cowered in fear, shielding myself as his eyes found me. 'You made this, ugly brat?' I couldn't move, it was as if I was glued to the ground. 'Fucking speak to me, whore!' His hand reached for the bowl, grabbing it tightly, about to lunch towards me with the hot contents. His arm moved, wanting to throw the boiling liquid into my face, when...

_Clap clap._

And the time stood still. My face was still covered by my arms, so when there was no impact of the soup on my skin, I curiously peeked out. My heart jumped at the sight of him as I turned around. He always showed up when I needed him most. It was as if he was watching my every move. 'Gaunter!' I flung myself into his arms, hugging my lover tightly as I buried my head into his chest. '(Y/n)...' he sighed, his hand on the back of my head, the other around my waist. It wasn't the first time he had stopped time at the moment everything threatened to go wrong, but it made me even happier to see him. 'I've got you, that man isn't going to hurt our touch you.' I felt the disdain he felt towards Captain Blackeye as he spoke the name as if it was poison on his tongue. 'No one ever touches something that is mine. Or someone. You're mine, (Y/n), and he needs to know.' I felt my cheeks becoming red and my heartbeat increased. I knew what he was aiming at. I always knew what Gaunter aimed at when he spoke about me being his, about how no one could ever touch me the way only he could. It happened often, with me being a barmaid and a lot of drunk men trying to hit on me occasionally. It would usually end up with either me leaving quickly with Gaunter, or Gaunter kissing my neck in a way that the hickeys would scare those drunkards off - it said : taken, don't you dare touch her.

However, tonight it seemed that Gaunter had different plans. ' **Why won't you kiss me already?'** I urged, still wanting him to kiss me. After all, I had missed him and wanted him to mark me. 'Some purple bruises on your neck won't do.' My stomach started to flutter nervously as he kissed me for a moment. 'I am going to make him watch...' he didn't finish his sentence, his arms wrapping around me in a way he could pick me up, and he carried me towards the table Captain Blackeye had been sitting at, '...and listen.' He snapped his fingers, the time did not start moving again though. Instead, a confused voice was heard. 'What the... What kind of sorcery is this?' Blackeye sounded almost scared He was standing glued to the ground, his body not able to move apart from his eyes and mouth. Gaunter released me, turning towards the pirate. 'Let me clarify,' he spoke, a smug smirk spreading over his face, 'a minute ago, you were about to throw hot soup over my lover, and you made some rather sexual comments about her. I cannot let you do that, now can I?'  
'Who are you?!' Blackeye barked in an ordering tone, trying his damnedest not to let his fear known. However, his eye that wasn't covered by a patch said enough.   
'Gaunter O'Dimm... A simple vagrant, Master Mirror or the Man of Glass. I sell... Mirrors and other baubles... Or do I?'   
My lover turned to me again, his hand reaching for my face to cup it gently, his thumb stroking across my jaw. 'Can I blame you, Captain? (Y/n) is beautiful, so innocent, so sweet... I can make her scream in a pleasure in a matter of seconds, because she is mine. I cannot let you take from me what belongs to me... No one steals from me, and I am going to make that pretty clear to you.'   
Gaunter slipped the tip of his thumb into my mouth, tugging my bottom lip down softly. 'And those luscious lips... What they can do... But only to me.' My eyes were fixated on Gaunter's, not able to look away.  
'What the fuck do you want?' Blackeye yelled at him.  
'I am going to teach you your lesson.' The man in front of me replied, his free hand cupping my cheek, his lips colliding with mine.

It was a few seconds when I felt his tongue slither into my mouth, not that I could fight it. Gaunter stepped closer, his teeth nipping at my lip before he moved on to my neck, starting to suck the skin harshly. He had no time to go slow tonight, I noticed. He was angry with the Captain and it was clear in his love making. He drew blood, his tongue dragging across the small new wound he had created in my neck, moving towards my ear. I focused on his breathing, my hands caressing his back as he nibbled on my earlobe. He inhaled sharply through his nose before he whispered, 'I am going to fuck you so hard right now... Forgive me, but after your shift, meet me at the bridge for round two.' I felt his hands untie my apron, taking it off me. Gaunter's possessiveness turned me on, and the arousal started to grow between my legs. My fingers tightened around his shirt, nearly clawing at it as his mouth started to move down my collarbone, licking it as he undid me of my dress. He gave Blackeye a warning glare, as if he was saying that he should not gawk at me. I shivered, even though the inn was far from cold, but the touch of his skin upon mine made me tremble in anticipation.

There I stood, in naught but my underwear, trapped between Gaunter and the table with Captain Blackeye a few meters away, eyeing us with a dark gaze. I couldn't quite tell if he was terrified, amused or furious, all I knew was that when I met his eyes, I felt my stomach flip in an unpleasant way. Gaunter seemed to notice, his hand cupping my cheek to make me look at him. 'Hey, focus on me.' he said, smiling. I nodded, blushing as he looked up and down my body. 'Beautiful as always, (Y/n). See that, captain? Do you notice how gorgeous she is? Her (s/c) flesh, a healthy glow, goosebumps covering her arms, oh, she is breathtaking... All mine...'   
Gaunter shifted so he was standing next to me, I was still sitting on the table and Blackeye was on my other side as if he were a statue. I felt him reach for my bra, untying it. My nipples hardened against the touch of my lover as he rolled them under his thumbs, trying to get a reaction out of me. 'And those breasts of hers, so full and warm against my palms... See how much she loves it when I pinch those sensitive nubs?' I let out an involuntary mewl as he softly squeezed my nipples. Gaunter sighed, smiling fondly as he leaned down to suck on them gently. 'They taste so sweet... All mine.' I started to notice what he was getting at. Gaunter was showing off my naked body to the captain, telling me how much I belonged to Gaunter and that I was in fact his property. Blackeye had made a terrible mistake, and he had to pay. Gaunter knelt down, his mouth trailing wet kisses down my stomach, halting above my panties. He tugged them off swiftly, my drenched core there for all to see. I shuddered as I saw Blackeye's bottom lip slip between his teeth, a lustful gaze covering his features. This earned a death glare from Gaunter, and he mumbled something about that he had to pay for that. 'Look at what effect I have on her body... So wet, so sweet... Can you smell it, captain? Can you smell her arousal? All mine.' I moaned as his hand slid between my thighs, his finger circling around my clit. My knees felt weak instantly. 'And those sounds that come from her throat... noises, she will only make for me.' He didn't give me anymore satisfaction yet than fiddling with my clitoris; he withdrew his hand and looked at the juices that had gathered on his fingers. They were embarrassingly wet, making me look down in shame. 'Want to taste? I am not often one to share, so you should accept this gift of gratitude.' Gaunter's hand moved towards the captain, his fingers slick with my arousal dangling in front of Blackeye. 'Come on, isn't that what you wanted all along?' He wiggled the wet digits, frowning. Blackeye clenched his jaw, his mouth pressing into a tight line. He wouldn't give in, and Gaunter sighed. 'It would be the final pleasurable thing you would ever experience in your life. (Y/n)'s tight cunt is delicious, a drug I am addicted to... If I could, I would eat her out from dawn until dusk.' He sucked his own fingers off, closing his eyes. 'Hm... Yes...'

I heard him unbuckle his pants, pushing it down alongside his underwear. His erection stood proudly and I could've sworn it was bigger than before, as if he was trying to impress the captain, trying to tell him that he could give me what the captain never could. I felt Gaunter's rough hands press against my body, guiding me to lay down on the table. I shoved aside some bowls, bottles and plates and did as he asked me to. He spread my legs, bending them slightly as he positioned himself between my legs. Without any warning tease of his tip pressing against my folds, he seated himself fully inside of me, making me moan in pleasure. It would've hurt if it weren't for his size to be fully adjusted to my core. My walls were clenched already around his cock, like they always did, gripping him to hold him inside me until we were both done. Gaunter let out a groan, his thrusts starting off slow. 'So warm... So tight... All mine.' he uttered, the sound of his skin slapping against mine echoing throughout the tavern. I started to let out sounds that could pique any man's interest, high pitched moans that were thick with the sound of pleasure. I bit my lip, closing my eyes as my hands cupped my own breasts, pinching the perky nipples to get even more sexual tension out of it, and Gaunter loved it. 'Yes, (Y/n), such a good girl... Make those sounds for me, let him hear to whom you belong.' With every thrust, his testicles slapped against my ass, making me blush even more than I already was.   
His hands grabbed me tighter, pulling me into him. His hips rolled into me and I met his movements, leaning up on my elbows now to face him. I didn't want to look at Blackeye, that would've ruined the mood I was in, so I focused on the sight of Gaunter fucking me, my eyes fixated on the point where I could see my lover pump in and out of me, juices running down my legs onto the table, dripping on the floor. Gaunter's eyes were dark, a smirk on his face as he let out deep grunts. 'Yes, (Y/n)... You're so tight... Fuck, I love you...' I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as the tip of his penis hit a particular good spot in me, making me moan out. 'Oh, Gaunter!' I squealed, 'Right there, yes, yes!' A wicked grin spread over his face, his body making the same movement over and over again so he was hitting that same point over and over again. He loved the music coming from my throat, moaning for him, begging for him. 'Gaunter, I am going to cum!' I pleaded, mewling as he fastened his pace. My legs had hooked themselves around his hips to keep him in place, and he kept and kept on thrusting. Then, my orgasm crashed over me in waves, making me arch my back and let out a loud moan. I quivered in pleasure, feeling his cock pulsate and spill his seed into me, pulling out before I was full. 'See that semen?' Gaunter grunted, his hand continuing to pump his member, and I felt hot stripes of sperm cover my abdomen, 'All spilled into her, because she is mine! Mine, mine, mine!' I tried to catch my breath, feeling ashamed of my panting form, naked, trembling on top of the table as Gaunter's high finished, his body hovering above me for a second as his lips pressed a kiss to my neck. 'She always smells delicious after sex.'

He pulled away from me, gathering his pants to pull them up again. I wasn't strong enough to stand up, so Gaunter collected my clothes for me. 'Clean yourself up a bit, love, I will continue the flow of time in a few moments.' I quickly started making myself look presentable again as Gaunter moved towards the Counter, where Vinnie was frozen, stirring in the pan of soup. Blackeye muttered a string of curses, 'Why the hell did you make me watch this, letting me look at you fucking that bar whore of yours? What was the entire point of it? Think I am afraid of you, sir?!' Gaunter hummed, taking the handles of the pan before taking it off the stove. It was clear that the contents were hot. I swallowed thickly as he walked past me, pan in hand. 'You thought this soup was disgusting, no?' my lover began, lifting it higher in the air. 'No, please, no!' The Captain pleaded, but to no avail. I closed my eyes, knowing what he was going to do. He tilted it, and even though the flow of time had stopped, the boiling liquid now hovered above Blackeye's head. 'Something for when you become hungry as soon as you're dead.' Gaunter brought the pan back to the stove before walking towards me. 'Step back, (Y/n), this will get messy. Don't forget, after your shift I will see you at the bridge.' I nodded, walking away until I was in a safe area away from Blackeye. Gaunter kissed my forehead, stepping towards the door after. 'It was nice to have known you, Captain. Even though we've known each other for a short time, I think we have become... Well acquainted. I hope you've learned your lesson and that you take it with you on the path of the dead, filthy worm.' Blackeye was too afraid to speak, his eyes filled with fear.  
Then, Gaunter's face turned to me. 'Look at me, (Y/n), look at me.' He clapped his hands and time resumed again, and I kept looking at his face, despite the screams of Blackeye dying a few meters away, the boiling soup melting away his skin until the bone. The thud of his lifeless body hitting the floor made me jump slightly. Gaunter was unforgiving.

Gaunter smiled at me before quietly leaving The Alchemy. 


	30. Witchers | A Round Of Gwent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Eskel, Geralt and Lambert X Reader  
> ~  
> 'We are going to make you feel so good, (Y/n)...'

My hand swirled across the paper, the pen I was holding leaving behind words I wanted to write down, the ink slightly staining as I accidentally brushed a finger over it. A sigh left my lips as I looked up for a moment before writing on. It wasn't often that I wrote in my journal, and if I wrote anything, it was far from entertaining. It wasn't that nothing ever happened in my life, but I wasn't always able to write it down. Tonight was quiet, even though Vesemir was out for business in Novigrad, the other Witchers were at home and they were suspiciously quiet. At this time, Lambert would've been drunk, Eskel would've been singing and Geralt would've stood at the door of my room, begging to let him in because he was going crazy. But now, however, everything seemed oddly peaceful.   
I shut my journal, putting it in one of the drawers of my desk before heading downstairs to check out what the hell had gotten into the Witchers. The kitchen was empty, which was far from normal. 'Hello? Geralt? Lambert? Eskel?' I spied around the room for any signs of the Witchers. None.

'Hey, lass.' I nearly got a heart attack as I suddenly heard Geralt's deep voice behind me. 'Geralt! Where were you? And where are the others?' The White Wolf shrugged, approaching me. 'We are a bit bored and decided to think about what we could do tonight.' I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 'You mean, like becoming drunk?' Geralt shook his head, gazing over his shoulder. 'No, we were more thinking about--'  
'Strip Gwent!' Lambert cheered, entering the room with a deck of Gwent cards in his hand. My cheeks heated up instantly.   
'What, why?'  
'Because it is fun! And besides, who wouldn't want to laugh at Eskel's micro dingdong?' Lambert laughed, making me giggle a bit.  
'I don't have a micro dingdong!' Eskel barked, carrying a crate of alcohol inside. 'Is she joining?' he asked Lambert, who shrugged.  
'Wait, no, what?' I crossed my arms, shaking my head furiously. 'I am not joining this stupid game of you!'   
'Sure you are, lass.' Geralt muttered with an amused smirk, forcing me to sit down at the table.  
'Here are your cards.' Lambert pushed a deck into my hands. I didn't collect them myself, so I decided to tag along with the cards he had given me. 'How does this work?' I asked as the others sat down.   
'We aren't really going to do Gwent, but it's something Lambert came up with,' Eskel began, 'Someone draws a card and the person next to them should draw a higher card. If that person is unable to do so, they should take off a piece of clothing.' I swallowed, standing up. 'I am not going to--' 'Come on, (Y/n), it will be fun!' I looked at the three Witchers, who had pleading looks in their eyes. What was the worst that could happen? I gave in, sitting down again. 'Right. But as soon as I want to stop, I quit!'   
'Fair enough. Now, who goes first?'

~  
  
It wasn't long until Lambert was shirtless and Geralt sat in his underwear. Eskel was the lucky one that had all his armor still on, but I had reached the point where I had to remove my shirt. I wore a bra, yes, but it made me a bit nervous to strip in front of the Witchers. However, I did of course notice that the Witchers all had attractive bodies, so I kept playing along. Even though I tried to ignore the warm pool that had started to grow in my belly. Slowly, almost teasingly, I took off my shirt, goosebumps appearing on my skin from the contact with the evening air. Lambert whistled through his teeth as I tossed the piece of clothing somewhere into the room. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that Eskel was chewing on his lip furiously, his cheeks set on fire whilst Geralt didn't waste any time to look me up and down. 'You were right Lambert, this is going to be an exciting night.' I sat back down on my chair and drew another card. 'A dragon?' Eskel spat, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 'I cannot beat that!' I pat on his shoulder. 'Time to take something off!' Sighing, he obliged.

After a solid thirty minutes, Geralt was fully naked, as was Lambert. I was still lucky enough to have my panties on, but my bra was added to the pile of clothing, and every few seconds I saw the Witchers ogle my breasts. Why hadn't I quit this damned game yet? Perhaps it was because the damage had already been done, or because I had too much alcohol in my blood to act or think properly, or because the Witchers were just looking hot. Perhaps it was because a combination from all of the above options. Whatever it was, the spot between my legs was drenched. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Lambert threw a high card onto the table. 'Hm, kept the best for last!' 'Take it off, (Y/n)! Stand on the table!' Geralt cooed, tapping the wooden surface. I stood up, carefully climbing on top of the table as elegant as I could, and put my hands on my sides. I stroked my own sides with my fingertips as their jaws fell agape. With utmost care, I hooked around the edge of my panties, tugging them off awfully slow. 'Fuck, (Y/n)...' Lambert uttered, squinting as if he tried to look closer when I tried to pull them towards my ankles. I was too slow. A long string of my excitement attached my core to the soft fabric. The room fell dead quiet. 'Are you... Are you guys seeing this?' Eskel asked softly. My cheeks were set aflame as they all looked at me with something in their gazes that I had never seen before. 

'I think she is a bit... Excited.' Geralt said.  
'Fucking horny.' Lambert replied, 'Just like me.' Just now I noticed that his manhood stood erect. How did I not see that when I climbed on top of this table?  
'You're not the only one.'   
Again, silence filled Kaer Morhen. 'Are you thinking what I am thinking?' Geralt hummed, reaching out to draw circles onto my bare foot with his thumb. My breath hitched.  
'If you'll have us, that is.' 

I nodded, not saying a word. Before I could climb off the table, Lambert had hoisted himself up next to me, pressing his lips to mine. Surprised, it took a second for me to respond. A squeal left my lips as I felt a hand run up and down my calf, and I figured that it was Eskel's. 'You look so gorgeous, (Y/n).' he whispered as I moved my mouth against Lambert's. 'I agree.' Geralt growled, and when I opened my eyes to peek, I saw that he was stroking himself. 'I could jerk myself off to that pretty face all day.'    
'But now we will get the real thing.' Lambert breathed, his arms moving around my waist. Some movement behind me and I felt another presence make its way onto the table. 'We are going to make you feel so good, (Y/n)...' Geralt suddenly uttered in my hair, cupping my breasts. He started squeezing my nipples, making me moan out. 'Such a horny slut, aren't you...' Lambert laughed as he pulled back from my body. 'Play with yourself.' Eskel suddenly asked, moving into view as Lambert jumped onto the ground. Doing as he said, my hand moved between my thighs, giving the burning bud of nerves attention whilst Geralt kept massaging my bosom. 'Moan for us, love.' I let out a sound between a sigh and a groan, feeling the White Wolfs lips against the nape of my neck.  
'How are we going to fuck her?' Lambert asked, tilting his head slightly as he started to jerk himself off. My stomach twisted at the size of his cock.  
'We can make two fit into her. The other man takes the mouth.' Geralt suggested, stroking the tip of his erection against my butt, leaving a stripe of pre-cum on my skin.  
'Can I get a say in this?' I spoke up, my voice nearly inaudible over the moan that left my throat. 'You will love it, (Y/n).'   
I was guided onto the floor.  
Nervously, I eyed the three men.  
'How is your sucking, love?' Eskel asked, grabbing my face in a strong hand, squeezing my cheeks lightly to make me open my mouth. He slipped in his thumb, tugging at my bottom lip. 'Fuck, yes.' he groaned. 'This will be lovely for both parties.'   
  
He gave me a gentle push downwards and I squatted down, feeling my folds pull apart in anticipation, but I knew that I had to wait. 'Come here, love.' Eskel urged, guiding his cock towards my face. I slowly wrapped my lips around the head, sucking softly. On my other side, I felt that the other two Witchers were standing there, awaiting their treatment. Both of my hands were taken from Eskel's body, just my face was there to please the brunet as my palms were met by two other weeping penises. 'Go ahead, princess.' Lambert whispered, bucking his hips against my fingers. I moaned as Eskel slowly fucked my mouth whilst the other two men seemed to enjoy the feel of my hands against their shafts. I jerked them off firmly, making them moan out. Geralt buried his hands in my hair, tugging at the (h/c) locks to brush them out of my face in order to look at it. 'Please, can I have your mouth for a moment, love?' I gasped for air as I finally pulled away from Eskel's length, the brunet laughing lightly. 'Fuck, that was an amazing experience.' Before I could react, Geralt shoved his manhood down my throat. I resisted the natural urge to gag. My now free hand took ahold of Eskel as well. 'You will love that in a minute.' Eskel praised, continuing to move against me. Lambert's nails scraped against my scalp in pleasure, grunts leaving his throat. The White Wolf was quiet now, silently enjoying the attention I gave him. 'Fuck, that is what I call a blowjob.' Geralt said as I pulled back for oxygen, licking his shaft in the process. 'Remind me to ask you for some private time later, love.' Geralt sighed, stroking the side of my face. 'Now I want to feel it too.' Lambert almost whined, forcing his entire penis into my mouth. I hummed slightly, proceeding to suck him off whilst the others were being given a handjob. 'Shit!' Lambert cried out as I pleased him, his hands taking a hold of my face. Rapidly, he started to fuck my face. 'Told you so.' Eskel uttered, bucking against my palm sloppily. My tongue darted over Lambert's leaking tip, catching the first few drops of his pleasure. I felt him throb against the wet muscle.  
'Stop, stop, stop!' he suddenly exclaimed, pushing me away. 'Otherwise I am going to cum!'   
I released the other two men and wiped the corner of my mouth.

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted off my feet. I let out a surprised sound as I saw that Geralt had taken a hold of my legs and lifted me high up in the air whilst my back rested against his chest. 'Eskel, you can take the mouth if you want to.' Said Witcher nearly cheered and climbed on top of the table. Lambert kneeled down and dragged his tongue against my ever yearning core. I moaned out, finally receiving a bit of pleasure. The scruff of his beard scraped against the insides of my legs. 'Delicious... You should let me eat you out later.' Lambert cooed, a smirk on his face. 'But now, it's time for something else.' 'Just fuck her already, Lambert. Don't keept the poor girl waiting.' Eskel sighed, grabbing my face before teasing my mouth by rubbing his tip against my teeth. 'Before she is going to suck you dry, you better wait until we've entered her. We don't want her to bite off your micro dingdong.' 'I don't have- Fine, I will wait a minute.' A deep sigh left my lips as Lambert slipped himself into my vagina. So far, so good, for I had sex before and I was adjusted to quite some size. When Geralt entered as well, however, it got pretty cramped until the point of burning. I gasped in pain as he pushed on, his lips pressing kisses against my neck. 'This will be over soon, trust me.' 'I know.' I whispered, closing my eyes tightly as the pain between my legs continued. But the White Wolf was right, it eased within a minute. 

Soft moans left my throat as they slipped in and out of me, my essence running down my legs, dripping onto the ground. Lewd noises escaped both Witchers, Lambert's hand resting on my breast whilst his mouth was resting on my chin, his teeth scraping against the soft skin. 'Turn your head.' Eskel ordered and I obliged, Lambert now burying his head in the crook of my neck, Geralt on the other side, licking and sucking whilst Eskel guided the tip of his cock against my lips. 'You certainly don't have a micro dingdong, Eskel.' I whispered to make him smile. I took his shaft in my mouth and closed my eyes, taking him in whole, dark pubic hairs tickling my nose as the base of his manhood completely disappeared into me. Lambert was now massaging my clit, making me hum lowly in pleasure. My airways were being restricted and the need for oxygen almost made it more pleasurable. 'Fuck, keep doing that!' Eskel uttered, a hand tangling in my (h/c) locks as he kept fucking my face. Geralt slowly nibbled on my earlobe, his breaths heavy and uneven against my skin as he kept bucking his hips, fastening his thrusts. I pulled back to breathe, my tongue darting out to circle around the tip of Eskel's cock, Lambert ducking down to suck on my nipples whilst his movements became more and more sloppy. The familiar feeling of my climax built up in the pit of my stomach, making me moan out. Grunts left Geralt's lips and at the twitching of his cock inside of my vagina indicated that he was close as well. 'Fuck, I am going to cum.' Lambert groaned, pumping in and out of me like there was no tomorrow. 'Place her on the floor.' Eskel commanded, pulling his length out of my mouth.   
The tiles were cold against my bare feet and I squatted again, opening my mouth in a lewd way, brushing some hair from my face.   
The three Witchers stood around me, touching themselves whilst their eyes were glued to my face and body.   
Lambert was the first one to spill his seed onto my face and breasts in long, hot stripes of sperm.  
Eskel and Geralt didn't follow too long after, grunting my name, their hot liquids making my body sticky as it dripped down my skin.  
They tried to catch their breath as I tried to not spill a drop from their seed, licking it off my fingers after wiping it up with my hands.  
'Now for you...' Lambert said, gesturing me to stand up. I did as he said, letting him lift me off the floor to lay me onto the tabletop.   
  
Geralt and Eskel bent down at both my sides. Geralt took a breast into his mouth, sucking on it firmly whilst Eskel pressed his lips onto mine, pulling me into a loving French kiss. I moaned out as I felt a tongue slither in between my hot, dripping folds, two fingers following soon after. 'Fuck...' I whispered, bucking my hips up to grind against Lambert's face. It wasn't long until I was shivering under the circling of his warm muscle, my clit being massaged by Geralt's strong hand. Eskel pulled back from my face, now eyeing me up and down. 'Yes, good girl.' I was spasming in pleasure, having no control over my movements anymore. 'Fuck! I am going to...' I moaned out loud without being able to finish my sentence. Lambert's fingers curled up inside of me, pushing me over the edge. My climax washed over me, my excitement squirting out of my entrance. 'That's fucking hot.' Geralt uttered, continuing to rub my clitoris rapidly. Lambert laughed, trying to catch all of the essence with his mouth. 'Fuck, (Y/n), that was so sexy.' Eskel praised as my orgasm had died down. I still had to catch my breath, my body covered in goosebumps as my chest raised up and down heavily.  
'We should do this more often.' I smiled, gathering my strength to stand up. I took my panties from the floor, looking over my shoulder to face the Witchers.   
'Thank you, boys. That was amazing.' Geralt smiled. 'So are you.'   
  
I prepared to leave the room, taking all my clothing pieces that were scattered on the floor.  
'I am going to bathe.'  
'Can we come?' Eskel asked. I smirked.  
'No idea, can you?'  
Quickly, I made my way to the bathroom.   
  
When I finally slipped my way into the hot water of the tub, I heard the bathroom door open and close again. A smile spread over my face, knowing what was to come.


	31. Lambert | Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: "Be quick, we have five minutes to be exact."

The trip had been long and extremely tiring. As soon as we sat down at the kitchen table in Kaer Morhen and had received a full mug of mead in our hands, I was glad to gulp it down greedily. Vesemir laughed at me, 'I never knew (Y/n) could handle alcohol so well.', and he poured me another. Lambert took of his swords, laying them on the table where many weapons had been piled up over the course of the evening, smiling as he sat down next to me. 'It is well deserved, Vesemir, so she can take as much as she wants.' The old Witcher nodded, smiling as he scratched through his beard. 'You both can have some rest.' Lambert took a swig. 'Where are the others?' he spoke up as he swallowed the beverage. 'Still out on the path, I suppose.' Vesemir spoke, shrugging. 'Eskel has gotten a contract on some Fleder. Geralt, I don't know where he hangs out nowadays. Which one has he chosen again? Triss or Yennefer?' 'Both.' Lambert spoke, earning a laugh from me. He looked at me with something in his gaze that he only had at the nicest of moments between us. 'What, it's true! He is getting some, I tell you.' I pouted. 'I feel bad for both of them, honestly.' Lambert hummed, taking another sip. 'One day they will find out, and I guess that day will not be nice for the White Wolf himself.'   
'It is not that clever to bang two girls at the same time. I rather have one.' He slipped his arm around my waist and tugged me closer, burying his face in my hair. 'Only you.' I blushed, hiding my red face from him. 'Stop it, you. We cannot talk about banging in front of Vesemir.' 'And why can't you?' the grey Witcher spoke, frowning as a smirk had formed onto his face. 'It is private!' I blurted out, taking another swig from my mug to avoid any further confrontation.  
I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Lambert was stroking circles onto my hip, trying to hook his finger around my skirt. I had to resist the reflex to slap it away, since I liked it. He rested it on my butt, squeezing gently. Every fiber in my being had to withhold me from groaning.   
'Say, Vesemir, why don't you check the cellar for some more alcohol?' Lambert said, smirking a bit whilst he kept massaging my ass. 'We have plenty here, if I need to fetch it, I will have to walk to the other side of the courtyard.'  
'(Y/n) would like some wine.' I started to figure out what he was aiming at. He wanted Vesemir to leave for a while. My stomach started to flutter in excitement.  
'Would she, now?'  
'I would.' I answered, smiling sweetly at the old Witcher. He sighed, standing up. 'Right, but only because you've been on the road for a while and you really need that rest. Behave, you two.'  
With that, Vesemir left the room, leaving the two of us behind.   
I gasped as Lambert jumped up, grabbing my wrist to pull me with him. He slammed the door shut as soon as we left the hall, pushing me against the wall just under the stairs, his mouth smashing against mine in a deep kiss. I groaned, not prepared for this tongue tango at all, the little supply of oxygen I had left in my body soon running out. I pushed him back carefully, taking in air breathlessly. Lambert rested his forehead against mine. 'I am in the mood to  _bang you_ , (Y/n).' he whispered, sucking on the skin of my neck. I softly smiled, cupping his cheek with my hand. 'Okay.' I whispered. Lambert kissed me again for a moment, his fingers tugging at my clothes. This was going too slow to be done before Vesemir returned.

 **"Be quick, we have five minutes to be exact."** Lambert didn't need me to tell him a second time. Before I could respond to the touch of his hands under my shirt, he grabbed my hips, pushing my skirt down to my ankles. His fingers immediately toyed with my panties, rubbing my covered folds to make them more excited, even though I felt as if I was drenched already. My knees trembled when he pressed firmly against the spot on the fabric where my clitoris was located, the friction making me moan lightly. He pushed them aside soon after, his calloused hand stroking teasingly over my entrance, gathering the essence that had started to flow from within me. I smiled as he buried his head in my neck, pecking the bruises he had created earlier. 'Lambert, hurry...' I urged, bucking my hips against his touch. He nodded, pulling away from me for a second to take off his pants. His bulge stood up straight as soon as he removed his underwear, pre-cum already glistening on the tip. I smiled, taking his cock in my hand, stroking it to spread the excitement over the base to use as a lube. Lambert groaned, grabbing my wrists before pushing me up against the wall. I was trapped between him and the cold cobblestone, my head lolling backwards as his mouth roamed over my face, licking and sucking. For a moment he released my left arm, guiding the tip of his member towards my entrance. He rubbed it against me, pushing my rosy folds apart, my legs weak already. 'This might hurt just a bit, (Y/n).' I nodded, tangling my free hand in his dark locks. My eyes fluttered shut as he lifted me up a bit, sliding himself inside of me. I was adjusted to his size, but the lack of foreplay made it just a bit more uncomfortable to take him whole at the moment, but after a few seconds, it was all good. Lambert grunted my name, looking at me as if he was waiting for an answer that he could move. I hummed, licking my lips as he started to roll his hips into mine.

I could make a top list of places where it was uncomfortable to have sex, and against a wall would be high on it, but it would also be high on the list of the hottest places to make love. Plus the thrill of being able to get caught any second from now made it so much more enjoyable. Lambert's hands had moved to hold me by my butt, lifting me up and down onto his length, my legs wrapped around his waist, juices running down my thighs and onto his skin. I moaned, my covered nipples hard against the fabric of my shirt. I shivered in anticipation as he sped up, his expression focused and his eyes filled with admiration, glued to my face as mine twisted in pleasure. 'Fuck yes, Lambert. Fuck me harder, please, harder!' The brunet laughed, pressing his mouth against mine for a moment. 'Hush hush, we don't want the old sod to hear you, do we?' I shook my head, biting my lip, tensing up as I felt my high approach. Lambert's testicles slapped against my ass with every thrust inside of me and it made me want to cum even more. His breath was heavy in my ear, uneven as if he didn't know how it worked anymore. Funny, how you can forget how certain things work on the edge of intense pleasure.

The tip of his member had started to ooze sperm inside of me, throbbing veins to be felt against my walls, that had clamped themselves around his length. Lambert's face pressed against mine, grunting and groaning whilst words were unable to describe what I felt at the moment that I released onto his cock, warmth engulfing me, my toes curling up. My back arched as I felt him spill his hot seed deep inside of me, a few sloppy thrusts accompanying his orgasm. 'Fuck, (Y/n), yes!' After a few moments, he was done. I tried to catch my breath, but I was unable to do so as I softly pushed him off me. 'We need to go back, Lambert!' 'Fuck, we do indeed.' I pulled up my skirt, attempting to fix my hair slightly by tucking it behind my ears. I straightened my shirt, helping Lambert to make himself look presentable as well again. 

We were still a bit breathless as we entered the kitchen again, sitting down quickly. Right in time. The door opened and closed again, Vesemir entered the room with a bottle of wine in his hands. Lambert rested his hand on my thigh, squeezing gently. 'So, miss (Y/n), your drink has arrived.' the old Witcher cooed, making his way to one of the crates to get some goblets. The younger Witcher leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. 'We are going to finish that bottle, and as soon as we are done, we are going for a second round. A proper one this time, my room, without Vesemir about to catch us.'  


	32. Dandelion | Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: "You never have time for me anymore."

The air was thick with the scent of alcohol and sweat. With crossed arms, I leaned against one of the wooden pillars of the Rosemary and Thyme, eyeing some drunk bastards drooling over the girl that was singing. She gave them a few disgusted looks. 'Gentlemen, behave.' I warned. The singer smiled gratefully at me as the men decided to leave her alone. Her voice sounded pretty soothing. I believe that her name was Quincy. Every now and then she would perform here, and guests loved it. That was what mattered most, right? Always the guests.  
My gaze fell onto my lover, Dandelion, who was standing close to the entrance, scribbling down notes in a book that seemed like our register. Every night he would stand there. Counting the coin that was coming in at night. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled and I approached him, a fake laugh covering my features.   
'Hello darling, how are you doing tonight?' he asked, not looking up to face me anymore. My expression fell into a frown.   
'I am alright.'   
'There are not enough guests.' Dandelion seemed to be completely oblivious to my sour tone. 'If we don't have some more tonight, it will be water and bread for the rest of the week.' I put my hands on my hips, the corners of my lips falling downward. 'That sucks.' I said in a sarcastic tone. He frowned, looking up. 'It looks like you aren't moved by that knowledge at all, (Y/n). Why don't you try to sell some more drinks instead of listening to the music only?' My jaw fell agape. 'Excuse me? Haven't you paid any attention to my discomfort?' He opened his mouth to say something, but I put up my hand. 'No, Dandelion, I don't want to hear it.' Without letting him stop me, I stormed to our bedroom with angry paces.   
'(Y/n), wait!' he called after me. I did not listen and stubbornly slammed the door behind me. I walked towards the window, opening it to let in some fresh air. I inhaled deeply, letting the oxygen fill my lungs to calm myself down. It wasn't long until Dandelion entered the room, his eyes filled with confusion and even a bit of anger.  
'What the hell are you making a scene for? Three guests left!'   
'So what?!' I barked, turning to face him. I made sure that every inch of anger that I could express was poured into my words.  
'What is the fucking matter with you?!' Dandelion yelled, 'This business is important to us! What the fuck is wrong?!'

 **"You never have time for me anymore."** My lip had involuntary started to tremble as I crossed my arms over my chest. 'It's always work with you. Rosemary and Thyme is more important to you than I am. Sometimes I even wonder why I am still here.' Dandelion's angry eyes changed, flickering with shame now. 'You... You really feel that way?' I gave him a sharp nod, turning my face away from him. 'Darling, I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me sooner? If it bothers you so much, I can give you some more attention! I promise to be with you more often.' I scoffed. 'Your promises mean nothing anymore, Dandelion. You made me so much ever since we got together, and how many of them have been fulfilled?' His shoulders slumped in a desperate way and he reached out for me, but I stepped back. 'At least one of them.' he whispered, 'That I will always love you. I love you, (Y/n).' I squinted my eyes. ' _Prove it_. Close the Rosemary and Thyme just one day a week so we can spend it together.' Dandelion chewed on his lip. 'As much as I would like to go out with you, you know we need to pay the rent and bills. We need the inn, you know that.'  
'So money is more important to you, huh?' A tear escaped my eye and leaked down my cheek.  
'(Y/n), please, you don't know w-'  
'Don't even try, Dandelion, you can take your excuses on why you want to save money and stick it where the sun don't shine!'  
'(Y/n), hear me out!'   
'No!' I turned towards the door, ready to leave. 'I am going to stay at a friend's place for a while. I will come back in a week or so, just make up your fucking mind and then we can talk.'  
My hand twisted the doorknob, but Dandelion's sudden presence close behind me made me halt in my tracks.  
'What do y-'   
'I have been saving up gold so I can ask you to marry me.' My hand slipped, falling back to my side. I stood frozen, not able to move or speak. 'I wanted it to be a surprise. I've been withholding money ever since we started courting so I could pay for our eventual wedding. With a beautiful dress, flowers and cake...' I finally gathered the courage to turn around and faced him. 'That is why I need the inn to be open all the time. Otherwise we will not be able to both pay the rent and have a proper wedding.' My hand went up to cup his cheek. 'Oh, Julian... I didn't know. I am so sorry for yelling at you. If you had told me sooner, I-'   
'Don't be sorry, dearest. As I said, I wanted to surprise you. But right now, the surprise factor is a bit low.' I smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips.  
   
'Come.' I whispered, taking his hand in mine as I guided him to the bed. I sat down, my fingers starting to unlace the front of my corset. 'If we are going to get married one day, might as well try to have a baby.' Dandelion chuckled, taking his headgear from his brunet locks, tossing it into the room. 'Here, let me help you with that.' He grabbed my hands, squeezing them gently as he leaned over me, his mouth pressing against mine. His tongue toyed teasingly with my lips, waiting to get an answer that he could wrestle it with mine. I laughed, my arms wrapping around his waist to pull him on top of me. A grin spread over his lips as he finally finished undoing my corset. He slipped it off my body, cupping my covered breasts in his palms. I tangled in his hair as he kissed me intensely, and I grew breathless at his body rubbing up against mine.   
His mouth wandered to kiss my neck, sucking softly whilst I tugged at his shirt, wanting to take it off him. He pulled back for a second, stepping back to strip himself from the purple attire. My hands instantly roamed over his chest, running through the soft, dark hairs that were visible on his skin. He shuddered at the touch, 'cold hands,' he whispered, nuzzling one of the fresh bruises in my neck that he had created. 'Dandelion, just fuck me.' 'Everything in due time, (Y/n).' The sound of his chuckle against my body made me shiver in anticipation. I could practically smell my own arousal from under my dress. 

After a few other heated kisses, Dandelion reached to the hem of my skirt, lifting it over my head so I was in nothing but my panties, which were soaked with how excited I was for him to carry on. Goosebumps covered me at the stroking of his fingertips over my sides. 'You look so beautiful.' I smiled. 'You always say that when I am naked.' 'I want to remind you of it.' He towered over me, kissing my forehead before pecking my collarbone, down to my breasts. He licked in between them before circling his tongue around one of my nipples. I arched my back, moaning lightly as he sucked softly on the hard bud. He massaged the other one, letting it fill his warm palm, gently squeezing the soft flesh. For a moment, he switched sides, now engulfing the other side with his mouth whilst the other was being played with, the nipple red and sensitive. 'Do I really need to share those one day with a child?' he playfully whined with a smirk, cupping the mounds in his hands. I hummed, bucking my hips so his groin teasingly rubbed against my core. Dandelion groaned, pulling back from my body. I immediately missed his warmth hovering above me. He pushed his trousers to his ankles, stepping out of them after taking his shoes off. His member stood up straight as he removed his underwear, glistening in the soft light of the candles that illuminated the room.

With a quick movement, he got rid of my panties, putting them into his mouth to suck my essence from the fabric. I smiled as he eyed me up and down, his thumb slithering over my wet, hardened clitoris. I moaned softly as Dandelion started to part my folds with his middle and index finger, inspecting my dripping entrance as if he had never seen it before. 'Julian...' I whined as he gave a long lick over it, gathering my juices as if it was the nicest treat in the world. His long locks fell in front of his eyes, his beard tickling on the insides of my thighs. It didn't last long, the sensation of his hot breath on my lower abdomen and between my legs, because he crawled over my again, holding me up so I was laying on my side before taking the spot behind me. I rested against his naked body, his arm around my waist so he could guide the tip of his cock into me. I moaned as it slipped in, a sloppy sound audible in the room. Dandelion sighed, a deep chuckle coming from him as his mouth lingered on my neck. 'So tight and warm...' he uttered, licking across my earlobe, bucking his hips to thrust into me.   
I moaned, my hand resting on my breast as his body collided with mine with every roll of his body. Skin against skin echoed through the room, the erotic sound making this all the more exciting. I just hoped the guests downstairs didn't hear us.  
My arm reached back so I could tangle in Dandelion's hair, tugging at it as he bit down on my neck, breaking the skin as deep grunts filled my ear. I gasped, the hand that had been squeezing my own nipple going down to massage my clit. 'I could fuck you for hours...' Dandelion uttered, his voice nearly sending vibrations down my spine. 'Who said that I wouldn't let you?' He laughed, kissing the spot where neck and shoulder meet before pulling himself out, reaching over to take a hold of his own member again. He laid down on his back, attempting to flip me over so I could lay on top of him, but he failed miserably. '(Y/n), please ride me.' 

I didn't have to hear that another time. I straddled his lap, my legs resting next to his hips as I lowered myself onto his cock. I bit my lip, throwing back my head as he filled me completely until I felt the tiny pubic hairs tease my clitoris. 'Fuck...' Dandelion hissed, putting his hands on my chest. I started rolling my hips, making lewd noises as the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. My lovers sweaty body glistened, his cock throbbing inside of me. 'You feel so good inside of me, Julian...' I moaned, leaning down to kiss him. 'Ride me harder, darling... Cum for me, please...' I sped up my bucking, now leaning back, my palms resting on his thighs so I could rapidly ride towards an orgasm. I made a few circular movements, making him grunt. 'You're so beautiful, (Y/n). Yes, please, please, harder!' he moaned, making me rub my clit whilst I collided into him and lifted myself off, crashing into him again and again. My toes had started to tingle as I curled them, the knot in my stomach tightening. 'Ah, yes, gorgeous. Touch yourself like that, darling.' Dandelion sighed, leaning up on his arms so he could look at me. He opened his mouth slightly, making eye-contact with me so I understood what to do. Three more thrusts and I came undone, squirting into his face as I moaned out, seeing stars as my head rolled back in pleasure. I kept on touching my clit, more of my essence coming out. Dandelion tried to catch as much as possible with his tongue, starting to laugh as soon as I had finished my high, sitting back down on him, panting heavily. 'That is what I call cumming for me...' he uttered, my juices leaking down his face. Exhausted, I let myself roll off his body. 

Dandelion stood up, grabbing my thighs to pull me to the edge of the bed. He pulled up my legs so he could enter me yet again. 'Still need to finish, don't I?' I smiled, still not able to breathe again properly. He didn't waste any time and began pounding into me. His cock had started to weep sperm deep into me, heavy grunts leaving his lips. I didn't have the energy to reach a climax a second time, yet it came at me again with high speed. 'Dandelion...!' I whined, the air being pushed from my lungs as I came for the second time in two minutes, releasing onto his member. He pulled out, teasingly rubbing his cock against my folds, slapping my clitoris with the head as I squirted against his body yet again. He sighed deeply, a smile on his face. 'Wow...' he uttered as my orgasm finished.  
His body was sticky against mine as he laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms.   
I laughed, my chest raising up and down. 'I love you, (Y/n).' 'I know. I love you too.'   
For a few moments we were silent.  
'Do you want to marry me?' I blinked, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips as Dandelion whispered that question in my ear.  
'Yes, I want to marry you.' 


	33. Geralt | Hard As Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20: "You mean right here, in the alleyway?"

Wiping a sweat, I sighed and lifted the hammer into the air yet again, letting it smash against the steel. The loud sound that emitted rang in my ears, but I was used to it. I repeated the movement until I was satisfied with the beating on the metal, smiling a bit as I admired my handiwork. 'Looks good, honey.' I looked up and saw my father approach me, a pile of iron ingots in his arms. 'Thank you, father.' He put down the goods he was carrying and walked over to my side. 'You're starting to get the hang of this, don't you? I am proud of you, my child.' A grin tugged at the corner of my lips. 'You can finish it later. You deserve some rest right now.' Thankfully, I gave the tools to my father and loosened my (h/c) hair, that had been in a bun on the back of my head. A heavy sigh left me as I walked over to the carafe of water that was standing on father's desk. I took a mug and filled it to the brim, resisting the urge to gulp it all down in one go.  
I gazed out over the market of Novigrad, which was busy and bursting with life. Prices were being shouted over and over again, the soft sound of the lute from a nearby bard barely able to be heard over the hollering of merchants. The water felt cold in my throat and it was nice to have a bit of time for myself.   
  
Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of a familiar face. White hair, a beard that hadn't been shaved in weeks above a steel set of the armor my father had crafted a while ago, two swords dangling on the back of it. 'Geralt!' The White Wolf smiled at me, approaching me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. '(Y/n), it is so good to see you again!' I wrapped my arms around his strong form, burying my head in his chest. I inhaled his scent, sweat mixed with blood and alcohol, a hint of herbs lingering in it. 'I've missed you.' I whispered, feeling his hand rest against my lower back. 'I missed you too, dear.' the Witcher cooed, pulling back. Just now I could see him from close up and I could study his face. Large bags under his eyes, filthy cheeks and brow. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. 'How are you?' I said softly, cupping his cheek with my hand, rubbing through his beard. 'Exhausted.' he confessed, laying his hand on mine, his thumb stroking it. 'Ah, Geralt of Rivia, back again I see. Yet you wasted no time to touch my daughter.' my father said in a serious tone before bursting out in laughter. 'It is so good to see you!' They shook hands. 'How has the path been treating you? It has been at least two months!' The Witcher smiled wryly. 'I think I need to patch myself up a bit. And my armor needs some tending too.' 'You chose well to court a blacksmith's daughter.' my father said with a wink. 'You can give it to me in a while whilst you rest. (Y/n), why don't you bring Geralt to our home? He can take a bath, meanwhile you can prepare him some food?' I nodded, looking up at Geralt, taking his hand in mine. 'Gladly father. Come on, dear.'   
I pulled the White Wolf with me through some streets. Our home was not too far away, a mere ten minute walk through the city. However, suddenly Geralt halted in his tracks. 'By the gods, I've missed that ass of yours.' I blushed, giggling lightly. 'I missed your ass too, come on now. Chop chop!' Geralt licked his lips, his eyes looking up and down my body. 'I could take you right here and now, (Y/n)... You look sexy after you've worked.'  
'Charming.' I laughed lightly. Geralt hummed in response before stepping closer. 'Want to make love?'   
'As soon as we are home and you've washed up a bit.' The Witcher tilted my chin to the side, his mouth pressing a kiss on my neck. 'No, now.'  
I swallowed thickly, my breath hitching in my throat as my stomach started to tingle. He pulled back from my body, grabbing my wrist to guide me somewhere. In a few seconds, he pressed me up against the wall, we were standing in the small space between two buildings. 'Here and now.' He uttered, brushing a strand of (h/c) from my face.

**"You mean right here, in the alleyway?"** Geralt nodded, a serious expression on his face. 'Yes, where else? In front of your father? On top of his counter? In the middle of Hierarch Square?' My face went beet red. 'What if we are going to get caught?' 'That is part of the thrill.' Geralt said, pulling me into a deep kiss. His tongue parted my lips expertly, roaming into my mouth, wrestling with the wet muscle of mine that had no chance of winning the dominance. I let out a light moan as his fingers cupped my butt, squeezing it gently. 'Hm, plump as ever.' he uttered against my lips, moving to suck on my neck. My hands went up to his hair, tangling in it as he left hickeys that father certainly would ask about later. I didn't stop him, though, for he was so warmly pressed against my body that I didn't want it to stop. 'Geralt...' I sighed as he licked across the fresh bruises he had created. 'Sssh...' He took my hand in his, guiding it to rest on his bulge. I swallowed at the feel of how hard it already was. 'Hard as steel, for you.' The White Wolf said. 'It has been so pesky and difficult to touch myself at the mere thought of you instead of fucking you myself... Fuck, I missed you so, so much.' I bit on my lip as he slipped his hand into my pants, rubbing against my covered core. I had started to become more aroused by the second, and Geralt sensed that fact. He smirked, his forehead leaning against mine. Slowly, he pushed aside the thin fabric, his finger sliding in between my folds, toying with me. A moan left my throat, my knees buckling in anticipation and pleasure. He lubed up his fingers with my juices, circled around my clitoris for a moment before he inserted one between my legs. I gasped at the sensation, leaning into him fully now, for I was too weak to stand by myself. 'Hm, so needy... I am happy that you missed me too, (Y/n).' I grinned, my bottom lip slipping in between my teeth as he added another finger, pumping them in and out of me. 'Ah, ah, Geralt...' I started to meet the thrusting of his hand by the roll of my hips, inciting my own pleasure all the more. Geralt pressed his body against mine so I could feel the outlines of his hard member against my thigh whilst he fingered me.   
Another lewd noise escaped me, his fingers curling now. His thumb brushed against my clit, making me see stars.   
My stomach tightened as he slid in even deeper, his fingertips hitting my g-spot with every pump of his fingers. My legs gave up underneath me and Geralt caught me right in time, starting to laugh. 'Easy there, (Y/n).' 'Fucking hell, Geralt, don't make me squirt!' I whined, 'I cannot walk around with wet working clothes!'   
The Witcher smirked, continuing to simulate the spot. I kept grinding myself against his palm, the callouses on it creating pleasure for my throbbing clit. 'Fuck, I am going to cum...' I moaned, being cut off by Geralt's lips on mine. I hummed lowly, my body starting to tremble and shake uncontrollably as I came undone on his fingers, a few drops of my essence escaping onto his hand. He pulled out his hand, which was slick with my juices, and he licked them all off, seductively maintaining eye-contact with me. 

It cost me a minute to catch my breath, my legs still weak as Geralt finished his little treat. I sunk to my knees, my fingers hooking around his belt to unbuckle it. It fell to the ground with a clank. For a moment, my face turned towards the street to see if anyone had seen us yet. A relieved sigh left me and I pushed Geralt's pants down, his underpants having a bit more trouble coming off. Geralt smiled as I finally freed his erection from his boxers, it stood up proudly before my face, glistening and thick. Pressing a light kiss to his thigh, I took the base in my hands, proceeding to stroke it up and down slowly. The Witcher's hands tangled into my hair, his nails scraping against my scalp as I took the shaft into my mouth. I sucked, earning a hum from the White Wolf. 'Fuck, (Y/n), don't keep me waiting!' Smiling, I took him in whole, light hairs tickling my nose as I reached all the way to his testicles, which I cupped with my hand in order to squeeze them playfully. I pulled back for air, strings of saliva connecting me to his cock. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I could taste the pre-cum that had already spilled from him. A vein on his length had started to throb and I licked across it, pressing open mouthed kisses on his member before pressing my tongue to the soft spot that was located right under the head. 'I didn't tease you, why would you tease me?' Geralt pouted, almost groaning. 'I just missed you and want this to last long.' I told him.  
My lover grinned, taking his base in his hand, stroking it up and down a few times. 'Hm, I cannot last long when you suck my dick and you know it.'  
I smiled, letting him drag the weeping head of his cock against my lips. 'Open your mouth, (Y/n).'   
I slightly opened my mouth and let him slide his length fully in. However, I did not expect him to start fucking my face all of a sudden. He rammed his cock in the back of my throat, making my eyes water. I gagged, struggling to open my eyes to look at him. His face was twisted in the most pleasurable of ways and suddenly I was very afraid that someone might catch us in the act with Geralt's member balls deep in my mouth. The lack of oxygen made me almost panic, and I pushed slightly against his hips to let him pull back. However, I was too late. He halted his movements, his cock twitching before I felt his hot seed spill into my mouth, trickling past the corners of my lips as he pulled out. He panted, grunting my name. I swallowed, making sure that he saw me do that. Then it was time for me to breathe properly again.  
  
'Fuck, I've really missed you.' Geralt muttered, pulling me up to my feet before zipping up his pants again. I smiled, rubbing his remaining cum off my face with my fingers and licking them off. 'I know, you've said that already, like, ten times.' I said, inhaling deeply as I dragged my hands through my hair to make myself look a bit more presentable.   
  
'A bath would sound nice right now.' Geralt whispered, tucking some hair behind my ear. I smiled, kissing his lips lightly.   
'Then I will make some food.'   
'Nothing of that.'   
'Oh?'  
'You will come with me, (Y/n).' 


	34. Vernon Roche | Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: "I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant."

I guess I could have seen it coming from a mile away. First I skipped my period once. Than twice, and my nipples had became sore. The morning sickness assured me of my state, and yet, I was anxious to tell my husband, Vernon Roche. How would the commander react? We had never discussed the fact of having children, so it was always a bit concerning whenever I was late with my cyclus, and the relief that often washed over me when there were finally the first drops of blood flowing from within was way too comforting than I liked to admit, but now, there was none. It had to be on the table as soon as was possible, and I decided to break the news whilst he was at work, so I could speak to him alone, no prying soldiers lurking around.

I paced back and forth in the tent that served as a temporary study to the commander nervously, the mace that was strapped to my hip hitting my thigh with every step I took. The armor I wore was way too tight all of a sudden and I dragged a hand through my (h/c) locks as the man I swore my vows to entered the room, smiling at me with that smirk that always made my knees buckle, yet now it was something else that was making me weak in the legs. The pile of parchment files Vernon was holding was plopped onto the wooden desk with a thud, making me jump slightly. My husband of course noticed that something was off, and his dark eyes flickered with concern. 'Is something the matter, (Y/n)?' My bottom lip slipped in between my teeth and I let out a hum.  
'Did somebody hurt you?' Vernon walked up to me, taking my hand in his.   
'(Y/n), did somebody hurt you?' he repeated, searching my face for any sign of hurt.   
Taking a deep breath, I simply blurted it out.

 **"I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant."** Vernon's eyes widened as the grip on my hand became a bit tighter. 'Really?' I felt my face become pale, because I could not see in his reaction if he was happy or not. A small nod and a large smile grew onto his face. 'That's fantastic!' he cheered. A relieved sigh left me, a grin tugging at the corner of my lips. Vernon swept me up in a hug, spinning me around in his arms. I laughed, holding onto him for I cherished those moments with him like nothing else. 'My dearest, that is amazing! A little Vernon or (Y/n) running around here in nine months, we...' He fell silent, putting me down on the floor as a frown had found its way onto both our faces. 'We...' I began, my breath hitching in my throat. 'We are at a camp. A bloody army camp. We cannot have a baby here!' I exclaimed, realization hitting me. Vernon rubbed his chin, looking around the room. 'Do not worry, my dear. We will figure something out...' He wrapped me into an embrace and I buried my face in his chest, inhaling the scent that lingered in his armor. 'I doubt it, Vernon...'   
  
He pulled back from the hug, cupping my cheek in his gloved hand, stroking it softly with his large thumb. '(Y/n), look at me.' he whispered, even though I was fully looking at him already. I didn't notice that a tear had escaped my eye until he wiped it away.   
'Vernon, we are at war! We cannot raise a child in a war ridden camp!'  
'I am positive that we can make this work, love.'   
'There are swords everywhere!'   
'The soldiers can look out for the child. They aren't fully stupid.' I bit on my lip, shaking my head. Vernons hand that was holding my face fell to his side. I swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky breath.   
'Will it be safe to keep it, Vernon?' His cheerful expression faltered.   
'Shut up. Don't say that.'   
'What if we don't have a choi-'  
'THAT IS MY CHILD IN THERE!' he pointed at my stomach, bewildered.  
I backed away, afraid of his darkened eyes. As soon as Vernon realized that he had yelled at me, he gasped. 'Fuck, (Y/n), I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that.' He tried to grab my arm, but I turned away from him, pacing towards the exit of the tent. 'I... I need air.'   
'(Y/n), wait.'   
  
Before I could leave the tent, he grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me into him. 'You're right.' he whispered in my hair. 'This is not a safe place for a child.' I hummed, wrapping my arms around him. A light laugh escaped Vernon before he kissed me on the top of my head. 'You know, I already love that little thing even though it isn't even fully grown yet.' My face was pressed against him as he pulled me closer into him. 'I will protect you, my beloved (Y/n). As I promised.'  
I sighed lightly, turning my head so I could breathe again, my cheek now resting against his chest. 'We have to settle down somewhere.' I muttered, drawing circles on his back with my palm in a reassuring manner. Vernon released me, cupping my cheeks before pulled me into a loving kiss. 'Of course.'  
I frowned. 'Just like that? Is it that easy to convince you?'  
Vernon smiled, stroking my cheek lovingly. 'Yes, my love. I know what I signed up for when I told you I would be with you until death do us part. As for tonight, we will go to the nearest inn, I will rent you a room and you will be able to stay there, safe from battle whilst I do some unfinished business around here. I will give Ves instructions to take up my work as soon as the baby is born. I want to be the father to him or her that I never had.'   
'Oh, Vernon...'   
'Shhh, don't say anything, (Y/n). I will do it gladly for you. Come on, let me help you pack your things. We will leave before dusk.'  
  
~

Novigrad was the city closest to the camp we were in, and we made our way towards the Kingfisher. Vernon had insisted that I had to be on the back of the horse whilst he walked next to it, as if I was about to be in labor already. It was kind of adorable. He rented a room, told the innkeep that I was to stay for as long as possible until he had found a proper residence for me to go, and helped me haul the bags I had packed upstairs towards the room where I had to stay. I smiled, plopping down onto the bed. 'You know, you don't have to do this for me, Vernon. I could stay at the camp for a few months at least.'   
He sat down next to me, putting his hand on mine, then on my stomach, which was still flat. 'It is too risky. I insist that you stay here for a while. I will try to visit daily, but I cannot abandon my men now, I hope you understand.' I nodded, kissing him on the cheek. He turned his head so I could kiss him on the lips, and he pulled me into his lap. His mouth moved against mine in sync, the stubble of his beard roughing against my skin, and I liked it. A soft moan left my throat and my cheeks flushed. Vernon's arms circled my waist, holding me close.  
'I need you now more than ever.' I whispered, peppering kisses over his face whilst I spoke.   
'Are you sure you aren't too tired?'  
'Fucking hell, Vernon, it isn't like I am about to give birth.' A low chuckle left him and he turned to lay me down on the soft duvet. Crawling over me, he started kissing my neck, slowly peeling off all the layers of clothing we wore. He did it slow and sensually, as if I was a fragile porcelain doll that would break if he was too rough. It wasn't like the usual steamy sex that we had, and I smiled, for it was a kind of love-making that I was glad to try out. I shivered as he reached the point that he took off the wrapping around my chest that served as a bra, his fingertips stroking against my skin lightly with every inch he moved his hands. 'They've grown larger.' Vernon said, a smirk plastered on his features as he gave my breasts a firm squeeze, making me yelp. His expression faded into a concerned one. 'Are you alright?' I nodded. 'They're just a bit... Sensitive.'   
'I will be careful.' he promised, bending down to lick around my nipples slowly. A heavy sigh of pleasure left me, my hands reaching for his chaperone to take it off his head so I could tangle my fingers in his hair. 'Hm, you like that?' I nodded, biting on my lip as he sucked softly. A trail of hot kisses left saliva between the mounds of flesh as he moved down, kissing my stomach a few times. 'In a few months, I will be able to feel our child move. Can you imagine that?' I giggled at Vernon's remark, blushing like crazy when he started pecking the skin around the edge of my panties. A low hum left him as I started to wiggle my hips in an attempt to make him hurry up.   
  
'Someone is getting impatient.' he whispered, toying with the fabric that was still covering my core, that had grown damp with excitement.   
'Here, let me help you have a good time.' He started undoing me of the underwear, causing me to completely lay naked underneath his shirtless form. The hairs on his chest shone lightly in the light of the candles that illuminated the room, and I arched my back to grind against his face, but to no avail, he pulled back.   
'Don't want anyone coming in, do we?' he uttered, standing up to move towards the door in order to lock it. I pouted, tilting my head slightly. 'Even though I am pregnant, you never fail to tease me.'  
'It is just fun to make you wait a bit. Makes the look of pleasure on your face even more rewarding.' He took place between my legs again and bent down to peck the soft (s/c) skin of my thighs. He lifted my hips, spreading my legs so I was laying there in a rather lewd way in front of his eyes. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before he finally bent down to attach his lips to my folds. I moaned as he softly sucked on them, the sensitive lips gliding through his mouth as his saliva mixed with my own essence. He hummed lowly, smiling as he looked at me, locking eyes as his tongue started to play with my clitoris. My stomach tingled at the feeling, the vibrations of his hum rippling through my spine towards my brain, putting me into a blissful haze. I slowly exhaled, inhaling sharply again as his tongue darted across my womanhood to gather everything that he could get there, kissing it a few times before sliding the wet muscle into my core, my toes curling at the feel. 'Vernon...' I breathed, wanting to rub myself against his face, but my position prevented me from doing that.   
'Just fuck me.'   
'No, tonight is about you, I do not matter.'  
'Of course you mat- Oh, right there!' He hit a spot I particularly liked and he continued stimulating it. I pinched my own nipples, which hurt from all the attention that they had already received. The feeling of an orgasm was approaching, making me want to moan out.   
'Lay... Down... Vernon...' I grunted, making him pull back. Strings of my juices were still attached to his tongue as he pulled back, another long lick across my folds before he obeyed my orders.   
  
He laid down, smiling as I straddled his face. 'Take a deep breath, darling.' I sighed, lowering myself onto his mouth, that was eagerly awaiting the presence of my dripping core. That same feeling was tight in my stomach again, my hips being able to grind against his face now. His tongue made long, quick strokes against me as I was now directing the pace of my stimulation myself. I moaned loudly, grabbing the headboard tightly, digging my nails into it as I felt Vernon grab my ass, squeezing it. The tip of his nose hit my clitoris every few moments and it drove me wild, I wanted it to be rubbed at all times, so I re-positioned myself in a way that he could suck on it. As I looked down at him, I could see his eyes closed, his chin and cheeks slick with my essence. I smiled, quivering as his tongue darted around my clit. My husband opened his eyes, looking at me with a dark, loving gaze. 'I am going to cum...' I whined, making him slide his tongue inside me yet again, but this time he curled it to give me more pleasure.   
I moaned his name, my high washing over me as I sat there on his face, trembling blissfully. My juices were released onto him, his face getting more stained than it already was. He hummed, making the feeling all the more pleasurable.  
A few moments after my climax had finished, I lifted myself off his face, exhaustion taking pleasure's place. The commander smiled, wiping his face, making sure to lick up as many of my juices as possible.   
'You seem tired, (Y/n).' he uttered after cleaning himself up, his gaze looking me up and down as I tiredly laid sprawled out on top of the duvet. I sighed, a satisfied smile crossing my features. 'I am.'   
'Want to rest?'   
'But I haven't pleasured you yet.'  
'I just had enough pleasure of myself, dearest. You should sleep now.' He bent down to kiss my forehead. A loose strand of (h/c) hair was tucked behind my ear. My eyes fluttered shut. 'Do you need to get back to camp?' He hummed in agreement, but my grip on him tightened as soon as he was about to get up.   
'Stay with me tonight.' He relaxed, laying an arm around me.   
'Okay.' he said, putting his hand on my bare stomach, drawing slow circles over it.   
At the sound of his breath and the feel of his bare skin against mine, I fell asleep.


	35. Yennefer | Blissful Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #26: 'I hate you so much I want to fuck you raw.'

'Why can't you ever take any fucking orders, (Y/n)!' Yennefer's voice spat, her glare containing anger. I put my hands on my hips, letting out a scoff. 'I won't take instructions from a bitch like you.' Geralt cleared his throat, catching our attention. 'Ladies, cut it out, will you? We are planning the battle to defeat Eredin and all you two do is bicker.' It wasn't a secret that Yennefer and I didn't like each other, but sometimes it seemed to get onto Geralt's nerves as well. 'Behave like adults.' I crossed my arms, turning back to look at the map in front of us.  
'So, if Triss stands on the balcony together with Yennefer and then I will guard the gate at the-'  
'Shut the fuck up, (Y/n). It is clear that you don't understand this kind of stuff in the slightest. Go make yourself useful by sharpening swords or something.'  
Now Vesemir decided to but in, stepping in between us. 'Stop it, this is serious business that is at stake. If this has to go the right way, you two will have to work together.'  
'Of course, Vesemir.' I uttered, a bit ashamed. The older Witcher nodded, patting me on the shoulder. 'Good.'  
We went back to work, the tension still to be felt in the air. After a few minutes of silence, Geralt spoke up. '(Y/n), could you give me that ink please?' I nodded, picking up the small container before reaching out to hand it to the White Wolf. However, Yennefer didn't seem to like it that his hand brushed against mine in the action. She swatted my arm, causing the ink pot to fall and spill all over the map that we had worked so hard on. 'Do you really think that you can bed Geralt by flirting with him a little?'  
'I wasn't-'  
'Silence!' Vesemir exclaimed, causing us to look up at him. Before we could respond, he grabbed both Yennefer's and my arm and pulled us with him. 'What the fuck!' Yennefer exclaimed, her expression heated and full of anger. 'Where are you taking us?' I asked him as we walked up the stairs. In front of one of the guest rooms we stood still. Vesemir swung open the door, pushing us both inside.   
'Bonding time for the both of you. We will let you out as soon as you've shaken hands and promise not to fight again.' He slammed it shut, the sound of a lock echoing through the room. I sighed, walking over to the door to twist the doorknob.   
  
Yennefer let out a scoff. 'Fucking idiot. It is locked, didn't you hear him turning the key?'  
I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to punch her. 'This is going to take forever, you know.'  
'Might as well die in here.' Yennefer mused, shaking her head. Her muscles were tense as she turned away from me.  
'Agreed.' I spat, 'There is no way I am going to act nicely towards you.'  
'I thought so.'  
'I hate you so much I could punch you in the throat right now.' I said.  
'Well,' Yennefer uttered, turning towards me, 'I would kick the teeth out of your mouth.' I tilted my head, accepting this little challenge as I walked towards her.   
'I could behead you if it weren't for murder being illegal.' Yennefer chuckled.   
'That was a lame one. I would torture you to death just to be rid of your pathetic being.'  
I snorted. 'Talk about lame. I would poison you die in a slow, painful way.'   
A short while of silence as the raven-haired looked at me with a gaze that could kill. Her hand went up, grabbing me by the collar. I struggled, but couldn't fight it as she dragged me across the room. 

 **'I hate you so much I want to fuck you raw.'** Yennefer sneered, stepping closer to me, pushing me back onto the bed. She let herself fall on top of me, hovering above my body as she leaned in, tongue dragging against my neck. Suddenly, the temperature around the room was twice as hot. 'That makes two of us.' I hissed, my hand yanking open her black blouse. Her dark locks fell over my face and she pushed them away, teeth grazing on my chin. 'I am going to fuck you so good and so nice that you will reach the edge of your climax in no time, and before you are finished I will stop so you must beg for more.' One of my hands cupped her plump breast, squeezing it tightly until I was sure it would leave blue marks. Yennefer sat up, straddling me as I leaned onto my elbows, watching her take off her top, so she was shirtless. Her nipples were hard, my fingers immediately squeezing and twisting them in a way that had her grunting. 'Fuck you!' she exclaimed, grinding her hips into mine to create some friction. My stomach tightened, the idea of her rubbing against me like that making me drenched between my legs.   
I moved so I could bite down on her left nipple, harshly sucking on it after making it sore with my teeth. I could even taste blood at one point.   
Yennefer's hand grabbed my hair, pushing my face into her bosom until I could breathe no more. 'You like that, you little slut? Sucking on mommy's nipples...' she said in a lewd way, clawing through my (h/c) locks. I gasped for air when she released me, narrowing my eyes as she let herself slide off me. 'Undress.' she demanded, impatiently awaiting my response as I slowly started to remove my clothing.  
'You don't like it that I do it this slow, right Yen?' I said, a sultry tone lacing through my voice. My hand slipped into my underwear and I rubbed a few times up and down against my wet slit. 'Hm... So warm...'   
'I am going to destroy it.' Yennefer uttered, taking off her boots and trousers. She strode over towards me, smiling evilly. 'Such a beautiful body. Would be a shame if I made it tremble in not-quite-pleasure.'  
'What did I ever do to you?' I spat, eyeing her tight body up and down. 'You tell me.' Her violet irises halted at the sight of my soaked panties. 'Look at that, how pathetic. A shame that I am not that wet myself yet. You may want to change that, (Y/n).' Yennefer said softly, tugging a strand of black hair behind her ear. 'And how could I ever do that?'   
  
She moved to lay next to me, spreading her legs. 'You are going to eat me out until I decide you are worthy of the pleasure that I can give you.' I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes. 'And why would I do that?' 'Because I am going to force this thing in raw if you don't.' She reached for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer to reveal what she was talking about. A huge, glass dildo that seemed way to big to fit into me. 'So, what are you waiting for, (Y/n)?' I finally obeyed, positioning myself between her legs so I could bend over and lick across her throbbing clit. A low hum left her lips as I did so, tasting her on my tongue as it circled around her labia, plunging inside of her whilst my lips sucked on her rosy folds. 'Hm, very well. I never figured a pathetic brat like you to be so good at eating pussy.' I hummed, sending vibrations through her. 'I've done it before.'   
'I've figured. Now suck, bitch.' I wrapped my mouth around her clitoris, nipping on it harshly. Yennefer arched her back, suppressing a moan. 'Not... Good... Enough...' I nuzzled it as I continued licking and tongue-fucking her, but she didn't manage to cry out of pleasure. I pulled back, strings of her essence connecting me still to her body. 'Not bad, but not quite what I wanted.' I tilted my head, removing my own panties quickly. 'What are you planning, (Y/n)?' she looked at me warily as I guided myself to sit in a cross like position over her mound, one of her legs in front of me, the other behind. 'Hold on tight, fucker.' I hissed, smirking as I lowered my own womanhood onto hers.   
I had to admit that I had a lot of trouble not letting her know of the pleasure that knotted together in my abdomen as I started rubbing myself against her, our clitorises hitting each other occasionally. Yennefer however could not contain herself anymore, so it seemed. The feeling of our rosy, soaked pussies pushing against each other made her cry out in a lewd way, her body arching and rapidly trembling. 'Fuck, like that, good girl, I mean, you fucking bitch!' Yennefer moaned, meeting my movements by rolling her hips. I smirked, biting on the inside of my cheek to not groan, feeling her body slowly unravel underneath me. A sigh left my lips as I felt her release onto me, her womanhood throbbing underneath me. I had to make sure that she hadn't noticed the juices that ran from my own mound. 

'Are you going to do me raw now?' I asked her casually as I dismounted her, watching her shiver as she stood up. 'Not sure if I still can do it. You seem pretty wet yourself.' So, she had noticed. I watched her pick up the glass object and stroke it a few times. 'So nice... But will it fit?' I swallowed thickly as she forced me to spread my legs. 'Let us just hope it does, otherwise, you might want to hold onto something, bitch.'   
The tip slid in effortlessly, making me grunt slightly. However, the entire length of the thing became broader. I gritted my teeth as she pushed it in deeper, smirking as she saw my pained expression. 'Don't like that eh, when you're stretched open all wide for me to see.' The pain became nearly unbearable as she rammed the entire thing inside, making me cry out. 'Serves you right.' It felt like my insides were being ripped out, it felt as if I was a virgin that had a cock in her for the first time. My toes curled even though the hurting didn't fade all that quickly. 'Fucking bitch, you cannot take anything up that tight cunt of yours.' Yennefer mused, tilting her head slightly as she started to pound the dildo into me. Soon, the pain disappeared en pleasure took it's place. My back arched and I moaned out, grabbing my own breasts to toy with them. A smirk crossed Yen's features as she continued pumping the glass sex toy, watching me squirm and tremble with anticipation. It felt good, fuck, it felt fantastic, and soon I felt that my walls wanted to clamp themselves around the object. I lifted my hips off the bed, matching the thrusts. I was close, so close to my high. 'Fuck, Yennefer, fuck!' My legs shook as I began to see stars.   
And then she pulled back.

A dry sob left my throat as she put the dildo in her mouth to suck off whatever of my essence was on it. 'Hm, tastes good.' She stood up, reaching for her shirt. 'What are you doing?' I cried, my breathing still uneven and a burning sensation between my legs from the denied orgasm. My hands quivered in anticipation.   
'I am giving you what you deserve. (Y/n), I told you I would ever be nice to you.' She tugged her bosom back into her blouse, now finding her panties somewhere along the pile of ripped off clothes. 'Fuck you.'  
'You just did. Thank you for that hot orgasm, (Y/n).'  
'Are you just going to leave me here then, unfinished?!' I exclaimed in disbelief. Yen gave a shit-eating grin before she flipped her hair over one shoulder, dressing up again.   
'What are you going to do about it?'   
A ball of magic appeared in the palm of her right hand and she shattered the lock on the door. 'You could open it all along?' She shrugged, smiling. 'Are you blind, you pigheaded bitch?'   
'Why are you-'  
'It is just my kind of way to deal with you, (Y/n). We should repeat this again sometime.'  
  
Without letting me respond, she left the room, leaving me behind with more needs than ever.


	36. Letho | Joyful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #39 : 'I thought you were dead.'

There I stood, trembling with a mixture of anger and relief. Eskel tried to comfort me, but I shrugged his reassuring hand off my shoulder. 'Don't.' I warned, my gaze fixated on the man in front of me. He seemed even broader than he had been before, his face etched with more battle than when I had last seen him. Scars ran across his arms, even fresh ones. The bit of my stomach coiled with frustration.  
'Don't we have the battle to worry about now?' Geralt broke the silence that was thick with all kinds of emotion. I bit my lip, fighting back the tears. The White Wolf sighed, shaking his head. 'Perhaps the idea of bringing him here wasn't that good at all.' My hands balled to fists.   
'I want to speak to you alone.' I told Letho, grabbing his wrist to pull him with me. My head became hazy at the thought of how warm his skin felt against my hand and how much I had missed that. I pulled him into my study and slammed the door.   
I turned to him, my eyes filled with tears.   
Letho opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say something, I cut him off.  
'Fucking asshole.' I said.  **'I thought you were dead.'**  
  
He looked at me with an expression of regret. 'I didn't know you were still alive either.' I closed my eyes, finally letting my sadness escape. I sniffed, wiping my cheeks. 'Where the fuck were you all those years?' The Witcher bit on his lip. 'I was in hiding from the Nilfgaardians and bounty hunters that have put a hefty sum on my head.'  
'Just one word to let me know that you were alive was all I needed. Now I cried myself to sleep every night, Letho.'  
'(Y/n), I told you that I thought you were dead as well! Do you think that I didn't weep every now and then because I missed you?' I swallowed thickly, running a hand through my (h/c) hair.   
'I missed you, (Y/n). When we parted ways, you took my heart with you.' It sounded cheesy, but his gaze told me that he was in fact telling the truth.   
'I love you, you beautiful woman. I still do and always will.' 

My gaze flickered to the floor, only to be forced to look up again as a strong hand cupped my chin, turning it up. He searched for my eyes and found them, and I felt like I was paralyzed. 'Kiss me.' I whispered without thinking. He obeyed, smashing his mouth against mine. I inhaled sharply, taking in the feel of him against me after such a long time in for I had missed it so, so much.   
'I thought Geralt had killed you.' I breathed against his lips.  
'He didn't.' Letho grunted, his arms resting on the small of my back. 'He fucking didn't.' Our lips connected again as Letho lifted me on top of the desk, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth, exploring it yet again. I relaxed at his touch, my hands around his neck as he tilted his head to get better access. I hummed, a bit breathless as he pulled back for air. 'I missed that flavour. It is even better than I remembered.'  
'My lips haven't been kissed in a while.' I muttered, resting my forehead against his.   
'Neither have mine.' He leaned in again, claiming me again. His hand went to the back of my head, fingers tangling in my (h/c) locks. 'You know what else I missed?' I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his breath in my ear. 'Well?'   
'This.' His fingers hooked around the hem of my skirt, lifting it slightly. I gasped, my stomach tightening in pleasure as I thought of what might come. 'It has been so long...' I whispered, biting on my lip as I studied his face. 'If you will have me, can I...' I nodded, allowing him to bury his face in my neck.

The feel of his bare hands against my thighs made me shudder. I sighed, lolling my head backwards so he could suck and peck on my skin. 'Letho...' I mewled as he found my soft spot, his tongue sliding against it. He started attacking it with extra attention, a warm hand tugging at the edge of my panties, pulling them aside. I couldn't help but let out a cry as he teasingly rubbed against my folds to moisten them some more. Letho smiled, his eyes resting on my face as his finger toyed with my clitoris. The buzzing feeling in my head of pleasure came up instantly for it had been years since I had sex, and the bliss from the intimate make-out session we just had made me feel all the more excited. 'You are just as tight as I remember.' Letho breathed against my lips, pecking them softly.   
'It hasn't been fucked in quite a while.' I confessed, bucking my hips against his touch. He slid a finger inside of me, making me moan. I wrapped my hand over my mouth, afraid that someone might hear us. The assassin in front of me chuckled. 'You're as cute as ever.' I hummed as his finger started to pump slowly, teasingly entering and exiting my core again and again.   
'Make some sound for me.'  
'They will hear me.' I breathed, unable to not buck my hips into him. His thumb circled around my clitoris, that was screaming for his attention. The sound of him fingering me filled the room, making this all the more heated. 'I cannot wait to fuck your tight cunt again.'   
'Say that again.' I moaned, throwing back my head whilst squeezing my covered breasts through my shirt.   
'I will fuck you so hard that you will not be able to participate in the damn battle.'   
'Won't I be able to walk?' I whimpered, wanting him to continue talking to me as he sped up the movements of his fingers.  
'Indeed, and you will still be quivering from your orgasm by dawn tomorrow.'   
'Fuck, Letho, pull out or I will cum already.' I urged, moving back from him as my climax came awfully close. He smiled, licking clean his fingers. He closed his cat-like eyes, enjoying the taste of my essence on his lips. 'Fuck, I missed that too.' 

Letho stepped back, pushing his pants to his ankles, revealing the huge bulge visible in his underwear. I laughed lightly, earning an amused glance from the Witcher. I leaned forward on the desk, my feet hitting the ground for a moment before I reached out, pulling his loincloth from his hips. My stomach spun at the sight of his erection, springing free, damp as it was yearning for attention. I took it in my hand, pumping it up and down a few times, feeling it twitch in my grip.  
'Feel that, (Y/n)?' I nodded, looking at him with large eyes. 'Put it inside me.' Letho smirked and I sat on top of the desk again, hooking my legs around him. He guided the tip of his cock towards my entrance and dragged it against my folds teasingly before entering me swiftly. The feel of his member in me after such a long time caused a bit of pain since it had to be stretched again, but after a few moments, a feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me. Letho grunted, starting to thrust as soon as he saw that I was enjoying it.  
My hands rested on his biceps as his palms were on both of my sides, his movements starting to meet mine. I gasped as he groaned into my ear, his lips grazing against my neck.   
'Fuck, harder, Letho.' I moaned, making him increase his speed.  
His body collided with mine with every thrust and I felt like I was going to break, for his body was so much more massive than mine.  
A string of moans left me as he hit a spot that made me see stars. My body arched, pressing against his as he lifted me from my sitting position slightly, pounding into me relentlessly. 'I am not going to last long, (Y/n)!' Letho growled, the speed of his thrusts making me dizzy and nearly paralyzed. I lolled back my head, not caring anymore about if someone heard me call Letho's name.   
'I am going to cum, fucking hell!' I released on top of him, my body shivering in pleasure as I felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He pulled me onto him a few more times with great force before he emptied himself inside of me, hot seed spilling from me, running down my thighs.   
  
Panting, he removed himself out of me, bending down to kiss me. I still hadn't caught my breath, my chest raising up and down, his mouth lingering on mine whilst I tried my damnedest to draw in oxygen. 'Fuck, Letho, I love you.' I said as he pulled back. 'I love you too, (Y/n). Promise me to stay here during the battle and stay with me afterwards.' I nodded, watching him as he started to clean himself up. 'I am so full...' I whispered as I stood up, knees buckling as I searched for my panties. I found them on the floor, taking them before hoisting them onto my hips. 'Do you mind?'  
I laughed. 'Not at all. I could take it again and again if it meant it was you.' 


	37. Avallac'h | Forbidden Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #32: 'You aren't scared, are you?'

I swirled around the ballroom of the Palace of Awakening, holding onto Avallac'h for dear life. It had been a good idea to join him to the annual ball in Tir Ná Lia. It had been lovely so far, with the soft music playing in the background as we danced like there was no one else in the room. I smiled at his expression that held a certain kind of confusion as the music started to speed up into a more challenging manner, for he seemed so flustered to be the center of attention at times like these. 'Follow my lead.' I told him, speeding up the movements of our dance as several Aen Elle gawked at us in awe. 'She is beautiful.' I heard one say, making me blush. 'That looks amazing.' another said. Avallac'h looked at me with admiration, a small smile on his lips. 'We are doing very well.' he whispered, making sure not to miss a step. 'Now you should bring me into a dip.' I said as the end of the song was about to sound. 'In a dip?' Avallac'h bit on his lip. 'Yes, Crevan, just be careful.' As the final notes echoed across the room, he brought me into a dip, earning gasps and awes from the people around us. We both smiled as we bowed slightly, my lover not letting go of me. His arm wrapped around my waist tightly, tugging me closer. 'You did well.' I shook my head, correcting him. ' _We_ did well.'   
I took two glasses of wine from the tray of a passing-by servant, handing one to Avallac'h. 'Cheers, darling.' He clinked his glass against mine carefully before we took a small sip.   
  
The alcohol started to take a toll on me quickly, and soon Crevan looked even more handsome than he did before. My hand toyed with the decorations on his robes and with his grey hair, tugging at it playfully. Avallac'h blushed as he tried to smile kindly at some Aen Elle that greeted him. 'You two just set down an exquisite performance.' Ge'els spoke, nodding approvingly. 'Thank you.' Crevan spoke, trying to ignore my lips that were grazing against his cheek. 'Avallac'h is a great dancer.'  
'Oh, stop that, (Y/n).' he uttered, squeezing my hip in a warning way. I showed Ge'els an innocent smile, my hand invisibly to him sliding down to squeeze Avallac'h butt. A yelp came from the Aen Elle next to me, followed by a death glare. I winked at him as Ge'els greeted us and walked away to converse with the other guests. Avallac'h uttered something in Ellylon, and I was partially happy that I could not understand what he meant.   
'Care to slip away for a while together? I need some fresh air.' The latter was a lie, but I yearned for some alone time with him.  
Avallac'h nodded, giving me a small smile as he held out his arm for me to take. I grabbed it gently, slowly exiting the ballroom with him.

We made our way towards the hall, to the large doors at the entrance of the Palace we were in. But instead of following my lover's lead, I grabbed his wrist. 'Let us go here instead!' Before he could protest, I yanked him with me to what seemed like a bedroom judging by the surroundings. I slammed the door behind us, leaning my back against it. My bottom lip slipped in between my teeth, and I knew that it was the wine that had made me so much more confident, but it didn't matter now. Avallac'h looked at me with large eyes, confused of what was going on.   
'I want- No, I  _need_ you to fuck me, Avallac'h.' I said softly, approaching him slowly before grabbing his hands. I pressed a kiss on his lips, but he didn't respond.   
'(Y/n), this is inappropriate!'   
'I can show you something even more inappropriate.'   
My fingers wrapped around the laces of my corset, the Aen Elle in front of me drawing in a heavy breath. I slowly undid it, holding it in place by my hands. I tilted my head slightly, following his gaze as he looked past me, at the door. 'This is the room of Ge'els. If he catches us, (Y/n), then...'  
'Then what, Crevan?' One of my hands reached up to stroke his cheek softly and I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. Again he didn't respond, instead he laid his hands on my shoulders to push me off him carefully. I raised an eyebrow, huffing at his distressed expression.

 **'You aren't scared, are you?'** Avallac'h shook his head as I finally undid myself of my corset, breathing freely again. 'Good, I am very glad to take this damn thing off.' I tossed the bodice somewhere into the room, giving the Aen Elle a sultry glance. His cerulean eyes didn't dare to linger upon me for longer than a second, his gaze flickering away shyly immediately. 'Avallac'h, look at me.' I cupped my own breasts through the fabric of my dress and gave them a squeeze. 'I am so wet for you...' I breathed, pressing my body against his. The bridge of his nose flushed bright pink and he swallowed visibly. I rested my hand on his cheek, making sure that he could feel my hard nipples through my dress on his chest. My lips dragged against his jaw and he seemed unsure of what to do.   
'(Y/n), behave!'   
'(Y/n), behave!' I repeated in a mocking tone. 'I want you to put your cock in me, Avallac'h, or I will finish myself instead.'   
His eyes went to the door again. 'Don't you love me, Avallac'h?'    
'Of course I do, my dearest.'  
'Then why won't you make love to me?' I pouted.   
'We can do it when we are at home tonight.' I shook my head. 'Now you're just being silly, Crevan.' I pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit down. His back made contact with the duvet as I straddled him, smiling sweetly. 'I am horny  _now_.' I sat down on his lap, grinding my covered body against his. 'Take me, Crevan, before someone else does...' His eyes flickered darkly. 'Why would you say that?'  
'Don't act like you haven't seen them looking.'   
'Is this a way to convince me to fuck you?'  
I smiled. 'More or less.'  
  
He flipped me over so I was under him, his large form hovering above me. I smirked as he finally gave in, his mouth connecting with mine. I hummed, laying my arms around his neck to pull him closer. My tongue toyed with his, fighting for dominance. 'Do you really wish to release that part of me right now, (Y/n)?' Avallac'h uttered darkly, his voice deeper than before. The spot between my legs practically throbbed at the sound of it. 'Yes, take me.'   
He buried his face in the crook of my neck, sucking on the skin harshly to leave marks that could not be covered. 'If Ge'els catches us here, we will be so dead.'   
'Doesn't that mean that this will be more fun?' Avallac'hs fingers ripped off my dress, making me groan. 'Way to go, Crevan, now we cannot go back to the ball anymore.'  
'Like we were going back anyways.' He took one breast in his mouth, sucking on the nipple harshly as he closed his eyes, humming lowly against the warm mound of flesh. I smiled fondly, my lips slightly parted as I watched him. 'Fuck, just like that.' His hand cupped the other breast, massaging it slowly.   
With a pop, he let go of my nipple. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, dragging a hand through his hair. 'You like that?' Avallac'h asked, smiling a bit. I nodded, sighing as he let his tongue slide between my breasts, towards my stomach to the edge of my soaked panties. 'Hm, smells delicious.'  
I smiled as he took the underwear off me, sucking on the part that had taken up some of my excitement already. He sucked it off, tossing them away into the room. 'How promising.' he said, pushing my legs apart before parting my folds with his middle and index finger. I let out a moan as his tongue slithered across my slit, a long, firm lick that ended at my clitoris, which was desperately anticipating his attention.   
Avallac'h nipped at my labia, his tongue prodding between them to dig up as many of my essence as he could, closing his aquamarine eyes as I started to grind against his face. 'Yes, Crevan, right there!' I mewled as he let my clitoris slip in between his teeth, a playful soft nibble sending a jolt through my body. I moaned, bucking my hips into his face. 'Don't do that again, it is too much...' I whined, trembling as he let go of the bud of nerves that had to have it's release sooner or later. 'Fuck me, please, Crevan, just...'   
  
He unbuttoned his robes, letting them fall onto the cold stone floor of the bedroom. I smiled, arching my back to give him a full view of my glistening labia. Avallac'h chuckled, crawling in between my legs, his erection standing up proudly, desperate to enter me. I sighed deeply as he finally entered me, his hips pressing flush against me as he slid in his entire length. He groaned, starting to thrust inside of me. The sloppy sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, making it all the more thrilling. It could be a moment and we would be caught. My stomach tightened in pleasure. Avallac'h placed his hands onto my lower abdomen, lifting me slightly off the bed so he could try another angle. I let out a sound between a hum and a moan, making te Aen Elle smirk slightly. I felt his cock twitch inside of me, the veins on top of it throbbing as he pounded and pounded like there was no tomorrow. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, blushing under his gaze that eyed me up and down. 'You're pure beauty, (Y/n).' he grunted, quickening himself. The feeling of an approaching orgasm came onto me quicker than ever, and I curled my toes before rolling myself into him. 'Do that again, dear.' he said. 'Just like that.'  
  
I felt my body starting to tremble the moment that I climaxed, moaning loudly as I came undone on his cock, the seed that spilled from his shaft mixing with my essence. My lover stilled in his movements, emptying himself inside of me. A few more thrusts to make sure that I was completely finished, my entire being still spasming from the sensation. Avallac'h pulled out his member, dragging the weeping tip across my clitoris to tease me for just a bit. I sighed, trying to catch my breath. After a minute, I succeeded, and the bliss of an intense orgasm got me into a sleepy state.   
I rested myself against the soft duvet of the bed. 'Can't we just stay here for a while longer?' I uttered, looking at Avallac'hs satisfied state, a lazy smirk on his face as he tucked his length back into his underwear. 'We are still in Ge'els chamber, remember?' I sat up, wiggling my toes as I smiled. 'Did that make this whole thing any less worth it?'  
'What, having sex with you? Absolutely not. I must say that it was pretty exciting.'   
I slightly tilted my head, smiling. 'I thought so.' I reached for his hand and took it.

But before I could pull him on top of me again, the door swung open, slamming against the wall from the force. Our heads whipped up to face it, seeing no one else than Ge'els himself entangled in a heated kiss with a lady that I remembered appearing in several of his paintings. 'You have been a naughty, naughty boy, Ge'els. I must punish you...' I had to resist bursting out into laughter as I saw that she slipped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. Ge'els grunted, seemingly turned on by this kinky behaviour of this woman. They hadn't even noticed us, but as I stood up from the bed slowly, it creaked underneath my movements, making me flinch and quickly cover up myself.   
Ge'els stood there in shock, looking from Avallac'h to me, lips swollen from the kiss. His face coloured bright red.   
'We... Let us not talk about this, right?'  
Avallac'h nodded, a bit amused as he handed me my torn dress. I quickly put it on myself, hoisting myself into my corset again.   
'Let us assume that this never happened.' Avallac'h cooed, draping an arm around my waist.   
'Come on, love, let us leave those two alone.' I smiled, tucking my head into his chest as we left the room.   
  
'That just totally happened.' I chuckled, smiling as I looked up at Avallac'h.   
'Indeed.' he answered, leading me towards the doors, so we could leave the Palace.


	38. Eskel | Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #45: "I've been wanting to have sex with you for months now, yet you're just so fucking oblivious."

The scent of alcohol stung in my nose as we entered the Kingfisher, yet the exhaustion I felt was greater than the urge to gag, making me more than happy to plop down on top of one of the benches. Eskel put down his bags, straightening his shoulders in an attempt to relax them. 'Fuck,' he swore, 'I thought I would never see a mug of mead again.' I grinned, patting on the spot next to me. 'I think we deserve some rest, Eskel.' He smiled, sitting down, stretching his sore legs. A barmaid approached us, a forced smile on her face, even though I figured she must've been working for a long time now, judging by the bags under her eyes. 'Two beers, please. And two seperate rooms.' I said, tossing her a few coins, frowning as I saw her eyes linger upon Eskel for a bit longer than was truly natural. Instinctively, I scooted closer to the Witcher, making him look up. 'What is it, (Y/n)?'  
'I am cold.' I lied, wanting him to wrap an arm around me.   
'I brought an extra shirt.' That is not what I meant. I smiled wryly. 'Please.' I spoke, watching him as he bent over to reach for his bag. 'You must know that the road can be cold at times during the night, (Y/n).' I gave him a nod as he handed me the soft vest and I slipped it over my shoulders, secretively inhaling as I did so to make his scent enter my nose. 'This shirt is so big.' I whispered, leaning closer to him. Eskel smiled. 'My body is a lot bigger than yours, (Y/n).' 'That isn't a secret.' I said, putting my hand on the top of his arm. 'Your arms are so... So strong.' The Witcher shrugged, smiling a bit. 'Well, that is just because I train a lot.' I sighed, pulling back my palm as the barmaid brought us the drinks. She brushed her leg against Eskel's thigh on purpose as she put the beers onto the table, giving him a flirty smile as he thanked her. 'You're welcome, handsome. And farm girl.' I gritted my teeth, my hands balling to fists.  
'What did you just call me?'  
'Excuse me, I didn't know you would get offended. I thought you were one of the girls from outside town. One of them refugees.'  
I narrowed my eyes. 'What is that supposed to mean?'  
'Well, you look so dull and all, so I though you were one of those poor kids.' Anger started to boil in the pit of my stomach.  
'See this sword on my hip, lassie? It isn't there for decoration, would you like to see the fresh blood on it?' Eskel frowned at the situation, putting up his hand to make me shut up. 'Why are you threatening this barmaid, (Y/n)? She just made a little mistake, that is all.' I scoffed, standing up, drawing the attention of a few people that were enjoying their meals around us. 'No, she is trying to put me down so you might think quite a lot of her, Eskel! She is flirting with you, didn't you notice?'   
The brunet looked at me, a tad confused as he looked from me to the barmaid, that had her tray tightly in her hands. Her fingers tugged the corset of her dress down, almost unnoticeable, to reveal more of her voluptuous cleavage. Eskel's gaze lingered upon it for a moment before he looked away flustered, unsure of how to react.  
'You can do way better than her, handsome.' The urge to gag was there again. Eskel kindly smiled, shaking his head. 'We are just friends.' My heart clenched together in my chest, making me want to cry and rage at the same time. 'Then why don't you dump your little friend and join me in the back of the larder?' She nearly threw herself at him, but he stood up, startling her a bit. 'No, thank you miss. I am not interested.' She pouted, tilting her head slightly.   
'Don't you want to have a good time after such a long day, then? I can help you relax a bit...'  
'No, thanks.' Eskel uttered, taking his mug to take a swig.   
'(Y/n), can I talk to you for a moment?' I frowned, nodding as I followed him upstairs to the rooms we had rented.

'Why did you become so angry with her?' Eskel asked me calmly, turning to close the door behind us. It did not sound like a threat, yet I felt attacked.   
'Are you surprised?' I spoke, pacing towards the window in order to open it, letting the fresh air enter the room. I inhaled deeply, awaiting a response. There was none.   
'She was flirting with you, looking at you like you were just a piece of meat.' Eskel joined me and we stared at the life going on downstairs on the streets of Novigrad. The feel of the wind that came in through the window made me happy that I had put on that extra vest. 'Why does that bother you?' he questioned, not in a sneering tone, but with a kind smile. 'You're more than a piece of meat, right?' I averted my face to hide the blush that had crept onto my cheeks. 'You are a normal man that needs friends and... love. You are a Witcher, but that doesn't mean you are a beast. I understand that.'   
We were quiet for a few moments. 'Thank you, (Y/n).' Eskel uttered. 'You are so nice to me.'  
'Am I?'   
'What makes you think you are not?' I rubbed my eyes, almost forgetting the fact that all the confessions and little teasing touches that I had given him this afternoon and evening completely went over his head. '(Y/n)? Did I say something wrong.' My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose and I sighed heavily. 'No, you didn't do anything wrong, Eskel.'  
'Something is clearly bothering you.' he said, leaning his hands on the windowsill. 'Tell me, you know that you can tell me everything, right?'  
'But some things just don't land with you, do they?' The brunet frowned, his brows furrowing. 'What do you mean?'   
'Funny, really.'  
'I mean it, what do you mean, (Y/n)?' I let out a light laugh.   
'You're just so bad in noticing particular signs...' I cooed, running my hands through my hair. Eskel was still not getting what I meant, judging by his expression.  
A heavy sigh left my lips before I blurted it out.

'Flirting, touching, teasing is all I did to you. Is it not clear to you, Eskel? **I've been wanting to have sex with you for months now, yet you're just so fucking oblivious.'** I groaned, pacing through the room frantically. 'Really, are y-- Oh... So  _that_ is what Lambert meant when he said I would be getting...' He stared at me, still a bit baffled by what I just said. 'I have to admit that I truly didn't notice.' Eskel said, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.  
'Like I didn't figure that out myself.' I bit back, staring at my feet as I sat down on top of the bed. The Witcher's footsteps were heavy against the wooden floorboards and I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me, swallowing audibly. 'But if I had known, though...'   
'Then what?' I spoke, not daring to look at him. I felt a strong hand on my chin, gently forcing me to tilt up to look the brunet in the eye. His tongue flicked over his lips for a moment. 'If I had known that you wanted me, then I would've done this sooner.' He leaned forward, pressing his mouth onto mine, taking away my breath instantly. My eyes widened a moment before I let them flutter shut, melting in the kiss. My fingers found his waist, tugging him closer as we moved in sync, our breaths becoming ragged. I nearly let out a whine as he pulled back for air, slightly gasping as he rested his forehead against mine. 'Do it again.' I uttered, not having to say that a second time.   
He smashed his lips onto mine, savouring every inch of me in the intense kiss, tongue darting forward to wrestle with mine. I sighed in the kiss, letting him take the dominance I always had hoped him to take whenever I fantasized about being in this position with him. My hand ran through his dark locks, tugging at them gently as he tilted his head to get better access to my mouth before pushing away my face so he could reach my neck, sucking and licking to leave marks and have me mewling under his heat.   
'Eskel, I... Oh...'   
'Hush, (Y/n), trust me.' I bit on my lip as he hit my sweet spot. He continued nuzzling it, my fingers tugging at his armor. 'Want me to take it off?' Eskel muttered, his cheeks a tint of red. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak up. He undid himself of his swords, his belts and armor. I watched him strip slowly until he was in just his underwear, the outlines of his erection visible against the fabric. 'Apologies.' he uttered, scratching his neck. 'I am just slightly thrilled that you actually want this.' 

I smiled, tugging him towards the bed again. 'That is exactly what I like to see, Eskel. Now, make me naked.' He kissed me, his strong hand wrapping around my throat to tilt my head upwards before letting it trail down to tug off my shirt. '(Y/n), you're gorgeous.' the Witcher said softly, a smile covering his lips. I blushed, goosebumps appearing on my body as his fingertips softly started to caress my skin, pressing kisses here and there. 'Lay down.' he ordered, smiling.   
'What are you going to do to me?' I asked, watching him straddle me. 'I am going to make sure that that pesky barmaid downstairs is going to hear you loud and clear.' I shuddered at the thought, the spot between my legs becoming damper with the second. Eskel's hand reached for my bra, unclasping it before taking it off me. He immediately dipped down his head, taking one nipple in his mouth whilst his fingers grabbed the other in order to roll it between them. I softly mewled, dragging my hand through his dark hair, wanting to pull him in me. He lowly hummed, his mouth full with the (s/c) breast as I arched my back, his knee teasingly rubbing against my covered core. I was still wearing my pants, so my hands went to my belt to undo it. Eskel pulled back, letting the bud go with a pop, smiling at me lovingly. 'Let me help you.' He moved down, his lips kissing my body as he reached my lower abdomen. His fingers hooked around my trousers, taking them off my legs alongside my panties in a swift movement. 'Look at how ready you are.' he sighed, pushing apart my legs by holding my thighs. I knew that I was shamefully wet for him, but I didn't mind it at all. He would take care of it anyways.

He bent down, his tongue sliding across the rosy slit to spread my essence mixed with his saliva all over the folds. I moaned, cupping my own breasts as his fingers dug into the skin of my thighs, pushing them further apart as he buried his face into me more. His gaze was focused on my face, his eyes half lidded as I tried to look at him, even though I had to close my eyes in pleasure every time the rough patch of his tongue scraped across my clitoris. My stomach tingled in a funny way, different than normal, now I was truly desperate for him. His lips sucked at the labia gently, making me let out a sound between a moan and a breath. 'Fuck, Eskel.' I groaned as he hummed lowly to send vibrations through my core, his fingers pushing the blossoming lips apart before digging his tongue into me. He curled it inside me, making me shiver in anticipation. 'I am going to cum so hard, Eskel.' I grunted, starting to buck my hips against his face. 'Cum for me, (Y/n).' He let out a low chuckle, tongue pulling out of me before rapidly starting to lap my womanhood, thumb grazing my clit in circular motions. I gasped, moaning his name.   
'Eskel, oh Eskel!' I cried out, lifting myself nearly off the bed, toes curling, fingers digging into the duvet. As I came onto his tongue, he smiled, kissing the sensitive spot until my high was completely finished.

I heavily panted, kissing him as he crawled over me, tasting my own essence on his tongue. My nails clawed in his hair, pulling him closer as his boner rubbed against the inside of my leg. 'Hm...' he grunted, tilting his head so his tongue could nearly reach the back of my throat, or at least it felt like that. '(Y/n)... (Y/n) let me fill you.' I nodded slowly, watching him as he took off his loincloth to reveal his hard and proud member. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I let my foot caress his calf sensually, wanting him to just hurry up and put himself in me already. The brunet frowned, a smile on his face. 'Are you up for it already?' he asked, 'You came a minute ago.'  
'I am addicted to it already.'   
'Want me to do it again?'  
'And again, and again.' I whispered, pulling him on top of me. He kissed me, guiding the tip of his cock towards my entrance, pushing it in lightly. His hips pressed against me, his length full seated inside. I let out a moan, smiling as he groaned into my mouth. He pulled back, laying his forehead against mine. 'Slow or quick?' he asked nearly breathless. 'Make me see stars.' I answered, watching his cat-like eyes flicker darkly.   
It felt like I was flying the moment he started pounding into me relentlessly, the sloppy sound of wet skin against skin and a pussy being fucked echoed across the room, and I hoped that it was audible downstairs so loud that several guests would simply leave. I grinned like an idiot as I imagined the barmaid from earlier trying to hit on Eskel. Oh, how stupid she was, since Eskel was mine and mine alone! His body above me was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his teeth gritting as he didn't waste any time, grabbing my thigh, pulling up my leg over his shoulder.   
Eskel kept rolling himself into me, our bodies colliding with every thrust and I felt that bliss was about to overwhelm me yet again.   
'(Y/n), fuck, (Y/n), you're so fucking warm and tight, this is so much better than my wildest dreams about you...' I sighed as he muttered loving words, moaning my name as he felt that my walls clamped themselves around his length. I felt him pulsate inside of me, his high approaching as well. 

A loud moan escaped me as he pushed me over the edge, my body becoming paralyzed for a moment before I could move again, riding my hips into his as the knot in my stomach released itself, sending me into pure bliss. Eskel laughed lightly, grunting and panting whilst the bed kept rocking underneath us, creaking dangerously as he stilled his movements, seed oozing into me deeply. A few more sloppy thrusts and he pulled himself out, making me wince a bit. He straddled me again, kissing me passionately as we still had to try to catch our breaths.   
As he finally laid down next to me, his arm draping around my waist protectively, I realized how exhausted I really was.   
I turned on my side to face him, caressing his face gently, my finger following the patterns of the scars. 'I love you...' I muttered, 'I have for so long.'   
'I love you, too.' Eskel said softly, kissing my forehead before tucking me against his chest. I let his heartbeat, that was starting to calm down, lull me to sleep.

The next morning was the look that one barmaid had on her face enough to determine that she had certainly heard us, a smug smirk staying on my face for the entire day.


	39. Morvran Voorhis | Stiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Morvran returns from a council meeting, you try to have some fun. And well, he simply cannot resist.

'So, how was the meeting?' I tried to sound interested, yet the only thing that I was paying attention to was to the crevices on his face. Morvran plopped down on the ground, resting his back against the bed. Putting my book down, I rolled onto my side so I was facing the back of his head. Softly, I ran my hands through his auburn hair. He let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of my fingers against his scalp. 'Long. Far from effective. We decided to take a little break and should meet again in an hour or so.' I hummed, shifting to sit up. Gently, I started massaging his shoulders, trying to make him a bit comfortable. My thumb grazed his jaw, his neck, down in an attempt to reach his collarbone. Playfully, I bit on his earlobe as I rested my chin upon his shoulder.  
I could hear his breath hitch in his throat.  
'Don't act so fucking stiff all the time, Morvran.' I spoke as I felt his muscles tense underneath my touch. 'Live a little.' I whispered, nuzzling my face into his neck, pressing a kiss underneath his ear. 'You need to unwind every now and then.' I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling his skin, gently nipping at it. '(Y/n), this behavior is unheard of!' Morvran hissed with a fluster audible in his voice, his hand grabbing a hold of my wrist, squeezing it. 'What, am I not allowed to make you feel good?' I breathed, laughing a bit as I saw his jaw clench. I let myself slip off the bed, moving so I was standing before him, my fingers wrapping around the front of my dress. Slowly but surely I started to undo the laces, not letting my gaze fall from him. His eyes however but anywhere near mine, a bright pink dusting on his cheeks as he tried to look away. '(Y/n), stop that!' I let my corset fall to the floor and let out a deep sigh. 'Much better.' I whispered, continuing to slip out of my dress, completely dismissing the warnings of the general in front of me. He swallowed thickly, biting his lip as I let go off my dress, letting it fall to the floor, pooling around me as I stepped out of it, remaining in nothing but my knickers.

Morvran clearly tried to not let his gaze fall onto me, not even now I approached him, a small smile on my lips. 'Morvran.' I mused, 'Morvran, look at me.' I cupped my own breasts with my hands, pinching my nipples whilst letting out a lewd sound. This caused Morvrans gaze to flicker up to me, making me chuckle. 'That's what I wanted to see.' I let myself sink onto his lap, far from oblivious that there was a large bugle pressing against my behind. Teasingly, I slightly sat up so my chest was in front of his face, perked buds close to his mouth. 'Don't make me force you.' Morvran opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him by pressing my breasts into his face. I felt him stiffen, hands hesitantly hovering in the air, not sure what to do. 'Just take me, Morvran...' I whispered, taking his hands to lay them on my waist before tangling my fingers in his hair.

Finally, he gave in, mouth wrapping around one of my nipples, sucking on it gently. I let out a sound that made him blush even brighter. His eyes locked onto my face, half lidded whilst his tongue swirled against my hard buds, goosebumps appearing on my skin. His free hand wandered up to cup my cheek, thumb softly grazing against my jaw as he did so. I sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and probably the taste that was on my skin. Morvran's fingers caressed my sides, tongue sliding across the areolae, teasing the pert, sore nipples. A light laugh left my throat as he began to hungrily suck on my left breast, squeezing the other tightly. After a minute, he switched sides, making me quiver in anticipation. I clawed his hair, letting out a loud moan, for the sensation became nearly too much to handle. 

He pulled back, letting go with a pop, face blushing bright. 'I got a bit carried away.' he murmured, pulling me down for a kiss. Our lips connected for a moment and even though it was brief, it made my stomach flutter. He was the first to pull back, holding my face, tucking a stray hair behind my ear as he let out a sigh. 'You're a beautiful woman, (Y/n).'   
'Shut it, you.' I climbed off his lap and gestured him to sit on the bed. He wanted to pull me with him as he did so, but I shook my head, patting the side of the mattress. 'Sit here.' I spoke, starting to remove his pants as he did so. His trousers were difficult to take off, it seemed, with so many armored parts covering his knees and shins. Luckily he decided to help me out, standing up for a short moment to let it slide to the floor. He let out a relieved sigh as I took his cock out of his loincloth, letting it spring free. I smiled at him, rubbing against the slit on the tip to make my hand damp with pre-cum, spreading it over the base to moisten it. He was desperate, a sound escaping him as I locked my lips around the head of his cock, smiling as I started to run my tongue over it softly. '(Y/n)...' Morvran uttered, trying not to buck his hips immediately. I hushed him, pumping my hand up and down a few times to try to feel the vein on his length throb, and I found it. Starting to bob my head up and down, I already felt some of the salty taste of his pleasure in my mouth. However, his orgasm wasn't there yet. I let his length go, sitting up a bit, shuffling a bit closer to the bed. Morvran's hand went up to my hair, stroking it gently as I pressed my breasts against both sides of his cock, making him gasp in realization. I moved up and down, making him buck his hips to create more friction. I smiled, opening my mouth, flicking out my tongue. The tip of his member grazed against it every time he thrust upwards. His moans said enough, that he was close. Very close.

He grunted, cock starting to twitch between my breasts. 'Fuck, (Y/n), I am going to...' It was unlike Morvran to use such language, yet he couldn't help himself. I wrapped my mouth around his length, letting him fuck my face for a few moments before he stilled, bucking his hips one more time as I felt his seed hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed it all, letting go of him gently, smiling as he looked at me with lust blown pupils. His breath was far from steady as he grabbed a hold of my hand, trying to pull me up onto the bed. I did as he asked me, crawling onto the soft duvet, watching as he inhaled deeply, finally coming down from his high.   
  
Morvran moved to sit in front of me, fingers spreading my legs apart. I was drenched with excitement, wanting him to go on as quick as possible. I whimpered as he ghosted his touch over my core, prodding the soaked fabric of my panties, taking them off awfully slow. He smiled as he saw how ready for him I was. 'Someone was eager already.' he murmured, fingertip brushing across my folds, gathering some of the essence on it. For a moment, he looked at it shimmer in the light of the candles, bringing his finger to his mouth to nip it off. 'Hm...' I shivered as he looked at me, gaze filled with nothing else than admiration and lust. Softly, he pushed a finger inside of me, my body arching towards him as I felt my walls clamp around the slender digit immediately, making him chuckle. I sure was desperate.

I gasped as he added another finger, beginning to pump them in and out of me. He crawled half over me so his face was near mine, but his hand was still able to move freely between my legs. Pressing a kiss onto my temple, he sped up his thrusts, smirking at my moans. Yet not once did the soft patch on the tip of his thumb brush against my straining clit. 'Morvran...' I mewled, 'Morvran, fuck, please...'   
'Courtesy, (Y/n)...' Morvran tutted, pushing a strand of (h/c) behind my ear. Digits wiggling in me, I let out a sound. 'Oh, right there!' A soft kiss was planted in my neck. My hips started to roll into his fingers, desperately wanting to get that sweet release of an orgasm. However, the Nilfgaardian did have different plans. He moved, shifting between my legs, re-positioning his fingers at my entrance. Pushing in, I bit my lip, quivering as he moved them again, in a complete different way this time and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. My toes curled, my stomach clenching tight at the sensation of his fingertips  _perfectly_ hitting my g-spot with every thrust.  _I am going to stain his hand_ , I thought,  _and also that damn armor of his_.  _He is still wearing his fucking chestplate with that fucking Nilfgaardian sun on it_. 

My body trembled in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the moment it had been waiting for. 'Can I cum?' I managed to force out between moans. Morvran chuckled as if I had said something stupid. 'Don't ask such silly questions, (Y/n).' Just now, he gave me the release of leaning down and swiping his tongue against my clit. I felt it twitch with pleasure. He let out a low hum, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud of nerves, pushing me over the edge. I rolled back my head, letting my high crash over me with a cry. His fingers curled, pressing against my g-spot firmly, making it all the more intense. I could feel myself release all of my excitement in a shower of my essence; Morvran seemed amused as he watched me unravel on top of him. 

Mere seconds later, I felt the tightening fading, chest rising up and down heavily as I tried to catch my breath. I winced as Morvran removed his fingers, licking them clean. A light laugh escaped my throat, 'That was intense...' I watched as the remains of my juices dribbled down his armor, staining the duvet underneath us. Heaving a sigh, I rolled onto my side, patting the spot next to me. 'Sleep in with me?' The Nilfgaardian smiled, shaking his head. 'Business awaits. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, remember.' I pouted, feeling a pang of disappointment in my chest as I watched him dress himself up again. 'When you return, can we do this again?' He halted in his tracks, turning around to face me. He smiled sweetly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss upon my forehead. For a moment, his hand rested on my naked body whilst he eyed it up and down, an amused glimmer in his eyes. 'Of course, my darling.'   
With that, I watched him leave room, heaving a sigh as I let myself drift off to a slumber, patiently awaiting his return.


	40. Dettlaff | Love Is Stronger Than Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #41: 'I hate it you had to see me like that.'

They had approached out of nowhere, and since Vampires had nothing to fear in Beauclair (all myths, everyone said), Dettlaff had been far from alert as we walked back home from the market. Neither of us had sensed them following us, and here we were, three bags of groceries in hand, a male voice calling us to a halt.  
'We don't want your kind here.' We looked over our shoulders to face a man that had the appearance like something of a witch hunter, arms crossed over his chest as heavy armor clad his form. 'You Vampires bring nothing but blood and fear.' I placed my hand upon Dettlaff's arm, trying to reassure him that all was fine, 'Kind sir, you must be mistaken. There are no Vampires in Beauclair.'   
'Shut up, stupid wench.' the man spat, two men coming from around the corner, heavily oiled swords in hand. Dettlaff growled, dropping the bags as his hands had started to show his upcoming rage, claws forming. 'See, he is one of that lot.'  
'Do you really wish to call this suicide upon yourselves?' I asked, putting a hand on my hip. 'Even if there were three hundred of you, it wouldn't be a problem.' Dettlaff brushed me behind him with a movement of his arm. 'It is alright, (Y/n). Close your eyes, for those men should be taken care of.' I frowned, shaking my head. 'No, we can resolve this differently, right?' Before the Higher Vampire could react, one of the men charged, nearly slicing Dettlaff across the face. 'Close your--roar!' He could not even finish his sentence as he fully transformed into his beastly form, fangs sharp as he started to defend both himself and me, growling loudly as he did so. A moment, two, and they were done for. Even though it had taken a few seconds, the Vampire was out of breath. The stench of blood stung in my nose as he looked at me, a bit wild before brushing past me, clearing his throat. 'Excuse me.' 

I didn't even bother picking up the groceries and followed him inside, wanting to ask him what the hurry was. I found him upstairs, gazing at the floor, sitting on the bed. 'Dettlaff.' I whispered, rushing over to him, yet before I was next to him he stood up, walking over to his desk. 'What is the matter? Speak to me...'

 **'I hate it you had to see me like that.'** Dettlaff muttered, turning away from me, dragging his hands through his dark locks. 'That is just the side of me that I always wish you don't have to see.' I approached him slowly, his back turned to me, shoulders tense. Carefully, I laid my hand against him, testing the waters before wrapping my arms around him, resting my head against his back. 'Dettlaff...' I whispered again. 'It is alright. You cannot help it.' I felt him stiffen as I touched him, my fingers wrapping around the firm material of his coat. 'I am afraid.' he mumbled, 'I am afraid that one day I will turn to you in a fit of rage even though I do not wish to do so.'   
I buried my face in his coat, arms still around his waist, squeezing tighter.  
'Shut up, Dettlaff.'  
'(Y/n), I am serious about this. You cannot be with me, I might put you in danger.'  
'I know.'  
'Then why do you stay?' I smiled, releasing him before walking around him, grabbing his strong hands between mine.  
'Because I love you.' I mused. 'When I proceeded to get into an intimate relationship with you, I knew what I was signing up to. But you know that fear for you has never struck my heart, for the love I feel for you is so much stronger than fear.' Dettlaff looked at me with a bright blush on his cheeks, his eyes scanning my face as if he wanted to remember every crevice and freckle on it.  
'(Y/n), I love you so much... I do not deserve you.'  
'Make love to me.' I cooed, stepping closer to run a hand through his hair and rest it on his cheek. He smiled, dark eyes shimmering with love and lust. 'I will.'

I let out a surprised sound as he suddenly scooped me up, forehead pressing against mine, not quite closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, smiling as he carried me upstairs. Not too nonchalantly because the dresser was in the way, causing him to mumble a swear word as he bumped his hip into the corner of it, he laid me down on the bed, straddling me, hovering above my anticipating body. His lips finally made contact with mine as he leaned down, kissing me hungrily as if he were afraid that I would leave him. To non-verbally tell him that I wasn't going anywhere, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, a low grunt escaping him. The heat that had started to grow between my legs hadn't gone unnoticed by me and I just hoped that I wasn't staining my pants, for the soft breeze of Dettlaff's hot breath on my face made me feel  _things_. 

I fingered the top buttons of his frock coat, undoing them expertly before pushing it off his shoulders, the heavy material falling to the ground with a thud. Dettlaff smiled, moving to kiss my neck a few moments before pulling back, taking off his shirt as well, so he was shirtless in front of me. I roamed my hands over his bare chest, through the soft hairs that covered it to make him shudder. I felt the hard lump that had grown between his legs press against my thigh, making me just a bit flustered.   
'Strip for me.' I whispered, smiling sweetly. Dettlaff obeyed, standing up from the bed to slowly remove his clothes in a sultry way. A soft smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked at my expression, which had suddenly changed to something... Quite different than before.  
'You are liking what you see.' It was even a question, he spoke as if he was stating a fact, and damn, he was right.  
'I am.' I thickly swallowed, my tongue flicking over my lips as he was at the point where he had to push down his underwear. 'Hm, looks like someone's in to play.' I mused, shifting on the bed so I was laying stomach down, head propped onto my hands, elbows resting on the duvet. Dettlaff let out a low chuckle, undoing himself of his underwear teasingly slow. 

A small gasp left my throat as his erection sprang free, followed by a light laugh from the Higher Vampire. I beckoned him to come closer so he was standing at the edge of the bed. I moved forward just a bit, my face on crotch height. An innocent smile covered my features as I took his length in my palm, jerking it a few times to feel it stiffen even more. Dettlaff instantly grunted, his eyes closing for a moment. 'Fuck, yes, (Y/n).' I circled my thumb around the head teasingly, spreading the pre-cum over it. A few more moments I teased him, just stroking him up and down slowly, making his legs tremble. I dragged my tongue across the slit, making him hiss in pleasure. I closed my lips around him, taking him in completely until I felt the black patch of pubic hair on his lower abdomen tickle my nose. I sucked for a second before letting go with a loud gasp, strings of saliva connecting me to his glistening cock. My tongue pressed against the soft spot underneath the shaft, my hand moving up and down to pump him, pulling back the foreskin so I could suck on the head. I felt a vein throb underneath my touch. Dettlaff groaned, bucking his hips, careful to get a good reaction out of me. I let him slide his penis in and out of my mouth, hitting the back of my throat with every thrust, making me nearly gag.   
Dettlaff moaned my name as he started fucking my face, tears escaping my eyes as my airways became restricted, but he didn't stop.   
'Fuck, (Y/n), I am going to cum...' My response was a low hum to drive him even crazier, and for a moment his movements stilled before I felt him spill himself in the back of my throat.  
I nearly choked but I withheld myself from gagging, swallowing every drop of his load as he groaned lowly. 'Fuck, you're sexy.' He spoke as he removed himself from my mouth, cock now in a limp state. I let out a dry chuckle, wiping off the remains of his seed from my face. 'Shut up, Dettlaff. I have sperm and tears all over my face.'  
'That doesn't make you less beautiful.' he whispered, gesturing for me to lay down.

I did as he ordered, sprawling myself out on the duvet, watching him hover above me as his fingers wrapped around my shirt. With a swift movement, he ripped it open, making me gasp. ‘That shirt was not that cheap, Dettlaff!’ I said in fake anger, making him smirk. ‘I will get you a new one.’ Goosebumps appeared on my skin as he removed my top alongside my bra, fingertips grazing across my bare arms and torso. The warm spot between my legs had started to grow soaked and I was quite sure that he could smell it, for something flickered in his gaze that made my stomach churn in a good way. His lips attached to one nipple and slowly started to suck on it, his long fingers rolling the other, pinching, tugging until it was sore, and then he changed sides. My hands ran through his dark locks, pushing him closer into my cleavage, making him hum. ‘I like how firm you are…’ He whispered, pulling back slightly to massage both of my breasts. I smiled, looking at him with a loving gaze. He leaned forward, kissing my neck softly, proceeding to kiss it rougher soon enough, teeth grazing over the skin and for a second I was afraid that he would feed on me, but I knew he wouldn’t. His mouth moved to kiss my collarbone, yet again between my breasts and then towards my stomach, hot tongue leaving a trail of saliva on my skin. He halted at the edge of my skirt, hands tugging at it. ‘Don’t rip this one, too.’ I uttered in a flustered state, eager for him to continue.

A smile spread over his face as he softly removed my skirt, leaving me in just my panties. I could swear they were see-through by now just judging by what this Higher Vampire made me feel at this very moment. Dettlaff inhaled deeply, eyes closing as an inhumane grunt left him. ‘That scent…’ He had the patience to rub me through my knickers, feeling the damp fabric as I bucked my hips, whimpering. I could feel my clit throb with anticipation already till the point it burned, yearning for attention. ‘Just eat me, Dettlaff…’ I spoke softly, resting one of my arms behind my head whilst the other laid on top of Dettlaff’s head, forcing him towards my drenched womanhood. He smirked, undoing me of the underwear. For a few moments, he put it in his mouth, sucking off all the excess of my excitement before tossing it somewhere in the room. ‘Delicious…’ he muttered, pulling my legs over his shoulders, kissing my thighs a few times. ‘Do you love me, (Y/n)?’ I nodded, biting my lip.  
‘I want to hear you say it.’  
‘I love you, Dettlaff!’  
‘Louder.’ he muttered, breath hitting my core.  
‘I love you, Dett—’ I was cut off as a moan rippled through me, hips bucking upwards as he finally buried his head between my legs, lips tightly locked upon my folds. His tongue flicked out, licking across the rosy lips of my core. I sighed, arching my back as he circled my clit with the tip of his tongue before pressing it flat against it. I tangled in his hair and had to resist every fibre in my being to not buck into his face, for I didn’t want to orgasm just yet, for the warmth of Dettlaff so close to me was too good to be over already. ‘You’re delicious…’ Dettlaff hummed lowly, lapping up every drop of essence he could find as my stomach tightened. His fingers gently stroked the insides of my thighs, beckoning to let my own hands slip into his. I took a hold of him as he inhaled deeply, nose grazing against my straining clitoris, my toes curled as he sped up his licks. As he hummed yet again, vibrations were sent down my spine. I moaned, body arching towards him. He gently sucked on my blossoming pussy as I began to become undone on his tongue. ‘Dettlaff, I am going to cum…’ He smiled, eyes locking with mine as he sucked my clit, and that was all I needed to fall over the edge and orgasm on his tongue. My body quivered as I unravelled, I gasped for air for I had forgotten how to breathe. With a few gentle sucks, Dettlaff let go of my labia with a pop, crawling over me again. I whimpered at the loss but he shut me up with a kiss. I felt him align the tip of his cock with my entrance, slowly pushing in. Even though my orgasm still hadn’t washed over, it felt as if I was about to come undone again. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I pulled him fully into me.

Dettlaff let out a low grunt as he filled me completely, hips not able to roll any further into mine. I adjusted to his size immediately, letting out a sigh as he started to move, making us both shiver and groan. ‘Dettlaff…’ I whispered, wanting him to thrust even deeper. He angled my pelvis until the tip of his cock hit the back of my vagina and I felt my walls clamp around his length. ‘Fuck…’ Dettlaff hissed, fully starting to pound in and out of me, skin slapping against skin as our bodies were becoming slick with sweat. The Higher Vampires hand grabbed a hold of my thigh and pushed it up so he could have better access to thrusting into me. He broke the eye-contact one second to watch how he entered me once more and a grin spread over his face, possessive almost. ‘(Y/n)… Fuck, (Y/n)… You belong to me… You belong to me…’ He kept chanting those four words as it vibrated through my skull, the velvety sound of his voice driving me even more crazy with the second. Dettlaff brushed against my clit, making me whimper and moan in pleasure. I tightened around him and he gasped. ‘Keep doing that… Do that, yes!’ I clenched myself around him as tight as I could as my second high that evening started to come over me. I moaned his name, trembling as I came onto his throbbing cock. Dettlaff stilled his movements and I could hear that he stopped breathing for a few seconds, seed spilling from the slit on the tip of his member, coating my insides and making me feel warm. I laughed lightly as he slipped himself out of me, nearly collapsing onto my chest. He rolled to the side, trying to catch his breath as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a loving kiss. I smiled, running my hand through his hair as he rested his head upon my breasts.  
  
‘Hm, (Y/n), you aren’t afraid of me, are you? After you’ve seen me in such rage…’  
I shook my head, leaning down to press a kiss onto his forehead. ‘I love you, Dettlaff. I told you already but I will gladly tell you again and again until the end of my days.’ The Higher Vampire smiled, a sigh leaving his lips. ‘And I will gladly stay at your side until then.'


	41. Regis | Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #35: 'You are cute when you are angry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to join my discord so we can hangout!  
> https://discord.gg/KdAWmrA

The tip of my pencil swirled against the paper, graciously sketching the vampire that was seated in front of me, a book propped in one of his hands, the other holding up his chin, his arm draped on the side of the armchair. Wise eyes scanned the volume, taking in every letter that was shown on the parchment. In a position like this, he seemed so much more intelligent than he already looked, as if... As if I could touch him and the knowledge would seep right from him into my veins. Yet I drew a different form of the man, a slightly contrasting figure if you compared it to him right now. Instead of sketching the peaceful features of Regis, I was giving him the rather bestial look that I saw on him a few weeks ago at Tesham Mutna. I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since.

A small hum left the vampire's throat as he looked up, making eye-contact with me. A small smile appeared on his lips, amused almost. 'What is it?' I spoke softly, holding my pen from the paper so it didn't get ruined in any unexpected movement of my arm. 'I just realized something.' Regis mused, shifting in his position, putting away the book. 

I showed him a questioning look before he patted on his legs, beckoning for me to sit down. Clenching my sketchbook to me, I walked over to take a seat on his lap. His arm snaked around my waist, face burying in my neck. I heard him inhale deeply, his scent of fresh herbs made me feel at peace. 'This is the first evening since... Since  _it all_ , that we are sitting here, peacefully. As if nothing has happened.' I smiled, kissing his forehead, giving him a small nod. For a few moments, we were silent, enjoying the embrace.

'I feel at peace too.' I whispered, staring at the fireplace in front of us. It needed some more kindling if we wanted it to keep it as bright as it was. 'I am just so happy to be with you here.'

Regis smiled, the hand around my waist tightening. '(Y/n), could I see what you've drawn?' he asked, nodding towards the sketchbook.  
'Of course.' I said, slightly shy as I flipped it to the page I was working on. For a few moments, the higher vampire looked at it, silent.

'Why did you choose to draw me this way?' his voice was curious as he looked at me.   
'Since it is a side of you I haven't portrayed yet. I've drawn you before, all in your... Non-bestial form. I wanted to capture this beautiful form of you as well.'  
'Beautiful? It is far from beautiful, (Y/n). It is dangerous, something you shouldn't meddle with.' 

 **'You are cute when you are angry.'** Regis looked at me for a moment with an expression of confusion, which soon transformed into one of amusement. A throaty laugh escaped him and he shook his head, smiling a bit. '(Y/n), stop speaking such nonsense.' I smiled, running a hand through his hair, fingers massaging against his scalp. Regis let out a low hum.   
'I am not speaking nonsense. I am dead serious.'  
'When I am in a state of animosity and outrage, (Y/n), I turn into that long-fanged, aggressive creature with a bloodlust you could never comprehend. You've seen it for yourself.'  
'But I still think it's cute.' 

Regis shook his head, the littlest of grins tugging at the corner of his lips. 'You are such a naive woman sometimes, (Y/n). But I adore that about you, perhaps.'  
'Is that a bad thing?' I asked him. The vampire was silent for a moment, taking my hand in his, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. He pressed a feather light kiss upon the skin, making me giggle. He smirked, exposing his sharp teeth a bit. His lips went to my wrist, pressing his lips against the inside of it.  
'That may be. Any other human would declare you for the town's crazy.' His mouth moved up, pecking the spot right under the inside of my elbow. 'Hm, it is none of their fucking business.' I spoke, making the vampire tut before responding. 'I suppose you are correct.' I shifted as his face went closer to mine, his intentions unclear. 'Besides,' I added, 'I would gladly be the town's crazy if it meant I could be with you openly.' Regis' eyes flickered a bit, his hand brushing some hair from my face before slightly tugging down the fabric that covered my shoulder, kissing the skin softly. 

I shuddered at the feeling of his hand that was resting on my waist creeping up higher and higher until it rested upon my chest, thumb rubbing through my shirt. 'What are you aiming at, Emiel?' I playfully mused, letting out a hum as his mouth rubbed against my neck, breath becoming heavy. 'I think you're awfully aware of my intentions, (Y/n).' I moved to sit on his lap, making him smile at me as he wrapped his arms around my body. 'Wasting no time, I see.' Regis muttered, resting his forehead against mine for a moment. I raised an eyebrow before connecting my lips to his. hand resting on his cheek to tilt his head slightly upwards. He pulled me closer, inhaling sharply as he smiled into the kiss. 'You are cute too.' he whispered against me, 'But not only when you're angry. You are always cute.' I let out a sound.

'Sweet-talker. Just kiss me more.'   
His tongue slipped into my mouth quite easily, exploring it in a way that a bystander would've seen as inappropriate. The sound that came from the kiss was loud and sloppy, as if we were both intoxicated by too much alcohol. Yet we weren't and I was glad, for now we both would remember every second of this evening together by the break of dawn tomorrow morning. My arms wrapped around his neck as I wrestled my tongue with his, melting into him, focusing on the warmth that seemed to radiate from the higher vampire. Regis pulled back, a small string of saliva still connecting us. I let out a breath, rubbing my fingers against his scalp.

I started to roll my hips, trying to create friction and get a certain type of reaction out of the vampire. Regis chuckled as I felt the bulge in his pants starting to grow firmer. 'You're an impatient one.' he spoke softly, his hand cupping my cheek, finger running across my lips before they moved down to undo the first buttons of my shirt. 'You seem a bit more eager to get me out of my clothes right now.' I tutted, teasingly rubbing my butt against his clothed erection.

'If you saw me in my eager state, those clothes would be all ripped to shreds by now.'   
'I wouldn't mind to see you in that state...' I whispered, goosebumps appearing on my skin as he pressed a kiss against my collarbone. 'Perhaps you could fuck me whilst in your vampiric state. That would be hot.'

Regis scoffed, shaking his head whilst finishing unbuttoning my shirt. '(Y/n), you're indeed naive, as I said before. If I were in my bestial state, I would be overtaken by lust for blood, not for sex. You would be long dead by now.'   
'If I make you half-angry, would that work as well?' Emiel Regis pushed my garb to the floor, leaving me in my corset and pants. His fingers were already fiddling with the ties that held the bodice together. He let out an almost-annoyed sigh.  
  
'(Y/n).'   
'What?'   
'That is not how vampires work. I've told you plenty times before.'  
'Have you, now?' He let out a chuckle.   
'You ask that pretty often.' I pouted.   
'But could we at least  _try_?'   
'I am amazed by what kind of fetishes you might have, (Y/n). Do you really want to be taken by a monster?'  
'Only if that monster is you... Then again, you aren't a monster.' 

Regis sighed again, shaking his head whilst smiling thoughtfully, eyes resting on my face. 'I love you.' he said, kissing me on the lips before I could reply. He undid my bodice, revealing my hardened nipples. 'I love you too.' I muttered as he pulled back, head dipping down to kiss my breasts. I swallowed, inhaling sharply as his tongue swirled across one of the buds, his free hand lacing through mine as he switched sides every ten seconds or so. I pushed myself closer to his face, the vampire letting out a sound. The feeling of his sideburns tickled the skin.  
'I can smell you already.' the vampire told me as he pulled back for a second to admire my half-naked body. 'Yet I need to give those two attention as well.' I laughed lightly, letting out a hum as he sucked softly on my nipples.

'You know, Emiel, calling my breasts  _those two_ is a real boner killer.' The higher vampire snorted against my chest, hands resting on my waist to hold me close.  
'Maybe for you, but not for me. Perhaps we could give them names.'  
'Oh, fuck off.'  
'Don't you mean to say:  _fuck me_?'

Regis arose from his sitting position, lifting me up in the process. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands under my butt to keep me up as he carried me towards the bed. He laid me down, straddling me, hands fiddling with the button on my pants. He bent down, pressing a kiss onto my abdomen. I swallowed thickly as his breath hit my skin, goosebumps covering my arms. With care, he took my trousers off alongside my panties, his eyes scanning every inch of my trembling, anticipating folds. 

A gasp left me as he scooted closer, mouth hovering above my throbbing womanhood, which was ready for his touch. Emiel closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to take in my scent even more. 'Hmmm...' He lowly hummed, lip twitching upwards. 'That is a smell that I've grown to... need.'  
As he slowly locked down onto my dripping core, tongue swirling in between my labia, I let out a moan, arching my back as he softly started to lick. I reached out, wanting to grab his hands. Instead, he squeezed my breast firmly, the other hand resting on my abdomen. I bit my lip, looking at him lovingly.

Something in Regis' gaze changed as I felt my clitoris twitch under his tongue. He smiled, eyes growing darker. I let out another whine as he sucked on it, the coarse hair of his sideburns slightly roughing up against my thighs. He was driving me crazy and for a moment I was about to lose my mind. My heart beat in my throat, teeth grinding as I let out a loud moan. The vampire let out a low hum, sending vibrations through me. Oh, I never wanted this feeling to end, hot breath between my legs, Regis' face pressed up into me so intimately, his eyes upon every naked inch of my body. If this went on until eternity, it would never grow boring. The feeling of his tongue treating my core like this was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

'I am going to cum...' I announced, 'So hard...' However, Regis didn't plan on giving me that satisfaction, apparently. He pulled back, strings of saliva still connecting him to my core and fuck, the sight alone would be able to make me still climax even though I lacked his touch right now if it weren't for the surprise of him ripping off his elegant vest, buttons flying around the room. 'I cannot take you in my vampiric state, yet I can pretend to be in it.'

I bit my lip at the thought. 'Into some roleplay, I see?' I mused with a sultry tone.  
'If that is what makes you happy, (Y/n).' Regis unzipped his pants and kicked them off his legs before removing his underwear, revealing his erection that was as desperate as my own core. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at his naked body. For a moment, Regis reached out, dragging his hand against my drenched womanhood. I moaned softly at his touch but pouted as I lost it immediately. His hand was slick with my juices now and he spread it over his length, lubing himself up.

'What kind of roleplay did you have in mind, Regis?'  
'I am the vampire, you are the victim that is about to be converted?'  
'Could you go off on that?' I smiled, raising my eyebrows.

Regis straddled me, bending over to kiss me for a moment. He was gentle at first, but as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he knew that I was willing to take it a bit more rough. We kissed for a good heated minute before he started kissing my neck, sucking and licking, his breath hitching in his throat. 'Bite me...' I urged, 'Just gently, though.' Regis teeth grazed against the freshly made marks and I swallowed. Just the slightest amount of pressure would break the skin and make it bleed. A change in his breathing indicated that he had indeed bitten down a bit too hard, a fresh trail of blood trickling down my neck. I felt Regis shudder above my naked form.

His tongue softly licked against the thick liquid, making me gasp in surprise. His grip on the duvet tightened, a low sound erupting from his throat. Something in his entire attitude changed. 'Your blood...' he mused, 'It is just so sweet...' 

Even though my instincts said to push him off me, I did not do so, for I was not afraid of him. 'Am I one of you now?' I said with a shiver in my voice, trailing a hand against his bare chest, feeling the soft hairs against my palm. 'Yes, you are, initiate.' he muttered with a low voice, smiling a toothy grin. I swallowed, admiring the way he looked right now. He bent down again, kissing my neck to stop the slight bleeding. His pelvis bucked forward, stiffened manhood grinding against me.   
He took his length in one hand, sliding the head of his cock into me swiftly, eyes focused on my expression. I sucked in a breath, watching as he slowly slipped into me completely, a low grunt leaving his lips.

He did not waste any time, it might've been the thrill of tasting my blood that had adrenaline running through his veins at terribly high rates that had him pounding relentlessly into me at an instant. I let out a moan, surprised by how he had switched from gentle and kind to rough and senseless in just a millisecond. Even though my body needed a few moments to adjust, I let out another lewd sound, toes curling as I wrapped my legs around his hips. His body was sweaty and sticky, teeth showing through his beastly grunts, arms on both sides of my head locking me in. Regis looked wild and absolutely delicious.

'Emiel,' I moaned, 'More, more, more...' The head of his cock grazed against my g-spot, making me roll back my eyes. I arched my back, feeling his hand upon my shoulder blades so he could pull me up to him. His mouth locked onto my neck again, shallow breaths filling my ears. I let out a whine, feeling my walls clamp around his cock. My nails raked across his back, probably leaving the skin red, but neither of us seemed to mind. It only made this all the more exciting, I guessed, for Regis growled at the feeling and fastened his pace.  
I moaned, nearly crying from the sensation that the way his skin slapped against my skin gave me, and my hips rolled into his, his tip hitting a spot I particularly liked. I pushed Regis' head from my neck, grabbing his face and kissing him intensely, feeling my orgasm approach me at the fastest of speeds. 'I am going to...' I couldn't even finish my sentence as it came over me in a pool of warmth and pleasure.

Regis smiled as he felt me come undone on his member, I felt it twitch inside me. Just a few more thrusts and another beastly growl from him and he spilled himself in me, his hand moving between my legs to graze his thumb against my clitoris. I chewed on my lip, body still tingling from my high. Regis slammed himself into me a few more times until he was sure I was done, smiling as he removed himself. I winced slightly. A light laugh escaped me as I rolled to lay on my belly, focusing on the satisfying feeling between my legs and on the presence of the higher vampire next to me.

'Was that... Vampiric enough for you, (Y/n)?' Regis muttered, draping an arm around me as he plopped down on the duvet. I opened one eye to look at him, a smile spreading over my face. 'Oh, hell, it was.' Emiel chuckled, pulling me into him, pressing a kiss on my cheek. 'I apologize for your neck. It might leave behind slight scars.' he spoke, breaths still uneven. I swallowed, tracing my fingers against his chin.

'Don't you worry about it.' I assured him. 'It is no problem, really. Makes it even more clear to whom I belong, don't I?'   
The higher vampire smiled as I laid my head against his chest, listening to the sounds of his body. 

'Hm.' he hummed in response, lacing a hand in my hair. 'I love you, (Y/n). Even though you're naive sometimes.'   
I smiled, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone.   
'I love you too, Regis.'


	42. Gaunter O'Dimm and Olgierd | Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27: 'Thing is, I might be not the only one that loves you.'

The air was cold as I knocked upon the door of the Von Everec Estate, causing me to shiver. Patiently I awaited it to open, music emerging from the other side. With creaking hinges it opened for me, a lady that I'd seen before standing in the door frame.  
'Whaddaya want?' I clenched the basket with wine bottles tighter into my hands.  
'Mister von Everec summoned me.'   
'Let her in, Adela.' I swallowed at the sound of the voice of Olgierd von Everec. I had always found the man intimidating, yet he asked to see me every now and then. Claimed I was the best sommelier in all of the continent, even though I did inherit the vineyard from my father and did nothing of the wine-making myself. Hesitantly, I stepped inside, feeling the warmth of the room come towards me immediately. Some sort of party was going on, like often, and Olgierd gestured me to follow him upstairs, his bedroom, the only place in the Estate where we could find a moment of peace.

'I brought a well-aged bottle of Signon, one bottle of fairly young Kalcava Rouge which has a fruity after taste and a robust Gugulet.' Olgierd sat down at his desk, eyeing me with interest.  
'All self-produced?' '  
As usual.' I placed the basket in front of him, making him reach out and inspect the contents.

'You're a sweet girl, (Y/n).' Olgierd spoke, smiling sincerely as he took two cups from the drawer, pouring both of us a bit of Signon. I blushed a bit, bowing my head.  
'Tell me, how's Geralt? Still a regular customer?'   
'Naturally.' The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. My gaze involuntary wandered over the scar on the side of his head.

The redhead handed me one of the goblets, clinking his against it before taking a swig. His eyelids fluttered shut and he hummed lowly, letting the taste spread through his mouth.   
'What do you think of it, sir?' He looked at me bemused. 'It's perfect. Just like you.'  
My cheeks were set aflame.  
'You flatter me, sir.' I spoke softly, letting my gaze fall to the floor. A chuckle filled the room as the man stood up, placing the cup down.  
'How much will it cost me?' I smiled a bit at his question.  
'Ah, we could do thirty for each bottle.'  
I gazed down to take my coin pouch from my belt, opening it so I could receive the pay.

Moving to stand in front of me, I felt his hand upon my cheek, thumb grazing my jaw. I looked up with a bewildered expression, not sure what he was doing.  
'I am so glad you could come over. That party downstairs had started to become a bore.'  
'M-Mister von Everec, I-I think I should leave.' I already reached for my basket, but he took my wrist gently.  
'You're a beautiful girl, (Y/n)...'   
'Sir, I need to attend business. If there's anything else you need, you know where to find me.' My voice nearly broke as I tried to free my arm, yet it was to no avail.   
'Shut up.' Olgierd murmured, leaning down to press his mouth against mine.   
There I stood for a few moments, completely frozen. I didn't move, eyes wide open as I was completely surrendered to his graces. After a second or ten, he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. 'Hm, just as I imagined they would taste like. Forgive me for being so bold.' 

I blinked a confusedly, stopping my attempts to run. Something inside me said that I in fact could not run anymore.  
'Sir, I don't know what you see in me, but I am just a girl from a viney--...'  
'It's Olgierd, I told you many times. And no, you're not some ordinary girl to me. Ever since I met you whilst you were helping alongside Geralt, fulfilling those wishes, I realized something.' I felt my breath hitch in my throat as his gaze flickered to my lips.

'I have fallen for you.'  
'What about your wife?' I instantly asked without thinking twice.  
'She has been long gone, you know that. I need to move on. Fuck, I am lonely.'  
I tore myself from mhis grip, trying to process what has happened. 'Is this a confession?' Olgierd gave me a grin, brow furrowing.  
'Perhaps it is.' he muttered, straightening his back.

 **'Thing is, I might be not the only one that loves you.'** I frowned, looking at Olgierd with a confused face. 'Someone else that was part of this pact has taken a rather... Particular interest in you as well.'  
   
From behind one of the pillars, I saw him emerge, hands folded in front of him, that one devilish smirk on his face. My stomach fluttered oddly as I looked at both men.  
'Hello, (Y/n).' Gaunter mused, smiling.

'I don't know what you mean with that, Olgierd. What possible interest could this man have in me?' I asked, not greeting back the balding man in front of me.  
'Oh, don't act so innocent, dear (Y/n).' Gaunter sighed, reaching out to stroke my cheek softly.  
'Look at her.' Olgierd cooed, letting out a light laugh, 'She looks so adorable with those big doe eyes.'

   
I took a step back, shaking my head. 'Please, gentlemen, I don't know why you wanted me here and why you both are acting like I am some kind of goddess, which I am clearly not!'   
Gaunter chuckled darkly. 'Guess she is more innocent than we expected.'  
'What do you mean for heavens sake?' I cried out, running my hands through my (h/c) hair frustrated.  
  
'What we mean, sweet (Y/n)...' Olgierd said, striding around me, halting behind my back. I jumped as I felt a pair of hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I gasped as I bumped into Olgierd's chest, a hard bulge pressing against my butt. 'That we both...  _want_... you. We're just going to share.'

He brushed a strand of hair from my neck, kissing the skin lightly. I shivered, my palms resting on his forearms. I watched as Gaunter took my chin in his large hand, tugging down my bottom lip with his thumb. 'For how long I have imagined slipping my cock into that warm little mouth of yours...' Before I could respond, he leaned in, kissing me for a second. There I stood, absolutely baffled as he pulled back. 'Such beauty...'  
Olgierd chuckled. 'Look at her face, isn't she lovely?'  
'Tell me something, Olgierd von Everec. We are in luck that (Y/n) has two holes. Three, if you count the mouth.' 

I felt a hand on my ass, pulling up my skirt. A yelp left me before Olgierd pressed his face into my hair. 'Hush, (Y/n). It is all good now.'   
'We are going to give you a good time, trust us.' Gaunter muttered, studying my face with darkened eyes. I felt that Olgierd pushed aside my panties, prodding a long, ringed finger against my rosy folds. I couldn't suppress a moan and my knees immediately gave up underneath me from the sudden, unexpected friction. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't.  
'We have her bucking already.' Olgierd laughed, crouching down to help me up.

'No, hold her that way.' Gaunter said, smirking as he unzipped his pants. From his loincloth, he took his manhood, that was standing up straight and proudly. 'I have a little treat for you, (Y/n). Want to have a taste?' I swallowed thickly, looking at his length, that was erect and glistening with pre-cum. My stomach tightened, in a good way. Somehow, the Man of Glass had noticed the change in my expression, for he chuckled. 'Oh, see that? You like that, don't you?' He stroked himself a few times, a lewd sound coming from the friction. I couldn't fight the instinct that I had to run anymore, I had to give in. With a sound, I took his shaft between my lips, sucking on it firmly. 'Oh, fuck. Yes, (Y/n)...'

Slowly, I started to bob my head up and down, taking in his full length until the base, gagging as the tip hit the back of my throat. Olgierd had slipped his finger into me as he sat crouched down next to my trembling being, pumping his finger up and down in an agonizingly slow way. I closed my eyes, humming lowly as Von Everec's ragged breath was heavy in my ears. 'Such a delicious little slut...' he sighed, his free hand running through my hair as Gaunter was grunting and panting, fucking my face by moving his hips. My eyes watered as I lacked oxygen, desperately attempting to inhale some air in between Gaunter's thrusts, yet he only seemed to speed up.

My hand pressed against his hip, wanting to push him away, yet his hand clawed into my hair, keeping me in place. Snot and tears ran down my face as the Man of Glass kept on rolling his pelvis into me, my jaws hurting as my nose became irritated by the patch of pubic hair that brushed my nose with every pound. For a moment I really thought I would pass out, but then Gaunter removed his length from the depths of my throat, making me gasp and nearly topple over for air. Strings of saliva still connected me to his member as his eyes gazed at me intensely, a smirk on his face.  
'For someone as innocent as her, she sucks cock pretty well.' He grabbed the bottom of my dress, pulling it up a bit so I could wipe my face dry.  
  
Olgierd let out a chuckle as he removed his fingers from me and I winced at the feeling of it. His skin glistened with my arousal, and fuck, I hated it that I felt aroused. A pang of guilt went through me as I imagined the disappointment from my mother who was looking down at me right now from above. It was almost as if I could see her shaking her head.  _(Y/n), I didn't raise you like this. You're one of them whores at the Passiflora. You are not my daughter anymore_.  

I barely had the chance to regain my lost minutes of oxygen as Gaunter pulled me up to my feet, legs trembling with a mixture of fear and anticipation. 'Look at that, what a fucking mess... Imagine what she will look like after we're done with her.' The leader of the Wild Ones circled me, hand on my waist, roaming up to the neckline of my dress. I closed my eyes, not daring to meet his intense gaze. With a swift movement, he ripped off the fabric until my breasts were popping out. Shamefully hard were my nipples at that moment, making Olgierd smirk.

'Delicious, like ripe cherries begging to be eaten.' Olgierd took my left breast, starting to suck on it firmly. Now the right side was still exposed, Gaunter latched his mouth until the other, teeth grazing against the tout bud. I lightly moaned, blushing as they looked at me with amused glances, my hands both resting on the back of their heads. I bit my lip as their tongues continued to play with me, soft sounds leaving my throat as they seemed to enjoy it a lot. Suddenly I felt a hand graze against my thigh, I wasn't sure to which one of the men it belonged until I felt a few rings on the fingers, implying that it was in fact the leader of the Wild Ones that was slowly starting to remove my knickers, plunging a finger into me yet again.

I gasped, letting out a small moan as Gaunter let my nipple go with a pop, standing up straight to kiss me. I closed my eyes, enjoying how much warmth came from this man, demon, djinn, I didn't even know _what_ he was, but hell, I was sure what he was _doing to me_. Feeling a push against my pelvis, I stepped back until I hit the side of the large bed that was located in the room. I sat down, still not wanting Gaunter to break the kiss. Olgierd pushed up my legs, removing my underwear expertly. 'She's soaked...' He dragged his fingers across my folds and I moaned into Gaunter's mouth, his tongue massaging mine for a few seconds before pulling back and facing what Olgierd had just revealed.

'Bloody hell.' the balding man hissed. 'She looks so tight, I am not sure she could fit the both of us up that cunt.'   
'She is moist, though. Dripping... I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy.' Olgierd mumbled.  
Gaunter smirked. 'Let me go first, you really should feel how her blowjobs are.' 

Being pushed onto the bed I was, Gaunter grabbing a hold of my thighs. He pulled them over his hips, the shaft of his throbbing cock aligning with my entrance. He didn't push in just yet, only stroked teasingly across the rosy labia which were burning with anticipation. I had sex before, but I was terrified of what he would feel like inside me. I might've imagined having sex with this man once or twice, for could you blame me for being turned on by his intimidating and authoritative nature, but I never dared to dream that it would really be happening one day. As I looked to the side, I saw Olgierd strip down, his manhood standing up straight as well. He moved to crawl onto the bed and straddled my face, inserting his cock into my mouth.

'So warm...' I let out a moan as Gaunter guided himself into me, walls immediately tightening around him. 'Is she still a virgin? Her cunt is so fucking tight...' he muttered, not giving me the chance to adjust to his size. He didn't waste any time and began pounding into me relentlessly and I moaned out loud, thankful that the music downstairs was still going on fine. Olgierd started to roll his hips as well, grunting as he fucked my face. Yet again my eyes began to water. His scrotum hit my chin uncomfortably and his weight felt heavy on me, veins throbbing against my tongue.  
  
'Fuck, (Y/n), just like that.' he hissed, grabbing my hair tightly, almost restraining me from breathing properly. Tears ran down my face and I resisted the urge to gag as he slid in his length way deeper than I expected him to. And the feeling between my legs combined with this... I cursed myself for enjoying this.

Gaunter rested his hand on my hip, pulling me closer, causing Olgierd to nearly topple over me. The redhead let out a chuckle, re-positioning himself before continuing the pace that he had before. The back of my throat was sore already. Moans were unable to escape me, even though the feeling of the Man of Glass pounding me had me trembling and gasping for more. I placed a hand on Olgierd's abdomen, pushing gently to make him shift. For a moment, his gaze flickered worriedly over my face, scanning for any sign of pain or regret. He pulled himself out of my mouth and I gasped, arching my back the second he let his body slip from mine. I gasped for both oxygen and more of the feeling of Gaunter fastening his thrusts. I shuddered, freely letting out the whines that I could let out now.

'Make some room.' Olgierd ordered, causing Gaunter to let himself slip out of me. I winced at the removal and felt cold immediately. '(Y/n), stand up please.' Olgierd instructed and I did as he said, arising with weak knees. Gaunter laid down on the bed, jerking off his length a few times before beckoning me to come sit on his lap, facing him. I obeyed once again, straddling his legs as I slowly eased myself down onto him. Gaunter hissed as he slid in completely, the sound of my glistening skin pressing against his making me eager for more. Behind me, I felt Olgierd get onto the bed, a pair of strong hands taking a hold of my hips. 'This might hurt a bit.' he warned, pressing a kiss against the small of my back before carefully spreading my ass, letting a string of his saliva lube up the entrance. He leaned down a moment, letting his tongue glide against it. I let out a moan, biting on my lip. I was taken aback by how lewd it sounded.

Gaunter smiled, brushing a hair of (h/c) from my face. 'Fuck, if you just keep looking like that I might orgasm right away.' he whispered, his hand cupping my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt Olgierd pressing the tip of his penis into my ass, a searing pain shooting through my body. 'Calm down, (Y/n). It will ease.' Gaunter muttered, leaning up to kiss me softly. I was surprised by how gently he caressed me right now, whilst Olgierd filled me from behind inch by inch. 

When I had adjusted completely to his full size, he leaned down. 'Are you alright, (Y/n)?' I nodded, smiling softly as Gaunter started moving his hips into me. The same feeling as before caused my stomach to clench together immediately, but an orgasm was not there just yet. I threw back my head, moaning loudly. The feeling of both men doing this to me filled me with a desire I had never felt before. Something in this moment told me that this would not be the only time this would happen. I was positive that another meeting would be arranged shortly after this session.

Gaunter sucked on one of my nipples, his hands holding my body in place as he fucked me with a rough pace, his sweaty skin on mine making a lewd sound. His eyes were darker than ever, my entire being trembling with anticipation at the sight of him. The feeling of Olgierd's balls slapping against my butt with each thrust made it even better; Even though it had been slightly painful at first, I had gotten used to it within the minute and I liked it more than was acceptable to admit. 

I felt my walls tighten, the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up between my legs and in my belly. I simply forgot how to breathe, the entire sensation of the two men pounding into me at a immense rate making me light in the head. The sounds of their groans and grunts resonated through my skull, making me a bit drowsy. 'Fuck, shit, fuck.' Gaunter suddenly uttered, his hands tightening around my waist. 'I am going to cum so hard...' 

As a warm load suddenly filled me, I sighed deeply, making sure that I was in fact not collapsing on top of him. After a few thrusts his high finished and he removed his now-limp length from me, only to replace it with his fingers. He rammed them into me at the same pace Olgierd was stimulating me from behind. Said man had tightened his fingers on my hips, moving them to my ass to squeeze it firmly. 'There we go...' he grunted, thrusting into me one more final time before releasing his load into my depths. Gaunter kept fingering me as my entire body felt warm and on the verge of a climax. As his finger grazed against my g-spot, he pushed me over the edge.

My eyes rolled back into my skull and I moaned loudly, squirting all over Gaunter's naked body and the bed. 'That is one hell of a mess.' Olgierd laughed aloud, letting himself slip out of me. Even though the removal was painful, my high was still going on. My body finally gave up and I let myself collapse, still needy for air and more stimulation. Olgierd brushed his hand against my clitoris for a few moments until both men were sure that my orgasm was finally over. Even though I hadn't caught up to the lost amount of oxygen yet, Gaunter pressed a kiss to my lips. 

'Lovely.' he mumbled, gently pushing me off him before standing up. 'Luckily for you Olgierd, you have a few servants that can clean up that... Soaked mess of a blanket.' Olgierd laughed as he stood next to Gaunter, both of them turning to me to admire me, a panting, heavily sweaty mess. 

'Next week we will be in need of some more Signon again, (Y/n).' Olgierd spoke, smiling a bit. Gaunter hummed, reaching for his underwear.  
'Good to know, I might just drop by.' the near-bald man spoke. I brushed some hair from my face, looking at them.  
  
'Next week you say? You sure didn't mean in two days?' I gave the redhead a smirk.  
A loud chuckle came from him as his gaze flickered over my naked form. 'You might just be right. I should return downstairs now. People are probably asking where the man of the house went.'   
  
I watched them both dress, not saying a word, nor did I move, for my body felt too weak and sore to get into action at the moment. Gaunter was the first man to finish putting on his clothes, walking over and leaning down to kiss me for a moment. 'See you next week... Or in two days.' No answer left my lips, I simply stared at him as he vanished in thin air.   
Olgierd finished as well, striding over to me, pressing his lips to my forehead.   
  
'You are invited to come downstairs, though I doubt it you can walk right now.' I bit on my bottom lip, watching as he walked towards the door, a slight limp in his step. Leaving me behind, he went back to the party. I finally came to my senses now that I was alone and cooled down, realizing that I was not the pure farm girl that I once was. Even though it might mean earning the disapproval of my mother looking at me from above, it would be worth coming back here time and time again.

 


	43. Triss | Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #40: 'Happy birthday, dear.'

_'Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not look into the bag.'  
  
_ It was as if Triss was still speaking to me, her words bouncing through my head as if she was warning me time and time again as I clenched the large, odd bag in my hand. It felt kind of heavy as I moved through the streets of Novigrad, my hood pulled over my head tightly.   
  
_'And more importantly, do not let anyone get it.'_

I recalled the expression on the redhead's face as she spoke those words to me before ushering me out the door with the task to retrieve it at the address she gave me. Her voice had sounded demanding, nearly cold. It was at the other side of town, a good hour walk back and forth if not more. The merchant that had handed me the package after I told her I was coming from Triss seemed shady, a wicked grin had spread over his face for some unknown reason. 'Ah, so you are (Y/n)... Have fun you two.' I had simply frowned and taken it from the man, quickly returning home. 

Rain had started to trickle down as I turned the corner, halting in front of the tilted house where Triss was currently in hiding, making it all the more dangerous to actually visit her. Yet she had insisted on me coming over, sending me on this pesky errand as soon as I had entered the small house that she had to call home for who knew how long it still should. At this late hour, I was unsure of what she could possibly want.

I walked up the stairs, clothes slightly damp and mood quite sour. 'I've got the package you wanted me to-' My voice hitched in my throat as I saw her on her bed, sitting in naught but a set of what seemed like expensive lingerie. Her hair was still in the two buns, yet her hand reached up to pull them loose. Locks of red fell over her shoulders. 

'Don't be shy, now.' she said in a sultry tone. I slowly stepped over to her, narrowing my eyes a bit as my mouth became dry. Her body looked absolutely marvelous in the light of the candles, her curves coming out beautifully. Her eyes looked up at me, half-lidded. Without saying a word I gave her the bag and she took it, tossing it onto the duvet. 'Aren't we lucky, dear (Y/n), that my landlords are out for the rest of the night.' Her hand rested upon my thigh, softly tugging at the fabric of my pants.

'What is the meaning of this?' Triss smiled, standing up and pushing my hood from my head.

'Did you really think I would forget it? What kind of lover would I be if I did?  **Happy birthday, dear.'** A soft kiss was pressed onto my lips.

For a moment I was a bit shocked. 'Today?' Triss started to laugh, her cheeks flushing in a rosy shade while she nodded. 'But I thought it-'   
  
'What does it matter that you've forgotten your own damn birthday, (Y/n)... Just enjoy the surprise I've gotten you.' She walked around me, softly pushing me onto the bed. I looked at her a bit confused, yet I started to realize what she was getting at. I leaned back a bit, resting my hands next to me, throwing one leg over the other. Triss smiled sensually, tracing a finger on her collarbone, letting it slide down between her breasts. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she cupped them, squeezing softly. The lace of her bra was almost see-through.  _Almost_. 

I felt some friction grown between my legs, warmth pooling within already. Triss' eyes were slowly shutting, her lips slightly apart now as she squeezed a bit harder. As her fingers softly hooked around the ties, pulling them loose, I nearly gasped. Of course I had seen her naked before and we had sex, but the way she looked was so incredibly sexy that I just couldn't help myself.  
Triss let her bra fall to the floor, revealing her round, plump breasts to the room. Her nipples were hard and perked, ready to be touched. I felt myself become more and more aroused, my hand moving to take off my own shirt.

The sorceress smiled softly, rolling her sensitive buds between her fingers, letting out a lewd sound as she started swaying her hips. Fuck, I could nearly smell the arousal through her panties already, but it could also be my mind playing tricks on me, and the possibility that I might even be smelling myself now was not out of the question.  
I pressed my legs together to relieve some of the tension that was growing with the second.  
Triss turned around, bending forward slightly before she started shaking her butt a bit. She scooted closer so she was nearly sitting on my lap, my eyes fixated on her bottom. 'Well well, birthday girl. Go ahead if you dare.'

Firmly, I put my hands on her ass, squeezing as I felt her wetness seep through the thin fabric. I slapped it a few times, smirking as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the small house. 'Get the bag.' Triss demanded, staying in the position she was. I did as she told me, reaching for it, taking out something that felt like a glass bottle, kind of heavy. As I removed it from the package, I saw what it was. A bottle of thick, transparent oil. 'Don't worry, it is made for skin.' Triss assured, putting her hands on her ass. 'Lube me up...'

A soft moan left me at the thought of seeing Triss covered in the liquid, sliding over my own naked body. And I even was about to have this sensation! I didn't waste any time and uncorked it, squirting a good amount on her lower back and then on my hands. Triss squealed as I put my palms against her asscheeks, starting to massage them. The oil made it slippery instantly, my excitement growing in my abdomen. My legs felt weak as I saw her body trembling underneath my touch, my fingers hooking around her panties before yanking them down, revealing her rosy folds which were slick with juices.

I leaned forward, latching my mouth onto her dripping womanhood. Triss moaned and nearly toppled over, I could just grab her hands in time before flicking out my tongue, dragging it across her pussy. Triss let out a lewd grunt as I slipped my tongue into her, digging up her flavour. I could sense it right through the oil, that had surprisingly no taste to it. The redhead shifted closer, pressing her ass against my face. I pulled back, taking in a deep breath before grabbing her legs and pressing my finger to her clit, massaging it slightly. Her knees buckled and she now truly fell over, right onto my lap. She was about to get up, but I held her there, resting my chin on her shoulder as I reached around her body, hand finding her shaking womanhood instantly. 

Her fair skin was already slick with sweat and her pupils were wide-blown as she looked at me for a moment, my fingers slithering around her clit for a fair amount of time before I could grab an actual hold on it; The wetness caused it to become especially hard to catch, yet as I rolled it between my thumb and forefinger the redhead let out a delicious moan, throwing back her head. I kissed her neck, moving my hand to insert a finger, adding another soon after. I curled them, making sure my palm rubbed her clitoris every few thrusts. Triss' chest heaved up and down, nipples pink and plump, a thin film of sweat layering her breasts. Her body tensed, twisting as she rested her hand on my thigh, inching closer and closer to my own desperate vagina. 

Triss shivered, arching her back slightly as I hit a spot she particularly liked and I hit it over and over. Moan after moan slipped from her pink lips, her hair tickling my skin as her bare back rested against my chest. 'I am going to cum...' she whimpered as I pumped my fingers even more, causing me to smile widely.

'Do it.'   
'But I am going to--'  
'Do it!' 

I curled my fingers, hitting her g-spot  _perfectly_. She stilled in her quivering for one second, arching her back as I felt her come all over my hand... And my pants, and I even heard it drip onto the ground. It went everywhere, staining the sheets, her clothes and the wooden floorboards. I swallowed thickly at her expression, for she had so much pleasure that it might make me orgasm as well without even being stimulated. The redhead felt suddenly heavy in my arms, her body completely relaxing for a moment. She gathered herself before standing up, reaching over to take off my bra.   
The bed creaked underneath us as she straddled me, kissing me on the lips for a moment before she pressed her face into my neck, sucking harshly. I chewed on my bottom lip, taking in the sensation of her hot breath hitting my skin. 

Her tongue danced around my nipples, making me shiver in anticipation. Her mouth felt tight on my breasts, her hair falling in front of her eyes. I smiled, pushing it away so I could look at her. For a split second, she looked vulnerable. 'What are you going to do to me?' I spoke, watching as she smeared my tits with the oil that was still on her body. 'So many things...' she whispered, smiling as she moved down my stomach. Her hands undid my belt, taking it out of the loops before she removed my pants, revealing my shamefully wet underwear. 'Birthday girl is getting quite excited, if I can believe my eyes right now.'

I let out a groan as she licked across the wet fabric, the heat of her tongue just enough to get me trembling. I arched my back, starting to rub my own nipples as Triss continued her actions, removing the thin layer of clothing that was left on my body. Strings of excitement still attached me to the cotton, making it obvious how horny it had made me to do those things with and to her. 'Well well (Y/n)... Those stains will never come out in the wash.' 

Triss tossed them somewhere in the room, turning back to me. 'Now to the matter at hand.' she softly blew onto my dripping pussy, making me gulp. Her forefinger rubbed my thigh before she pressed a kiss on it, her mouth moving closer to my womanhood. One lick, two. I moaned, hands lacing through her beautiful red locks. Triss took this as a sign that I was enjoying it. Her tongue licked across my clit, sliding down between my labia before prodding softly into me, digging up every drip that she could find. 

Her face pressed between my legs felt so good and the excitement was so big that I felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching rapidly, yet I wasn't pushed over the edge just yet. She sucked on my rosy folds, maintaining eye-contact before letting them go with a pop, her chin covered in what were to be my juices. Her hands rested on my thighs, massaging the (s/c) skin before she suddenly pulled back from my pussy, crawling over me, kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on her tongue, making me whimper, for why would she leave me with no release?

A jolt of pleasure went right through me as I felt her buck her hips, her womanhood crashing into mine. I moaned in her mouth, pulling back to see what she was doing. Triss smiled, reaching over for the bottle of lube before squirting a bit on our stomach's and between our legs before positioning herself a bit better. Triss looked gorgeous as she started to grind against me, her body perfectly fitting against mine as if we were both made for the action we were doing right now. Her clit rubbed against mine occasionally, her juices leaving hot trails on my skin. The arousal was to be smelled around the room and I hoped that the walls weren't too thin, or the moans that rippled from my throat would certainly be heard outside.

'Triss. Oh Triss!' I moaned as she kept rubbing her pussy against mine, fastening her pace, breath hitching in her throat. She smiled, biting her lip as she grabbed my leg, making circular movements to get our clits to hit each other more intensely. My body started to quake, back arching. I moaned, gasping for air as that one high I was yearning for finally came over me, the feeling of her hot core against mine making it all the more pleasurable. I could've sworn I felt her clit twitch against mine at that same moment, a fresh orgasm washing over her as well. We stayed in this position for at least twenty seconds, Triss sitting between my legs, just letting the feeling come over us before it faded away. The sheen of the oil was still visible on our bodies and I doubted it would disappear anytime soon. Not that either of us minded.

She rolled off me, pulling me into a long hug. Her heartbeat was still uneven as I rested my head on her chest, smiling fondly as her hand laced into my hair. 'I love you so much, (Y/n).' I traced circles on her waist, snuggling into her. 'I love you, too. This was the best birthday present I could have ever wished for.'   
Triss sighed deeply, kissing the top of my head.   
'We could not only limit those sessions to birthday's, though.'  
I grinned, leaning up to face her.  
  
'It is someones birthday in the world every day after all.'   
'Exactly.' she muttered before she kissed me deeply.


	44. Dandelion | The Bear And The Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #44: 'If you get any louder, you'll wake our kids.'

The day had been long and tiring, my back slightly hurting from carrying Lily around all day. My husband Jaskier had been busy with work and had nearly no time to help me out with all consequences to follow. I was sleep depraved with our older kid Rose going to school since three months, having to drop her off at eight every morning plus taking care of a six month old. Staying up from early until late with almost no sleep in between had me exhausted. 

I plopped down on the bed, just finished with putting Lily to sleep, who had cried for two hours in a row even though her nappy was clean and her stomach full. When she finally closed her eyes, my legs just felt like bricks that I couldn't lift anymore. Dandelion looked up from his book, frowning. 'Hey darling. Are you alright?' I sighed, suppressing a yawn.  
'Yeah just... A bit stressed out.' He scooted closer, putting a hand on my lower back. I jolted at his touch.  
'You seem tense, sweetheart. Is everything OK with the girls?' I nodded.  
'It just takes a huge deal of energy.' Julian wryly smiled, kissing me on the cheek.  
'I wish I could help you out more with them, but I need--'  
'Yes, I know. We need the Chameleon or we will be on the streets in no time.'

A guilty look covered Jaskier's face, his eyes saddening. 'I am sorry.' he whispered, kissing my cheek again. 'When the time is right and we can afford it, I can take days off to help you out. I love you and the girls. But at the moment, work is just very important.'  
  
I closed my eyes, sighing. 'I know.'  
'Let me help you relax.' His hands rubbed my neck, squeezing the tense muscles. He moved to sit behind me, placing his legs on both sides of me since I was still sitting on the edge of the bed. 'What about a nice massage?'

I let out a sound between a hum and a purr, making Dandelion chuckle. 'That sound I will write my next song about.' My cheeks flushed pink.   
'You better not.' I said with a hint of a tease. Jaskier responded by pressing a kiss against my cheek.  
'You smell... Hmmm... Really good.' he whispered, sucking on my earlobe slightly. I shuddered, smiling.   
'Shut up you. I reek of sweat, diapers and baby powder.'  
'Delicious.' 

Dandelion continued squeezing my shoulders, letting the muscles roll between his fingers. 'Take off your dress.' he said softly, helping me remove my corset and my grey cotton dress. Soon, I was sitting naked on the bed in naught but my panties. My husband's fingers were quite skilled, he massaged the exact spots that needed some kneading and paid close attention to my reaction. 

'Amidst the silken sheets...' Julian began to sing.  
'She melts into my touch...  
Her energy depletes...  
And yearns for quite so much...'

I smiled softly, managing to let out a moan-y 'Dandelion...'  
He continued, hot breath on the skin of my neck. His hands had moved to squeeze my breasts.

'A moan will leave her lips,  
As she gently rolls her hips,  
Bodies pressing close together,  
Touches lightly as a feather...'

I softly gasped as he pinched my nipples, licking across my neck. Heat started to grow between my legs.  
  
'She is the world,  
Only she,  
She is the only one for me,  
My light my muse my everthing  
Mother of my sweet offspring...'

'Jaskier, that final sentence is weird. And everyone will know it is me.' I breathed, leaning into him more.   
'Like people don't know that already. You know that poem I read for the crowd last night?'  
'The one about the siren?'  
'Hmhm. That was about you. And everyone knew, because they were looking at you as soon as I started about the cucumber.'  
I flushed red, biting my lip as Dandelion's hand slid closer to my abdomen, softly caressing the skin.

'You really shouldn't write songs and poems in which you make love to me like that. Those things are private.'  
'It is a way to process things for me. Like an afterglow. You are my muse... I need you to stay inspired.'  
I sighed as his fingers moved into my panties, running across my soaked folds. Jaskier chuckled at my reaction, rubbing a circle around my clit. I moaned.

'So, shall we make some inspirational moments for me to ponder upon later?'   
I simply nodded, wanting him to keep touching me like that.

I yelped in surprise as Dandelion shifted off the bed, kneeling down beside me. His pajamas were off in a second, revealing a hard bulge in his underpants. He moved closer, setting himself in between my legs, pushing them apart slightly. He peeled off my soaked underwear and he eyed how wet I really was for him now.  
  
'Oh, you need this. But so do I, so no need to be flustered.' he spoke, smiling. I leaned my hands on the duvet, watching him as he inched closer, pressing a few kisses onto the skin of my legs. I whimpered as his hot breath hit my core, teasing me.

A loud moan left my throat as his tongue pressed against my pussy, licking across the folds. I clamped my hand over my mouth, muffling my cries of pleasure. The brunet poet smirked cheekily, closing his eyes as he let his tongue slip inside of me. Softly but steadily he started to fuck me with his tongue, eating me out like he was starving. He pulled back, several strings of my excitement still attached to his face. His lips wrapped around my clit, softly sucking.  
  
I tangled the hand that was over my mouth in his hair, pushing him closer to my desperate womanhood. He kept on suckling on the bud of nerves, making me moan once again.

 **'If you get any louder, you'll wake our kids.'** Dandelion muttered in a nearly warning tone, making me cackle.  
'I cannot help myself, baby. You make me feel so good...' He smirked, flicking out his tongue again to circle around my clitoris, making me gasp once more.  
'That is the spot...' he purred, nuzzling it. My toes curled, stomach tightening at his touch. He knew how to make me tremble, for he knew my body through and through. I bit my lip,  cupping my breasts, rubbing my hardened nipples as Dandelion's stubble scraped against my thighs, soft tongue swirling against my labia.

I arched my back, about to reach my climax. 'Your taste...' Dandelion muttered against my core, heat in his breath ever present. 'Your taste is like... Honey... Every time you think of me, the honeybee will go to another flower and add some more to the pot... I am the bear and I am hungrily awaiting the moment that you spill...' 

Fuck, his poetic way of talking turned me on even more and I mewled as he kept eating me out, making me shudder as I finally reached my high. I rolled back my eyes, gasping as I came undone. Jaskier didn't waste a single drop. 

My body was paralyzed and thus Julian had no trouble of laying me down on top of the duvet, pushing his boxers off. His erection stood proudly, glistening with pre-cum smeared all over it. Dandelion straddled me, positioning himself before my entrance. We had been here before plenty, plenty times yet it didn't fail to cause excitement to grow into my chest once again.  
  
As he filled me, I felt complete. A deep sigh left his lips as he rolled his hips completely into mine, the familiar feeling of his flesh in me making me feel bubbly. My clit was still straining from my previous orgasm, so I let out a lewd sound as he brushed his finger against it to test how aroused I still was. The brunet smiled fondly, moving into me. The sound of skin slapping skin sounded throughout the bedroom and I was afraid that the girls would truly wake up. Jaskier groaned, sweaty body pressing against me as he kept fucking me in a steady pace. 

'Deep within the bear an urge to mate has arisen. He cannot contain himself anymore and does not waste... Oof, yes, clamp your walls around me like that... any time to give in to his nature and makes sweet, sweet love to the honeypot...'

'What is the bear going to do to the honeypot?' I mewled, gasping out a breath as he kept grinding against me, my legs wrapping around his hips.

'The bear is going to deposit something into the honeypot in exchange for her honey. Something just as warm and sticky... And the honeybee loves this, because it makes him able to create more honey, and even more, and even... Fuck... More. I am going to cum, (Y/n), I am so close...'

'Me too, my dear honey-bear.'   
'What can I say, I always had a sweet tooth.'   
  
A dazzling orgasm shattered me, making me shake uncontrollably. Julian growled as if he truly was a bear, pumping in and out of me a few more times before he stilled and I felt a warm load fill me, warming my abdomen. After a few more thrusts, he was sure I was completely satisfied. My chest rose up and down as I tried to calm down, wincing as he removed his cock from my depths.   
He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He was panting in my ear, making me swallow thickly.

'I think I will call it...  _The Bear and the Honeypot_.'   
I let out a laugh. 'I was glad to be of assistance.'   
Julian smiled, caressing my hip lovingly.   
  
Exhaustion now washed over me and I nuzzled closer into his chest, letting my eyes fall shut.   
  
'I love you, Julian.'  
'I love you too, my dear (Y/n).' 

As I was about to drift to sleep, a shrill cry came from the room next to ours.  
Lily had awoken.  
Dandelion groaned, rubbing his forehead before shifting.   
'I will go to her. You stay in bed, you need your rest more than I do.'   
  
I hummed, smiling into the duvet, wrapping my fingers around the warmth where his body had been seconds ago as I focused on the loving, shushing sounds from the other room.


End file.
